Una Boda Imprevista
by TenshiTomoyo-4ever
Summary: UA Todo puede suceder cuando un apuesto duque ingles se enamora de una excentrica japonesa T&E con algo de S&S.
1. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia algunos pertenecen a las clamp y esta basada en un libro de Jacquie D'Alessandro

Una Boda Imprevista

Capitulo 1

_Inglaterra 1816_

Eriol, noveno duque de Hiraguizawa, observaba a sus invitados desde un recoveco sombrío. Las parejas daban vuelta sobre la pista de baile, un arco iris de mujeres lucían joyas y atuendos caros, acompañadas por caballeros impecablemente vestidos. Cientos de velas de cera de abejas titilaban en las arañas de luces, bañando en un calido brillo el salón donde se celebraba la fiesta. Mas de doscientos miembros de la alta sociedad se habían reunido en aquella casa, y a Eriol le habría bastado con extender el brazo para tocar a una docena de personas.

Pero nunca se había sentido tan solo.

Salio de la sombra, cogio una copa de brandy de la bandeja de plata de un criado que pasaba por allí y se la llevo a los labios.

-Ah, por fin lo encuentro, Hiraguizawa. He estado buscándolo por todas partes.

Eriol se quedo paralizado, reprimiendo un exabrupto. No sabia con certeza quien le había hablado, pero no importaba. Sabia en cambio, por qué la persona que se encontraba detrás de el lo había estado buscando, por lo que se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. No tenía escapatoria, así que se bebió la mitad de su brandy y de un trago, se preparo mentalmente y se volvió.

Lord Digby se encontraba ante el.

-Acabo de visitar la galería, Hiraguizawa –dijo Digby-. El nuevo retrato de William con su uniforme militar es magnifico. Me parece un homenaje muy adecuado. –El redondo rostro adopto una expresión ceñuda mientras sacudía la cabeza-. Que espantosa tragedia, morir en su ultima misión.

Eriol se obligo a hacer un cortes gesto de asentimiento.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Aun así, es un honor morir como un héroe de guerra.

Eriol noto una presión creciente en el pecho. Héroe de guerra. Ojala fuese cierto. Sin embargo, la carta que guardaba bajo llave en el cajón de su escritorio había confirmado sus sospechas de que no lo era.

De pronto le vino a la mente una fugaz imagen de William, esa ultima imagen desgarradora que ya nada podría borrar. Un sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento se apodero de el, y sus dedos apretaron con fuerza la copa de brandy.

Aire. Necesitaba desesperadamente respirar aire fresco para aclarar sus pensamientos. Tras ofrecer una disculpa, se encamino hacia las puertas vidrieras.

Sakura, su hermana, sonrió al verlo, y el le devolvió una sonrisa forzada. Aunque las reuniones sociales lo aterrorizaban, le complacía ver a Sakura contenta. Hacia demasiado tiempo que esa chispa de alegría despreocupada no le iluminaba el hermoso rostro, y si para hacerla feliz él tenia que desempeñar el papel de anfitrión en ese maldito baile, eso es precisamente lo que haría. A pesar de todo, hubiera deseado que Robert estuviera allí y no viajando por el continente. Su jovial hermano menor se desenvolvía mucho mejor que el en ese papel.

Haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de curiosidad que se habían posado en el, Eriol salio del salón en dirección a los jardines. Ni el dulce perfume de las fragantes rosas en el aire veraniego ni la luna llena, cuya luz teñía de plata el paisaje, lo pusieron de mejor humor ni relajaron sus agarrotados músculos. Algunas parejas paseaban por allí, conversando en voz baja, pero Eriol, resuelto a disfrutar de unos minutos de paz, no les presto atención.

No obstante, incluso mientras enfilaba un sendero muy bien cuidado, sabia en el fondo que esa paz estaba fuera de su alcance.

¿Adivinaría alguien la verdad? No, se respondió con decisión. Todos –Sakura, Robert, su madre, el condenado país entero- creían que William había muerto como un héroe, y Eriol estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio por mantener viva esa ilusión, por proteger a su familia y la memoria de su hermano del desastre.

Pronto llego a su destino, una zona privada rodeada por setos altos, en el borde exterior de los jardines. La visión del banco de piedra desocupado era la mas confortante que había tenido esa noche. Un refugio.

Con un suspiro de alivio, se sentó y estiro las piernas, dispuesto a ese remanso de paz. Se llevo la mano al bolsillo para sacar su cigarrera dorada, pero se detuvo al oír un ruido procedente de los setos.

Los arbustos se separaron y Eriol vio a una joven que intentaba abrirse paso entre ellos. Resollando y murmurando para si, trataba en vano de liberarse de las ramas que se le habían enredado en el cabello y enganchado en el vestido.

Eriol apretó los dientes y reprimió un juramento. Sabía que de nada serviría rezar para que ella se marchase. Últimamente sus plegarias no habían sido escuchadas muy a menudo.

La joven no cesaba de revolverse y barbotar en los arbustos. Debía ser una mocosa que se había escabullido del baile para encontrarse clandestinamente con su amante. O tal vez se tratara de otra insensata en busca de titulo y empeñada en llevarlo al altar. Incluso era posible que lo hubiese seguido hasta el jardín. Presa de la frustración, se levanto para marcharse.

-¡Maldición! –exclamo la joven, desesperada.

Tiro del vestido con impaciencia para desengancharlo del matorral, pero no lo logro. Entonces aferro la falda con las dos manos y estiro con todas sus fuerzas. Se oyó el inconfundible sonido de la tela al rasgarse.

Liberada repentinamente del aprisionamiento de los arbustos, salio disparada hacia delante y cayo de bruces sobre la hierba húmeda. A causa de la violencia de la caída, sus pulmones expulsaron todo el aire de golpe.

-Estos malditos vestidos de baile… -mascullo, sacudiendo la cabeza como para aclararse la vista-. Acabare matándome por su culpa.

Eriol apretó los puños. Su primer impulso fue el de escapar antes de que ella reparase en su presencia, pero vacilo al verla en el suelo, inmóvil. Tal vez estuviese herida. Por mucho que lo sedujese la idea de dejarla ahí tirada para que se pudriese, no podía hacerlo. Esperaba que, si Sakura se hiciese daño, alguien la ayudara… aunque, por supuesto, su hermana jamás se pondría en una situación tan ridícula.

Tras maldecir su falta de determinación para marcharse, pregunto:

-¿Se encuentra bien?

La joven jadeo y alzo la cabeza. Fijo la mirada en los formales pantalones negros de el durante varios segundos antes de volver a descansar la cabeza sobre la hierba.

-Oh, Dios, ¿por qué ha tenido alguien que verme así?

-¿Se encuentra bien? –repitió el, esforzándose por contener la impaciencia.

-Si por supuesto. Siempre he gozado de una salud envidiable. Gracias por preguntar.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-No, gracias. El orgullo me exige que salga por mi propio pie de esta situación que se suma a una larga lista de humillaciones.

Pero no se movió, y se hizo un silencio tenso.

-¿No piensa levantarse?

-No, creo que no. Pero de nuevo le agradezco que me lo pregunte.

Eriol apretó los dientes hasta que le dolieron las mandíbulas, preguntándose cuanto champán habría trasegado la mocosa.

-¿Esta achispada?

Ella alzo la cabeza unos centímetros.

-No lo se. Pero supongo que es posible. ¿Qué quiere decir achispada ?

Su peculiar acento le llamo la atención a pesar de su enfado.

-¿Japonesa?

-¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! Juro que si vuelvo a escuchar a preguntarme eso… -Se interrumpió y clavo la vista, irritada, en las rodillas de él-. Es evidente que soy japonesa. Todo el mundo sabe que una inglesa jamás se dejaría sorprender tirada en la hierba en una postura tan indecorosa. Faltaría más.

-De hecho, no es su postura sobre la hierba sino su acento la que la ha delatado –dijo Eriol, mirándole la coronilla con una mezcla de sorpresa y fastidio. La mocosa era de lo mas impertinente-. Para aquellos que están familiarizados con la jerga inglesa achispado es alguien que se ha excedido levemente en el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas.

-¿Excedido? –repitió ella, subiendo la voz. Realizando una serie de movimientos poco femeninos pero eficaces, logro ponerse en pie. Con los brazos en jarras, adelanto la barbilla en un gesto inconfundible de agresividad-. No me he excedido, ni levemente ni de ninguna otra manera, señor. Solo he tropezado.

La replica de Eriol se extinguió en sus labios en cuanto se fijo en el aspecto de la joven.

Era extraordinariamente atractiva. Y estaba hecha un asco.

Su peinado, que originalmente debió de haber sido un moño, se había escorado de forma precaria hacia la izquierda. Tenia hojas y ramitas adheridas a los brillantes mechones de color negro violeta y varios rizos le sobresalían de la cabellera en ángulos extraños. El conjunto parecía un nido torcido.

Tenia el mentón manchado de tierra y una brizna de hierba le colgaba del labio inferior…, un labio carnoso, según noto él. Eriol bajo la mirada lentamente y observo que su vestido en tonos pastel estaba hecho un lamentable amasijo de pliegues decorado con manchas de hierba y pegotes de tierra. El arrugado volante del dobladillo le colgaba por la parte de atrás de la falda, sin duda como resultado del desgarrón que se había oído hacia unos momentos. Y, por lo visto, le faltaba un zapato.

Eriol no sabia si su aspecto lo escandalizaba o le hacia gracia. ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer desmelenada y como había conseguido entrar a su casa? Sakura y su madre habían confeccionado la lista de invitados para la fiesta, de modo que con toda seguridad la conocían. ¿Por qué el no?

Por otro lado, el hecho de que la muchacha lo tratase de señor parecía indicar que ella tampoco lo conocía a él, cosa que le sorprendía, pues tenia la impresión de que toda mujer viviente en Inglaterra iba en pos de el, decidida a conquistarlo.

Pero aparentemente esta mujer no. Lo contemplaba con una expresión que le decía claramente: Quiero que se vaya usted de aquí , cosa que lo irritaba y a la vez lo llenaba de curiosidad.

-¿Le importaría explicarme que hacia usted acechando en los arbustos, señorita…? –pregunto, todavía algo receloso por su súbita aparición. ¿Se disponía la madre de la joven, con un sequito de damas indignadas, a emerger del seto y acusarlo a gritos de haberla deshonrado?

-Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji. –Ejecuto una torpe reverencia que hizo que varios terrones se le desprendieran del vestido-. No estaba acechando. Estaba andando cuando oí maullar a un gato. El pobrecillo estaba atrapado entre los arbustos. He logrado liberarlo, pero no sin acabar atrapada entre las mismas ramas.

-¿Dónde esta su sama de compañía?

-Bueno… -titubeo ella, avergonzada-, la verdad me he escabullido mientras ella bailaba.

-¿No estará acechando entre las matas?

La pregunta pareció desconcertarla hasta tal punto que Eriol supo que o estaba sola o era una de las mejores actrices con que se había topado. En realidad, sospechaba que la interpretación no era lo suyo; tenía unos ojos demasiado expresivos.

-¿Cree usted que todo el mundo acecha entre los arbustos? Mi tía es una dama y no se dedica a espiar por ahí. –Observo a Eriol achicando los ojos-. Santo cielo, debo de estar horrible. Me mira usted con una cara muy extraña. Como si hubiese probado algo muy ácido.

-No, no, tiene usted… buen aspecto.

Ella rompió a reír.

-Señor, es usted increíblemente caballeroso o extremadamente miope. O tal vez un poco de ambas cosas. Aunque agradezco el esfuerzo que hace por no herir mis sentimientos, le aseguro que no es necesario. Después de pasar tres meses a bordo de un barco zarandeado por el viento con rumbo a Inglaterra, me he acostumbrado a estar horrible. –Se inclino hacia el, como disponiéndose a confiarle un importante secreto, y su aroma invadió los sentidos de Eriol. Olía a lilas, una fragancia que conocía bien, pues las flores moradas abundaban en los jardines-. Una inglesa que viajaba con nosotros era muy dada a hablar de los orientales. Gracias a Dios que no esta aquí para presenciar este debacle. –Levanto un pie, examino las manchas de hierba en el zapatito que le quedaba y exhalo un suspiro-. Cielo santo. Soy todo un espectáculo. Me…

Un maullido la interrumpió. Al bajar la vista, Eriol vio que un gatito gris salía de detrás del seto y se abalanzaba sobre el volante que la señorita Daidouji arrastraba detrás de si.

-¡Ah, estas aquí! –Ella se agacho para recoger aquella bola peluda y le rasco detrás de las orejas-. ¿No has visto mi zapato en uno de tus viajes, diablillo? –Le murmuro al gato-. Debe de haberse quedado enganchado en alguno de esos arbustos. –Se volvió hacia Eriol-. ¿Le importaría mucho echar un vistazo?

Eriol le clavo la mirada, intentando disimular su asombro. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que su búsqueda de soledad se convertiría en una misión de rescate del calzado de una chiflada, no le habría creído. Una chiflada que le pedía que encontrase su zapato como si fuese un humilde lacayo. Hubiera debido indignarse y, tan pronto como se le pasaran esas ganas inexplicables de reír, sin duda se indignaría. Se acuclillo y se puso a examinar el seto del que había salido la señorita Daidouji. Avisto el zapato perdido y lo saco de los arbustos. Acto seguido de levanto y se lo entrego.

-Aquí lo tiene.

-Gracias, señor.

Se levanto la falda unas pulgadas y deslizo el pie dentro del zapatito. Tenía unos tobillos hermosos y esbeltos, y unos pies sorprendentemente pequeños para una mujer que debía medir un metro setenta centímetros. No estaba de moda que las mujeres fueran altas, pero aun así su estatura era muy acertada. Eriol fijo la vista en su rostro. Su cabeza encajaría a la perfección en el hombro de el, y podría acceder con facilidad a esa boca increíblemente carnosa…

Una oleada de calor le recorrió el cuerpo. Maldita sea, ¿es que había perdido el juicio? Un vistazo a ese tobillo había bastado para ponerlo fuera de si. Se obligo a apartar la mirada de sus labios y la poso sobre el satisfecho gatito que ella acunaba en sus brazos. El animal abrió la boca en un espectacular bostezo.

-Parece que _Diantre_ esta listo para la siesta –comento Eriol

-_¿Diantre?_

-Si. Una de las gatas parió hace diez semanas. Cuando Mortlin, el mozo de cuadra, encontró la camada en el establo, exclamo: ¡Diantre, fíjate en todos esos gatitos! -A su pesar, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-. En realidad deberíamos sentirnos afortunados. La vez anterior, la gata parió en la cama de Mortlin y los nombres con los que bautizo a las bestezuelas fueron mucho mas… floridos.

Se formo un hoyuelo a cada lado de la boca de la señorita Daidouji.

-Vaya, por lo visto esta siempre muy ocupada.

-Así es, en efecto.

-Parece saber mucho sobre _Diantre _y su mamá. ¿Vive usted cerca de aquí?

Eriol la miro fijamente, perplejo. Debía ser la única mujer en todo el condenado reino que no lo conocía.

-Pues si, vivo muy cerca.

-Me alegro por usted. Es un lugar precioso. –Instalo a _Diantre_ más cómodamente en sus brazos-. Bueno, ha sido un placer charlar con usted, pero debo irme. ¿Podría indicarme donde quedan las caballerizas?

-¿Las caballerizas?

-Si.-Sus ojos centellearon-. Para aquellos que no están familiarizados con la jerga japonesa, significa lugar donde se guardan los caballos . Si _Diantre _vive allí, su madre debe de estar buscándolo.

-¿Me permite acompañarla? –pregunto él, divertido.

El rostro de la señorita Daidouji reflejo cierta sorpresa.

-Es muy amable de su parte señor –titubeo-, pero no es necesario. Seguro que desea quedarse aquí para disfrutar de la soledad.

Si, sin duda eso era lo que deseaba, ¿o no? Por otro lado, la idea de quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos no le parecía demasiado atractiva.

-¿O quizás prefiere volver a la fiesta? –añadió ella al ver que el no le contestaba.

Eriol reprimió un estremecimiento.

-Puesto que me he escapado de la fiesta hace solo un rato, todavía no me muero por regresar.

-¿De verdad? ¿Acaso no estaba pasándolo bien?

Eriol contemplo la posibilidad de responderle con una mentira cortes, pero decidió no hacerlo.

-Lo cierto es que no. Detesto estos eventos.

-Cielo santo –dijo ella, boquiabierta-, pensaba que eso solo me ocurría a mi.

El no pudo disimular su asombro. Todas las mujeres que conocía se desvivían por los bailes.

-¿No estaba usted disfrutando la fiesta?

Una expresión sombría asomo a los ojos de Tomoyo, que enseguida bajo la vista.

-No, me temo que no.

Resultaba evidente que alguien había tratado con poca amabilidad a la joven, alguno de los invitados que habían acudido a ese absurdo baile. No le costaba imaginas a las bellezas de la alta sociedad cuchicheando detrás de sus abanicos sobre la japonesa.

Las normas de la cortesía dictaban que volviese a la casa y ejerciese su papel de anfitrión, pero no tenia ningunas ganas de hacerlo. Sospechaba que en ese preciso momento su madre estaría mirando alrededor con exasperación, preguntándose donde estaba y cuanto tiempo pretendía seguir escondido. El hecho de saber que había por lo menos dos docenas de jóvenes casaderas que su madre estaba anhelando presentarle reforzaba su decisión de mantenerse alejado de la sala de baile.

-Esta claro que ambos necesitábamos algo de aire fresco –dijo con una sonrisa-. Venga. La acompañare a las cuadras, y en el camino podrá contarme su aventura con _Diantre_.

Tomoyo vacilo. Si tía Johanna se enteraba de que se encontraba en el jardín a solas con un caballero a buen seguro que le dedicaría un sermón. Sin embargo, regresar a la fiesta se le antojaba de todo punto imposible considerando el aspecto lamentable que presentaba. Además, ya había sufrido bastante esa noche. Estaba harta de ser el centro de las miradas y de las críticas por el hecho de que le gustara conversar sobre otros temas que no fueran la moda y el tiempo. Y no era culpa suya que estuviese tan mal dotada para el baile ni que fuese más alta de lo que se consideraba apropiado. No sabia si ese caballero estaba al corriente de las bromas que circulaban sobre su nacionalidad y su modo de ser, pero en todo caso era lo bastante cortes para no demostrarlo.

-Soy conciente de que no cuenta en este momento con una señora de compañía –dijo el en un tono desenfadado-, pero le doy mi palabra de que no me fugare con usted.

Tomoyo se convenció al fin de que no había nada malo en aceptar su propuesta.

-Por supuesto –respondió-. En marcha.

Arrastrando el volante detrás de si y con _Diantre_ en brazos, Tomoyo echo una ojeada furtiva a su acompañante. Menos mal que ella no era proclive a exhalar suspiros soñadores y románticos, pues este era a todas luces un hombre capaz de arrancarlos. Su cabello, abundante y de un negro azulado, enmarcaba un rostro extremadamente apuesto, al que las sombras proyectadas por la luz de la luna daban un aire misterioso. Tenía una mirada penetrante e intensa, y cuando la había posado en ella hacia unos instantes, los dedos de los pies se le habían contraído involuntariamente dentro de los zapatos de baile. El caballero tenia los pómulos altos, la nariz recta y afilada, y una boca firme y sensual que Tomoyo había visto curvarse con ironía y que debía resultar temible crispada en un gesto de ira.

A decir verdad, todo en el era atractivo. Pero no tenía sentido encandilarse con ese desconocido; en cuanto se percatase de lo mal que ella se desenvolvía en sociedad sin duda la rechazaría, como habían hecho tantos otros.

-Dígame, señorita Daidouji, ¿con quien ha venido a este baile?

-Con mi tía, la condesa de Penbroke.

Los ojos de el reflejaron extrañeza.

-¿Ah, si? –Comento-. Conocí a su difunto esposo, pero ignoraba que tuviesen una sobrina japonesa.

-Mi madre era hermana de tía Johanna. Se estableció en Japón cuando se caso con mi padre, un medico japonés. –Lo miro de reojo-. Mi madre nació y se crió en Inglaterra, de modo que soy medio inglesa.

-Entonces –dijo el, esbozando una sonrisa-. Usted solo es oriental a medias.

-Oh, no –se rió ella-. Me temo que sigo siendo una oriental de pies a cabeza.

-¿Es su primera ves en Inglaterra?

-Si. –Habría sido inútil decirle que no se trataba de una mera visita, que nunca volvería a su ciudad natal.

-¿Y lo esta pasando bien?

Ella titubeo, pero decidió decirle la verdad pura y dura.

-Me gusta su país, pero la sociedad inglesa y sus normas me parecen un poco opresivas. Crecí en una zona rural donde gozaba de mucha libertad. No es fácil adaptarse.

Eriol observo su atuendo.

-Esta claro que le esta costando abandonar la costumbre americana de arrastrarse entre las matas con su traje de noche.

Una risita broto de los labios de Tomoyo.

-Si, eso parece.

Las cuadras se alzaban ante ellos. Cuando ya se hallaban muy cerca, un gato tremendamente gordo salio por la puerta, emitiendo un fuerte maullido.

El caballero se inclino para acariciar al animal.

-Hola, _George_. ¿Cómo esta mi chica esta noche? ¿Echas de menos a tu bebe?

Tomoyo deposito a _Diantre_ en el suelo y el gatito salto de inmediato sobre _George._

-¿La madre de _Diantre _se llama _George_?

Todavía agachado, Eriol alzo la vista hacia ella y sonrió.

-Si. Mi mozo de cuadra le puso el nombre. No se entero de que era una gata hasta que la vio parir. Mortlin sabe mucho de caballos, pero me temo que sus conocimientos sobre gatos son más bien escasos.

La sonrisa de Tomoyo se desvaneció cuando reparo en las implicaciones de estas palabras.

-¿Su mozo de cuadra? ¿Estos gatos son suyos?

Eriol se enderezo lentamente, maldiciéndose para sus adentros por ser tan descuidado. Ahora este agradable paréntesis estaba a punto de terminar.

-Si, son míos.

-Cielo santo. –Tomoyo abrió mucho los ojos-. Entonces ¿esta es su casa?

Eriol se volvió hacia la mansión que se alzaba a lo lejos. Era allí donde vivía, pero desde hacia mas de un año que no la consideraba su hogar.

-Si, la mansión Hiraguizawa me pertenece.

-Entonces usted debe ser… -Se inclino en una torpe reverencia-. Perdonadme, excelencia. Debéis de pensar que soy increíblemente grosera.

El la observo enderezarse, esperando ver como sus ojos se achicaban en un gesto calculador, brillaban con codicia o centelleando con el soltero mas cotizado de Inglaterra .

No vio nada de eso.

Por el contrario, ella pareció auténticamente consternada y ansiosa por alejare de el.

Que interesante.

-Siento mucho no haber sabido apreciar vuestra fiesta –se disculpo la joven, retrocediendo unos pasos-. Es una fiesta encantadora. Encantadora. La comida, la música, los invitados, todos son…

-¿Encantadores? –aventuro el, servicialmente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y retrocedió unos pasos mas. El no despego la mirada de su rostro. Los expresivos ojos de Tomoyo mostraban una sucesión de emociones: vergüenza, desanimo, sorpresa… Sin embargo, el no detecto en ellos el menor asomo de timidez afectada o calculo interesado. Tampoco parecía especialmente impresionada por su ilustre titulo. No obstante, lo que lo fascino fue la absoluta ausencia de coquetería en su comportamiento.

Ella no estaba flirteando con el.

Tampoco había coqueteado con el antes, cuando aun no sabia quien era, pero ahora…

Pues si, resultaba muy, muy interesante.

-Gracias por acompañarme, excelencia. Creo que ahora volveré a la casa. –Retrocedió varios pasos mas.

-¿Y que me dice de su vestido, señorita Daidouji? Ni siquiera una oriental osaría a mostrarse en el salón de baile en ese estado.

Tomoyo se detuvo y se miro.

-Supongo de que no hay esperanza de que nadie lo note.

-No hay la menor esperanza. ¿Pasaran la noche aquí su tía y usted?

-Si. De hecho, nos quedaremos varias semanas en la mansión Hiraguizawa como invitadas de la duquesa viuda… -sus ojos brillaron con súbita comprensión-, que es vuestra madre.

-En efecto, lo es.

Eriol se pregunto por un momento si su madre había concertado la visita con la esperanza de emparejarlo con Tomoyo, pero desecho la idea de inmediato. Le parecía inconcebible que a su madre, tan convencional, se le pasase la idea por la cabeza de que una japonesa pudiera ser una duquesa aceptable. No, Eriol sabía demasiado bien que su progenitora había puesto el ojo en varias jóvenes de rancio abolengo británico.

-Como usted se aloja en esta casa, creo que puedo resolver su problema –dijo-. Le indicare el camino de una entrada lateral poco usada que conduce directamente a las invitaciones de los invitados.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de gratitud inconfundible.

-Eso me salvaría sin duda del desastre social que veo cernerse en el horizonte.

-Vamos, pues.

Mientras caminaban hacia la mansión, Tomoyo pregunto:

-Detesto abusar mas aun de vuestra bondad, excelencia, pero ¿os importaría disculpar mi ausencia ante mi tía cuando volváis a la sala de baile?

-Pierda cuidado; así lo haré.

-Eh… -se aclaro la garganta-. ¿Y que pensáis darle?

-¿Excusa? Ah, supongo que le diré que ha sufrido usted un leve vahído.

-¡Vahído! –exclamo indignada-. ¡Que tontería! Yo jamás caería victima de algo tan frívolo. Además, tía Johanna no se lo creería. Sabe que soy de constitución fuerte. Deberíais pensar en otra cosa.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y que me dice de una jaqueca?

-Jamás sufro de eso.

-¿Y la dispepsia?

-Mi estomago funciona sin problemas.

Eriol reprimió un gesto de desesperación.

-¿Acaso usted nunca esta indispuesta?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

-Os olvidáis de que soy…

-De constitución robusta, si ya lo veo. Sin embargo, me temo que cualquier otra excusa, como la de un ataque de fiebre, causaría una preocupación innecesaria a su tía.

-Hum. Supongo que tenéis razón. No quisiera asustarla. De hecho, lo de la jaqueca no esta tan lejos de la realidad. La mera idea de regresar al salón de baile hace que me palpiten las sienes. Muy bien –dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza-, podéis comunicarle que he sucumbido a la jaqueca.

Eriol reprimió una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-De nada –le respondió ella con una sonrisa radiante.

Unos minutos después llegaron a la mansión, y Eriol la guió entre las sombras hasta una puerta lateral prácticamente oculta por la hiedra. Busco el pomo a tientas y abrió la puerta.

-Ahí tiene. Los aposentos de los invitados están en lo alto de las escaleras. Tenga cuidado con los escalones.

-Lo tendré. Gracias de nuevo por vuestra amabilidad.

-Ha sido un placer.

La mirada de Eriol se poso en su rostro, débilmente iluminado. Incluso despeinada como estaba le parecía preciosa. Y divertida. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido de tan buen humor. Aunque le esperaban asuntos acuciantes en casa, no podía resistirse a prolongar ese paréntesis un poco más. Con suma delicadeza, le tomo la mano y se la llevo a los labios. Noto que tenía la mano caliente y suave, y los dedos largos y finos. De pronto, el aroma a lilas lo asalto de nuevo.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y Eriol se quedo sin aliento. Maldición, ella tenia un aspecto deliciosamente desarreglado…, como si las manos de un hombre le hubiesen desordenado el cabello y la ropa. Bajo la vista hacia su boca…, una boca incitante, increíblemente tentadora, y se pregunto a que sabría. Imagino que se inclinaba hacia delante, que le rozaba los labios con los suyos una vez y luego otra, antes de profundizar el beso, deslizando la lengua dentro de la seductora calidez de su boca. Tendría un sabor delicioso, como el de…

-Oh, Dios mío…

Los dedos de ella se cerraron con fuerza en torno a los suyos mientras lo contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Mantuvo la mirada fija en los labios de el durante varios segundos y luego la aparto, visiblemente turbada. Eriol se sorprendió al advertir que una sensación de calor le recorría el cuerpo. De no haber sido imposible, creería que ella le había leído el pensamiento.

Se disponía a soltarle la mano cuando la joven profirió un grito ahogado. Se miraron a los ojos y Eriol se percato de que ella había palidecido de repente. Intento apartar su mano de la de Tomoyo, pero ella se la apretó con más fuerza.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto, alarmado ante su lividez, nervioso por la concentración con que lo observaba-. Parece que haya visto un fantasma.

-William.

Eriol se quedo paralizado.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

Los ojos de ella buscaron desesperadamente los suyos.

-¿Conocéis a alguien llamado William?

Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Eriol se tensaron.

-¿A que cree que esta jugando?

Por toda respuesta, ella le estrujo la mano entre las suyas y cerró los parpados.

-Es vuestro hermano –musito-. Os han dicho que murió sirviendo a su país. –Abrió los ojos y su expresión produjo en el la espeluznante sensación de que podía verle el alma-. No es verdad.

A Eriol se le helo la sangre. Retiro la mano bruscamente y retrocedió un paso, conmocionado por sus palabras. ¿Acaso conocía esa mujer su secreto más oscuro? Y en caso afirmativo, ¿Cómo lo sabia?

Todas las imágenes que había intentado borrar de su mente durante un año lo asaltaron de golpe. Un callejón lóbrego. El encuentro de William con un francés llamado Gaspard. Cajas llenas de armas. Dinero que cambia de manos. Preguntas insistentes. Un amargo enfrentamiento entre hermanos. Y después, solo unas semanas después, la noticia de que William había muerto en Waterloo, convertido en héroe de guerra.

El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras intentaba conservar la calma. ¿Había algo más en esa mujer de lo que parecía? ¿Sabría algo de la carta que había recibido hacia poco o de los tratos de William con el francés? ¿Seria ella la clave que el había pasado un año buscando?

Entorno los ojos sin apartarlos de la cara pálida de ella, y repitió la mentira que había dicho en incontables ocasiones:

-William murió luchando por su país. Es un héroe.

-No, excelencia.

-¿Me esta diciendo que mi hermano no era un héroe?

-No. Os estoy diciendo que no murió. Vuestro hermano William esta vivo.

continuara...

notas de la autora: hola bien he aqui mi segundo fanfic de la serie, espero que les guste, al principio creo que no se va a entender muchoy por ahora tampoco aparecen muchos personajes pero con el tiempo se va a entender, sin mas nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


	2. Capitulo 2

disclaimer: CSS no me pertenece y esta basado en una historia de Jackie D'Alessandro

Capitulo 2

Tomoyo sintio el cansancio abrumador que a veces la invadia después de sus visiones. Necesitaba sentarse, pero la suspicacia que destilaban los ojos del duque la mantuvo inmovilizada.

-Quiero que me diga todo lo que sabe de mi hermano y por que asegura que esta vivo –dijo el.

Dios santo¿Por qué no me habre quedado callada? >, se pregunto Tomoyo, aunque ya conocia la respuesta. Le vino a la mente el rostro de una joven…, la querida amiga a la que nunca volveria a ver… Y todo porque Tomoyo no se habia decidido a manifestar su presentimiento. Era un error que habia jurado nunca cometer de nuevo.

Ademas, el hecho de que el tal William siguiese con vida… ¿no deberia ser motivo de alegria? Pero al ver la hostilidad y la desconfianza en la mirada del duque supo que se habia precipitado. Aun asi, seguramente habria algun modo de convencerlo de que le habia dicho la verdad.

-Se que vuesto hermano esta vivo porque lo he visto…

¿Dónde¿Cuándo?

-Lo he visto hace un momento. –Su voz se convirtió en un susurro-. En mi mente.

El achico los ojos hasta que quedaron reducidos a rendijas.

¿En su mente¿Qué tonterias son esas¿Estas usted loca?

-No, excelencia. Yo… tengo el don de ver cosas. Mentalmente. Supongo que algunos lo llamarian una segunda vision. Me temo que no puedo explicarlo con claridad.

-Y sostiene que ha visto a mi hermano… vivo.

-Sí.

-Si eso es verdad¿Dónde esta?

Ella fruncio el entrecejo.

-No lo se. Mis visiones suelen ser bastante vagas. Solo se que no murio como todo el mundo cree.

¿Y espera que me crea todo eso?

Su tono de incredulidad glacial le helo la sangre en las venas.

-Comprendo vuestras dudas. Muchos tachan de fabulacion todo lo que no tiene explicación cientifica. Solo puedo aseguraros que lo que os digo es cierto.

¿Qué aspecto tenia ese hombre que según usted era mi hermano?

Tomoyo cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente esforzandose por poner la mente en blanco para concentrarse en lo que habia visto.

-Alto. Ancho de espaldas. Cabello negro.

-Que casualidad. Acaba de describir a la mitad de los hombres de Inglaterra, incluido el propio regente, quien, como usted bien sabe, esta vivo. Y no debe resultar muy difícil describir a mi hermano cuando hay un retraro suyo de considerable tamaño colgado en la galeria.

-No he visto su retato –replico ella, abriendo los ojos-. El hombre que he visto se parece a vos, y tenia una cicatriz.

¿Una cicatriz¿Dónde?

-En el brazo derecho.

-Muchos hombres tienen cicatrices. –El duque apreto los dientes-. Si cree que va a convencerme con sus artimañas de que tiene poderes magicos o algo asi, se ha equivocado de persona. Los ladrones gitanos han vagado por Europa desde hace siglos mintiendo, afirmando que tienen poderes de esa clase con la esperanza de sacarle dinero a la gente con sus embustes, y robando si no lo consiguen.

La ira se apodero de ella.

-No soy una gitana, una embustera, una ladrona o una mentirosa.

¿Ah, no? Supongo que ahora me dira que puede leer el pensamiento.

-Solo de vez en cuando. –Bajo la vista a la boca de el, torcida en un gesto desdeñoso-. He leido vuestros pensamientos cuando me habeis tocado la mano.

¿De verdad¿Y que estaba pensando?

-Queriais… besarme.

El duque se limito a arquear las cejas.

-No le hacian falta poderes especiales para adivinar eso. Su boca habia captado mi atención momentáneamente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esta respuesta indiferente, ella noto su tension, su recelo y su suspicacia; actitudes que estaba acostumbrada a distinguir. Pero por debajo de todo ello percibio algo mas, algo que, a pesar de su enfado, desperto su interes.

Soledad.

Tristeza.

Remordimientos.

Lo envolvian como una capa oscura, y a Tomoyo la compasión le encogio el corazon. Conocia demasiado bien esos sentimientos que atormentaban el espiritu y reconcomian el alma.

Ella tambien se arrepentioa de cosas que habia hecho y deseaba reparar. ¿Seria capaz de ayudarlo¿Lograria aplacar con ello su propio sentimiento de culpa?

Resuelta a convencerlo de que no estaba loca y de que el la habia deseado de verdad hacia unos instantes, musito:

-Queriais besarme. Os preguntabais a que sabria mi boca. Os imaginabais que os inclinabais hacia delante y me rozabais los labios con los vuestros una vez, y otra. Después haciais mas profundo el beso…

Eriol pestañeo, su mirada se ensombrecio y se poso en la boca de ella.

-Continue.

Una oleada de calor la recorrio al representarse lo que el habia pensado a continuación… Acariciarle la lengua con la suya.

-Creo que ya he demostrado lo que queria.

¿Eso cree?

Eriol la observo con los ojos entornados. Una cosa era adivinar que habia fantaseado con besarla y otra muy distinta que sus palabras reflejasen fielmente lo que el habia pensado.

Cielo santo¿y si ella estaba en lo cierto¿Y si William estaba vivo? Una esperanza absurda lo acometio con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de tambalearse, pero no tardo en recuperar la cordura. Varios soldados habian presenciado como William caia en combate. Aunque la bala le habia destrozado la cara, lo habian identificado por la inscripción del reloj que encontraron debajo de su cuerpo.

No habia lugar a dudas. William estaba muerto. De lo contrario, se habria puesto en contacto con su familia y habria regresado a casa.

A menos que fuese un traidor a la corona.

La cabeza le saba vueltas. Resultaba de lo mas sospechoso que la señorita Daidouji le dijese aquello poco después de que el recibiese una nota inquietante, hacia unos quince dias, una nota que confirmaba sus peores temores sobre la lealtad de William a la corona. ¿Sabria ella algo de esa carta o de las actividades de William durante la guerra¿Sabria algo acerca del frances que habia visto con William?

¿Cómo se habria enterado de lo de la cicatriz? William tenia una pequeña señal en la parte superior del brazo derecho, recuerdo de un percance que habia sufrido al cabalgar en su infancia. ¿Era posible que ella lo hubiese conocido de un modo bastante intimo como para conocer su cuerpo?

A la tenue luz de la luna, mientras la brisa jugueteaba con su cabellera despeinada, la joven no presentaba en absoluto el aspecto de una espia, una asesina o una seductora, pero el sabia bien que las apariencias engañan. Algunas de las mujeres mas hermosas que conocia eran maliciosas, maquinadoras y despiadadas. ¿Qué clase de persona habria detrás de su fachada de inocencia? No sabia a que estaba jugando, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo. Y si para ello habria que seguirle la corriente y fingir que creia en sus visiones >, lo haria.

Abrio la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar una palabra, ella dijo:

-No estoy fingiendo, excelencia. Lo que quiero es ayudaros.

Maldición. Tendria que andarse con sumo cuidado delante de esa mujer. Aunque descartaba la posibilidad de que sus visiones fuesen reales ¿y que hombre cuerdo no la descartaria-. no cabia duda de que era asombrosamente perceptiva.

Si no extremaba las precauciones, quizas ella descubriria sus secretos, lo que podia acabar por hundir a su familia.

-Digame que sabe de mi hermano –le pidio.

-No se nada de el, excelencia. Hasta que he tocado vuestras manos, ni siquiera conocia su existencia.

¿En serio¿Cuánto lleva usted en Inglaterra?

-Seis meses.

¿Y espera que crea que en todo ese tiempo nadie ha mencionado a mi hermano? –Eriol solto una carcajada amarga.

Tras vacilar unos instantes, ella dijo en voz baja:

-Me temo que no soy el gran éxito social de la temporada. Por lo general la gente habla mas de mi que dirigiendose a mi.

-Pero sin duda su tia la mantiene al corriente de los cotilleos.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa ironica.

-Para ser sincera, excelencia, debo deciros que mi tia prácticamente no habla de otra cosa que de la alta sociedad de Londres. La quiero mucho pero después de cinco minutos de ese tipo de charla me temo que mis oidos dejan de escuchar.

-Entiendo. Hableme mas de esa, eh, vision que ha tenido de William.

-He visto a un joven vestido con un uniforme militar. Estaba herido, pero vivo. Solo se que se llama William y es muy importante para vos. –Clavo sus atribulados ojos en él-. Creeis que esta muerto, pero no lo esta. De eso estoy segura.

-Mantiene usted esa teoria descabellada, pero no me aporta pruebas.

-No… Por el momento.

¿Y eso que significa?

-Si pasamos un tiempo juntos, quiza pueda deciros mas. Mis visiones son imprevisibles y por lo general consisten en breves destellos, pero normalmete las tengo cuando toco algo, en especial las manos de una persona.

Eriol enarco las cejas.

-En otras palabras, si vamos por ahí de la manita, tal vez usted consiga ver algo mas.

La mirada de Tomoyo se enturbio ante el sarcastico comentario.

-Comprendo vuestro escepticismo, y es por eso que no suelo revelar mis premoniciones.

-Y sin embargo ha revelado esta.

-Si, porque la ultima vez que me quede callada lo pague muy caro. –Fruncio el entrecejo-. ¿Acaso no os alegrais de saber que vuestro hermano esta vivo?

-Por lo que yo se, mi hermano esta muerto. Y no telerare que mencione esta absurda vision a nadie mas, y menos aun a mi madre o a mi hermana. Seria terriblemente cruel darles esperanzas cuando en realidad no hay motivo para albergarlas. ¿Esta claro?

Ella lo miro con fijeza durante varios segundos. Su tono duro y amenazador no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Respetare vuestra voluntad, excelencia. Como sabeis, mi tia y yo seremos vuestras invitadas durante unas semanas. Si cambiais de opinión y aceptais mi ayuda, no os costara encontrarme. Ahora estoy muy cansada y desearia retirarme. Buenas noches, excelencia.

El la suguio con la vista mientras subia las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los invitados.

Desde luego que me ayudara, señorita Daidouji. Su de verdad sabe algo de William, no tendra eleccion

Eriol tardo varios minutos en localizar a Shaoran Li en la atestada sala de baile. Cuando finalmente avisto a su amigo, no le sorprendio que el gallardo conde estuviese rodeado de mujeres. Maldita sea, esperaba no tener que arrastrar a Shaoran de los pelos para apartarlo de ese grupo que a todas luces admiraba.

Sin embargo, pudo ahorrarse esa tarea tan desagradable, pues Shaoran advirtió que Eriol se aproximaba. Este dirigio una mirada significativa a su amigo y señalo con un movimiento de la cabeza el pasillo que conducia a su estudio; acto seguido se encamino hacia alli, seguro de que Shaoran llegaria poco después que el. Tras mas de decadas de amistad, se entendian bien.

Apenas habia terminado de servir dos copas de brandy cuando oyo que alguien llamaba discretamente a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Shaoran entro en el estudio y cerri ka puerta a su espalda. Sonreia de un modo algo forzado.

-Ya era hora de que reaparecieras. He estado buscandote por todas partes. ¿Dónde te ocultabas?

-He dado un paseo por el jardin.

¿Ah, si¿Has estado admirando las flores? –Los ojos de Shaoran destellearon con malicia-. ¿O quiza disfrutabas de las delicias de la naturaleza de un modo mas… sensual, por asi decirlo?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas. Simplemente he salido en busca de algo de paz y tranquilidad.

¿Y has tenido éxito en tu búsqueda?

La imagen de la señorita Daidouji le vino a Eriol a la mente.

-Me temo que no. ¿Por qué querias verme?

El brillo burlon en los ojos de Shaoran se intensifico.

-Para cantarte las cuarenta. ¿Qué clase de amigo eres que me has abandonado asi, sin mas? Casi nunca asistes a las fiestas ni sufres el acoso de vírgenes sedientas de matrimonio, e incluso cuando el baile se celebra en tu casa te pierdes de vista, lady Digby y su pelotón de hijas me han arrinconado detrás de una maceta con una palmera. Aprovechandose de tu ausencia, lady Digby me ha endilgado a las mocosas, unas cabezas de chorlito bastante tontas que encima bailaban pésimamente. Mis pobres y machacados dedos de los pies no volveran a ser lo que eran. –Con el semblante impasible, Shaoran prosiguió-. Por otra parte, ese grupo del que me acabas de arrancar parecia mucho mas prometedor. Las señoritas estaban pendientes de mis palabras. ¿Has visto las perlas de sabiduría que desgranaban mis labios?

Eriol lo observo por encima de su copa.

-No logro comprender por que te divierte tanto la falsa adoración de unas cabezas huecas. ¿Nunca llega a hartarte?

-Por supuesto. Sabes cuanto detesto que unas feminas nubiles de cuerpos lozanos y curvas sinuosas se abalancen sobre mi. Me estremesco de horror con solo pensar en ello. –Shaoran se disponia a beber un sorbo de su brandy, pero detuvo su mano a medio camino-. Oye Eriol¿te encuentras bien? Tienes un aspecto un tanto paliducho.

-Gracias, Shaoran. Tus halagos siempre supones un gran consuelo para mi. –Tomo un trago largo de brandy, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas-. En respuesta a tu pregunta, estoy un poco nervioso. Ha ocurrido algo y necesito que me hagas un favor.

La expresión humoristica se borro al instante del rostro de Shaoran.

-Sabes que no tienes mas que pedirmelo.

A Eriol se le escapo un suspiro que habia estado reprimiendo sin darse cuenta. Desde luego que podria contar con Shaoran, como siempre. El hecho de ocultarle secretos a ese hombre que habia sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia lo hacia sentir culpable. Es por su propio bien por lo que no le he contado las circunstancias en que se desarrollaban las actividades de William durante la guerra >, se dijo.

-Necesito que hagas unas indagaciones secretas.

Un brillo de interes se encendio en los ojos ambar de Shaoran.

¿Sobre que?

-Sobre cierta dama.

-Ah, entiendo. ¿Ansioso por atarte al yugo matrimonial? –Antes de que Eriol pudiese contradecirlo, Shaoran continuo imparable-. La verdad es que no te envidio. No hay una sola mujer en el mundo con la que yo quiera compartir la mesa a diario. Solo de oir las palabras hasta que la muerte os separe me dan escalofrios de espanto. Pero supongo que debes atender las obligaciones inherentes a tu titulo, y ya no eres un jovencito. Cada dia doy gracias a Dios por el hecho de que mi primo Len pueda heredar mi titulo. Por supuesto, Robert puede heredar el tuyo, pero ambos sabemos que tu hermano pequeño tiene tantas ganas de ser duque como de contraer viruela. De hecho…

-Shaoran. –Esa unica palabra, pronunciada con brusquedad, interrumpio el flujo de palabras.

¿Si?

-No me refiero a ese tipo de dama.

Una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujo en los labios de Shaoran.

-Aja. No digas mas. Necesitas información sobre alguien que no es precisamente… una candidata virtuosa apropiada para ti. Entiendo. –Le guiño el ojo a Eriol-. Esas son las mas divertidas.

La frustacion comenzo a apoderarse de Eriol, pero hixo un esfuerzo para mantener la compostura.

-La dama a quien quiero que investigues es la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji.

Shaoran arqueo las cejas.

¿La sobrina japonesa de lady Penbroke?

Eriol intento mostrar una indiferencia que no sentia.

¿La conoces?

-He coincidido con ella en varias ocasiones. A diferencia de algunos insociales comentarios que todos conocemos, yo he asistido a varios bailes esta temporada…, bailes a los que tambien asistieron lady Penbroke y la señorita Daidouji. ¿Quieres que te la presente?

-Nos hemos conocido hace un rato, en el jardin.

-Ah. –Aunque una docena de interrogantes brillaron en los ojos de Shaoran, se limito a preguntar¿Qué quieres saber sobre ella?

Eriol queria saber todo sobre ella.

-Puesto que ya la conoces, dime que impresión te causo.

Shaoran se tomo tiempo para contestar, arrellanandose en un mullido sillon de orejas al calor del fuego y removiendo mucho su copa de brandy con tal parsimonia que a Eriol le rechinaban los dientes de impaciencia.

-Opino –dijo Shaoran finalmente. Que es una joven encantadora, inteligente e ingeniosa. Por desgracia, no se desenvuelve del todo bien en los actos sociales; tan pronto se muestra cohibida y timida como parlanchina y descarada. A decir verdad, me parecio un soplo de aire fresco pero, a juzgar por los chismes que he oido, nadie comparte mi opinión.

¿Qué chismes¿Algo escandaloso?

Shaoran agito la mano como para restar importancia al asunto.

-No, nada por el estilo. De hecho, no logro imaginar como podria esa buena muchacha enredarse en un escandalo, teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo la rehuye.

A Eriol le vino a la mente la imagen de una joven desmelenada y sonriente.

¿Por qué la rehuyen?

Shaoran se encogio de hombros.

¿Quién sabe como empiezan las cosas? Las mujeres cuchichean tras sus abanicos comentando su torpeza en la pista de baile y sus escasas dotes para la conversación. Algunos la tacharon de marisabidilla después de que enzarzara en una discusión con un grupo de lores acerca de las propiedades curativas de las hierbas. Basta con que una persona la juzgue inaceptable para que todos los demas opinen lo mismo.

¿Y lady Penbroke no apoya a su sobrina?

-No he prestado demasiada atención al tema, pero sin duda los peores desaires de le hacen lejos de la aguda vista de la condesa. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el inapreciable apoyo de su tia es suficiente para asegurarle el favor de la gente de buen tono.

¿Sabes si lleva mucho tiempo en Inglaterra?

Shaoran se acaricio la barbilla.

-Creo que llego poco después del dia de navidad, asi que debe de llevar unos seis meses.

-Quiero que averigues exactamente cuando llego y en que barco. Tambien me interesa saber si se trata de su primer viaje a Inglaterra.

¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu mismo?

-Se lo he preguntado. Asegura que llego hace seis meses y que es su primera visita a las islas.

Shaoran achico los ojos, intrigado.

¿Y tu no la crees¿Puedo preguntar por que?

-Es posible que haya tenido tratos con William –contesto Eriol en tono despreocupado-. Quiero saberlo con certeza. Si se conocieron, quiero saber como, cuando y donde.

-Tal vez deberias contratar a un alguacil de Bow Street. Ellos…

-No. –La palabra, cortante como navaja de afeitar, trunco la sugerencia de miles. Hacia quince dias ya le habia encargado a un agente que localizara al frances llamado Gaspard, el hombre que Eriol sospechaba sabia algo de la carta que ahora estaba guardada bajo llave en un cajon de su escritorio. No tenia el menor deseo de implicar a Bow Street en ese asunto-. Necesito discreción total por parte de alguien en quien pueda confiar. Bueno¿haras las indagaciones que te pido? Con toda seguridad tendras que viajar a Londres.

Shaoran lo escruto durante largo rato.

-Veo que esto es importante para ti.

Una imagen de William acudio a la mente de Eriol.

-Si.

En silencio intercambiaron una larga mirada que reflejaba los años de amistad que los unian.

-Me marchare por la mañana –dijo Shaoran-. Mientras tanto, me pondre a investigar inmediatamente tanteando a algunos de los invitados a la fiesta respecto a la dama en cuestion.

-Excelente idea. Huelga decir que quiero que me transmitas toda la información que logres recabar.

-Entendido. –Shaoran apuro la copa de brandy y se puso de pie-. Supongo que sabes que la señorita Daidouji y lady Penbroke se alojaran aquí durante las siguientes semanas en calidad de invitadas de tu madre.

-Si. Enviarte a ti a Londres me deja las manos libres para quedarme aquí y no quitarle el ojo de encima a la señorita Daidouji.

Shaoran enarco una ceja.

¿Es eso lo unico que quieres ponerle encima¿El ojo?

Eriol endurecio mas aun su gelido semblante y le pregunto con severidad:

¿Has terminado?

Shaoran, sabiamente, tomo nota de los aires articos que empezaban a soplar.

-He terminado del todo. –Su expresión se sereno y, en un gesto amigable, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Eriol-. No te preocupes, amigo mio. Entre los dos lo averiguaremos todo sobre la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji.

Una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado a la espalda de Shaoran, Eriol saco una llave plateada del bolsillo del chaleco y abrio con ella el cajon inferior de su escritorio. Extrajo la carta que habia recibido hacia dos semanas y releyo las palabras que y tenia grabadas a fuego en el cerebro:

Vuestro hermano William fue un traidos a Inglaterra. Tengo en mi poder la prueba, firmada de su puño y letra. Guardare silencio, pero eso costara dinero. Debeis viajar a Londres el dia primero de julio. Alli recibireis nuevas instrucciones.

_Continuara…_

_Notas de la autora:_

_Siento mucho la demora, pero he estado muy ocupada con mi cumpleaños que fue hace tres dias, antes me enferme asi que lo siento mucho, ahora voy a agradecer los reviews:_

Tomoyo Daidouji-chan: Bien he aqui el segundo capitulo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y descuida que se pone mucho mas interesante

SerleenaEd: muchas gracias, el secreto muy pronto sera revelado jejeje

la nueva aprendis: aqui esta la continuacion, espero que te guste nos vemos pronto

Ange-xf: muchas gracias, aqui esta la continuacion, por cierto muy buen fic

Korishiteru: muchas gracias, esta pareja me encanta que bueno que te guste

bubbletomo: que bueno que te haya gustado, a mi tambien me gusta mucho esta pareja, espero que te guste este capitulo

ARLET: que bueno que te hayan gustado mis fics, espero que te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por tu apoyo

Nataly VZLA 0600: muchas gracias por tus comentarios

Tenshi Akire: muchas gracias por tu review que bueno que te haya gustado, a mi tambien me gusto platicar contigo por msn, nos vemos pronto

brujita-wicca: muchas gracias por tu comentario, por cierto a mi tambien me gusto mucho tu fic es muy bueno

tatiana: muchas gracias por tu comentario

hellow: muchas gracias por tu comentario

sakuyita: muchas gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te haya gustado el dialogo jeje

Ayin: muchas gracias que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y debo decirte que a mi tambien me gusta mucho el ExT

a todas ellas muchas gracias por sus comentarios y que bueno que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

bye


	3. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: ahora me explico mejor la idea de esta historia es de un libro de Jackie D'Alessandro al igual q algunos personajes, los mas conocidos son de las Clamp, espero que ahora me entiendan nnU

Capitulo 3

Paco antes del amanecer del día siguiente, Tomoyo salio de puntillas de su habitación con una bolsa.

¿Adonde vas tan temprano, Tomoyo?

Por poco se desmaya del sobresalto.

-Cielo santo, tía Johanna, me has asustado. –Le sonrió a la mujer que le había abierto sin reservas su corazón y su hogar-. Pensaba dar un paseo por los jardines y hacer algunos bosquejos. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Una expresión de horror asomo el rostro rechoncho de su tía.

-No, gracias querida. El roció de la madrugada me arrugaría las plumas. –Y acaricio tiernamente las plumas de avestruz que sobresalían de su turbante de color verde pálido-. Me iré a leer a la biblioteca hasta la hora del desayuno. –Tía Johanna ladeo la cabeza y Tomoyo se inclino hacia atrás para evitar el roce de sus plumas-. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

¿Cómo dices?

-Su excelencia me informo anoche de que te habías retirado debido a un dolor de cabeza.

Tomoyo noto que se ruborizaba.

¡Ah, si! Me siento mucho mejor.

Su tía la observo con franca curiosidad.

-Obviamente tuviste oportunidad de hablar con el duque. ¿Qué impresión te causo?

Que es arrebatadoramente atractivo. Y solitaria. Y cree que soy una mentirosa

-Me pareció…encantador. ¿Te divertiste en la fiesta, tía Johanna?

Un resoplido impropio de una dama broto de los labios de su tía.

-Estaba pasándola bien hasta que lady Digby y sus espantosas hijas me rodearon y no me dejaron escapar. Nunca en mi vida me había topado con semejante hatajo de atolondradas cotorras. Me sorprendería mucho si lograra casar a alguna de esas pécoras aduladoras. –Alargó el brazo y acaricio la mejilla de Tomoyo-. Está verde de envidia porque mi sobrina es tan guapa. No nos costara mucho conseguirte un marido.

-Por si no lo has notado tía Johanna, apenas podemos encontrar algún caballero dispuesto a bailar conmigo.

¡Pamplinas! –Exclamo tía Johanna, quitándole importancia con un ademán-. Lo que ocurre es que casi no te conocen. Sin duda el hecho de que seas japonesa provoca cierta reacción de rechazo en algunos caballeros, por aquello de la guerra del siglo pasado y las escaramuzas que se han producido allí hace poco. Pero las cosas han vuelto a la calma, así que ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo.

¿Qué es cuestión de tiempo?

-Mujer, pues que algún joven se fije en ti…

Tomoyo se abstuvo de señalar que hasta el momento prácticamente todos los que se habían fijado en ella le habían encontrado alguna falta.

-He preparado un tentempié –dijo, levantando la bolsa en alto, así que te veré después del desayuno.

Su tía frunció el entrecejo.

-Tal vez deba pedirle a un criado que te acompañe. –Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera protestar, su tía se apresuro a añadir: Bueno, supongo que no será necesario. Ve, querida, y diviértete. Después de todo, nadie más esta despierto. ¿Con quien podrías encontrarte a estas horas intempestivas?

Tomoyo caminaba plácidamente, disfrutando del silencio que solo se veía interrumpido por el susurro del viento entre las hojas y los graznidos de los cuervos. Elegía los senderos al azar, sin importarle adónde la condujesen, contenta de estar al aire libre. Un poco más adelante, el bosque se hacia menos denso hasta acabar en un extenso claro donde las abejas zumbaban en torno a fragantes madreselvas. Mariposas de colores vivos revoloteaban alrededor de flores silvestres rojas y amarillas.

Pronto llego a la orilla de un lago pintoresco. Pálidos rayos de luz trémula y dorada se colaban por entre las frondosas ramas de unos árboles que formaban un refugio umbrío acariciado por el resplandor del alba. Sacó su cuaderno de dibujo y se sentó en la mullida hierba, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un enorme roble.

Una ardilla juguetona la miraba desde una rama cercana, y Tomoyo trazó un rápido bosquejo de ella. Una familia de tímidos conejos le sirvió de modelo antes de alejarse brincando para refugiarse entre las hierbas altas. Hizo un dibujo detallado de _Parche_, su querido perro, con el corazón encogido al pensar en él. Había deseado desesperadamente llevárselo a Inglaterra consigo, pero era viejo y enfermizo, y ella sabía que no sobrevivía a la rigurosa travesía del océano. Lo había dejado atrás, junto con un pedazo de su corazón, a cargo de personas que lo querían casi tanto como ella.

Apartó los pensamientos melancólicos que le evocaba el recuerdo de _Parche_ y trazó un retardo de _Diantre_. Sin embargo, cuando hubo terminado, se apresuro a borrar el gatito de su mente. Si pensaba en el peludo animalillo se acordaría de lo que ocurrió en el jardín… y del hombre que había conocido allí. El hombre cuya tristeza y soledad ocultas la habían conmovido, un hombre que guardaba secretos que le corroían el alma.

Ella se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, pero luego había pasado media noche preguntándose si no se habría precipitado. El duque Hiraguizawa obviamente no creía en su don de clarividencia.

¿Habría algún modo de convencerlo? Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior parecía que no, pero ella quería, ansiaba ayudarlo. Deseaba ahuyentar las sombras que ella había notado que empañaban su felicidad. Y Tomoyo necesitaba, por su propio bien, resarcirse del lío que había armado en Japón. Sin duda su sentimiento de culpabilidad remitiría si conseguía de alguna manera volver a unir al duque con el hermano al que creía muerto.

No, no se había precipitado al ofrecerle su ayuda. De hecho, estaba resuelta a brindársela, tanto si él la quería como si no. Todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era conseguir alguna prueba concluyente de que su hermano estaba vivo en realidad. Para eso, no obstante, debería tocarlo de nuevo.

Notó que la recorría una ola de calor. Apenas había podido dormir pensando en él, en su hermoso rostro, su mirada intensa, su cuerpo musculoso. Por unos breves instantes ella había deseado inútilmente presentar un aspecto elegante y atractivo, a fin de que un hombre como él pudiera sentir interés por ella durante más de un momento fugaz.

Y, de hecho, él se había sentido interesado, como Tomoyo descubrió cuando le tocó la mano.

Había deseado besarla.

Ella había leído sus pensamientos con tanta claridad y de forma tan inesperada… Se le cortó el aliento al imaginar sus labios en contacto con los de ella, sus fuertes brazos atrayéndola hacia sí, apretándola contra su cuerpo. ¿Qué sentiría si un hombre semejante la besara¿Si la tocara y la estrechase en sus brazos? Sería… como estar en el cielo.

Se le escapó un suspiro, el tipo de suspiro femenino que nunca se habría creído capaz de exhalar. Se removió para colocarse en una postura más cómoda y se dejó llevar por su fantasía. Con los ojos cerrados, se imaginó cómo sería la sensación de besarlo.

Eriol avistó una falda amarilla agitada por la brisa y tiró de las riendas de _Myst_ para frenarlo. Maldita sea¿es que nunca lo dejarían estar a solas?

Habría dado media vuelta, pero había estado galopando sobre _Myst_ durante una hora y el caballo necesitaba descansa y beber agua.

Resignado a entablar una conversación superficial y breve con una de las invitadas de su madre, se acerco al lago. Rodeó el grueso roble y se paró en seco.

Era ella. La mujer que había perturbado su sueño e invadido su mente desde que despertó. La mujer sobre la que necesitaba informarse. Estaba sentada bajo el umbroso árbol con los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa en los labios.

Desmontó y se acercó silenciosamente, sin apartar la vista de ella. Unos rizos de color negro violeta, despeinados por el viento, le enmarcaban el rostro. La observó sin prisas, admirando su piel de porcelana, sus largas pestañas y sus labios extraordinarios y tentadores.

Su mirada descendió atraída por su esbelto cuello y la nívea piel que asomaba de su recatado corpiño. Sus piernas parecían increíblemente largas bajo el vestido de muselina.

Otro rizo, movido por el viento, se soltó de su moño desarreglado y le rozó la boca. Sus labios se contrajeron varias veces y sus ojos se entreabrieron mientras se apartaba el molesto mechón de la cara.

Eriol supo exactamente en que momento ella vio las botas de montar negras que tenía delante. Se puso tensa y parpadeó. Luego alzó la vista y reprimió un grito de sorpresa.

¡Excelencia! –Se levantó de un salto y ejecutó una reverencia que muchos habrían considerado poco elegante, pero que a Eriol le pareció encantadora.

-Buenos días, señorita Daidouji. Por lo visto tenía usted razón cuando predijo que no costaría demasiado encontrarla. Me tropiezo con usted por todas partes.

Las mejillas de Tomoyo enrojecieron. Cuán desconcertante resultaba fantasear con que un hombre la besaba y abrir los ojos para descubrir que ese mismo hombre la besaba y abrir los ojos para descubrir que ese mismo hombre estaba ahí delate, mirándola. Un hombre de lo más atractivo, por cierto.

La luz matinal que se filtraba por entre las hojas hacía brillar su cabello negro como el azabache. Un solitario mechón, agitado por el viento, le caía sobre la frente, confiriéndole un atractivo casi juvenil que contrastaba de manera chocante con la imponente intensidad de sus ojos grises. Su figura alta y robusta, de porte aristocrático, destilaba fuerza masculina.

Una camisa blanca y lisa le cubría el ancho torso. Al llevar desabrochados los botones superiores, la firme y bronceada columna de su cuello se elevaba desde la abertura en la fina batista. Los latidos del corazón de Tomoyo se aceleraron cuando atisbó el vello negro que asomaba por ese fascinante resquicio, si bien la camisa le impedía ver más.

El amplio pecho de Eriol se estrechaba hacia las esbeltas caderas formando una V perfecta, y sus largas y musculosas piernas estaban enfundadas en pantalones de montar color beige que desaparecían en el interior de sus lustrosas botas negras. Ella supuso que las calles de Londres debían estar repletas de damiselas con el corazón roto por su causa. Desde luego, él sería un modelo maravilloso para un dibujo.

¿Y bien¿He pasado la inspección? –preguntó Eriol, divertido.

¿La inspección?

-Sí. –Esbozó una sonrisa-. Es una palabra inglesa que significa examinar a fondo .

Aunque saltaba a la vista que estaba tomándole el pelo, Tomoyo se sintió abochornada. Cielo santo, había estado contemplándolo como una muerta de hambre ante un banquete. Pero al menos ya no parecía disgustado con ella.

-Perdonadme, excelencia. Es sólo que me ha sorprendido veros aquí. –Achicó los ojos al fijarse en una marca en su mejilla-. ¿Os habéis hecho daño?

Él se tocó la marca con cuidado.

-Un arañazo de una rama. No es más que un rasguño.

Un suave relincho llamó la atención de Tomoyo, que se volvió para ver el magnífico corcel negro que se abrevaba en el lago.

¿Estáis disfrutando con vuestro paseo a caballo? –preguntó.

-Sí, mucho. –Él se dio la vuelta-. ¿Dónde esta su montura?

-He venido a pie. Es una mañana estupen… -Una imagen le vino a la mente e interrumpió sus palabras. Era la imagen de un caballo encabritado, un caballo negro muy parecido al que bebía junto al lago.

¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Daidouji?

La imagen se desvaneció y ella desechó aquella vaga impresión.

-Sí, estoy bien. De hecho, estoy…

-Como un roble.

-Bueno, sí, lo estoy –contestó ella con una sonrisa, pero lo que iba a decir es que estoy hambrienta. ¿Os gustaría compartir conmigo, mi almuerzo? He traído más que suficiente. –Se arrodilló y empezó a sacar comida de su bolsa.

¿Se ha traído el desayuno?

-Bueno, no exactamente. Sólo unas zanahorias crudas, manzanas, pan y queso.

Eriol la observaba, intrigado. Nunca lo habían invitado a un picnic tan informal. Era una oportunidad ideal para pasar algo de tiempo con ella. ¿Qué mejor manera de sonsacarle sus secretos y averiguar lo que sabía de William y de la carta de chantaje? Se acomodó en el suelo a su lado, y aceptó una rebanada de pan y un trozo de queso.

¿Quién os ha preparado la bolsa?

-Yo misma. Ayer por la mañana, antes de salir a Londres, ayudé a la cocinera de tía Johanna, que había tenido un percance. En señal de gratitud, me invitó a servirme lo que quisiera. –Le sacó brillo a una manzana frotándola contra su falda.

Eriol hincó el diente en el queso, y le sorprendió que algo tan sencillo supiese tan bien. Nada de salsas elaboradas, ni del entrechocar de los cubiertos de plata, ni de sirvientes revoloteando alrededor.

¿Cómo ayudó usted a la cocinera?

-Se había hecho una herida en el dedo que necesitaba varios puntos. Yo estaba en la cocina buscando algo de sidra cuando ocurrió el accidente. Naturalmente, le ofrecí mi ayuda.

¿Mandó a llamar a un médico?

Ella arqueó las cejas, con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

-Le curé la herida y se la suturé yo misma.

Eriol por poco se atragante con el queso.

¿Usted le saturó la herida?

-Sí. No había por qué molestar a un médico cuando yo era perfectamente capaz de ocuparme de ella. Creo haber mencionado anoche que mi padre era médico. A menudo me pedía que lo ayudara.

¿Y usted llegó a realizar tareas… propias de un médico?

-Pues sí. Papá era muy buen profesor. Os aseguro que la cocinera estuvo muy bien atendida. –Le dedicó una sonrisa y acto seguido dio un mordisco a la manzana.

La mirada de Eriol de posó en los labios carnosos de ella, brillantes de jugo de manzana. Su boca tenía un aspecto húmedo y dulce. E increíblemente tentador. Él no creía en realidad que ella pudiera leerle el pensamiento, pero, en vista de su extraña perspicacia, decidió apartar su atención de aquellos labios.

-Qué mañana tan hermosa –comentó ella-. Me encantaría ser capaz de reproducir esos colores, pero no tengo talento para las acuarelas. Sólo se me da bien el carboncillo, y me temo que viene en un único color.

Eriol señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza el cuaderno de dibujo que estaba junto a ella.

¿Me permite?

-Por supuesto –respondió ella, alargándole el cuaderno.

Eriol examinó cada uno de los esbozos y comprobó enseguida que ella tenía mucho talento. Sus trazos vigorosos componían imágenes tan vívidas, tan llamativas, que parecían salirse del papel.

¿Habéis reconocido a _Diantre_? –preguntó ella, mirando por encima de su hombro.

El suave aroma a lilas lo envolvió de repente.

-Sí, es un retrato muy fiel de la bestezuela.

Levantó la vista del dibujo, y los curiosos destellos azules de los ojos de Tomoyo captaron su atención. Eran unos ojos enormes, de color amatista con toques azules. Sus miradas se encontraron, y el quedó cautivo durante un rato largo. Una chispa le recorrió el cuerpo, acelerándole el pulso. Aunque estaba sentado en el suelo, de pronto se sintió como si hubiese corrido un kilómetro. Esta mujer producía un efecto de lo más extraño en sus sentidos. Y en su respiración.

Se aclaró la garganta.

¿Ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la familia de _Diantre_?

-Sólo a su madre, _George_.

-Entonces debe pasarse por los establos para conocer a _Recorcholis_, _Caramba_, _Por Júpiter _y a todos los demás.

Ella prorrumpió en carcajadas.

-Os estáis inventando esos nombres, excelencia.

-No, son auténticos. Mortlin iba bautizando a las bestias conforme nacían… y nacían… y nacían. Fue una camada de diez gatitos en total, y Mortlin les ponía nombres cada vez más… eh, floridos a medida que su madre los paría. La decencia me impide mencionar algunos de ellos. –Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logro bajar de nuevo la vista al cuaderno de dibujo-. ¿De quién es este perro?

La alegría desapareció del rostro de Tomoyo.

-Es mi perro, _Parche_.

La profunda melancolía con que ella miraba el bosquejo lo impulsó a preguntar:

¿Y dónde esta _Parche?_

_-_Es demasiado viejo para hacer la travesía hasta Inglaterra, así que lo dejé en manos de personas que lo quieren. –Alargó el brazo y pasó cariñosamente el dedo sobre el dibujo-. Yo tenía cinco años cuando mis padres me lo regalaron. _Parche _era muy pequeñito, pero al cabo de pocos meses había crecido y ya era más grande que yo.-Apartó la mano lentamente y agregó: Lo echo mucho de menos. Aunque es totalmente irremplazable, espero tener otro perro algún día.

-Dibuja usted muy bien, señorita Daidouji –le aseguro Eriol, devolviéndole el cuaderno.

-Gracias. –Ladeó la cabeza-. ¿Sabéis, excelencia? Seríais un buen modelo.

¿Yo?

-Sin duda alguna. Vuestro rostro es… -Hizo una pausa para estudiarlo durante un largo rato, inclinando la cabeza a un lado y al otro.

-Horrendo¿Verdad?

-Cielo santo, no –replicó ella-. Tenéis un rostro de lo más interesante. Lleno de carácter. ¿Os importaría que os dibujara?

-En absoluto.

¿ Interesante ¿ Lleno de carácter ? No sabía muy bien si eso era bueno o malo, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: ésos no eran los piropos que le lanzaban habitualmente las mujeres de buen tono. Parecía que, al menos en lo tocante a los hombres, la señorita Daidouji actuaba sin malicia ni intenciones ocultas. Es difícil de creer –pensó-. Y sumamente improbable. Pero pronto descubriré a qué está jugando .

¿Os parece bien posar sentado debajo del árbol? –preguntó ella, escudriñando la zona circundante-. Apoyad la espalda en el tronco y poneos cómodo.

-Juntó sus cosas, y Eriol, sintiéndose un poco tonto, hizo lo que le pedía.

¿Así está bien? –preguntó cuando encontró un sitio cómodo.

-Parecéis un poco tenso, excelencia –observó ella, arrodillándose enfrente de él-. Procurad relajaros. Esto no os doler�, os lo prometo.

Eriol cambió de posición e inspiró a fondo.

-Eso está mucho mejor. –Ella recorrió su rostro con la mirada-. Y ahora quiero que rememoréis algo.

¿Qué rememore algo?

-Sí. –Un brillo travieso asomo a los ojos de Tomoyo-. Rememorar es una palabra oriental que significa evocar sucesos del pasado .

Lo asaltó la súbita sospecha de que ella quizás intentara extraerle información. Esforzándose por mantener el semblante inexpresivo, preguntó:

¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

-Oh, nada, excelencia. Me basta con que penséis en uno de vuestros recuerdos más gratos mientras os dibujo. Me ayudará a captar vuestra expresión correctamente.

-Ah, entiendo.

Pero no entendía en absoluto. ¿Un recuerdo grato¿De qué? Había posado para varios retratos, todos los cuales estaban ahora expuestos en la galería de la mansión Hiraguizawa, y no había tenido que hacer nada excepto permanecer sentado e inmóvil durante horas interminables. Rebuscó en su mente, pero se quedó totalmente en blanco.

-Sin duda guardáis algún recuerdo grato en algún rincón de vuestro cerebro, excelencia.

Muy improbable. Pero Eriol no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella lo supiera. Decidido a desenterrar algún pensamiento alegre, se concentró mientras la joven no le quitaba ojo.

-Dejad vagar vuestra mente… y relajaos –le indicó en voz baja.

Eriol dirigió su mirada más allá de ella y la posó en _Myst_, que pacía no muy lejos de allí. Una imagen de William le vino a la memoria de repente… William, a los trece años, corriendo hacia las cuadras en pos de Eriol, mientras Robert seguía de cerca a sus hermanos mayores…

-Observo una sonrisa de lo más intrigante –dijo ella-. ¿Compartiríais vuestros pensamientos conmigo?

Consideró la posibilidad de negarse, pero decidió que no perdería nada contándoselo.

-Estoy pensando en una gran aventura que viví con mis hermanos. –Una sensación cálida se apoderó de él conforme evocaba aquel día con todo detalle-. Tuvimos que huir y refugiarnos en las cuadras después de confabularnos para conseguir que la avinagrada institutriz de Sakura renunciase a su puesto. Habíamos colocado un barril de harina y un cubo de agua sobre la puerta de su dormitorio. Cuando la abrió, sus chillidos de indignación hicieron temblar las vigas del techo. Nos escondimos en el pajar, carcajeándonos hasta quedarnos sin respiración.

¿Qué edad teníais?

-Yo, catorce, William, trece, y Robert, diez.

El recuerdo se desvaneció lentamente, como una voluta de humo a merced de una leve brisa.

¿Qué otras travesuras hicisteis?

Otra imagen acudió de inmediato a su mente y su garganta dejó escapar una risita.

-Un día, ese mismo verano, los tres caminábamos junto al lago cuando Robert, que ha sido un diablo desde el día en que nació, desafió a William a que se quitara la ropa y se diese un chapuzón, actividad que nuestro padre nos había prohibido terminantemente. Para no ser menos, yo a mi vez lo desafié a que hiciese lo mismo. Poco después estábamos desnudos como vinimos al mundo, chapoteando y zambulléndonos, divirtiéndonos como nunca. Pero de pronto nos percatamos de que no estábamos solos.

¡Huy¿Acaso os sorprendió vuestro padre?

-No, eso habría sido mejor. Fue nuestro amigo Shaoran, hoy conde de Li. Estaba de pie en la orilla, con toda nuestra ropa entre las manos y una expresión inconfundible en los ojos. Arrancamos a correr detrás de él, pero Shaoran era demasiado rápido para nosotros. Nos vimos obligados a colarnos en la casa, en cueros, por la puerta de la cocina. –Sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír-. Logramos eludir a nuestro padre, pero dimos mucho que hablar al personal de la cocina durante meses.

Su risa se apagó mientras una rápida sucesión de recuerdos desfilaba por su mente: William y él nadando juntos, pescando juntos; el día en que le explico a William las complejidades de cómo se hacen los niños para luego estallar en carcajadas al ver su expresión horrorizada. Luego, ya mayores, las ocasiones en que comían juntos en el club, jugaban al faraón o echaban una carrera a caballo. Habían compartido tantos momentos… momentos que se habían marchado para siempre. Dios, cómo te echo de meno, William .

-He terminado. –La dulce voz arrancó a Eriol de su ensueño.

¿Cómo dice?

-He dicho que he terminado con vuestro dibujo. –Le alargó el cuaderno-. ¿Os gustaría verlo?

Eriol tomo el bosquejo y lo estudió con detenimiento. El retrato lo mostraba muy diferente a como él estaba acostumbrado a verse. El hombre del dibujo parecía del todo relajado, con la espalda reclinada en el tronco del árbol, una pierna doblada y los dedos enlazados con naturalidad sobre la rodilla levantada. Sus ojos despedían un brillo juguetón y una leve sonrisa se insinuaba en las comisuras de sus labios, como si estuviese pensando en algo divertido y alegre.

¿Os gusta? –preguntó ella, inclinándose sobre su hombro para examinar su obra.

Su tenue fragancia a lilas invadió de nuevo los sentidos de Eriol. El cabello brillante y desmelenado de Tomoyo enmarcaba su hermoso rostro. Un largo rizo negro violeta rozó el brazo de Eriol y él se quedo mirándolo, un borrón negro oscuro sobre su manga blanca, luchando contra el impulso de alargar la mano para tocarlo.

-Sí –respondió con un carraspeo-. Me gusta mucho. Ha plasmado usted perfectamente mi estado de ánimo.

-Habéis mencionado a un hermano menor llamado Robert.

-Sí. Ahora está de viaje por el continente.

Ella lo escrutó con la mirada.

-Y a William… vos lo queréis mucho.

-Sí –contesto él con un nudo en la garganta.

No hizo ningún comentario sobre el hecho de que ella empleara el presente del verbo querer . Dios, sí, había querido mucho a William. Incluso al final, cuando había asegurado que él no…, cuando había sido testigo, con sus propios ojos y sus propios oídos, de la impensable traición de su hermano.

-Sí, lo quería. –Le devolvió el cuaderno.

Tomoyo posó la vista sobre su mejilla.

¿Os duele mucho la herida?

-Escuece un poco.

-En ese caso, insisto en preparar un bálsamo para vos. –Extrajo una bolsa de su saco.

¿Qué es eso?

-Mi bolsa de medicinas.

¿Lleva usted consigo su bolsa de medicinas incluso cuando va de paseo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-A pie o a caballo. De niña, siempre me despellejaba los codos y las rodillas. –Sus ojos centellearon con socarronería-. Como ya conocéis mi afición a arrastrarme entre las matas, estoy segura de que esto no os sorprenderá. Al final, papá preparó una bolsa para que la llevase siempre que saliese de casa. Prácticamente he agotado las reservas, de modo que la bolsa no pesa mucho.

¿Cómo lo hacía para despellejarse las rodillas¿No la protegían sus faldas?

Las mejillas de Tomoyo se sonrojaron.

-Me temo que solía…, bueno, levantarme un poco las faldas. –Ante la evidente estupefacción de Eriol, se apresuro a añadir: Pero sólo para trepar los árboles.

¿Trepar los árboles? –Se la imaginó con la falda levantada y las largas piernas al aire, riendo y notó que le subía la temperatura corporal.

-No temáis, excelencia –le dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona-. Dejé de trepar hace ya varias semanas. Pero aún llevo la bolsa de medicinas. Nunca se sabe cuando puede una toparse con un apuesto caballero que necesite cuidados médicos. Más vale estar siempre preparada.

-Supongo que tiene razón –murmuró Eriol, complacido en cierto modo de que lo considerase apuesto, pero sorprendido de que sus palabras no lo sonasen insinuantes, sino sencillamente amistosas.

La observó con interés mientras ella extraía varios saquitos y pequeños cuencos de madera de la bolsa. Luego la joven se disculpó y se dirigió hacia el lago. Para volver con una vasija llena de agua. Después de disponer estos objetos en torno a sí, puso manos a la obra, con una inequívoca expresión de concentración en el rostro.

¿Qué está mezclando? –preguntó Eriol, fascinado por su insólita actividad.

-Nada más que hierbas secas, raíces y agua.

Aunque el no entendía cómo unas hierbas con agua podrían aliviar el dolor de su mejilla, guardó silencio y se limitó a mirarla, conciente de que cuanto más la observara más averiguaría sobre ella.

Cuando ella terminó, se arrodilló frente a él y mojó los dedos en el cuenco de bálsamo.

-Quizás esto os duela un poco al principio, pero solo será un momento.

Eriol ojeó el menjurje cremoso con desconfianza.

¿Está segura de que eso me hará algún bien?

-Ya lo veréis. ¿Puedo proceder?

Al ver que él vacilaba, ella arqueó las cejas con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

¿No tendréis miedo de un poco de bálsamo, excelencia?

-Por supuesto que no –refunfuñó, irritado por el hecho de que ella aventurase cosa semejante, incluso en broma-. Aplique usted el bálsamo, sin más demora.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y frotó suavemente la mejilla herida con la crema. Escocía como el demonio, y él tuvo que contenerse para no recular y quitarse aquel ridículo remedio de la cara.

En un intento de distraerse del picor de su piel, centró su atención en Tomoyo. Ella frunció en entrecejo con preocupación mientras le ponía un poco más de bálsamo. Haces de luz matinal se colaban por entre los árboles, arrancando destellos violetas y negros a su cabello. Por primera vez él reparo en las pecas que salpicaban la nariz de Tomoyo.

-Sólo un poquito más, excelencia, y habré terminado.

Él noto su cálido aliento en la cara. Bajó la mirada hacia su boca y la garganta se le oprimió todavía más. Maldita sea, ella poseía la boca más increíble que hubiese visto. De pronto se percató no solo de que la mejilla ya no le dolía, sino también de que el suave contacto de la mano de la joven le provocaba oleadas de placer que lo recorrían de la cabeza a los pies.

Su cuerpo entero palpitaba, lleno de vida. El deseo de besarla, de sentir aquellos labios extraordinarios contra los suyos, de tocarle la lengua con la suya, se apoderó de él de manera incontenible. Si se inclinaba hacia delante un poquito…

Ella se echó para atrás de repente.

¿Escuece todavía?

Eriol parpadeó varias veces. Se había quedado aturdido. Pero sin beso.

-Hum, no. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Os he oído gemir. O quizá fuera más bien un gruñido.

Lo invadió una gran irritación, hacia ella y hacia sí mismo. Allí estaba él, fantaseando con besarla, con una incomodidad creciente en los pantalones, gimiendo ¿o gruñendo, y ella salía con esa pregunta sobre si se encontraba bien.

Prácticamente lo estaba matando.

Estaba perdiendo el juicio. Necesitaba concentrarse en los asuntos que traía entre manos, pero eso resultaba de lo más difícil teniendo aquella tentación tan cerca. Concéntrate en William –se dijo-. En la nota de chantaje. En lo que ella pueda saber sobre eso .

-Gracias, señorita Daidouji. Me siento mucho mejor. ¿Ha terminado?

Ella puso el ceño y luego asintió con la cabeza, limpiándose los dedos con un trapo. Eriol se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. El silencio y la expresión preocupada de Tomoyo despertaron su curiosidad.

¿Ocurre algo malo, señorita Daidouji?

-No estoy segura. ¿Me permitís…tocaros la mano?

Esta petición hizo que una sensación de calor le recorriese la columna vertebral. Sin una palabra, levantó la mano.

Ella la apretó ligeramente entre las suyas y cerró los párpados. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Eriol leyó en ellos un temor y una inquietud ostensibles.

¿Hay algún problema?

-Eso me temo, excelencia.

¿Ha vuelto a… ejem, a ver a William?

-No. Os he visto… a vos.

¿A mí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, consternada.

-Os he visto. Lo he percibido.

¿Qué ha percibido?

-El peligro, excelencia. Me temo que corréis un grave peligro.

_Continuara… _

Notas de la autora: Mil disculpas por el retraso, pero es que estuve muy ocupada y mi ideas se fueron de vacaciones y hasta hace poco regresaron por esto es el capitulo de hoy, espero que me perdonen, ahora voy a agradecer los reviews, de antemano muchas gracias a todas:

marinnechan: gracias espero que ahora no me pase lo mismo que a las otras personas, asi que aquí esta la continuación, espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos.

nena05000: hola amiga, y como lo prometido es deuda a las 0:50 hrs aquí en chile del dia miércoles he puesto el capitulo, que espero que te guste, por cierto gracias por el consejo espero que haya quedado mejor, y como te lo habia dicho en el msn muchas gracias por tu review, y nos vemos luego.

Tomoyo: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, espero que lo sigas leyendo, nos vemos.

bubbletomo: hola de nuevo que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, con respecto a tu pregunta si habra SxS solo que mas adelante, incluso tengo planeados un par de capitulos para ellos asi que paciencia, nos vemos

Daulaci: hola que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, y que la encuentres interesante tu eres una de las nuevas que esta leyendo mi fic, y eso me emociona mucho ya que significa que esta teniendo una buena aceptación asi que muchas gracias por tu review

Ayin: hola de nuevo que bueno que te haya gustado este capitulo, con respecto a William traera muchas mas sorpresas y secretos al igual que Tomoyo y muchas gracias por tu review

Mika 113: hola que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic y muchas gracias por tu review

thinia milondra : muchas gracias por tu review

Yuzu: hola que bueno que se hayan aclarado tus dudas y espero que sigas leyendo este fic, porque se pone mejor y muchas gracias por tu review

ARLET: hola de nuevo, espero que con el Disclaimer de este capi se haya aclarado, con William yo creo que en el proximo capi se empieza a desvelar el pasado de el, y con respecto a Shaoran creo que no quiere incomodar a Eriol en el fondo, y en lo referente a Tomoyo lo se es un poco raro y tambien le traera algunos problemas pero terminara siendo de ayuda, por cierto muchas gracias por tu review

brujita-wicca: hola de nuevo, si una vidente creo que es original eso si le traera muchos problemas pero tambien mucha felicidad, muchas gracias por tu review

Tomoyo Daidouji-chan: hola, creo que tienes razon eriol es perfecto, aunque por ahora sera un poco amargado puede que cambie su actitud, muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

Eso es todo muchas gracias a todas las nuevas lectoras y a las que lo siguen desde que empezó incluso a las que no dejan reviews, con esto me despido nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de "Una Boda Imprevista"

Nos vemos

TenshiTomoyo4-ever


	4. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: ahora me explico mejor la idea de esta historia es de un libro de Jackie D'Alessandro al igual q algunos personajes, los mas conocidos son de las Clamp, espero que ahora me entiendan nnU

Capitulo 4

Eriol se quedó mirándola. Evidentemente la joven sufría de alucinaciones, pero su mirada de horror le helo la sangre en las venas. Demonios –se dijo-, si no voy con cuidado, acabará por convencerme de que hay duendes acechando detrás de todos los árboles Trató de retirar la mano delicadamente de entre las suyas, pero ella la apretó con fuerza.

Pronto –susurró-. Veo árboles, la luna. Vais a caballo, por un bosque. Está a punto de llover. Ojalá supiese más, pero eso es todo lo que he visto. No puedo deciros qué forma adoptará ese peligro, pero os juro que pesa sobre vos una amenaza auténtica. E inminente. –Su voz sonaba desesperada, implorante-. No debéis cabalgar en el bosque por la noche, bajo la lluvia.

Enfadado consigo mismo por haberse puesto un poco nervioso, Eriol se soltó bruscamente.

Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi mismo, señorita Daidouji. No se preocupe.

La mirada de ella expresó frustración.

Pues estoy preocupada, excelencia, y vos deberías estarlo también. Aunque comprendo vuestro escepticismo, os aseguro que lo que digo es cierto. ¿Qué motivos podría tener para mentiros?

Ya me he hecho esa misma pregunta, señorita Daidouji. Y me interesa mucho conocer la respuesta.

No hay respuesta. No estoy mintiendo. Cielo santo¿sois siempre tan testarudo? –Achicó los ojos, sin apartarlos de los suyos-. ¿O es que quizás estáis sahumado?

¿Lo había llamado testarudo¿Y qué demonios significaba sahumado ?

¿Cómo?

Sí. ¿Os habéis excedido en el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas?

La fulminó con la mirada.

Achispado. Quiere usted decir achispado. Pues no, desde luego que no lo estoy. ¡Por Dios, son sólo las siete de la mañana! –Se inclinó hacia ella, y su irritación alcanzó su punto culminante cuando vio que ella se mantenía firme y le sostenía la mirada-. Tampoco soy testarudo.

Un resoplido impropio de una dama se escapó de los labios de Tomoyo.

Estoy convencida de que le encanta creer que no lo sois. –Reunió sus cosas y se puso de pie-. Debo marcharme. Tía Johanna se estará preguntando qué ha sido de mí. –Sin una palabra más, dio media vuelta y enfiló a paso ligero el sendero que conducía a la casa.

Eriol la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció; reprimió su enfado Qué mujer tan impertinente –pensó-. Que Dios ayude al pobre idiota que acabe encadenándose a esa japonesa mal educada .

Sin embargo, una vez que su ira remitió, una palabra comenzó a rondarle por la cabeza: peligro.

Lo asaltó cierta inquietud, pero él se la sacudió de encima resueltamente. Estaba en su propia finca privada, a millas de distancia de cualquier lugar poblado. ¿Qué podría pasarle allí¿Qué una ardilla hambrienta le mordiese la pierna¿Qué una cabra le propinase una patada en el trasero? Se rió para sus adentros al imaginar a unos animalitos peludos persiguiéndolo por el terreno.

Su diversión se cortó súbitamente cuando pensó en la carta de chantaje. ¿Tendría el chantajista la intención de hacerle daño? Sacudió la cabeza, desechando la idea. El chantajista quería dinero, y no lo conseguiría si hacía daño a su fuente de ingresos.

Por otro lado¿con qué objeto le habría del peligro¿Estaría contratada por el chantajista¿Estaba intentando meterle miedo para que pagase al desgraciado del chantajista¿O acaso era otra de las víctimas del chantajista y simplemente quería ayudarlo¿O es que, sencillamente, estaba chiflada?

No lo sabía, pero no concedió el menor crédito a esas tonterías sobre visiones.

No, no estaba en peligro.

En absoluto.

Y tampoco era testarudo.

Dos horas después, Eriol entró en el comedor con la intención de tomarse una taza de café en paz, y tuvo que reprimir un gruñido. Dos docenas de pares de ojos lo contemplaban. Maldición. Se había olvidado del resto de las visitas de su madre que, en rigor, eran también invitados suyos.

Buenos días, Eriol –lo saludo su madre en un tono que conocía muy bien y equivalía a: Gracias a Dios que has aparecido, porque alguien está aburriéndome a muerte -. Lord Digby estaba explicándonos con todo detalle las virtudes de los nuevos sistemas de riego. Si no recuerdo mal, ése es uno de tus temas predilectos.

A Eriol casi se le escapó una carcajada al ver la mirada de desesperación que ella le dirigía, una mirada que ni siquiera el hombre, más despiadado podría pasar por alto. Adivinó que su madre quería que acaparase la atención de lord Digby, por lo que se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y dedicó al caballero un gesto alentador.

¿Sistemas de riego? Fascinante.

La conversación prosiguió, y, después de que un criado le sirviese café, Eriol fingió escuchar a lord Digby mientras su mirada vagaba por la mesa.

Sakura le sonrió y, tras echar con disimulo un vistazo a derecha e izquierda, puso los ojos en blanco. Él respondió con un guiño, complacido de que ella estuviese tan alegre y de que se las hubiese ingeniado para conservar el sentido del humor a lo largo de lo que prometería convertirse en un desayuno mortalmente aburrido.

Paseó la vista por los otros invitados, asintiendo distraídamente con la cabeza en respuesta al discurso de lord Digby. Lady Digby estaba sentada en medio de sus numerosas hijas. Dios santo¿cuántas eran? Hizo un cálculo rápido y contó cinco. Todas ellas lo miraban pestañeando con coquetería.

Apenas logró reprimir un escalofrío. ¿Cómo había llamado Shaoran a esas mocosas? Ah, sí: cabezas de chorlito bastante tontas. Tomó nota mentalmente de que debía hacer caso de las recomendaciones de Shaoran y permanecer lo más alejado posible de las hermanas Digby. Si les prestaba la menor atención sin duda lady Digby correría a llamar a un sacerdote.

La condesa de Penbroke estaba sentada junto a la madre de Eriol, y ambas conversaban animadamente sobre algo que él no alcanzó a oír. Lady Penbroke lucía otra muestra de su inacabable reserva de tocados extravagantes. Eriol observó fascinado cómo un criado esquivaba ágilmente las largas plumas de avestruz que sobresalían de su turbante color verde pálido y amenazaban con sacarle el ojo a alguien cada vez que ella movía la cabeza.

Eriol estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café cuando vio a lady Penbroke echarse al hombro despreocupadamente una boa de plumas, otro de sus accesorios favoritos. En lugar de depositarse sobre sus hombros rechonchos, la prenda cayó de lleno en medio del plato de una de las hermanas Digby. La chiquilla, que contemplaba a Eriol con una sonrisa embobada, ensartó sin darse cuenta la boa con el tenedor. Antes de que Eriol pudiera avisarle, el mismo criado de pies ligeros que había evitado las plumas de lady Penbroke soltó la boa del tenedor, envolvió con ella a lady Penbroke con un preciso movimiento de la muñeca y prosiguió su camino en torno a la mesa sin pestañear. Impresionado, Eriol decidió subirle el sueldo.

Se reclinó en su silla y continuó con su examen de los comensales. Advirtió que su madre parecía bastante contenta, serena y sorprendentemente fresca, pese a que probablemente se había ido a dormir al alba. Llevaba la dorada cabellera recogida en un moño que le favorecía mucho, y su vestido verde esmeralda hacia juego con sus ojos. Sakura se le parecía tanto que Eriol sabía exactamente qué aspecto tendría su hermana veinticinco años después: sería absolutamente hermosa.

La mirada de Eriol continuó recorriendo a los invitados. Arqueó las cejas cuando vio a Shaoran hacerle una señal con la cabeza por encima de su taza de café. ¿Acaso el hecho de que su amigo no hubiese partido todavía a Londres significaba que ya tenía algún informe que comunicarle acerca de la señorita Daidouji?

Frunció el entrecejo y de nuevo repasó con la vista a los comensales. ¿Dónde estaba la señorita Daidouji? Había una silla notoriamente desocupada ante la mesa.

En realidad no estaba ansioso por ver a aquella jovencita impertinente. En absoluto. De hecho, de no ser porque necesitaba averiguar qué conexión tenía con William, la habría borrado de su mente por completo.

Sí; se olvidaría de aquellos grandes ojos amatistas que podían cambiar de alegres a serios en un santiamén, y de su espesa y rizada cabellera color negro violeta, que parecía invitarlo a acariciarla con los dedos. No volvería a pensar en su boca. Hmm… su boca. Esos encantadores, carnosos y enfurruñados labios…

Caracoles, excelencia¿os encontráis bien? –La voz de lord Digby devolvió a Eriol a la realidad.

Perdón¿cómo dice?

Os he preguntado por vuestra salud. Habéis soltado un quejido.

¿Ah, sí? -¡Maldita sea! Esa mujer representaba un engorro, incluso cuando no estaba presente.

Sí. Los arenques ahumados también me producen ese efecto. Y las cebollas. –Lord Digby se inclinó hacia él y añadió en voz baja-: Lady Digby siempre se da cuenta cuando me permito algún capricho a la hora de la comida. La condenada sabe exactamente qué me he llevado a la boca y cierra con llave su alcoba si pruebo a escondidas un solo bocado de cebolla. Quizás os interese tener eso en consideración cuando estéis preparado para elegir esposa.

Cielo santo. La mera idea de estar encadenado a una de las hermanas Digby le quitó el poco apetito que le quedaba. Lanzando una mirada significativa a Shaoran, Eriol se disculpó con lord Digby y se puso en pie.

¿Adónde vas? –le preguntó su madre.

Eriol se le acercó, se colocó tras el respaldo de su silla y le plantó un beso en la sien.

Tengo unos asuntos que tratar con Shaoran.

Ella se volvió, escrutándole el rostro con una mirada de inquietud, sin duda, buscando los signos de fatiga que a menudo percibía en sus ojos. Consciente de que ella se preocupaba por él, su hijo le sonrió forzadamente y le dedicó una reverencia formal.

Tienes un aspecto maravilloso esta mañana, madre. Como siempre.

Gracias. Tú tienes un aspecto… -bajó la voz hasta un tono confidencial- distraído. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

En absoluto. De hecho, me propongo tomar el té contigo, esta tarde.

Una expresión de sorpresa se reflejó en el semblante de su madre.

Ahora estoy convencida de que algo va mal.

Con una risita, Eriol se excusó y se encaminó a su estudió privado para esperar a Shaoran.

Eriol apoyó la cadera en su escritorio de caoba y observó a Shaoran, arrellanado en el sillón granate de cuero, el preferido de Eriol.

¿Estás completamente seguro de que nunca había estado en Inglaterra antes de que desembarcase hace seis meses? –preguntó Eriol.

Tan seguro como puedo estarlo de leerme las montañas de listas de pasajeros de los barcos –Al advertir que Eriol fruncía el ceño. Shaoran se apresuro a agregar-: Que es justo lo que haré en cuanto llegue a Londres, pero hasta entonces sólo puedo transmitirte lo que me contó la condesa de Penbroke. Anoche mantuvimos una larga conversación que por poco dio como resultado la perdida de uno de mis ojos a causa del objeto puntiagudo que llevaba puesto en la cabeza. Fíjate. –Señaló un pequeño arañazo que presentaba en la sien-. Probablemente llevaré esta cicatriz el resto de mi vida.

Nunca dije que esta misión iba a estar desprovista de peligros –comentó Eriol, imperturbable.

Pues está cargada de peligros, en mi opinión –Mascullo Shaoran-. El caso es que, mientras le iba a buscar una taza de ponche tras otra y esquivaba sus plumas, ella me aseguró, de forma bastante rotunda, que está es la primera visita de su sobrina a Inglaterra. Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron: Y ya era hora .

¿Sabes cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse la señorita Daidouji?

Cuando se lo pregunte a lady Penbroke, clavó en mí una mirada acerada y me informó de que, puesto que la muchacha acaba de llegar, no ha hecho planes todavía para mandarla de regreso a América.

¿Y qué hay de su familia?

Ambos padres están muertos. Su madre, la hermana de lady Penbroke, murió hace ocho años. El padre falleció hace dos.

¿Tiene hermanos?

No.

Eriol enarcó las cejas.

¿Qué hizo cuando murió su padre? No debía de contar con más de veinte años. No habrá vivido sola¿verdad?

Ahora tiene veintidós. Me quedé con la impresión de que el padre de la señorita Daidouji la dejó en una posición desahogada, pero no le legó una fortuna. Después de poner en orden los asuntos de su padre, ella se fue a vivir con unos parientes cercanos de la rama paterna que residían en la misma ciudad. Por lo visto dichos parientes tienen una hija de la misma edad que la señorita Daidouji, y ambas son muy amigas.

¿Averiguaste alguna cosa más?

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando la señorita Daidouji hizo la travesía a Inglaterra, llegó con una compañera de viaje contratada, una tal Loretta Thomkins. Cuando el barco atracó se separaron. Lady Penbroke tenía entendido que la señora Thomkins pensaba quedarse en Londres. En ese caso, no resultará muy difícil localizarla.

Excelente. Muchas gracias, Shaoran.

De nada, pero me debes un favor. Varios, de hecho.

A juzgar por tu tono, no estoy seguro de querer saber por qué.

Le he hecho tantas preguntas sobre su sobrina que creo que a lady Penbroke se le ha metido en la cabeza que voy detrás de la chiquilla.

¿Ah, sí? –Eriol se puso rígido-. Supongo que la habrás desengañado rápidamente.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y se sacudió una pelusa de la manga.

No exactamente. Antes de hablar con lady Penbroke, toqué el tema de la señorita Daidouji ante varias damas bien relacionadas. La mera mención de su nombre bastaba para suscitar risitas, parloteos y expresiones de desaprobación. Si lady Penbroke hace correr la voz de que he mostrado interés por su sobrina, quizá se acallen los parloteos. La señorita Daidouji me parece una joven agradable que no merece que la den de lado. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, es encantadora¿no te parece?

No me he fijado demasiado en ella.

Las cejas de Shaoran se alzaron hasta casi desaparecer bajo su flequillo.

¿Tú¿Tú no te has fijado en una hembra atractiva¿Estás enfermo¿Tienes fiebre?

No. –Maldita sea¿cuándo se había convertido Shaoran en un tipo tan fastidioso?

Bueno, pues permíteme que te ilustre. La falta se aptitudes sociales de la señorita Daidouji queda sobradamente compensada con su hermoso rostro, su terso cutis y los hoyuelos que se le forman cuando sonríe. Posee una belleza serena, poco llamativa, que requiere de un segundo y detenido vistazo para ser apreciada. Aunque en la alta sociedad su estatura se considera poco elegante, yo la encuentro fascinante. –Se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla con el dedo, pensativo-. Me pregunto cómo sería besar a una mujer tan alta…, sobre todo a una con una boca tan sensual como la de la señorita Daidouji. Sus labios son verdaderamente extraordinarios…

Shaoran.

¿Sí?

Eriol obligó a sus músculos contraídos a relajarse.

Estás divagando.

Shaoran adoptó una expresión de pura inocencia.

Pensé que estábamos hablando de la señorita Daidouji.

Exactamente. Pero no es necesario repasar la lista de sus… atributos.

Los ojos de Shaoran centellearon.

Ah. De modo que sí te habías fijado.

¿Fijado en qué?

En sus… atributos.

Resuelto a poner fin a esa conversación, Eriol dijo:

No estoy ciego, Shaoran. La señorita Daidouji, como bien dices, es encantadora. Pero no pienso permitir que eso influya en mí mientras busco información. –Clavó una mirada penetrante en su amigo-. Confió en que tú tampoco lo permitas.

Por supuesto. Te recuerdo que no soy yo quien está interesado en esa mujer.

Yo no estoy interesado en ella.

¿Ah, no? –Con una risita, Shaoran se puso en pie, atravesó la alfombra de Axminster y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Eriol-. Me tienes de acá para allá por todo el reino recabando información sobre ella por razones que aún no me has revelado pese a que sabes que me devora la curiosidad, y he notado que ponías una cara muy lúgubre cuando de deshacía en elogios de sus extraordinarios labios.

Estoy seguro de que no he puesto ninguna cara.

Una cara lúgubre –repitió Shaoran-. Como si te dispusieses a propinar una patada en mi elegante trasero.

Muy a su pesar, Eriol enrojeció. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Shaoran prosiguió:

Pareces un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Resulta se lo más… interesante. Y dicho esto, partiré hacia Londres. Sabrás de mí en cuanto descubra algún dato de interés. –Cruzó la habitación pero se detuvo ante la puerta-. Buena suerte con la señorita Daidouji, Eriol. Tengo la sensación de que vas a necesitarla.

_Continuara…_

Notas de la autora: Miles de disculpas por la demora, pero tengo una buena excusa, hace poco entre al colegio y es una gran embrollo, tengo esta semana tres exámenes y ya no puedo mas así que espero que sepan disculparme, pero aquí esta y ahora voy a agradecer los reviews y de antemano muchas gracias a todas:

liz-350: hola muchas gracias por tu review, la verdad es que me has hecho despertar de mi letargo y supongo que gracias a ti volvio mi musa y por lo mismo muchas gracias de veras, con respecto al acercamiento en el capitulo 5 se viene asi que no desesperes, bueno creo que eso es todo muchas gracias otra ves.

Hillary: hola muchas gracias por tu reviews, espero que este capitulo te guste y q bueno que te hayan gustado los demas. Nos vemos.

Tenshi Akire: hola muchas gracias por tu review, me agrada que te haya gustado la escena del lago la verdad es que me costo mucho imaginarla y me alegra que les haya gustado a todas, con respecto a tus preguntas, lo del peligro se sabra mas adelante y de alggo grave tambien se sabra mas adelante, pero eso desencadenara algo muy lindo, espero que eso te lo conteste, nos vemos bye.

Saio: hola muchas gracias por tu review, con respecto a tu pregunta sobre sakura si voy a detallar mas su personalidad, y no esta por estar, porque ella juega un papel muy importante mas adelante, asi que espero que esto conteste tu pregunta, nos vemos, bye.

Marinnechan: hola, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y disculpa la demora, pero tuve algunos pequeños problemas, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo, nos vemos, bye.

Yuzu: hola, bien he aquí la continuación, que bueno que haya estado mejor, y que te siga gustando, espero tus comentarios, nos vemos, bye

Daulaci: hola, que bueno que te siga gustando el fic, con respecto al beso, se viene en el proximo capitulo con muchas sorpresas mas tambien, que bueno que te gusten las escenas romanticas porque la verdad me cuesta mucho hacerlas tengo que recurrir a mis sueños o a algunas películas y libros, pero ya me Sali del tema jejeje, nos vemos, bye.

Ayin: hola, que bueno que te siga gustando el fic, me alegra mucho, siento dejarte algunas veces metida por como dejo las escenas, pero hay que mantener el suspenso, pero no desesperes ya se acerca el esperado beso y algunas sorpresillas mas, nos vemos, bye.

nena05000: hola amiguis, hace tiempo que no hablamos, jejeje, pero que te puede decir me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este tambien te guste con respecto al beso en el proximo capitulo sera, pues sucede que estoy esperando el momento propicio y falta poco para que llegue, siento mucho no haberlo puesto antes pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, asi que espero que la espera valga la pena, espero poner el proximo lo mas pronto posible, asi que hasta entonces, o por el msn jejeje, bye

Crystal-Darling: hola que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, me siento halagada de que tu que eres una gran escritora me hayas dejado un review, asi que muchas gracias por eso, nos vemos, bye.

KaAn: hola, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, con respecto al beso, se viene en el proximo capitulo, muchas gracias por tu review, nos vemos, bye.

Bueno eso es todo de verdad muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de "Una Boda Imprevista"


	5. Capitulo 5

Disclaimer: ahora me explico mejor la idea de esta historia es de un libro de Jackie D'Alessandro al igual q algunos personajes, los mas conocidos son de las Clamp, espero que ahora me entiendan nnU

Capitulo 5

Eriol pasó casi toda la tarde recluido en su estudio, repasando las cuentas de sus propiedades de Cornualles. Por desgracia, su mente no estaba por la labor y confundía una y otra vez las hileras de números. Negándose a sumarlos correctamente. Las preguntas se agolpaban en su cerebro. ¿Era posible que el chantajista guardase alguna relación con el francés llamado Gaspard? Quizás el chantajista era el propio Gaspard. Eriol casi estaba convencido de ello, y, si no se equivocaba, era probable que el tipo estuviese en Inglaterra, en cuyo caso Eriol esperaba que su alguacil de Bow Street diese con él. Ponte en contacto conmigo de nuevo, desgraciado. Tengo ganas de encontrarme contigo. Planeas escribirme de nuevo a Londres después del primero de julio… pero quizá yo te encuentre a ti antes . Quería zanjar este asunto y acabar con la amenaza que pesaba sobre su familia. Y tenía que descubrir cómo encajaba la señorita Daidouji en esa ecuación.

Necesitaba tomarse un respiro, de modo que se desperezó y se acercó a las ventanas. Al pasear la vista por los jardines, divisó a Sakura y a la señorita Daidouji, que jugaban con _Diantre_ y otros tres gatitos que, si no se equivocaba, eran _Recorcholis, Paparruchas _y _Cáspita_, aunque a veces costaba distinguir a los animalillos entre sí. Era muy posible de que se tratase de _Mecachis en la mar_, _Jolines _y _Que me aspen._

Sacudió la cabeza pensando que si la señorita Daidouji y Sakura iban a entretenerse con los gatos, tendría que pedirle a Mortlin que le pusiese nombres un poco más apropiados.

Abrió ligeramente la ventana y el sonido de risas femeninas llegó hasta sus oídos. Se enterneció al escuchar las dulces carcajadas de Sakura. Era un sonido que había echado de menos durante muchos meses después de la muerte de William. Su mirada se posó en la señorita Daidouji, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Una sonrisa aniñada le adornaba el rostro y la brillante luz del sol arrancaba destellos a su cabello. Parecía joven, despreocupada, inocente e increíblemente hermosa.

Además, hacía reír a su hermana.

Una cálida sensación de gratitud se apoderó de él, pillándolo por sorpresa. Tenía que recordar que la señorita Daidouji no era, evidentemente, sólo lo que parecía. Sí, divertía a Sakura, pero ¿qué más le estaría diciendo? Esperaba que no estuviese prepagando el rumor de que William seguía con vida ni soltando tonterías sobre sus visiones.

Por otro lado, si Sakura se granjeaba su amistad quizá podría proporcionarle a él información clave sobre la personalidad de Tomoyo. Sí, definitivamente tenía que hablar con Sakura. Cuanto antes.

La primera oportunidad de mantener una conversación privada con Sakura se presentó en el salón, esa tarde antes de la cena. La apartó a un rincón y comentó con fingida indiferencia.

Parece que has hecho una nueva amiga.

Sakura aceptó la copa de jerez que le ofrecía un criado.

¿Te refieres a Tomoyo? –Como Eriol asintió con la cabeza, ella añadió-: Hemos pasado la mayor parte del día juntas. Me cae muy bien. Es muy diferente a todas las personas que conozco.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tiene de extraordinario?

Todo –contestó Sakura sin dudarlo-. Sus conocimientos de medicina, su cariño por los animales. Tiene sentido del humor, pero nunca hace bromas a costa de otros. No la he oído hablar mal de nadie en todo el día.

Eso no es extraordinario –murmuró Eriol, aliviado por el hecho de que la señorita Daidouji no hubiese dicho nada que inquietase a Sakura-. Eso es un milagro. –Sobre todo considerando el modo en que la había tratado la gente de buen tono.

Tienes toda la razón. Se conduce con una interesante mezcla de tímida torpeza y de inteligencia descarada, pero percibo algo de tristeza en ella. Echa de menos su hogar.

¿La conocías ya antes de ayer noche?

Nos habían presentado, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de cruzar más de dos palabras con ella.

¿Habías oído algún chisme sobre ella?

Sólo que deja mucho que desear como bailarina y que muchos la consideran una especie de marisabidilla. He notado que la mayoría de los caballeros no le hace el menor caso, pero creo que he resuelto ese problema.

Eriol se puso rígido.

¿A qué te refieres?

Sakura agitó la mano en un gesto de despreocupación.

Simplemente le he dado algunos consejos sobre cómo arreglarse y le he enviado a mi doncella para que la peine. –Sus verdes ojos brillaron con súbito interés-. ¿Por qué preguntas por Tomoyo?

Por curiosidad. Te he observado con ella hoy, jugando con los gatitos. –Le sonrió-. Me ha gustado oírte reír.

No logro recordar la última vez que lo pasé tan bien. Creo que Tomoyo y yo seremos grandes amigas. ¿Has tenido la ocasión de hablar con ella?

Eriol trató de dar a su rostro la mayor inexpresividad posible.

Sí.

¿Y qué opinas de ella?

Opino que es… -Su voz se apagó cuando la vio entrar en el salón. Estaba exquisita.

Ese ser deslumbrante no podía ser la misma mujer a la que los caballeros de buen tono no hacían el menor caso. ¿Cómo no iba a desearla todo aquel que la contemplase? Ataviada con un sencillo vestido de seda color marfil, semejaba una larga columna de alabastro desprovista de adornos y hacía que el atuendo de todas las demás mujeres de la estancia pareciera recargado y chillón.

Llevaba la cabellera negro violeta recogida en un elegante moño. Un único y poblado bucle le caía sobre el hombro y le llegaba a la cintura, un tentador mechón de color brillante contra un fondo claro. Eriol no se imaginaba que tuviese el pelo tan largo, y se preguntó cómo se vería la cabellera suelta cayéndole por la espalda. Exquisita.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta, recorriendo ansiosamente a los invitados con la mirada hasta que localizó a Sakura. Una sonrisa iluminó sus ojos amatistas, pero su alegría se empañó ligeramente cuando avistó a Eriol, de pie junto a su hermana.

¿No está deslumbrante? –Exclamó Sakura-. Sabía que con el vestido y el peinado adecuados estaría arrebatadora. ¡La he convertido en un cisne! –Se volvió hacia él y susurró-: No arrugues el ceño, Eriol. Le he dicho a Tomoyo que se reuniese conmigo junto a la chimenea, y la vas a asustar.

No estoy arrugando el ceño.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada maliciosa.

Tienes una expresión sombría. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar un espejo?

Eriol se esforzó por relajar los músculos faciales.

No.

Eso está mejor. No has terminado de decirme qué impresión te causó Tomoyo.

Eriol observó a la joven mientras está se abría paso por el salón y se detenía a charlar con su tía. Apretó los puños cuando se percató de que todos los hombres de la habitación la contemplaban también. Ella volvió la vista en dirección a él y sus miradas se encontraron durante unos momentos hasta que ella alzó levemente la barbilla y apartó los ojos.

Eriol sintió que le hervía la sangre a causa de ese evidente desaire. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, dijo:

La señorita Daidouji me pareció una persona poco corriente, sin duda debido a que se crió en oriente.

¿Poco corriente? –Repitió Sakura en voz baja-. Sí, supongo que eso lo explica todo.

¿Qué es lo que explica?

Por qué no has sido capaz de quitarle el ojo desde que ha entrado por esa puerta.

Eriol volvió la cabeza bruscamente y vio la expresión irónica de Sakura. Le clavó la mirada más gélida que pudo.

¿Cómo dices?

Eriol, cariño –le dijo ella, acariciándole afectuosamente la mejilla-. Sabes que esa cara no me asusta. Y ahora, si me disculpas, creo que me reuniré con Tomoyo y lady Penbroke. –Y se alejó con aire despreocupado.

Eriol apuró su copa de champaña de un trago. Volvió a fijar la vista en la señorita Daidouji, que saludó a Sakura con una sonrisa acogedora, y él se preguntó qué sentiría si ella lo recibiera a él con semejante calidez. Sólo con pensarlo lo recorrió un estremecimiento que aumentó su irritación.

Las palabras de Sakura resonaron en su mente: No has sido capaz de quitarle el ojo desde que ha entrado por esa puerta . ¿Incapaz de quitarle el ojo? ¡Tonterías! Por supuesto que era capaz. Y lo haría. En cuanto ella se volviese hacia otro lado y él ya no pudiese ver esa sonrisa. O esa boca. O ese fascinante rizo que le caía por el vestido.

Mientras eso no ocurriese, necesitaba mirarla, observarla, averiguar todo cuanto pudiese sobre ella.

Sólo para el propósito de su investigación, naturalmente.

A la hora de la cena, Tomoyo se sentó entre su tía y lord Digby. Para su sorpresa, éste conversó con ella largo y tendido acerca de las técnicas agrícolas orientales. Ella no sabía prácticamente nada sobre el tema, pero lo escuchó educadamente, asintiendo con la cabeza para animarlo mientras saboreaba el banquete de diez platos y esquivaba las plumas de pavo real que adornaban el tocado de su tía.

Mientras lord Digby le comentaba en tono lírico los procedimientos del esquileo de ovejas, la joven dirigió su atención hacia la cabecera de la mesa, donde estaba sentado el duque. Resplandeciente en su traje negro, por poco la deja sin aliento, lo cual la irritó considerablemente. Se negaba a encontrar atractivo a ese hombre tan testarudo.

Eriol conversaba con soltura con los invitados situados a su vera, pero ella advirtió que rara vez sonreía. Este detalle hizo que olvidara su irritación y se le encogiera el corazón.

Bajo su aspecto distinguido. Eriol albergaba un alma atribulada, pero lo disimulaba bien. De no ser porque Tomoyo le había tocado la mano, ella sólo habría visto la faceta que él presentaba. No sabría nada de su tristeza, su soledad y su sentimiento de culpa. Tampoco intuiría el peligro que lo amenazaba.

No se dio cuenta de que él la observaba hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Aquellos ojos plateados se clavaron en los suyos y se le puso la carne de gallina ante la intensidad de su mirada, que la encendió por dentro. Sabía que debía apartar la vista, pero no podía. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de ayudarlo! Ojalá él quisiera escucharla…

Santo Dios, cómo deseaba que aquella visión que tuvo hubiese sido más clara, para saber qué amenaza se cernía sobre él y cuándo sobrevendría la desgracia. ¿Ocurriría esa misma noche? En ese caso, ¿qué podía hacer ella para evitarlo?

La mirada de Eriol la penetró, enardeciéndola como si la hubiese tocado. Ella se obligó a desviar su atención de esa mirada perturbadora y a centrarla de nuevo en lord Digby, pero ya había tomado una decisión. Haría cuanto estuviese en su mano para garantizar la seguridad del duque.

Eriol se acercó a las cuadras poco después de medianoche, inquieto, agitado, sin otro deseo que el de cabalgar sobre _Spinel _y desahogar la irritante y vaga frustración que lo atormentaba.

Esa sensación se había originado en el tormento en que la había visto en la puerta del salón, dolorosamente bella, sonriendo a todos… menos a él. Por mucho que lo fastidiase reconocerlo, no había sido capaz de despegar la vista de ella durante toda la cena. Incluso cuando consiguió centrar su atención en otra cosa, había estado consciente de ella en todo momento, sabía con quién estaba hablando y qué comía. Y cuando sus miradas se encontraban de un extremo a otro de la mesa del comedor, se sintió como si alguien le hubiese asestado un puñetazo en el corazón.

La presencia de Tomoyo lo había distraído durante buena parte de la noche, y él había suspirado aliviado cuando ella se retiró, poco después de las once. Pero su alivio duró poco, pues no conseguía borrar a esa dichosa mujer –sus ojos, su sonrisa, su boca seductora- de su mente. Le daba rabia tener que recordarse continuamente que ella sabía cosas que no debía – ni podía- saber, que sólo podía justificar mediante las visiones que aseguraba tener.

Pero cada vez que intentaba convencerse de que ella maquinaba algo al aducir que poseía dotes de vidente, que quizás estuviese implicada en la trama del chantaje y que no era de fiar, su instinto se rebelaba contra él. Ella irradiaba una gentileza, una inocencia y, maldita sea, una honradez que debilitaba sus sospechas cada vez que le venían a la cabeza.

¿Y no era posible que Tomoyo simplemente confiara tanto en su innegable intuición que hubiese llegado a considerarla clarividencia? ¿Y si sus palabras y sus actos sólo estaban encaminados a ayudarlo, como ella aseguraba?

Entró en el establo y se acercó a la casilla de _Spinel_, pero se detuvo en seco cuando percibió un sutil aroma, una fragancia que no casaba en absoluto con el olor a cuero y a caballo. Un aroma a lilas.

Antes de que pusiese reaccionar, ella emergió de las sombras y quedó iluminada por la luna.

Buenas noches, excelencia.

Muy a su pesar, Eriol sintió que un estremecimiento de expectación le recorría la espalda. La joven llevaba todavía el vestido de seda color crema que se había puesto para la cena, y ese rizo largo, tentador y negro violeta atrajo de nuevo su mirada.

Volvemos a vernos, señorita Daidouji.

Ella dio un paso hacia Eriol y éste se fijó en su expresión. Parecía ostensiblemente irritada.

¿Por qué estáis aquí, excelencia?

Yo podría preguntarle lo mismo, señorita Daidouji.

Estoy aquí por vos.

Y yo estoy aquí por ti…, porque no logro dejar de pensar en ti . Cruzándose de brazos, la contempló con indiferencia estudiada. Maldición, sólo deseaba saber que podía esperar de esa mujer.

¿Y qué es lo que hay en mí que la trae al establo a estas horas?

Imaginaba que quizá se os ocurriría montar a caballo. –Alzó la barbilla en un gesto ligeramente altanero-. He venido para impedíroslo.

¿Ah, sí? –Soltó Eriol con un resoplido de incredulidad-. ¿Y cómo piensa hacer eso?

No lo sé –respondió ella achicando los ojos-. Supongo que esperaba que fueseis lo bastante inteligente para hacer caso de mi advertencia de que correríais peligro si salíais a cabalgar de noche. Evidentemente, estaba equivocada.

Demonios, ¿quién se creía esa mujer? Se acercó a ella muy despacio y se detuvo a escasa distancia. Ella no retrocedió un ápice; por el contrario, se mantuvo firme, observándolo con una ceja arqueada, un gesto que lo encrespó aún más.

Creo que nadie se ha atrevido a poner en tela de juicio mi inteligencia, señorita Daidouji.

¿Ah, no? Pues quizá no me habéis escuchado con atención porque eso es precisamente lo que acabo de hacer.

La ira lo acometió con la fuerza de una bofetada. Esa maldita mujer había agotado su paciencia. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera soltarle la réplica mordaz que se merecía, ella extendió el brazo y le apretó la mano entre las suyas.

Un cosquilleo le subió por el antebrazo, dejando en suspenso sus palabras airadas.

Todavía lo veo –musitó ella con los ojos muy abiertos, clavados en los suyos-. Peligro. Os duele. –Le soltó la mano y le posó la palma en la mejilla-. Por favor. Por favor, no salgáis a cabalgar esta noche.

El tacto suave de su mano contra su rostro le encendió la piel, inundándolo con el deseo de girar la cabeza y rozarle la palma con los labios. En lugar de ello, le agarró la muñeca y apartó con brusquedad su mano.

No tengo idea de a que está jugando…

¡No estoy jugando con vos! ¿Qué puedo hacer o decir para convenceros?

¿Por qué no empieza por contarme qué sabe de mi hermano y cómo se enteró de ello? ¿Dónde lo conoció?

No lo conozco.

Y a pesar de eso sabe lo de su cicatriz. – la repasó con la mirada en un gesto inconfundiblemente insultante-. ¿Era su amante?

Los ojos desorbitados de Tomoyo demostraron una sorpresa y una indignación demasiado reales como para ser fingidas. Él se sintió aliviado, una reacción que no se molestó en explicarse.

¡¿Amantes! ¿Estáis loco? Tuve una visión de él. Yo…

Sí, sí, eso ya me lo había dicho. Y también sabe leer el pensamiento. Dígame, señorita Daidouji, ¿en qué estoy pensando ahora mismo?

Ella titubeó, escrutándole el rostro con la vista.

No siempre lo percibo con claridad. Además, necesito… tocaros.

Él le tendió la mano.

Pues tóqueme. Convénzame.

Ella contempló su mano por unos instantes y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Lo intentaré.

Cuando tuvo la mano firmemente sujeta entre las de ella, Eriol cerró los ojos y se concentró a propósito en una imagen provocativa. La imaginó en su alcoba, su silueta recortada contra las doradas llamas que danzaban en la chimenea. Él alargaba el brazo para desabrocharle el prendedor incrustado de perlas que le sujetaba el pelo. Unos mechones sedosos se derramaron sobre las manos de él y se deslizaron por los hombros de la joven, cayendo, cayendo…

Estáis pensando en mi cabello. Queréis tocarlo.

Eriol se encendió por dentro y abrió los párpados de golpe. Lo primero que vio fue su boca…, esa boca increíble, que parecía invitarlo a que la besara. Si se inclinaba hacia delante sólo un poco, podría probarla…

Queréis besarme –dijo ella, soltándole la mano.

Sus palabras, pronunciadas en un susurro, le acariciaron el oído y le aceleraron el pulso. Sí, maldita sea, quería besarla. Necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Sin duda un solo beso saciaría su inexplicable sed de probarla.

Cediendo a un ansia que no era capaz de explicar o contener ya más, se inclinó.

Ella retrocedió.

Eriol redujo la distancia que los separaba, pero ella dio otro paso atrás, con una mirada de incertidumbre en sus expresivos ojos.

Demonios, la mujer nunca antes había retrocedido ante él, ante su ira, su sarcasmo ni su suspicacia. Sin embargo, la mera idea de que la besara la arredraba.

¿Hay algo fuera de propósito? –preguntó él en voz baja, aproximándose un poco más.

¿Fuera de… propósito? Reculó otro paso y estuvo a punto de pisarse el dobladillo.

Sí. Es una expresión que usamos los inglese y que significa que algo va mal. Parece… nerviosa.

Por supuesto que no –repuso ella, retirándose hasta topar con la pared de madera-. Lo que ocurre es que… tengo calor.

Sí, hace bastante calor aquí. –Con dos zancadas largas y pausadas se plantó justo delante de ella. Apoyó las manos en la pared a cada lado de sus hombros, arrinconándola.

Ella alzó la cabeza ligeramente y le sostuvo la mirada en lo que a él le pareció un valiente gesto de bravuconería, pero que quedaba desvirtuado por lo agitado de su respiración.

Si intentáis asustarme, excelencia…

Intento besarla, y me resultara mucho más fácil ahora que ha dejado de desplazarse de aquí para allá.

No quiero que me beséis.

Sí que quiere. –Se acercó más aún, hasta encontrarse a sólo unos centímetros de ella. El aroma a lilas le embargaba los sentidos-. ¿La han besado alguna vez?

Por supuesto, miles de veces.

Al recordar la estupefacción con que ella había reaccionado cuando le había preguntado si había sido amante de William, Eriol enarcó una ceja.

Me refiero a un hombre.

Ah. Bueno, pues cientos de veces, entonces.

A un hombre que no sea su padre.

Ah. En ese caso…, una vez.

Una irritación inesperada se apoderó de él.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y disfrutó usted con ello?

De hecho, no. Fue un beso más bien…seco.

Ah. Entonces no la besaron como es debido.

¿Y vos queréis besarme como es debido?

No. –Se agachó y le susurró al oído-: Pretendo besarla de una forma bastante indebida.

La atrajo hacia sí y le cubrió los labios con los suyos. Dios santo, eran exquisitos. Suaves, carnosos, cálidos y deliciosos.

Cuando recorrió con la lengua el borde de sus labios, ella fue a soltar una exclamación de asombro y naturalmente los entreabrió, de modo que él pudo introducir la lengua en la sensual calidez de su boca. Fresas. Ella sabía a fresas. Dulce, deliciosa, seductora.

La estrechó con más fuerza, apretando el largo y voluptuoso cuerpo de Tomoyo contra el suyo, y se maravilló de la sensación incomparable de besar a una mujer tan alta.

Su sentido común le exigía que se detuviese, pero no podía. Maldición, debería horrorizarse por estar besando a esa mocosa ingenua en lugar de mostrarse indiferente y aburrido ante su inocencia.

En cambio, estaba fascinado, lleno de deseo y encendido. Cuando ella le tocó tímidamente la lengua con la suya, un gemido se alzó en la garganta de Eriol, que ahondó en su boca, probando, embistiendo, bebiéndose sus jadeos. Perdió toda la noción de tiempo y de lugar, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, su tacto cálido y suave, su sabor dulce y adictivo, su tenue fragancia floral.

El deseo le producía una excitación tan dolorosa que acabó por arrancarlo de aquella bruma sensual. Tenía que parar. Ahora mismo. De lo contrario, acabaría con ella en el suelo del establo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por dominarse, dejó de besarla. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

Madre mía.

Madre mía, en efecto. Eriol no sabía qué había esperado pero desde luego no había previsto que esa mujer liberase toda la lujuria contenida que lo dominaba. El corazón le latía con fuerza contra las costillas, y las manos le temblaban. En lugar de satisfacer su curiosidad, el beso no había hecho más que avivar su apetito, un apetito que amenazaba con consumirlo…, después de quemarlo vivo.

Los suaves senos de ella estaban apretados contra su pecho, lo que le encendía la piel. Sentía un ardor doloroso, y sólo el control que había ejercido sobre sí mismo durante toda su vida le infundió la fuerza necesaria para bajar los brazos y apartarse de ella.

Tomoyo lanzó una larga y estremecida espiración, y él advirtió con gravedad que estaba tan agitada como él.

Santo cielo –exclamó ella con voz temblorosa-. No tenía idea de que besar de forma indebida fuese tan…

¿Tan…qué?

Tan… poco seco. –Respiró un poco más y luego carraspeó-. ¿He conseguido convenceros de que soy capaz de leer el pensamiento?

No.

Las mejillas de Tomoyo se pusieron coloradas y sus ojos centellearon con rabia.

¿Estáis negando que deseabais besarme?

Eriol bajó la vista por unos instantes hacia su boca.

No. Pero cualquier hombre querría besarla. –Y, maldita sea, se sentía capaz de matar a cualquier hombre que lo hiciese.

¿Todavía tiene la intención de montar a caballo esta noche?

Eso no es de su incumbencia.

Ella se quedó mirándolo por un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza.

Si eso piensa, sólo me queda esperar que recapacite y haga caso de mi advertencia. Y rezar por que no sufra ningún daño. Al menos no llueve como en mi visión, así que quizá no corra peligro. Por esta vez. Buenas noches, excelencia, no volveré a molestaros con mis visiones.

Eriol la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad, reprimiendo el impulso de salir tras de ella. El tono en el que había pronunciado esas palabras le sentó como un puñetazo en el estómago. Maldita sea, ¿cómo podía ella esperar que él –que cualquiera- diese crédito a sus afirmaciones que tenía premoniciones y leía el pensamiento? Era demasiado inverosímil, demasiado ilógico como para tomárselo en serio.

Aun así, por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo, ella estaba en lo cierto respecto a una cosa. Había deseado besarla. Con un ansia que lo desconcertaba. Y ahora que la había probado, deseaba hacerlo otra vez.

Y otra.

_Continuara…_

Notas de la autora:

Hooooola, al fin termine el capitulo y el muy esperado beso, espero que haya sido de su agrado y muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, pienso que el beso ha estado bien y tambien espero que me dejen sus comentarios para saber que tal, hablando de eso aquí estan los agradecimientos;

sora angel: hola que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por tu comentario-

Serena: hola que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por tu comentario-

Ayin: hola, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que tambien te haya gustado el beso de T&E, muchas gracias por tu comentario

KaAn: hola, espero que te haya gustado el beso y como ves Eriol no le hizo caso a Tomoyo pero se arrepentira, gracias por tus comentarios

princes of light: hola, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y que bueno que te haya gustado, ehm debo decir que me fue bien en los examenes por suerte pero ya tengo nuevos asi que en el proximo cap, talvez me demore un poco

Hillary: hola que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este tambien, gracias por tus comentarios-

zaira: hola que bueno que te haya gustado y que bien que pienses que capto bien el carácter de Eriol y de Tomoyo tambien, gracias por tus comentarios

Tenshi Akire: que bueno que te haya contestado las dudas y siento dejarte con la intriga pero es parte del juego, muchas gracias por tus comentarios

Yuzu: hola que bueno que te gustó, ehm Tomoyo no estaba en la mesa porque ya habia desayunado, lo de eriol se sabra en el proximo capitulo y lo demas espero que se te haya solucionado, gracias por tus comentarios

MTakeda: hola que bueno que te guste el fic, tanto la trama como los personajes, y compartimos gustos porque E&T tambien es mi pareja favorita, gracias por tus comentarios

hikaru-sango: hola amiguis que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, yo se que a ti no te gusta mucho CSS y me agrada mucho que te haya gustado este fanfic que es de ellos, asi que muchas gracias por leerlo.

liz-350: hola bien espero que te haya gustado el acercamiento de T&E y de nada porque en realidad si me ayudaste mucho, espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias por tus comentarios

Ankin: hola gracias por tus comentarios.

Justary-san: hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, este cap es principalmente E&T asi que espero que haya sido de tu agrados, nos leemos

Daulaci: hola, bien he aquí el tan esperado beso, y tienes razon muchas personas mas se daran cuenta de que Tomoyo es muy atractiva, a mi igual me agrada la actitud de eriol y sí se pondra muy celoso al igua que shaoran con sakura, espero que te haya gustado el beso, nos vemos

Bien eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de "Una Boda Imprevista"

TenshiTomoyo-4ever


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Tomoyo se dirigió a los establos a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, ansiosa por salir de la casa después de pasar la noche en blanco tratando de olvidar su perturbador encuentro con el duque. ¿Habría montado esté a caballo finalmente? Ella había permanecido despierta buena parte de la noche, atenta a cualquier sonido que indicase lluvia, pero afortunadamente el tiempo no había empeorado. Esperaba que un poco de aire fresco y un paseo a caballo a paso ligero la ayudasen a desechar sus preocupaciones, por no hablar de la desilusión y el dolor que sintió al darse cuenta de que nunca llegaría a convencerlo de su clarividencia.

Sin embargo, sabía que el ejercicio por sí solo nunca borraría el recuerdo de aquel beso. Aquel beso increíble, conmovedor e inolvidable que la había emocionado hasta lo más hondo y había despertado en ella una pasión cuya existencia desconocía. También había encendido sentimientos…, anhelos que no se atrevía a analizar.

Deseaba, necesitaba desesperadamente olvidar su exquisito tacto, su sabor celestial, pero su corazón se negaba a cooperar.

¿Viene a ver a los gatos, señorita Daidouji¿O desea montar a caballo?

Tomoyo hizo un esfuerzo por dejar a un lado su agitación y le devolvió la sonrisa al mozo. Luego se agachó para rascarle a _George_ detrás de la oreja.

Las dos cosas. ¿Qué le parece si voy a ver a los gatitos mientras ensilla un caballo para mí?

Buena idea –dijo Mortlin-. Mire, hay dos que usted no conoce escondidos junto a ese almiar.

Tomoyo echó un vistazo a las dos bolitas de pelo con manchas.

Son adorables. ¿Cómo se llaman? –Le dedicó una mirada picara-. ¿O es mejor que no pregunte?

A Mortlin se le subieron los colores al rostro enjuto, mientras frotaba incómodo los pies en el suelo.

Bueno, el más grande se llama _Ostras_…

Eso no es tan terrible.

Y el otro es, eh… -Se sonrojó hasta las puntas de las prominentes orejas-. No puedo decir eso enfrente de una dama.

Entiendo –contestó ella apretando mucho los labios para disimular su diversión.

Supongo que tendré que cambiarle en nombre a los animalillos, pero fue lo primero que salió de mi boca cuando nació. –Sacudió la cabeza ostensiblemente perplejo-. Los gatitos no paraban de salir. No había forma de detenerlos. Me dejaron pasmado.

Sí, me lo imagino. –Le acarició la cálida barriga a _George_ y se quedó quieta. Después de apretarle suavemente la panza peluda unas cuantas veces más, reprimió una sonrisa-. El periodo de gestación de una gata dura unos sesenta días. Me temo que ya no estaré aquí cuando _George_ alumbre a su siguiente camada. De lo contrario, le ofrecería mi ayuda. Se me dan bastante bien estas cosas.

Estoy seguro de que sí, pero… -Su voz se apagó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos-. ¿La próxima camada?

Sí. Predigo que_ George_ volverá a ser mamá más o menos dentro de un mes.

¡Seguro que lo que le pasa la gata es que ha engordado¡Pero si los gatitos no llegan a los tres meses de edad¿Cómo demonios ha pasado esto?

Ella tuvo que morderse las mejillas por dentro para no romper a reír al ver la expresión atónita del caballerizo.

Del modo habitual, supongo. –Acarició una última vez la panza de _George_, se puso de pie y le dio unas palmaditas al hombre en el brazo-. No se preocupe, Mortlin. _George_ estará bien, y usted dispondrá de un nuevo equipo de cazarratones

Ya hay más cazarratones por aquí de los que necesito –gruñó él-. Caramba, se supone que esto es un establo. Soy un mozo de cuadra, no un médico de gatos. Más vale que ensille un caballo para usted antes de que la condenada gata empiece a echar gatitos otra vez.

Conteniendo su hilaridad, Tomoyo se entretuvo con los gatitos mientras Mortlin realizaba sus tareas. Poco después él se acercó llevando de las riendas a una hermosa yegua marrón llamada _Rosamunde _y se ofreció a auparla. Ella cayó sobre la silla con un golpe seco que le sacudió todos los huesos. En Japón solía montar a horcajadas cuando daba un paseo a caballo, pero no se atrevía a hacer lo mismo en Inglaterra, por más que le disgustara montar a mujeriegas. El complicado atuendo de amazona inglesa que se veía obligada a ponerse también le crispaba los nervios. Metro y metros de tela y multitud de bullones y volantes. Recordaba con nostalgia el traje de montar sencillos y ligero que había confeccionado ella misma y que usaba en Japón. Tía Johanna le había echado una ojeada y casi se había desmayado. Totalmente inapropiado, querida –había declarado-. Tenemos que hacer algo con tu vestuario de inmediato .

Acomodó la pesada falda en torno a sí lo mejor que pudo y se puso en camino. Cuando llegó al final del sendero que conducía a las cuadras, se detuvo y miró atrás. Mortlin estaba acuclillado, con una expresión tierna en el curtido rostro, acariciando cariñosamente la barriga de _George_. Sin duda creía que ella ya no alcanzaba a oírlo, porque dijo:

Tendremos que pensar en unos nombres un poco más decentes para los nuevos gatitos. No puede haber otro llamado _Tócate los cordones_.

Tomoyo sonrió para sí y guió a su montura hacia el bosque. Avanzó junto a la orilla del arroyo, disfrutando del aire limpio y del sol que le calentaba la cara. Sin embargo, no le complacía en absoluto la silla de montar de mujer ni el condenado atuendo que le aprisionaba las piernas.

Cuando llegó a la zona donde el arroyo se ensanchaba y desembocaba en el lago, tiró de las riendas de _Rosamunde_. Se removió de un lado a otro, desesperada por desembarazar sus piernas de los metros de tela incomoda que las envolvían, y de pronto notó que resbalaba de la silla. Soltó un chillido de susto e intentó agarrarse de la perilla, pero no fue lo bastante rápida. Cayó ignominiosamente del caballo, golpeándose el trasero.

Por desgracia el suelo estaba cubierto de lodo. Y, lo que es peor, era una pendiente. Ella rodó por el terraplén sin dejar de gritar y se dio un chapuzón en el arroyo. Se quedó sentada, inmóvil y sin habla debido a la impresión. Tenía las botas completamente sumergidas en el agua cenagosa, un agua fría que casi le lamía la cintura.

¿Un accidente? –preguntó una voz familiar a su espalda.

Tomoyo apretó con fuerza los dientes. Era evidente que él estaba ileso, gracias al cielo, pero a ella no le entusiasmaba la idea de que presenciara su humillación. (Ya saben quien es o ¿no?).

Pues sí, ya lo ve. Y no es el primero. –Quizá si no le hacía caso, él se marcharía.

Su esperanza resultó ser vana.

Caray –exclamó el duque, chascando la lengua comprensivamente. Ella lo oyó desmontar y acercarse al borde del agua-. Al parecer se ha metido en un buen aprieto.

Ella volvió la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada.

No me he metido en un aprieto, excelencia. Sólo estoy un poco mojada.

Y ha perdido su montura.

Tonterías. Mi montura está… -Su voz se extinguió mientras recorría la zona con la vista. La yegua se había esfumado.

Camino de las cuadras, seguramente. La habrán espantado esos gritos que ha pegado al caer. Algunos caballos son un poco asustadizos. Por lo visto _Rosamunde_ es así. Qué pena. –Sus ojos grisáceos despidieron un brillo travieso-. Le preguntaría si se encuentra bien, pero creo recordar que posee una complexión asaz robusta.

Así es.

¿Le duele algo?

Ella intentó levantar las piernas y no lo consiguió.

No estoy segura. Mi traje de montar está empapado y pesa tanto que casi no puedo moverme. –Su irritación se triplicó cuando se percató de que, en efecto, necesitaba que le echaran una mano-. ¿Os dignaríais prestarme vuestra ayuda?

Él se acarició la barbilla como si estuviese reflexionando seriamente.

No estoy seguro de que deba ayudarla. Detestaría acabar mojado y sucio. Quizá deba dejarla ahí e ir en busca de ayuda. Volvería al cabo de una hora, más o menos. –La miró con las cejas enarcadas-. ¿Qué opina?

Tomoyo no tenía opinión alguna al respecto. De hecho, estaba bastante harta de que él se divirtiese a sus expensas. Había pasado la noche en vela preocupándose de él y ahora allí estaba, sano y salvo, prácticamente riéndose de ella. Ese hombre arrogante merecía que le borrasen esa expresión petulante de la cara. Pero ella apenas podía moverse.

Eriol dio media vuelta, como si de verdad pretendiese dejarla ahí tirada, y Tomoyo al fin explotó. Agarró un puñado de lodo y lo arrojó con intención de hacer ruido y llamar su atención.

Desafortunadamente, él eligió ese preciso instante para volverse.

Peor aún, ella había lanzado el barro con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

La pella grande y viscosa se le estampó al duque en pleno pecho, salpicando su prístina camisa blanca. La masa pegajosa le resbaló por el cuerpo, manchándoles los pantalones color beige, antes inmaculados, y fue a caer en la punta de una de sus lustrosas botas.

Tomoyo se quedó paralizada. No tenía la intención de acertarle… ¿o sí? Dios santo, no se lo veía muy contento. Una risilla horrorizada pugnaba por brotarle a Tomoyo de la garganta, y tuvo que luchar por contenerla. La expresión de Eriol denotaba claramente que reírse no era lo que más convenía en esos momentos.

Él no se movió. Siguió con la vista la estela lodosa que la pella le había dejado en la ropa y luego miró a la joven.

Ya no tenéis que preocuparos por acabar mojado y sucio, excelencia –le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa radiante-. Al parecer, ya tenéis una mancha bastante horrible en vuestro atuendo.

Se arrepentirá de haber hecho eso –murmuró él en un tono claramente amenazador y lanzándole una mirada hostil-. Vaya si se arrepentirá.

Bah –se mofó ella-. No me asustáis.

Eriol dio un paso al frente.

Pues debería estar asustada.

¿Por qué¿Qué pensáis hacer¿Arrojarme al agua?

Él avanzó otro paso.

No. Creo que la pondré sobre mis rodillas y le propinaré unos buenos azotes.

¿Unos azotes? –Preguntó ella, enarcando las cejas-. ¿En serio?

En serio.

Vaya. Bueno, si voy a recibir unos azotes, más vale que me los gane primero. –Y arrojó otro puñado de lodo, que le dio de lleno en el estómago.

Eriol se quedó petrificado. Contempló anonadado su camisa estropeada. Pocos hombres se habrían atrevido a provocarlo de esa manera. No podía creer que ella tuviese la osadía de mancharlo de barro una vez, y menos aún dos veces. Lo pagaría caro. Muy, muy caro.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una bola de lodo que le pasó rozando la oreja. Faltó muy poco para que le impactara en plena cara.

Ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se metió en el agua provocando grandes salpicaduras, la agarró de los brazos y la puso en pie de un tirón.

Supongo que es usted consciente de que esto es la guerra –farfulló, con la vista clavada en su rostro enrojecido… y riente.

Por supuesto. Pero no olvidéis quién venció la última vez que los japoneses y los ingleses se enzarzaron en una batalla.

Confió plenamente en su derrota, señorita Daidouji.

Y yo confió en la vuestra, excelencia.

Eriol se detuvo al opio estas palabras y fijó la vista en el barro que salpicaba la naricilla respingona de la joven. Los ojos color amatistas de Tomoyo se encontraron desafiantes con los suyos, pero una sonrisa se asomaba a las comisuras de su boca, y aparecieron sus hoyuelos. La atención de Eriol se desvió hacia sus labios carnosos y sensuales. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el espinazo cuando le vino a la memoria lo que sintió al tener esos labios contra los suyos. Se obligó a levantar la mirada y se topó de nuevo con sus ojos; luceros de color amatista lo contemplaban risueños.

Ella era un caso perdido. Impertinente a más no poder. Le había desgraciado la indumentaria, y él estaba allí, en medio del maldito lago. Mojado, incómodo y… furioso.

¿Acaso no estaba furioso?

Frunció el entrecejo. Sí, por supuesto que lo estaba. Furioso. La situación no le resultaba divertida. En absoluto. No era graciosa, en modo alguno. Y él no estaba pasándolo bien. Ni un ápice.

Prepárate para recibir unos azotes –le advirtió, volviéndose hacia la orilla y arrastrándola tras de sí.

¡Primero tendréis que atraparme!

Tomoyo se soltó de golpe de la mano con que él la sujetaba, se recogió hasta la rodilla la falda empapada y se adentró aún más en el lago.

Vuelve aquí. Ahora mismo.

¿Así que os pensabais que podíais darme unos azotes¡Ja¡Pues me parece que no! –Retrocedió varios pasos más, hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura. De pronto, su risa melodiosa estalló-. ¡Dios santo¡Deberíais veros¡Estáis graciosísimo!

Eriol miró hacia abajo. Tenía la camisa mojada y mugrienta pegada al pecho como una segunda piel, y unos manchurrones alargados, negros y fangosos en los pantalones de montar. Llevaba varias hojas secas adheridas a sus botas estropeadas.

Apuesto a que nunca habíais tenido un aspecto tan desastrado en toda vuestra aristocrática vida –rió ella-. Debo deciros que vuestra apariencia en estos momentos resulta escandalosamente impropia de un duque.

Ven aquí.

No.

Ahora mismo.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Eriol avanzó hacia ella, abriéndose paso en el agua helada, lleno de determinación y arreglándoselas para disimular el repentino e indeseado regocijo que estaba sintiendo. Maldita mujer. No era más que una plaga para la cordura de un hombre. Suponía que ella trataría de huir, pero se mantuvo firme, aguardándolo con una sonrisa esplendorosa en su hermosa cara. Eriol se detuvo a un paso de ella y esperó.

Me he levantado esta mañana de bastante mal humor, pero este episodio me ha animado considerablemente –dijo ella, y sus hoyuelos parecían hacerle guiños-. Tenéis que reconocer que todo esto resulta bastante gracioso.

¿Ah, sí?

Ella bizqueó exageradamente y lo miró a la cara. A pesar suyo, a Eriol se le escapó una sonrisa.

¡Ajá! –exclamó ella-. Os he visto sonreír.

Por más que lo intentaba, Eriol no acertaba a explicarse por qué encontraba divertida esa debacle. El célebre duque de Hiraguizawa, el soltero más codiciado de Inglaterra , cubierto de lodo, metido en el lago hasta las caderas, conversando con una mujer cuya deslumbrante sonrisa no mostraba la menor señal de remordimiento, sólo diversión. Muchos miembros destacados de la alta sociedad quedarían postrados de la impresión si lo viesen ahora, completamente sucio y empapado, en compañía de una oriental no menos sucia y empapada.

Ella bajó la vista hacia la camisa mojada de Eriol.

Era una camisa preciosa. Siento haberla estropeado, excelencia, de verdad. –Alargó el brazo y pasó la mano sobre la manga mojada. Lo miró a los ojos-. Al principio no tenía la intención de mancharos con el lodo, pero una vez que lo hice, bueno, me pareció una pena no aprovechar la oportunidad. Para ser del todo sincera, creo que necesitabais que alguien os hiciera reír. Por lo que a mí respecta, esta aventura es lo más divertido que me ha ocurrido en muchos meses.

Los músculos de Eriol se contrajeron involuntariamente al notar su contacto. Escrutó los ojos de Tomoyo en busca de algún signo de engaño o falsedad y no vio más que inocencia y calidez. Era lo más divertido que a ella le había ocurrido en muchos meses. Diablos, él podría decir lo mismo. Por supuesto, no era necesario que ella lo supiese.

Tras exhalar un suspiro de resignación, preguntó:

¿Acaso la calamidad la sigue allí donde va, señorita Daidouji? Es la segunda vez que prácticamente cae a mis pies.

Me temo que este tipo de caídas son corrientes en mi familia.

¿A qué se refiere?

Así se conocieron mis padres. Mamá salía de una tienda de sombreros de señora cuando tropezó y cayó a los pies de papá. Se torció el tobillo al caer y papá le curó la lesión.

Entiendo. Al menos reconoce con sinceridad su desafortunada propensión a rodar por los suelos.

Sí, pero yo no la consideraría desafortunada.

¿Ah, no¿Y eso por qué?

Ella titubeó y él quedó fascinado por la repentina seriedad de sus ojos amatistas.

Aunque sois algo arrogante y más que un poco testarudo, resulta que…, bueno, me caéis bien.

Eriol se quedó mirándola, atónito.

¿Le caigo bien?

Sí. Sois un hombre afectuoso y cordial. Por supuesto –añadió en un tono seco-, lo disimuláis bastante bien a veces.

¿Afectuoso y cordial? –repitió él, desconcertado-. ¿Cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión?

Lo sé porque os he tocado. Pero aun cuando no lo hubiese hecho, lo habría notado de todos modos. –Su vista se posó en la camisa lodosa de Eriol-. Os habéis tomado todo esto con extraordinaria deportividad. Apuesto a que nunca habíais hecho nada parecido¿me equivoco?

No, nunca.

Me lo figuraba. Y a pesar de todo le veis el lado gracioso a esta situación, si bien vuestra conmoción inicial era evidente. –Adoptó una expresión especulativa-. Guardáis las distancias con la gente y cultiváis una imagen fría y circunspecta. Sin embargo, tratáis a vuestra hermana con cariño y a vuestra madre con cordialidad y cortesía. He pasado con vos el tiempo suficiente como para saber qué clase de hombre sois en realidad…, un hombre bueno y decente.

Estas palabras le produjeron una tensión en lo más hondo del pecho y lo dejaron confuso y desorientado. Se sorprendió aún más cuando una cálida oleada de placer le subió a la cara. Le costó apartar de su mente la asombrosa revelación de que esa mujer lo consideraba afectuoso y cordial. Decente. Y bueno con su familia. Si supieras cómo le fallé a William, te darías cuenta de lo equivocada que estás .

Antes de que pudiese discurrir una respuesta, ella dijo:

Soy consciente de que nuestro encuentro de anoche terminó de un modo un poco violento, pero ¿no podríamos comenzar de cero?

¿De cero?

Sí, es una expresión oriental que significa desde el principio . He pensado que quizá si hacemos un esfuerzo muy, muy grande, podemos ser… amigos. Y, como muestra de nuestra naciente amistad, quisiera que me tutearais y me llamaseis Tomoyo.

¿Naciente amistad? Maldita sea, lo que le faltaba por oír. ¿Ser amigo de una mujer¿Y, más concretamente, de esta mujer? Imposible. Sólo había un puñado de hombres a los que consideraba sus amigos. Las mujeres podían ser madres, hermanas, tías o amantes pero no amigas. ¿O sí?

Le escudriño el rostro y le chocó lo diferente que le parecía de todas las mujeres que había conocido. ¿Cómo era posible que, a pesar de sus extrañas historias sobre visiones y a pesar del hecho evidente de que guardaba secretos, le causaba la impresión de ser digna de confianza? Fuera lo que fuese, no podía negar, ni siquiera para sí, que se sentía atraído por ella como una polilla a una llama.

Si ella se empeñaba en creer que eran amigos, él no movería un dedo para desengañarla, al menos hasta que averiguase todo lo que necesitaba saber de ella.

Sin embargo, cada vez le costaba más creer que estuviera implicada de alguna manera en una trama de chantajes o de cualquier otro tipo.

Carraspeó y dijo:

Estaré encantado de llamarte Tomoyo. Gracias.

De nada. –Sus ojos despidieron un brillo travieso-. Excelencia.

A Eriol casi se le escapa la risa al percibir el tono descarado con el que lo invitaba a devolverle el honor. ¿Es que esa muchacha no veía lo impertinente que era insinuarle que podría darle otro tratamiento que no fuera el de excelencia? Semejantes confianzas, semejante intimidad estaban totalmente fuera de lugar.

Intimidad. De pronto, lo asaltó un deseo irrefrenable de oír esos labios extraordinarios pronunciar su nombre.

Algunos me llaman Hiraguizawa.

Hiraguizawa –repitió ella lentamente, arrastrando las silabas con una voz suave y ronca que le hizo apretar los dientes.

¿Qué efecto produciría en él oírla pronunciar su nombre de pila?

Y unos pocos me llaman por mi nombre, Eriol.

Eriol –dijo ella en voz baja, encendiéndolo por dentro-. Es un nombre estupendo; fuerte, imponente, noble. Te sienta de maravilla.

Gracias –dijo él, sorprendido no por el elogio sino por la calidez que le recorrió el cuerpo al oírlo -. Mis amigos me llaman Eriol. Puedes hacerlo tú también si así lo deseas.

Gruñó para sus adentros, estupefacto por su oferta sin precedentes. Debía de estar perdiendo la razón. ¿Qué demonios pensaría la gente de ella si la oyese llamarle Eriol? Tendría que advertirle que no lo hiciese delante de nadie…, que sólo le llamase así cuando estuviesen los dos a solas.

Los dos a solas. ¡Maldita sea, no había duda de que estaba perdiendo la razón!

Vaya, gracias… Eriol. Entonces ¿me perdonas?

Él volvió a poner los pies en la tierra.

¿Perdonarte?

Sí, por… estooo… -dijo ella señalando con los ojos su ropa estropeada.

Él siguió su mirada.

Ah, sí. El lastimoso estado de mi atuendo. ¿Lo lamentas de verdad?

Oh, sí –afirmó ella, asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza.

¿Prometes no volver a cometer un acto tan ruin?

Hum… ¿Quieres decir nunca…, como en nunca jamás en toda mi vida ?

A grandes rasgos, sí.

Vaya. –Frunció los labios, pero los ojos le centellearon con malicia-. Me temo que no puedo hacer una promesa a tan largo plazo.

Entiendo. –Soltó un suspiro de resignación-. Bueno, en ese caso¿podrías hacer un esfuerzo por comportarte al menos durante el camino de regreso a casa?

Oh, sí –accedió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Eso puedo prometértelo.

Gracias a Dios. Siendo así, supongo que tendré que perdonarte. Salgamos del agua antes de que nos quedemos arrugados. –Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la orilla-. ¿Vienes? –preguntó al percatarse de que ella no lo seguía.

Ojalá pudiera –contestó, pugnando por moverse-. Los pies se me han hundido en el cieno y las faldas me pesan demasiado. –Sus hoyuelos se hicieron más profundos-. ¿Os dignaríais prestarme vuestra ayuda?

Eriol alzó los ojos al cielo.

La última vez que preguntaste eso acabé recibiendo un baño de lodo. –La miró fijamente-. Confió en que cumplirás tu promesa de comportarte. Podría abandonarte aquí¿sabes?

Te lo prometo –aseguró ella, poniéndose la mano sobre el corazón.

Él regresó chapoteando hacia ella, mascullando palabras poco halagadoras sobre las mujeres en general.

Sujétate de mi cuello.

Tomoyo obedeció y él la levantó en brazos, a punto de tambalearse bajo el peso combinado de ella y su ropa empapada. De todas sus prendas chorreaba un agua fría que se le escurría a Eriol por todo el cuerpo, y sus botas rezumaban barro. Ella recostó la cara en su hombro y los músculos de él se tensaron al sentir el cuerpo mojado de ella acurrucado contra su pecho. Agachó la cabeza y aspiró la fragancia floral de su cabello. Maldición, hasta recubierta de lodo olía a lilas.

Una vez en la orilla, la bajó muy despacio hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. La ropa mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo, resaltando las curvas de su figura, y él reprimió un gemido. La tela empapada resaltaba claramente los pezones erectos de Tomoyo, y sus piernas parecían interminables. Dios, era increíble. Incluso embadurnada de barro, él la deseaba.

Todo su físico se inundo de ímpetu vital y, cuando ella intentó apartarse, las manos de Eriol se apretaron en torno a su cintura. Que Dios lo ayudase: nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer. Aunque las campanas tocaban a rebato en su cabeza, acercó lentamente la boca a la de ella. Tenía que saborearla de nuevo… sólo una vez.

Ella le palmeó el pecho.

¿Qué estas haciendo?

Disponiéndome a cobrarme lo que me debes.

¿Lo que te debo?

Por estropearme el traje.

¿Y pretendías cobrártelo con un beso?

Por supuesto. Es una antigua y noble tradición inglesa. (Si claro) Un beso por llenar de lodo una camisa y unos pantalones. ¿Nadie te lo había dicho?

Me temo que nunca había salido el tema.

Bueno, pues ahora que lo sabes, más vale que saldes tu deuda. De lo contrario, irás a la cárcel de morosos.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

¿Un solo beso?

Con gusto te cobraré con dos. De hecho…

Ah no –replicó ella apresuradamente-. Con uno basta.

Bueno, ya que insistes… -La atrajo hacia sí, hasta sentir sus senos contra su pecho, y luego le cubrió la boca con la suya.

En el instante en que sus labios se juntaron, él se perdió irremisiblemente. Se perdió en es tacto sedoso de ella, en su cálido sabor, en su aroma suave y floral. Todo pensamiento racional se borró de su mente mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los costados de ella y le cubrían los pechos. Jugueteó con sus pezones hasta ponérselos turgentes, y ella emitió un jadeo, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Él se aprovechó de ello rápidamente y recorrió con sus labios su largo cuello, adentrándose cada vez más en un tórrido frenesí en el que no existía otra cosa que la mujer que estrechaba en sus brazos.

Eriol –susurró ella-. Por favor. Debemos detenernos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal que casi acaba con él, Eriol levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, unos ojos aturdidos y llenos de deseo. La lujuria lo embistió con tal fuerza que las rodillas estuvieron a punto de fallarle. Nada le habría gustado más que arrancarle el vestido mojado y hacerle el amor. Y si ella no se apartaba de él en ese mismo instante, tal vez lo haría.

Retrocedió un paso e inmediatamente echó en falta el sentirla apretada contra sí. Incapaz de resistir el impulso de tocarla, extendió el brazo, la tomó de las manos y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

Tomoyo trató de despejarse la mente. Por segunda vez, este hombre la había dejado sin aliento, sin sentido, con un beso. Había conseguido que nada le importase excepto él.

Pero era imperativo que le parase los pies. Había permitido que se tomase más libertades de las que habría tolerado cualquier mujer decente. Pero había tenido que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad, porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él continuase besándola, tocándola, encendiéndole la piel, colmándole los sentidos con su sabor celestial y su olor a bosque.

En ese instante él le apretó las manos y los pensamientos de Eriol irrumpieron en la mente de ella con una nitidez sobrecogedora.

Quería hacerle el amor.

Arrancarle el vestido empapado y tocarla. Por todas partes.

Hacer el amor. Amor. Sintió que se abrasaba y que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. ¿Era ése el sentimiento que se había apoderado de ella, que le derretía los huesos, que no la dejaba respirar, que le impedía dejar de pensar en él, que la hacía desear que ese beso no acabara nunca¿Por eso sentía esa necesidad imperiosa de ayudarlo y protegerlo?

Dios bendito¿estaba enamorándose de Eriol?

_Continuara…_

Notas de la Autora:

Hola a todas de nuevo, me he alegrado mucho de que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y el beso de la pareja central. Respondiendo a sus dudas sobre el S&S les diré que si habrá pero más adelante. Les diré también que hay dos capítulos especialmente dedicados a ellos, así que no desesperen. Otra cosa, no se pueden quejar porque ahora me demore menos de una semana, este capitulo es un regalito debido a que no publicaré hasta más o menos unas tres semanas más, ya que ahora se vienen los exámenes y no creo que tenga mucho tiempo. Espero que me comprendan, pero ahora vamos a los agradecimientos, desde ya muchas gracias a todas:

Yuzu: hola, que bueno que te haya gustado el Cap. Me alegra saber que te alegre el día y que haya respondido tu pregunta, muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que te siga gustando el fic.

Sailor Alluminem Siren: Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic y que te haya dejado sin palabras, porque eso significa que no soy tan mala escritora como pensaba, y que causó el efecto que esperaba, si me di cuenta que eres fan de Sailor Moon, así que me alegra que te hayas dado una vuelta por el mío y que te haya gustado. Bueno eso es todo me despido, y muchas gracias por tu review. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Cinthya: Hola. Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, y espero que esta vez no me haya demorado tanto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos.

Marinnechan: hola, que bueno que te gustó la escena del beso, ya que me ha costado mucho hacerla, espero que esta vez no me haya demorado tanto, y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Hillary: hola que bueno que te haya gustado este capitulo, muchas gracias, por tu comentario. Nos vemos.

Afroditacoral: hola, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, la trama y los ambientes y que pienses que en este fic quede bien la pareja T&E, no encuentro raro que te guste la pareja Tomoyo y Shaoran. Solo pienso que tenemos diferentes gustos y que a mi también me gusta, muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos.

nena05000: hola¿como estas? Espero que bien, porque yo estoy bien, tienes razón hace tiempo que no hablamos, espero que no tengas muchos problemas. Que bueno que haya valido la pena la espera del beso, pero todo tenía una razón de ser, lo de Tomoyo me pareció bueno porque yo quería como que fuera su primer hombre, me entiendes? Pero bueno en fin, espero que te haya gustado la idea, lo del beso me costo mucho hacerlo y Eriol va a desear hacerlo muchas veces mas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero no haberme demorado mucho. Nos vemos.

Selene Kiev hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario. La verdad es que nunca he pensado en ser escritora, aparte de que me encanta escribir pero solo como hobbie. Que bueno que te guste la trama y respecto al S&S ya vendrá paciencia. Ya lo explique arriba, tengo planeados un par de capítulos para ellos así que no desesperes. Nos vemos.

Jeanne-Herblay: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Que bueno que te haya gustado la descripción del beso y la atmósfera, me agrada que pienses que es un fic interesante y que los personajes se delineen bien, con respecto a las actualizaciones, esta fue pronto, pero la que sigue no creo que mucho en todo caso arriba lo describo Nos vemos.

Pily-umi: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Nunca pensé que la escena del beso iba a causar esas impresiones, lo de Eriol a mi me parece que esta bien, de verdad este capitulo creo que es el favorito de muchas debido al acercamiento, y me alegro que sea así. Respecto a las actualizaciones esta ha sido pronto y las demás, ya lo explique arriba, nos vemos.

saku315: hola, gracias por tu comentario. ¿De veras piensas que es apasionado? Vaya nunca pensé lograr eso, pero en fin, aquí esta la actualización y siento mucho haberme demorado. Nos vemos.

Aleirbagpotter: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Respondiendo a tu pregunta si habrá S&S.

Princes of light: hola que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Shaoran volverá pronto no te preocupes, en este capitulo hay otra escena apasionada, creo que voy a tener que cambiar el rating, pero en fin. Nos vemos.

Haruko Hinako: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Ayin: hola, yo estoy muy bien gracias, espero que tu también estés bien, que bueno que te haya gustado el beso, respecto a tu pregunta si habrá más escenas como esa, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Nos vemos.

Sora angel: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te haya gustado y que te haya metido, mentira eso no es bueno, espero no haberme demorado. Nos vemos.

liz350: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Bien aquí está el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, y siento mucho haberte dejado en shock de veras, espero que estés bien. Nos vemos.

Daulaci: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, como se está desarrollando la amista de Sakura y Tomoyo, el cambio de ella, los sentimientos de él y el beso, que era lo que más me preocupaba y donde más me demore, es raro que me digan que en el capitulo le pasen todas esas sensaciones, pero en fin. Debo decirte que leí tu Fic "Lecciones para dos" y es uno de mis favoritos, así que por halagos yo te los doy dobles por aquí. Espero no haberme demorado. Nos vemos.

Bien eso es todo, otra cosa para cualquiera que quiera establecer contacto conmigo, mi mail es star guión bajo 14 guión bajo 901 arroba vemos en el próximo capitulo de "Una Boda Imprevista"

TenshiTomoyo4-ever.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

No dijeron palabras durante el trayecto de regreso a la casa. Tomoyo iba a lomos de _Myst_, sentada delante de Eriol, que la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos y la envolvía con el calor que despedía su cuerpo.

¿Estaré enamorándome de él?

Se mente rechazó inmediatamente esa posibilidad. No. Amar a ese hombre acabaría rompiéndole el corazón. Aunque obviamente él la encontraba lo bastante atractiva como para besarla, no se fiaba de ella ni creía en sus visiones.

Y aunque no fuera así, ese amor no tenía futuro. Él no era un hombre cualquiera. Era un duque, y sería muy tonta si imaginaba que pudiese albergar un sentimiento profundo hacia una mujer tan poco refinada como ella. No le cabía la menor duda de que a él le bastaba con levantar un dedo para que decenas de mujeres hermosas y ricas acudiesen corriendo a su lado, ansiosas por ponerse a su disposición. Su rango le exigía que se casara con una mujer de posición social elevada…, y Tomoyo no era una de ellas.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y la invadió un gran pesar. Intentó convencerse desesperadamente de que sólo se sentía atraída hacia él, que estaba encaprichada, pero su corazón, obstinado, se negaba a escucharla. No importaba que él no correspondiese a sus sentimientos. Tampoco importaba que se conociesen desde hacía poco tiempo. Después de todo, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía falta para enamorarse? ¿Un día? ¿Un año? Sus padres se habían enamorado perdidamente a primera vista, y el autor de sus días le había propuesto matrimonio a su madre antes de que transcurriesen dos semanas. Ésta siempre decía: De algún modo, el corazón sabe cuándo llega el momento . Ahora Tomoyo entendía a qué se refería.

Pero el descubrimiento era agridulce.

Exhalando un suspiro, se reclinó contra Eriol y, una vez más, su soledad el vació que lo acosaba, aparecieron de golpe en la mente de Tomoyo. Ella percibía claramente que guardaba un secreto que lo atormentaba, pero no alcanzaba a discernir en qué consistía. Sentía una pena muy honda por él. Tenía que ayudarlo. Curarle las heridas.

Y si para ello era necesario exponerse a que le rompiese el corazón, ella estaba dispuesta a pagar ese precio.

Llegaron a las cuadras varios minutos después. Eriol se apeó y ayudo a Tomoyo a desmontar mientras Mortlin se acercaba a toda prisa.

¡Madre mía! ¿Se ha hecho daño, señorita Tomoyo? _Rosamunde_ acaba de regresar a la caballeriza justo ahora sin usted. Me ha dado un susto de muerte, si quiere que le diga la verdad.

Estoy bien, Mortlin. Sólo un poco sucia.

Mortlin la miro de arriba abajo.

¿Un poco? Pero si parecéis… -Su voz se extinguió cuando se fijó en Eriol. El mozo de cuadra quedó boquiabierto-. ¡Dios nos asista! ¿Qué ha pasado, excelencia? ¡Estáis hecho un desastre!

Los dos estamos bien, Mortlin. Hemos sufrido un ligero resbalón en el lago, nada más.

¿Os habéis caído de _Myst_? –Mortlin no atinaba a imaginar que tal cosa fuese posible.

No. –Clavando una mirada reprensora en el mozo, que tenía los ojos desorbitados, Eriol le entregó en silencio las riendas de _Myst_. Mortlin reconoció de inmediato la expresión de no más preguntas y cerro la boca tan bruscamente que le castañetearon los dientes.

Eriol enlazó su mugriento brazo con el de Tomoyo y la acompañó hasta la casa. La joven estaba singularmente callada, por lo que él se preguntó en qué estaba pensando. Se obligó a mantener su propia mente en blanco…, por si acaso. Por supuesto, toda esa historia sobre su clarividencia le parecía ridícula, pero lo cierto era que ella estaba dotada de una perspicacia excepcional.

Tomoyo señaló la terraza con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cielo santo, allí esta Sakura. Acaba de vernos y nos está mirando de forma muy parecido a como nos miró Mortlin. ¡Rápido! Fulmínala con una mirada glacial como la que le echaste a él. –le sugirió en voz baja y risueña.

Por desgracia, Sakura es inmune incluso a la más glacial de mis miradas –le susurró él al oído.

Que pena –musitó ella.

En efecto. De pronto me veo rodeado de mujeres que no me encuentran demasiado amedrentador. Debo de estar perdiendo facultades.

En absoluto. Tus facultades están… -Su voz se apagó y él hizo una pausa, obligándola a detenerse a su lado. Un sonrojo que la favorecía mucho le teñía las mejillas.

Mis facultades están ¿qué?

Ella arqueó una ceja.

¿Buscáis siempre el elogio de una manera tan desvergonzada, excelencia?

Sólo cuando parezco un andrajo sacado del lago.

En la terraza, Sakura no acababa de decidir qué le asombraba más, si el aspecto inusitadamente mugriento que presentaba su hermano o verlo sonreír y cuchichearle a Tomoyo en el oído. Advirtió con interés que iban del brazo y que el rostro de la joven resplandecía con un rubor muy atractivo mientras se reía de algo que decía.

La pareja dejó de caminar, y Sakura observó con emocionado interés la larga e intensa mirada que intercambiaban. Nunca había visto a Eriol mirar a nadie de esa manera.

El corazón le brincaba dentro del pecho. ¡Qué maravilloso era ver a su hermano sonreír y divertirse! Era una imagen a la que no estaba acostumbrada desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

¿Un accidente? –preguntó Sakura cuando los dos llegaron a la terraza.

Pues sí, en efecto, hemos sufrido uno –replicó Eriol en un tono inexpresivo y siguió caminando, acompañando a Tomoyo al interior de la casa, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sakura los observó entrar y una sonrisa le curvó los labios.

Esa reunión social de varios días empezaba a resultar de lo más interesante.

Después de dejar a Tomoyo a la puerta de su alcoba, Eriol entró en la suya y contuvo una carcajada cuando su ayuda de cámara, normalmente imperturbable, se quedó mirando su sucio atuendo con expresión atónita.

Empiezo a acostumbrarme a esa mirada, Kingsbury –comentó, quitándose la camisa estropeada.

Os prepararé un baño de inmediato, excelencia –dijo Kingsbury, sosteniendo con extremo cuidado las prendas fangosas de Eriol lo más lejos posible de sí.

Unos minutos más tarde, Eriol se acomodó en una enorme tina de agua humeante y cerró los ojos con un suspiro de satisfacción. De pronto le vino a la mente una imagen de Tomoyo, que sin duda debía estar tomando a su vez un baño aromático, con su magnífica cabellera cayéndole por la espalda en una cascada de gloriosos rizos.

Imaginó que se metía con ella en la tina, que deslizaba sus manos mojadas sobre sus pechos turgentes, que jugueteaba con sus pezones hasta ponérselos duros. Eriol… , jadearía ella con esa voz excitada y ronca. Se vio a sí mismo inclinándose hacia delante, rodeando uno de esos pezones erectos con los labios y chupándolos hasta que ella gemía de placer.

¿Estáis bien, excelencia? –preguntó Kingsbury desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Arrancado de su fantasía sexual, Eriol se percató con no poca desazón de que era él quien había estado gimiendo, una molesta costumbre que por lo visto estaba adquiriendo.

Sí, Kingsbury estoy bien –respondió con sequedad.

Maldición.

Esa reunión social de varios días empezaba a resultar de lo más irritante.

Más tarde, a la hora de la cena. Eriol, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, observaba a Tomoyo subrepticiamente. Ella estaba situada en el otro extremo, junto a un joven vizconde que la miraba con admiración creciente conforme transcurría la cena. Eriol no sabía si aplaudir a Sakura o maldecirla por desplegar sus conocimientos de la moda en beneficio de Tomoyo. Para el quinto plato, el maldito vizconde no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

¿Y quién podría culparlo por ello? Ella estaba impresionante con el vestido escotado de color lila que resaltaba sus redondos pechos y su nívea piel. Eriol notó, cada vez más malhumorado, que la mirada admirativa del vizconde se desviaba a menudo hacia la tentadora carne que asomaba sobre el corpiño.

Y ese cabello… ¡Dios! Un solo prendedor sujetaba la masa de pelo desordenado que apenas llevaba recogido sobre la cabeza. Unos mechones sueltos le acariciaban el rostro y los hombros, y el resto de la cabellera le caía por la espalda como una brillante cortina de tirabuzones satinados. Sin duda el seductor peinado también era obra de la doncella de Sakura. Eriol no sabía si despedirla o triplicarle el salario.

Se había propuesto evitar a Tomoyo en el salón antes de la cena, pero no había sido capaz de evitar seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, lo cual le había crispado los nervios. Tenía que acabar con ese…, con lo que estuviera que estuviese haciendo con ella. Besarla y tocarla eran errores garrafales que su buen sentido normalmente no le habría permitido cometer. Y eran errores que no podía darse el lujo de repetir.

Después de pasar buena parte de la tarde meditando, había decidido no tomar otra medida que esperar. Esperar a que Shaoran regresara de Londres, a recibir informes del alguacil de Bow Street y nuevas instrucciones del chantajista. Le irritaba la inevitabilidad de todo ello, pero no tenía alternativa.

Después de aquel rato que pasaron juntos en el lago, le resultaba casi imposible creer que ella estuviese confabulada con el chantajista o incluso supiese algo sobre la carta que éste le había mandado. De hecho, cuanto más pensaba sobre ello más claro le parecía que ella sencillamente poseía una intuición asombrosa a la que concedía demasiado crédito. Tomoyo creía que sus visiones eran reales y le había hablado de ellas con la intención de ayudarlo. No albergaba malas intenciones ni el deseo de hacerle daño. Sólo estaba confundida.

Estaba confundida… y era insoportablemente atractiva. Le hacía hervir la sangre y él no conseguía apartarla de su mente. Y ahora, ese condenado vizconde sentado junto a ella se la estaba comiendo con los ojos descaradamente.

Con cada nuevo plato que le servían, el humor de Eriol se volvía más lúgubre, y cada vez le costaba más concentrarse en las conversaciones inanes que se mantenían alrededor de él.

Parecéis ensimismado, excelencia. –comentó una voz femenina en un susurro incitante.

Una mano enguantada se deslizó sobre la suya y él se esforzó por volver a prestar atención a su entorno inmediato. La mujer que estaba sentada a su izquierda, la condesa de Millham, le dedicó una sonrisa coquetona. Desde la oportuna muerte de su marido, acaecida hacía dos años, la condesa había tenido varias aventuras, pero aún no había conseguido llevarse a Eriol a la cama. A Eriol le dio la clara impresión de que ella pretendía remediar esa situación esa misma noche.

La viuda se inclinó hacia él, ofreciéndole una visión ostentosa de sus pechos, que sobresalían de su corpiño en un espectacular escote que, por lo que Eriol sabía, aturdía a la mayoría de los hombres. Ella le escrutó el rostro con sus ojos color cobrizo, que despedían un brillo lujurioso. Eran exactamente el tipo de mirada y el tipo de mujer en que él debía concentrarse.

Sin despegar la vista de él, ella deslizó discretamente la mano por debajo de la mesa y le acarició el muslo.

Debe de haber algo que una mujer pueda hacer para llamar vuestra atención, excelencia –murmuró con un susurro sugerente que sólo él alcanzó a oír.

Él no hizo nada para detenerla ni para animarla a seguir adelante; se limitó a mirarla y a esperar que su cuerpo reaccionara a su contacto. Ella sacó ligeramente la lengua y se humedeció el labio superior, mientras sus ojos le daban a entender el uso que en realidad deseaba dar a su lengua. Sus dedos continuaron explorando, subiendo por su pierna.

Pero en lugar de excitarse, Eriol no sintió nada. Absolutamente nada. Esa hermosa mujer, con su cuerpo voluptuoso y su promesa de deleites sexuales, no le provocaba el menos deseo. Llevó la mano debajo de la mesa para atajar sus caricias. En ese preciso instante, su madre se puso de pie en señal de que la cena había terminado.

La condesa de Millham, interpretando erróneamente la razón por la que él había puesto la mano debajo de la mesa, desplegó una sonrisa pícara, mientras se levantaba como todos los demás.

Hasta después –le susurró al oído mientras las damas se marchaban en dirección al salón, dejando a los caballeros con sus cigarros.

Eriol se reclinó en su silla, encendió un puro y exhaló una larga voluta de humo aromático. La condesa de Millham le había proporcionado una oportunidad perfecta y muy necesaria para aliviar el dolor incesante que le atormentaba las partes bajas. Entonces ¿por qué demonios no estaba contento?

Porque ella no era la mujer que deseaba. Profundamente disgustado consigo mismo, le pidió a un criado con un gesto que le sirviese un brandy, y apuró de un trago la copa del fuerte licor.

Sospechaba que sería una noche espantosamente larga.

Tomoyo entró a su alcoba y apoyó la espalda en la puerta cerrada, aliviada por haber logrado escapar del salón y el parloteo de las mujeres. Tanto su tía Johanna como Sakura se habían mostrado preocupadas cuando ella, alegando dolor de cabeza, se había excusado para retirarse temprano, pero no se veía capaz de permanecer más tiempo en compañía de los invitados. Había demasiada gente, demasiadas imágenes inconexas que se agolpaban en su mente. Sentía como si tuviese un cuerpo de tambores martilleándole la cabeza.

Además, estaba él. Resultaba dolorosamente evidente que Eriol hacía lo posible para evitarla. Apenas había dado muestras de reparar en su presencia antes de la cena, y durante el banquete, cada vez que ella miraba en su dirección desde su extremo de la mesa parecía absorto en la hermosa mujer de pechos grandes que estaba sentada a su lado.

Ella había dispensado entonces su atención al vizconde Kinomoto y descubierto que compartía su afición por el dibujo. Para su sorpresa, él le dirigió varios elogios floridos y le manifestó su deseo de retratarla. Sin embargo, por más que ella intentara estar pendiente de él, las imágenes vagas e inquietantes que acudían a su mente, así como la presencia del hombre sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, la distraían constantemente.

Después de ponerse el camisón, preparó un remedio para la jaqueca y se metió en la cama. Figuras indistintas se arremolinaban en su cerebro, sin que pudiera reconocerlas. Cerró los ojos, esforzándose por ahuyentar esos fantasmas., pero se negaban a marcharse. De pronto le vino a la mente la imagen del rostro de Eriol, curvando muy despacio las comisuras de la boca hasta desplegar una sonrisa devastadora. También intentó apartarlo de su mente sin ningún éxito.

¿Qué estaría haciendo él en esos momentos? ¿Estaría con la mujer que había acaparado su atención durante toda la cena? ¿Estaría tocándola? ¿Besándola?

Un gemido escapó de sus labios. La imagen de Eriol acariciando a otra mujer le produjo tal dolor que le cortó la respiración, un dolor agravado por el hecho de que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Lo que sentía por el era irremediable.

Del todo irremediable.

A su pesar, Eriol echó en falta a Tomoyo en el momento en que entró en el salón. Aunque unas dos docenas de personas pululaban por ahí, era fácil localizarla por su elevada estatura. Repasó la estancia con la mirada y confirmó que ella no estaba presente. Debía de haberse retirado para ocuparse de necesidades personales. Eriol se dirigió hacia la mesa con las licoreras y logró persuadirse de que su ausencia lo alegraba.

Sin embargo, cuando veinte minutos más tarde ella seguía sin aparecer, empezó a preocuparse. Se acercó a Sakura y le preguntó como de pasada por el paradero de Tomoyo.

No se sentía bien, así que se ha recogido justo después de la cena –le respondió Sakura, estudiándolo con los esmeraldas ojos, llena de interés-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Por curiosidad, nada más. ¿Está enferma?

Le dolía la cabeza. Estoy segura de que se encontrará mejor por la mañana, aunque el vizconde Kinomoto está destrozado por su ausencia.

Los dedos de Eriol apretaron la copa con fuerza.

¿Ah, sí?

Sí. Está totalmente abatido. Tengo entendido que le ha pedido permiso a lady Penbroke para venir a visitar a Tomoyo.

Un músculo de la mandíbula de Eriol se contrajo, y tuvo que reprimir un deseo repentino e irrefrenable de infligir daño corporal al vizconde Kinomoto.

La curiosidad centelleó en los ojos vivarachos de Sakura.

Espero que el dolor de cabeza de Tomoyo no sea consecuencia de la aventura que habéis vivido juntos esta mañana, fuera cual fuese. No me habéis contado qué ocurrió.

Por nada del mundo querría aburrirte con los detalles.

Tonterías. Me encantan los detalles.

Me hizo reír. La estreché entre mis brazos. La toqué. La besé. Quiero hacerlo otra vez. Ahora mismo .

No hay nada que contar, Sakura.

Me habría gustado que Robert estuviese aquí para verte cubierto de barro.

Eriol se alegraba enormemente de que su hermano menor no hubiese estado presente. Sin duda Robert se habría descoyuntado de risa y después lo habría acribillado a preguntas burlonas.

¿Cuándo tiene previsto regresar de sus viajes?

Dentro de unos días –respondió Sakura.

Un criado se acercó con una bandeja de plata sobre la que descansaba una nota lacrada.

Un mensaje para vos, excelencia.

Agradecido por la interrupción, Eriol tomó la nota. Cuando vio la marca distintiva en la cera, se quedó petrificado.

¿Ocurre algo malo, Eriol? –le preguntó Sakura.

Toda va bien –le aseguro él con una sonrisa forzada-. Se trata sólo de una minucia de la que debo ocuparme. Te ruego me disculpes.

Salió del salón y se dirigió a su estudio. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta. Las manos le temblaban mientras deslizaba los dedos debajo del sello fácilmente reconocible del agente de Bow Street cuyos servicios había contratado. ¿Habría localizado a Gaspard?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Lo que estaba a punto de leer quizá le proporcionaría las respuestas que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo. Con los dientes tan apretados que le dolían, desplegó la nota y le echó un vistazo, ansioso.

Excelencia:

Tengo información para vos. Con arreglo a nuestro acuerdo, os esperaré junto a las ruinas situadas en el límite norte de vuestra finca.

James Kinney.

Eriol releyó la breve misiva, sujetando el papel de vitela con tanta fuerza que le extrañó que no se arrugara. Kinney era el mejor profesional de Bow Street. No habría viajado Hiraguizawa hall de noche si no tuviese algo importante que comunicarle.

Eriol guardó la nota en el cajón bajo llave, salió de su estudio y descendió a toda prisa la escalera trasera. Se escabulló de la casa y se encaminó a las cuadras, ocultándose en todo momento en las sombras. Cuando le indicó a Mortlin que ensillase a _Myst_, el mozo alzó la vista al cielo y se rascó la cabeza.

¿Estáis seguro de que queréis montar a caballo, excelencia? Se avecina una tormenta. El dolor de las articulaciones nunca me engaña.

Eriol miró hacia arriba y no vio más que la luna brillante. Si se estuviese fraguando una tormenta tardaría horas en desatarse. Pero daba igual. Nada impediría que se encontrase con Kinney.

Deseo dar un paseo a caballo. No hace falta que esperes a que regrese. Yo mismo desensillaré a _Myst _cuando vuelva.

Sí, excelencia.

Poco después, Eriol montó de un salto. Hincó los talones en los ijares de _Myst_ y el corcel echó a andar en dirección a las tuinas.

Mortlin lo miró alejarse, frotándose distraídamente los codos doloridos. La rigidez de sus articulaciones había empeorado a lo largo de la tarde, lo que le indicaba que la tormenta en ciernes no tardaría en llegar, probablemente en menos de una hora. Seguro que el duque se había citado con una de sus enamoradas en las ruinas para un achuchón nocturno, aunque Mortlin no acertaba a comprender por qué habrían elegido un escenario tan incómodo para sus escarceos cuando tenía a su disposición todo el lujo de Hiraguizawa hall. Sin duda a la dama en cuestión le gustaban las emociones fuertes. Uno nunca podía predecir las acciones de la gente de alcurnia. Se le escapó una risita mientras le deseaba mentalmente a su patrón un feliz revolcón.

Tomoyo despertó sobresaltada, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho.

Estaba empapada en sudor, y sus ruidosos jadeos resonaban en la silenciosa habitación.

_Peligro. Él está en peligro._

Pataleó para liberar las sudadas piernas del amasijo de sábanas húmedas. Notaba en su interior una sensación de apremió, y el terror le aguijoneaba la piel como mil abejas.

_Eriol. Herido. Sangrando._

El pánico se apoderó de ella y tuvo que obligarse a respirar hondo para tranquilizarse. Se sentó al borde de la cama, cerró los ojos y se concentró, intentando sacar algo en claro de las vagas imágenes que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

Una torre de piedra, rodeada por muros en ruinas. Un tiro. Un caballo negro encabritado. Eriol cayendo, herido. Sangrando.

Muerte.

Un relámpago, seguido de un trueno ensordecedor, la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Tenía que encontrarlo. Intuía que no se hallaba demasiado lejos… pero ¿dónde? Se quitó el camisón con manos temblorosas y se vistió lo más deprisa posible. Agarró su bolsa de medicamentos, bajó rápidamente las escaleras posteriores y echó a correr hacia las cuadras.

James Kinney iba y venía entre las sombras, cerca de las ruinas, esperando la llegada del duque, ansioso por revelarle sus increíbles y sensacionales descubrimientos. Oyó unas pisadas sobre las piedras que tenía justo detrás y se volvió.

Excelencia, yo… -Se quedó petrificado, mirando con ceño al hombre que emergía de las sombras-. ¿Quién eres?

Por toda respuesta el desconocido apuntó con una pistola a la sien de James.

Se le da bien lo de hacer preguntas, especialmente sobre mí, _monsieur_ –dijo el desconocido con un inconfundible acento francés-. Ha estado haciéndolas por todo Londres. Ahora quiero que me responda a una: ¿qué información le trae al duque Hiraguizawa?

Usted es Gaspard.

El francés dio otro paso al frente.

El duque es un insensato. Debería habérselo pensado dos veces antes de contratar a un alguacil para dar conmigo. Vuelvo a preguntarle, _monsieur_: ¿de qué información dispone? O me lo dice, o lo mato. –Sonrió y James vio la locura en sus ojos.

Y James supo que, incluso si hablaba, había llegado su hora.

_Continuara…_

Notas de la autora:

Tengo que hacer algunas aclaraciones en este fic Sakura no es hermana de Touya, y él es el vizconde que va a intentar conquistar a Tomoyo, para que no hayan confusiones. Muchas gracias por su paciencia con este fic ya que por motivos de estudio no he podido avanzar tan rápido como quisiera, y también como lo prometido es deuda a las tres semanas he actualizado así que no se enojen, sin más que decir vamos con los agradecimientos:

Pau: hola, que bueno que te haya gustado este fic, y con respecto al T&E no te preocupes que habrá muchos momentos románticos, muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos.

Kerube-Chan: hola, que bueno que te haya parecido entretenido e interesante, espero que te guste este capitulo que contiene un poco de todas las emociones. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Nos vemos.

Naoko L-K: hola que bueno que te haya gustado esta historia, y que la sigas leyendo, y muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos.

Jeanne-Herblay: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Creo que tienes razón con respecto a Eriol, siempre parece muy sensual y creo que concuerda perfectamente con el personaje de anime, muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos.

Tomoyo: hola, que bueno verte por acá de nuevo, solo quiero pedirte un favor, ¡¡no me mates! Aunque en todo caso si lo haces solo pierdes tú porque no vas a saber de esta historia, pero bueno en fin muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos.

Afroditacoral: hola muchas gracias por tu review y que bueno que te siga gustando, nos vemos.

Ayin; hola que bueno que te haya gustado este capitulo, y tienes razón hay mucha tensión entre ellos, pero pienso que eso lo hace más interesante, muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos.

La niña del jerez; hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos.

Aleirbagpotter:  hola, que bueno que te haya gustado la parte del beso, con respecto al titulo del fic, ya falta poco para saber porque se llama así, muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos.

Sora angel: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos.

saku315: hola, con respecto a tu pregunta no estoy transcribiendo el libro, solo la idea es del libro, y si tienes razón quieren hacer el amor, eh el precio del libro no te lo puedo decir ya que es un libro muy antiguo y como te dije no es lo mismo que aparece en este fic, muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos.

Selene Kiev: hola muchas gracias por tu review, y claro que me gustan ¿a quien no? Que bueno que te siga gustando y que bueno que sepas esperar por el S&S, nos vemos.

Liz-350: hola, que bueno que te haya gustado este capitulo, y respecto a tu pregunta era un lago, espero que tu también estés muy bien, gracias por tu review, nos vemos.

Yuuna Ushiha: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, siento mucho haberte hecho esperar pero como tu has dicho es culpa de los malditos exámenes, pero bueno en fin, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos.

KaAn: hola, que bueno verte por aquí de nuevo muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos.

Hillary: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, las cosas se pondrán cada vez más emocionantes, no te preocupes, nos vemos.

Marinnechan: hola, que bueno que te siga gustando mi fic, muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos.

Melissa-yueirishu: hola, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, con respecto al lemon tienes razón si va a haber, solo que mas adelante, lo del hermano de Eriol, también, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Nos vemos.

Yuzu: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te haya gustado y siento la demora, nos vemos.

nena05000: hola amiga, muchas gracias por tu comentario, tienes razón ojala yo me llevara así con mis amigos también, con respecto a los amigos y el beso, no te preocupes que esté fic esta lleno de sorpresas, más de las que te imaginas, bueno espero que estés bien, nos vemos.

crystal23: hola, muchas gracias por leer mi historia de verdad, espero que te siga gustando el fic, nos vemos.

Daulaci: hola, como dije tres semanas y aquí estoy, que bueno que te siga gustando mi fic, las escenas de besos, la manera de besar de Eriol, las imágenes que vio Tomoyo, y todo, la chica se esta enamorando y esto le va a traer algunos problemas. Tienes razón el titulo de esta historia tiene un porque que se sabrá tal vez en un par de capítulos más. No te preocupes que seguiré tu próximo fic de T&E, porque adoro esa pareja. Lo olvidaba, muchas gracias por recomendarles mi fic a otras personas, de verdad. Nos vemos.

Bien creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias a todas.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "Una Boda Imprevista".

TenshiTomoyo4-ever


	8. Capitulo 8

Disclaimer: ahora me explico mejor la idea de esta historia es de un libro de Jackie D'Alessandro al igual q algunos personajes, los mas conocidos son de las Clamp, espero que ahora me entiendan nnU

Capitulo 8

Un trueno retumbó, tan fuerte y tan repentino como un disparo.

Sin aliento y al borde del pánico, Tomoyo llegó a las cuadras poco después de la media noche. Evidentemente Mortlin se había retirado, pues no lo encontró por ningún sitio. Sin vacilar, recogió la primera silla de montar que vio, gimiendo al levantar tanto peso, y ensillo a _Rosamunde_. Sólo cuando hubo conducido la yegua al exterior se percató de que le había puesto una silla de caballero. Sin detenerse a pensar por un segundo en lo impropio de sus actos, realizó unos movimientos que no había hecho desde que llegara a Inglaterra. Se levantó las faldas hasta los muslos y montó sobre el caballo a horcajadas. Los músculos de las piernas le dolieron, pero ella hizo caso omiso de la incomodidad.

Hizo girar a _Rosamunde_ en círculo para estudiar los distintos senderos que se adentraban en el bosque. ¿Cuál de ellos la llevaría a Eriol? Cerró los ojos y vació su mente, esforzándose por concentrarse. _El de la izquierda. Toma el de la izquierda._ Sin dudarlo, enfiló el camino de la izquierda, escrutando la oscuridad mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza. _Rosamunde_ siguió el sendero de tierra, y Tomoyo continuó concentrándose, evocando la imagen de Eriol en su ojo interior. Estaba acercándose…, lo intuía. Pero ¿llegaría a tiempo?

Otro trueno desgarró el silencio. Un relámpago surcó el negro cielo, iluminando por un instante el sombrío entorno.

Y entonces ella la vislumbro a lo lejos.

Era la torre que aparecía en sus visiones. Espoleó a _Rosamunde_ y se lanzó al galope hacia allí. Varias ramitas le golpearon la cara y una rama más grande chocó contra su hombro, pero apenas percibió el dolor punzante. Empezó a chispear, y pronto la llovizna cedió el paso a un aguacero de gotas menudas y frías que la pinchaban como agujas. Llegó a la linde del bosque y cabalgó a toda velocidad a través del prado. La silueta de la torre se alzaba ante ella, recortada contra el fulgor de los relámpagos.

Cuando se hallaba a sólo unos diez metros, tiró de las riendas de _Rosamunde_ hasta que la yegua se detuvo por completo y escudriño la oscuridad, aguzando la vista. ¿Dónde estás, Eriol? . Otro rayo iluminó el terreno. La torre se erguía frente a ella. Un caballo negro sin jinete pacía junto a un murete de piedra.

Una figura yacía despatarrada boca abajo en el suelo.

¡Eriol!

El corazón le dio un vuelco de alivio y de miedo. Gracias a Dios, lo había encontrado… Pero ¿era demasiado tarde?

Se deslizó de la silla y corrió hacia él, dando traspiés sobre el suelo resbaladizo. Sin preocuparse por el barro, se arrodilló junto a él. Con el corazón en un puño y una oración en los labios, le posó la mano en el cuello.

Notó el latido en la punta de sus dedos.

Reprimió con firmeza el sollozo de alivio que iba a escapársele. No era el momento de dejarse llevar por la emoción. Tenía que determinar la gravedad de sus heridas.

Le dio la vuelta con sumo cuidado, escudándolo lo más posible con su propio cuerpo para resguardarlo de la intensa lluvia. El olor metálico de la sangre penetró en sus fosas nasales y el terror le formó un nudo en el estómago.

Parpadeando para sacudirse las gotas de lluvia de los ojos, Tomoyo lo miró a la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados y le manaba sangre de un profundo corte cerca de la sien.

Le palpó todo el cuerpo rápidamente, buscando otras heridas, rezando por que no hubiese caído victima del disparo que ella había oído en sus visiones. Pronto comprobó que no presentaba heridas de bala, pero sus dedos descubrieron un bulto del tamaño de un huevo en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Le acarició el rostro con suavidad.

Eriol, ¿me oyes?

Él permaneció totalmente inmóvil y en un silencio aterrador.

Otro relámpago se dibujó en el cielo. Al alzar la vista, Tomoyo vio una abertura arqueada en la base de la torre. Tenía que ponerlo a cubierto para curarlo. Se puso de pie, lo sujetó por debajo de los brazos y tiró de él. Dios santo, el hombre pesaba una tonelada. Gracias al cielo que no tenía que llevarlo muy lejos.

Se le encogió el corazón cuando él emitió un quejido. Aunque se esforzaba lo indecible por no hacerle daño, sabía que las piedras puntiagudas lo raspaban. Le dolía la espalda de soportar tanto peso. Resbaló una vez y dio con el trasero en la tierra. Apretando los dientes, acabó de arrastrarlo el corto trecho que faltaba hasta el refugio de la torre. Luego salió corriendo bajo la lluvia para desligar su bolsa de medicamentos de la silla de _Rosamunde_. La yegua y _Myst_ se habían acercado a la torre. Decidió no atarlos por si se asustaban y quisieran desbocarse, en cuyo caso seguramente se dirigían de regreso a los establos.

Una vez dentro de la torre, Tomoyo se hincó de rodillas junto al cuerpo inerte de Eriol y acto seguido abrió la bolsa y puso manos a la obra. Primero extrajo un farol pequeño y lo encendió. Lo colocó junto a la cabeza de Eriol y le examinó la herida. Enseguida advirtió que necesitaba puntos, pero le preocupaba más que no hubiese recuperado la conciencia. Si tenía una hemorragia interna…

Ahuyentó ese pensamiento sin contemplaciones y se concentró.

En la tarea que tenía entre manos. La invadió una tranquilidad controlada. Sabía exactamente qué había que hacerlo de inmediato.

Sacó dos cuencos pequeños de madera de la bolsa, corrió al exterior y rápidamente los llenó de lluvia. Se arrodilló de nuevo junto a Eriol y se puso a mezclar raíces y hierbas con silenciosa concentración.

Después de lavar la herida, la suturó con una serie de puntos diminutos y precisos y luego le vendó cuidadosamente la cabeza con una larga tira de gasa limpia.

Le posó la mano en la cara y suspiró aliviada al notar que no le ardía la piel y que su respiración se mantenía pausada y estable, señales que tenía los pulmones despejados y las costillas intactas.

Ya no le restaba más que esperar a que despertase.

Y rezar porque eso ocurriese.

Después de guardar meticulosamente sus pertrechos, se levantó para friccionarse los tensos y doloridos músculos de los hombros. Un profundo cansancio se apoderó de ella y estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza para aliviar la tensión de la parte inferior de la espalda.

Tomoyo.

La voz de Eriol era apenas un susurro áspero, pero a Tomoyo el corazón le brincó en el pecho al oírla. Gracias a Dios. Olvidó su agotamiento de inmediato, se puso de rodillas junto a él y le dedicó una sonrisa a su rostro pálido y agraciado.

Aquí estoy, Eriol.

Él movió la cabeza e hizo un gesto de dolor.

Me duele la cabeza.

Eriol no estaba demasiado contento de haber despertado. Una punzada aguda en el cráneo lo hizo aspirar de golpe una bocanada de aire. Maldición, se sentía como si alguien le hubiese abierto la cabeza con una piedra. De hecho, le habría costado mencionar una parte del cuerpo que no le doliese de un modo otro. ¿Y por qué diablos estaba mojado?

Fijó la mirada en Tomoyo. Tenía un aspecto desastrado, cosa que no lo sorprendió demasiado.

¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó, paseando la vista por el recinto.

En una especie de ruina. En la planta baja de una torre.

La miró fijamente, con la mente en blanco.

¿Por qué?

¿No recuerdas lo que te ha pasado?

Se obligó a concentrarse y de pronto recordó lo sucedido. La nota de Kinney. Información. Las ruinas. Pero Kinney nunca llegó…, sin duda a causa de la lluvia. Él había emprendido el camino de regreso a la casa. Un rayo había caído muy cerca. Un trueno. _Myst _encabritado. Una caída…

Los rayos y relámpagos espantaron a _Myst_. Se empinó y me arrojó de la silla. –Levantó la mano y se estremeció de dolor cuando rozó con los dedos la venda que le cubría la frente-. ¿Qué es esto?

Te hiciste un corte profundo en la frente. Te lo he limpiado, cosido y vendado. También tienes un chichón considerable en el cogote.

Maldita sea, con razón le dolía tanto el cráneo. Se había golpeado la cabeza contra una piedra.

¿_Myst_ está bien?

Sí. Está fuera, con _Rosamunde_. Ahora que estás despierto, iré a echarles un vistazo. Vuelvo enseguida.

Tomoyo salió por la puerta en forma de arco y regresó unos minutos después conduciendo a ambos caballos por las riendas. Los llevó al fondo del recinto y dedicó un buen rato a acariciarlos y hablarles en un tono reconfortante. Eriol cerró los ojos mientras la escuchaba. No alcanzaba a distinguir sus palabras, pero su voz sonaba suave y relajante.

Ella volvió a su lado y se puso de hinojos junto a él.

Los dos están bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Dolorido, y la cabeza me martillea como si una legión de demonios le estuviesen dando mazazos. Aparte de eso, creo que estoy bien. –Intentó incorporarse, pero le entró un fuerte mareo.

No trates de moverte, Eriol –le dijo ella, posándole una mano en el hombro para impedírselo-. Es demasiado pronto para eso.

Tal vez tengas razón. –Cerró los parpados, tragó saliva y esperó, ansioso por recuperar el equilibrio. Después de aspirar a fondo varias veces, la náusea remitió y él se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Ella lo observaba, arrodillada a su lado, y Eriol escrutó su rostro en la penumbra. El cabello de Tomoyo era una maraña de rizos mojados que le caían sobre los hombros. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos a causa de su evidente preocupación, pero una sospecha asaltó a Eriol, corroyéndolo por dentro. ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? ¿Lo había seguido? Nadie sabía que él se había dirigido a las ruinas. La única persona que él había visto era Mortlin, y le había dado permiso para retirarse. ¿Le habría indicado el mozo la dirección en la que se había marchado?

¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Ella titubeó y luego respiró hondo.

Me ha despertado una visión de ti. Sabía que estabas en peligro. Te he visto. Herido. Sangrando. Junto a una especie de torre de piedra. Me he vestido, he ensillado a _Rosamunde_ y he dejado que mi instinto me guiase… hasta ti.

El gruñido de incredulidad que Eriol debería haber soltado se ahogó en su garganta. Los ojos de Tomoyo relucían con sinceridad y preocupación, como almenaras en una tormenta. Por muy desquiciadas que sonaron sus palabras, él no podía desecharlas. Aun así, seguro que había otra explicación..., una explicación lógica.

¿Has visto a Mortlin en las cuadras?

No. Era pasada la medianoche. Debía de haberse retirado ya.

¿Pasada la medianoche? Eriol había salido de la casa justo antes de las diez, y, según Sakura, Tomoyo se había recogido media hora antes de eso. Si se había quedado en la cama… ¿cómo podía saber dónde estaba él o qué le había sucedido? Si de veras ella poseyera el don de ver cosas con la mente… Pero no, sencillamente él no podía dar crédito a semejante disparate. Lo que ocurría era que Tomoyo era extraordinariamente intuitiva, como su madre cuando él era pequeño, pues siempre adivinaba cuándo sus hijos habían cometido alguna travesura. Además, _Rosamunde_ estaba familiarizada con los senderos que conducían a las ruinas…

Pero tendría que pensar sobre todo eso más tarde, cuando se sintiese un poco mejor y su cabeza no amenazara con desprenderse de sus hombros. En todo caso, de una cosa estaba seguro.

Tomoyo le había salvado la vida, indudablemente. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo habría pasado tirado en el suelo, desangrándose, si ella no hubiera aparecido por allí. No sólo lo había encontrado, sino que le había curado la herida.

Estoy en deuda contigo y mereces todo mi agradecimiento, Tomoyo.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y sus ojos centellearon con lo que parecía enfado.

No hay de qué. Pero si hubieras escuchado mi advertencia de que no montaras a caballo por la noche, esto no habría ocurrido.

Él se quedó callado. Cielo santo, era verdad: ella se lo había advertido…, le había advertido del peligro. Maldita sea, contrólate, hombre –se dijo-. No es más que una coincidencia. Siempre existe el riesgo de hacerse daño cuando uno monta a caballo en la oscuridad .

¿Cómo se te ocurrió salir a cabalgar de noche? –preguntó ella.

Eriol estuvo dudando si debía contarle la verdad, y decidió hacerlo para evaluar su reacción. Observándola atentamente, le dijo:

Contraté a un alguacil de Bow Street para que investigase a un francés que vi con William poco antes de su muerte. El alguacil había descubierto algo y supuestamente iba a encontrarse conmigo en estas ruinas.

¿Supuestamente?

No se presentó. Supongo que se retrasó debido a la tormenta, pero estoy seguro de que se pondrá en contacto conmigo lo antes posible.

Con toda probabilidad, si ella sabía algo de Gaspard o de su relación con William se pondría nerviosa, se sentiría culpable o se mostraría recelosa. Seguramente no se mostraría enfadada.

Por todos los santos –le espetó ella con ira-. ¿Podrías explicarme por qué era necesario que fueses a encontrarte con ese hombre en el exterior? ¿A caballo? ¿Durante una tormenta? ¿Es que nunca has oído hablar de un salón? –Agitó las manos en un gesto de resignación-. Da igual. No te molestes en explicármelo. Es una suerte que tengas una cabeza tan dura. De lo contrario, podrías haberte matado.

Maldición, tendría que enseñarle a esa mujer a tratarlo con un poco de respeto. Abrió la boca para cantarle la cuarenta, pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar una palabra, ella dijo:

Al menos no te han pegado un tiro.

Él la miró fijamente.

¿Un tiro?

Sí. En mi visión oí claramente un disparo, pero supongo que se trataba de un trueno… Y, sin embargo, percibí la cercanía de la muerte. La percibí con mucha intensidad. –Su expresión se tornó grave-. ¿Estás seguro de que fue un trueno lo que espanto a _Myst_? ¿No pudo ser un disparo?

Estaba a punto de contestar con un no , pero algo en el semblante de Tomoyo lo hizo detenerse a reflexionar sobre su pregunta.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Recuerdo los rayos, truenos ensordecedores… y después que me caí. Me parece de lo más improbable que alguien haya salido a pegar tiros durante una tormenta.

Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Obviamente me he equivocado.

Obviamente. –Carraspeó-. Y no tengo la cabeza dura.

Ella arqueó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

Creo que el hecho de que estés aquí herido es prueba más que suficiente de que la tienes. Sin embargo, si prefieres que te llame testarudo no tengo inconveniente en hacerlo.

No lo prefiero. De hecho…

Me niego a discutir con un hombre herido –le interrumpió ella con brusquedad-. ¿Tienes frío?

¿Frío?

Sí. Es una palabra que usamos en Oriente y que significa ausencia de calor . Estás calado hasta los huesos, pero no tengo con qué taparte.

Eriol tardó varios segundos en recordar que efectivamente estaba empapado. Miró a Tomoyo de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba mojada y tenía el vestido pegado a sus suaves curvas como si lo llevase pintado sobre la piel. Centró la mirada en sus redondos pechos y sus pezones, visiblemente erectos. Lo recorrió una oleada ardiente.

No, no tengo frío. –De hecho, cada vez tenía más calor.

Contempló, fascinado, cómo el pecho de la joven subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Se obligó a levantar la vista, y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento. El tenue y parpadeante resplandor del farol iluminaba la gloriosa cabellera, cuyos rizos mojados se derramaban sobre los hombros y la espalda de la joven como una cortina de satén, y las puntas rozaban el suelo de piedra donde estaba arrodillada. Al instante se la imaginó en su cama, sin otro atavió que ese increíble cabello y una sonrisa en su sensual boca.

Su sensual boca… Clavó los ojos en esos labios, y a pesar de sus numerosos dolores y del incesante martilleo en la cabeza, la lujuria y el deseo se apoderaron de él. Se le escapó un gemido de agonía.

¿Te duele mucho?

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No te lo imaginas.

Ella se alejó, y Eriol la oyó moverse de un lado a otro. Aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar conseguir que se le pasara la erección. Se imaginó que Tomoyo era fea. Intentó desesperadamente persuadirse de que detestaba las lilas.

Pero nada de eso funcionó. Su miembro excitado palpitaba bajo el pantalón, haciéndolo gemir de nuevo…

¿Quieres beberte esto? –le dijo ella.

Eriol abrió los ojos. Estaba sentada junto a él, tendiéndole una taza de madera.

¿Qué es eso?

Sólo es una mezcla de hierbas, raíces y agua de lluvia. –Le levantó la cabeza suavemente para que pudiese beber-. Te aliviará el dolor. Intentar volver a casa mientras no amaine la tormenta es demasiado peligroso. Mientras esperamos, debes descansar y recuperar las fuerzas.

Sólo había una cosa capaz de aliviarle el dolor y desde luego no estaba en esa taza, pero como la mirada de Tomoyo indicaba con toda claridad que no toleraría una negativa y él estaba demasiado cansado para discutir, bebió.

Puaj –protestó con una mueca mientras ella le bajaba la cabeza con suavidad-. Es el brebaje más repulsivo que he probado jamás.

No es para que lo paladees. Es para que te sientas mejor.

El sabor amargo del elixir le provocó un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo.

Es imposible que algo repugnante me haga sentir bien. –No obstante, incluso mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, una extraña languidez se adueñó de él, relajándole los músculos y mitigando su dolor.

Alzó la mirada hacia ella, encandilado por la calidez y la preocupación inconfundibles que reflejan sus ojos. No recordaba haber visto una expresión tan tierna en otra mujer, salvo en Sakura y en su madre. Incapaz de resistir la tentación de tocarla, levantó la mano y pasó los dedos por entre sus rizos húmedos. Las hebras de color negro violeta le rozaron la piel con una caricia sedosa.

Tienes un cabello precioso. –La cara de extrañeza de Tomoyo lo impulsó a añadir-: Seguro que mucha gente te lo habrá dicho ya.

En realidad no. Me temo que la palabra precioso y mi nombre no suelen aparecer en la misma oración.

Precioso –repitió él-. Suave. –Enrolló un bucle en torno a su dedo, se lo acercó a la cara y aspiró su aroma-. Lilas.

A ella se le cortó el aliento, y él se preguntó como reaccionaria si le tocase algo más que el cabello. ¿Se le entrecortaría la respiración de esa manera si deslizase sus manos por su cuerpo?

Destilo mi propia agua de lilas –susurró Tomoyo, con los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en los suyos.

Él aspiró de nuevo, dejando que su fragancia le inundara los pulmones.

En los jardines de Hiraguizawa hall florecen muchas lilas. Te ruego que recojas las que desees con toda libertad para preparar esa agua.

Gracias. Eres muy amable.

No, no lo soy –pensó-. Un hombre amable no estaría calculando cuánto tardaría en despojarte de ese vestido mojado. Un hombre amable no te imaginaría desnuda, temblando de deseo hacia él .

Cerró los parpados con fuerza para erradicar sus pensamientos lujuriosos. Un hombre amable se obligaría a levantarse y a acompañarla de regreso a la casa antes de que alguien reparase en su ausencia. En lugar de dejarse llevar por el deseo que ardía en su interior como una hoguera.

No, no era un hombre amable.

Tiró suavemente del rizo enrollado en su dedo.

Ven aquí.

Tomoyo se aproximó a él.

Acércate más.

Ella se arrimó un poco más, hasta que sus piernas, envueltas en la falda, se apretaron contra su costado.

Más.

Un brillo de diversión se asomó a los ojos de Tomoyo.

Si me acerco más, Eriol, te traspasaré.

Él enredó sus dedos en su cabello y lentamente atrajo su cabeza hacia sí.

La boca. Más cerca. Así.

La expresión divertida se esfumó del semblante de la joven, que inspiró bruscamente.

Quieres besarme.

La mano de Eriol se inmovilizó mientras él la miraba a los ojos…, unos ojos llenos de preocupación y anhelo. Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Desesperadamente .

Sí, Tomoyo, quiero besarte.

Debes descansar. Y no quiero hacerte daño.

Entonces, ven aquí.

De nuevo la atrajo hacia sí hasta que sus labios se tocaron. El pulso se le aceleró y estuvo a punto de reírse de su propia e intensa reacción. Maldición, apenas la había tocado y el corazón ya le latía tres veces más deprisa que de costumbre. ¿Qué demonios le ocurriría si alguna vez llegaba a verla desnuda? Le haría el amor muy despacio, durante horas, y luego le haría el amor otra vez. Y otra .

Eriol –musitó ella.

Él sintió su aliento cálido en los labios y reprimió un gemido. Le hundió más los dedos en la espesa cabellera y apretó los labios con más fuerza contra los suyos.

Cuando su lengua intentó penetrar en la boca de Tomoyo, los labios de la joven se abrieron con un leve suspiro que lo llenó de un sutil sabor a fresas. Nunca había besado a una mujer que tuviese un sabor tan dulce, cuya piel resultase tan suave al tacto, que lo hiciese desear estar muy cerca de ella para no perderse uno solo de los tenues efluvios que despedía su piel.

Ella le posó las manos en los hombros y le tocó la lengua con la suya, encendiéndolo por dentro. Rodeándole firmemente el talle con el brazo que tenía libre. Eriol la atrajo hacia sí hasta que la parte superior de su cuerpo descansó sobre él. Sus suaves senos se apretaron contra su pecho, abrasándole la piel a través de varias capas de ropa.

El beso se convirtió en una profusión inacabable de suspiros apasionados y gemidos de placer. Sólo uno más… uno solo más bastará…Quedaré satisfecho .

Pero no era suficiente. Por más que la estrechaba entre sus brazos, la sentía y la saboreaba, no era suficiente. Sus manos se deslizaban incansables por su espalda, abriéndose camino entre su sedoso cabello, luego abarcándole la cintura y palpándole el redondo trasero, estrechándola contra él. Quería cambiar de posición y colocarse encima de ella, pero la languidez que se había apoderado de él aumentaba por momentos, dejándole sin fuerzas en los brazos, hasta que se sintió tan débil como un recién nacido.

Ella emitió un suave quejido y se apartó de él con delicadeza. Los párpados le pesaban a Eriol y pugnó por mantenerlos abiertos, pero era una batalla perdida.

Estoy tan cansado… -susurró.

Descansa. Seguiré aquí cuando despiertes.

Eriol intentó responder, pero ni siquiera pudo mover los labios. La inconsciencia lo cubrió como una sabana de terciopelo.

Tomoyo lo observó mientras él se abandonaba al sueño. Sabía que ese reposo le era necesario, pero ella tendría que vigilarlo y despertarlo periódicamente para asegurarse de que dormía normalmente y de que aquel sopor no significaba una pérdida de sentido debido a la herida. Escuchó el rítmico sonido de su profunda respiración y, al ponerle la mano en la frente, advirtió que tenía la piel seca y fresca. Indicio de que su sueño era del todo natural.

Aliviada, le pasó los dedos suavemente sobre el rostro. Eriol tenía los músculos de la cara perfectamente relajados y sus oscuras pestañas proyectaban sombras sobre sus mejillas. Sin el menos rastro de tristeza o amargura en los labios, parecía libre de preocupaciones. Ella le apartó un mechón de pelo que tenía sobre la frente. Su aspecto le recordaba al de un muchacho vulnerable.

Recorrió el fornido cuerpo con la mirada y estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada: ese hombre no tenía nada de muchacho.

Su amplio pecho subía y bajaba pausadamente, atrayendo su mirada hacia el intrigante vello negro que asomaba por el cuello de la camisa. La acometió un deseo de tocarlo tan incontenible, tan tentador…

Incapaz de aguantarse, le abrió la camisa manchada de tierra y le colocó la palma de la mano en el pecho. El corazón de Eriol latía contra los dedos de Tomoyo, y un escalofrío la estremeció hasta la punta de los pies. De pronto, los ojos se le arrasaron en lágrimas.

Dios mío, he estado a punto de fracasar de nuevo. A punto de perderte. –La funesta imagen de Eriol inconsciente en el suelo le vino a la mente-. Mis visiones… Siempre he considerado que no eran más que un engorro, algo que me impedía ser como los demás. Pero esta noche doy gracias a Dios por ese don, pues me ha ayudado a encontrarte. No dejaré que nada te haga daño otra vez. Lo juro.

Mientras fuera continuaba diluviando, ella veló a Eriol, viéndolo dormir, acariciándole la cara cada cuarto de hora hasta que abría los ojos, para comprobar que no hubiese perdido el sentido. Despuntaba el alba cuando ella finalmente quedó por completo convencida de que él dormía con normalidad, la fatiga la invadió y se permitió el lujo de recostarse…, sólo por un momento. El suelo de piedra estaba muy frío, de modo que se acurrucó junto a Eriol para entrar en calor.

Sólo echaré una cabezada , se dijo, pero menos de un minuto después se estaba adormilando. Un pensamiento le hizo arrugar el ceño, impidiendo que se entregase al sueño. Algo… algo no marchaba bien. En su visión… estaba segura de que había oído un disparo…

Pero su cerebro cansado no fue capaz de determinar la causa de su inquietud, y el agotamiento la venció.

_Continuara…_

Notas de la autora: Lamento mucho, demasiado, haberme demorado tanto. Planeaba publicar la semana pasado pero por motivos personales no lo he podido hacer, espero que me entiendan, y para retribuirles la espera, este capitulo que es bastante largo, debo decir, y mi nueva historia que la estaré publicando mañana, que se llama "Mi adorable bribona" espero que la lean y que les guste. De antemano muchas gracias por todos los comentarios.

Tomoyo: hola que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, siento mucho la demora de veras. Espero haberte complacido con este capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos.

Isis Temptation: hola, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic y que te hayas dado cuenta del esfuerzo y empeño que pongo para que esté bien redactado, con buena ortografía y gramática, ya que mi gran sueño frustrado es de ser escritora, muchas gracias de verdad. Ehm, me agrada mucho también que te haya gustado la historia ya que me ha costado mucho hacerla y de los personajes, era una idea cambiar el estereotipo de cómo se usan comúnmente debido a que quería hacer algo totalmente diferente, es decir, poco usual; que no se viera en todas las historias, por eso se me ocurrió, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado también la historia y utilización de sus personajes.

Supongo que te debe, si revisaste mi ficha, haber resultado una sorpresa mi edad, pero es cierto; también lo es el hecho de que es poco inusual en adolescentes, por lo que se me adjudican muchos perjuicios por lo mismo, por el hecho de tener 15 años, pero no me molesta que lo piensen así, es su opinión y bienvenida sea, si se da el caso de que se me critica siempre me ha pasado, por lo cual no tengo ningún problema.

Siento mucho haberme demorado, pero como lo he dicho antes he tenido varios problemas personales que me han impedido publicarla; respondiendo a tu pregunta yo publico generalmente cada dos semanas, y si se me impide por algún u otro motivo publicarla a tiempo aviso, pero en este capitulo no tenía previsto los impedimentos que iba a tener. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos.

WiOvIx: hola, que bueno que te haya gustado este capitulo, también espero que se te hayan aclarado tus dudas, y espero que tu también estés muy bien, muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos.

Tenshi Akire: hola, que bueno que te haya gustado este capitulo, no te preocupes que este review si me llegó. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos.

Yuzu: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo, no te preocupes que si salí bien en mis exámenes, espero que estés muy bien. Nos vemos.

Afroditacoral: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que estés muy bien, nos vemos.

Marinnechan: hola, que bueno que te haya gustado este capitulo, siento mucho haberlo dejado con intriga, pero creía que a los capítulos anteriores les había faltado un poco, espero que estés muy bien, muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos.

Aoko-chan: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por darte cuenta de mi redacción aparte de la historia, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y tienes razón sobre la mina esa, creo que es una descarada, pero en fin, espero que estés bien, nos vemos.

Maru-chan; hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizarlo y espero que con este capitulo se te hayan acabado tus dudas, espero que estés bien, nos vemos.

Princes of light: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, siento mucho haber demorado en actualizar, pero como dicen "más vale tarde que nunca" y aquí está, que bueno que te hayan gustado los dos últimos capítulos y espero que te guste este, espero que estés muy bien. Nos vemos.

Kerube-Chan: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, eh siento mucho haberte dejado con la intriga, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y no desesperes que la boda se viene muy pronto. Espero que estés bien, nos vemos.

Saturno; hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, siento haberlo dejado en un momento critico pero era necesario, espero que estés bien. Nos vemos.

Ayin: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que se hayan solucionado tus dudas. Espero que estés bien, nos vemos.

Daulaci: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por ser, si mis cálculos son correctos, mi review N° 100, de verdad muchas gracias, espero que con este capitulo se te hayan solucionado las dudas, siento mucho haberme demorado en actualizar y espero que estés muy bien, nos vemos.

Thinia Milondra; hola, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, y muchas gracias por el halago de que soy buena redactora; con respecto a los demás personajes ya irán tomando su protagonismo correspondiente en lo que sigue del fic. Espero que estés muy bien, nos vemos.

saku315: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, también muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y, que bueno que te gusten las personalidades de los personajes, siento mucho haberme demorado en actualizar. Espero que estés bien, nos vemos.

Bien, creo que eso es todo; espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "Una Boda Imprevista"

TenshiTomoyo4-ever


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Sakura descendió por las escaleras poco después del amanecer. Normalmente no se levantaba tan temprano, pero el gorjeo incesante de los pájaros junto a su ventana la había despertado, y tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para volverse a dormir. Un largo y solitario paseo era justo lo que necesitaba para aclararse las ideas. En cuanto salió a la terraza camino de los jardines, oyó una voz a su espalda.

Vaya, Sakura, qué sorpresa verte levantada tan temprano.

Sakura se mordió la lengua para reprimir una exclamación de fastidio. ¡Qué lata! Era una de las infernales hermanas Digby…, Penélope o Prudence, a juzgar por su voz chillona. Apretando los dientes, se volvió.

Cielo santo, era peor de lo que esperaba. Ahí, delante de ella, estaban las dos. Penélope la observaba forzando la vista tras unas gruesas gafas que aumentaban el tamaño de sus ojos. A Sakura le recordaba a un bicho, un bicho de dientes largos, con tres docenas de tirabuzones que se encogían como resortes y un sombrerito recargado.

Prudence, de pie junto a su hermana, tenía una expresión malhumorada en su estrecha cara. Como era su costumbre, abría y cerraba la boca sin hablar, gesto desafortunado que la hacía parecer una carpa.

Buenos días, Penélope, Prudence –saludó Sakura con una sonrisa forzada.

¿Vas de paseo? –preguntó Penélope, ladeando la cabeza, con lo que ahora asemejaba un bicho torcido.

Sí. –Sakura comprendió que no tenía otro remedio que invitarlas a pasear con ella, pues de todas maneras ellas se invitarían solas. Esforzándose por no suspirar, les preguntó-: ¿Os gustaría acompañarme?

Encantadas –respondió Penélope.

Prudence abrió la boca y la palabra sí brotó de su interior.

Qué suerte que nos hayamos despertado temprano y podamos hacerte compañía –comentó Penélope-, ya que por lo visto estás sola.

En efecto –farfulló Sakura-. Es justo lo que estaba pensando: qué suerte .

Bajaron los escalones y Sakura enfiló un sendero que conducía a la torre en ruinas. Penélope se enfrascó en una descripción insoportablemente detallada de su nuevo guardarropa mientras Prudence, por fortuna, guardaba silencio. Sakura asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando y emitía sonidos vagos, pero por lo demás se esforzaba por creer que estaba sola.

Cuando la torre apareció ante ellas, Sakura se acordó de las numerosas ocasiones en que antaño había subido los ruinosos escalones de piedra y luego fingía ser una damisela en apuros para que William o Eriol acudiesen a rescatarla. A veces Robert y Shaoran se unían también a sus juegos, y en esas ocasiones ella tenía a su servicio a cuatro caballeros que la salvaban de la amenaza del Mal.

Shaoran. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Más valía que no pensara en Shaoran. Él era el motivo de que ella quisiera salir a pasear a solas, para ahuyentarlo de su mente. Pero eso era del todo imposible, a pesar de distracción que suponía la cháchara inacabable de Penélope. Ese hombre ocupaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, y cada vez que ella se encontraba en la misma habitación que él, su corazón la amenazaba con dejar de latir.

Lo quería desde que eran niños, pero había una diferencia abismal entre quererlo y estar enamorada de él. Y, sin duda alguna, lo estaba.

Eso le daba rabia, pues sabía que no podía abrigar esperanzas de que un hombre que la veía únicamente como a la hermanita de su mejor amigo llegase a fijarse en ella, pero por más que se repetía que era una tonta su corazón no la escuchaba.

El sendero salió del bosque y ante ellas vieron alzarse la torre en ruinas. Caminaron con cuidado sobre las piedras y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la torre se oyó un suave relincho.

Prudence abrió la boca, y la palabra caballo brotó de su interior.

Sí –convino Penélope-. Ha sonado como si estuviese dentro de la torre.

Por lo visto alguien más ha salido de paseo esta mañana –murmuró Sakura, preguntándose por qué ese alguien querría traer su montura a la torre.

¡Qué divertido! –Exclamó Penélope-. ¡Ooooh, quizá sea tu hermano, Sakura! ¡Vamos a saludarlo!

Sakura apenas logró reprimir un quejido. Dios santo, si Eriol realmente estaba dentro de la torre y ella le endilgaba a las hermanas Digby, seguro que al pobre le daría una apoplejía. Se disponía a decirles algo para convencerlas de que tomasen otra dirección, pero la posibilidad de encontrarse con el duque les había dado alas. Trepaban por las rocas como experimentadas cabras monteses.

Recogiéndose la falda de un modo que habría horrorizado a su madre, Sakura corrió tras ellas, pero las hermanas alcanzaron la puerta mucho antes. Ya desde diez pasos de distancia, oyó el grito ahogado de Penélope, y Prudence debió abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces, pues dijo: Dios bendito .

Apartándolas a empujones, Sakura entró por la puerta en forma de arco. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en adaptarse a la penumbra. Entonces, ella también soltó un grito ahogado.

Eriol yacía en el suelo de piedra, abrazado a Tomoyo, que estaba acostada junto a él con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y la mano sobre su pecho.

Cielo santo, claramente los habían descubierto en pleno encuentro amoroso. Sakura hubiera debido sentirse escandalizada, indignada, al borde del desmayo.

En cambio, la euforia se apoderó de ella. No le cabía la menor duda de que Tomoyo y Eriol estaban hechos el uno para el otro y, a juzgar por el cuadro que ofrecían, ellos mismos lo habían descubierto.

Otro relincho suave captó su atención. Sakura apartó la vista de la pareja durmiente y vio a _Myst _y a _Rosamunde_ en la sombra.

Retrocedió unos pasos, decidida a marcharse lo más discretamente posible, y tropezó con alguien.

Ay –se quejó Prudence.

Por Dios, se había olvidado de las hermanas Digby.

Penélope se abrió paso a codazos y señaló:

¿Eso que lleva su excelencia en la cabeza es una venda? ¡Vaya, apostaría a que la oriental concertó este encuentro y luego le dio un porrazo a su excelencia para que pareciera que él la había deshonrado! –Murmuró algo más, que sonó sospechosamente a ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido a mí? , pero la atención de Sakura estaba centrada en Eriol.

Quedaos aquí –les indicó a las hermanas y se acercó a la pareja con toda cautela.

Sí, no había duda de que Eriol tenía la cabeza vendada. Por todos los santos, ¿Qué le había pasado? Evidentemente estaba herido. ¿Estaría herida Tomoyo también?

Dejando a un lado la posible situación embarazosa, se arrodilló junto a Tomoyo y la sacudió por el hombro.

Tomoyo, despierta.

Tomoyo volvió en sí, y poco a poco fue cobrando conciencia de una voz que repetía su nombre con apremio. Entreabrió un ápice los pesados párpados. Tenía los músculos entumecidos y sentía como si unas piedras se le clavaran en la piel.

Su confusión desapareció al instante cuando se percató de dos cosas al mismo tiempo: estaba enroscada junto al cuerpo cálido de Eriol y un par de ojos verdes muy abiertos la contemplaban.

Sus párpados se abrieron de golpe y ella se incorporó como un rayo, apartándose el pelo enredado de la cara.

¡Sakura!

Tomoyo, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué tiene Eriol la cabeza vendada?

Se cayó del caballo.

Se oyó una risa desdeñosa en la puerta. Al volverse, Tomoyo vio a dos de las hermanas Digby –no estaba segura de cuáles- de pie bajo el arco. Una la miraba achicando los ojos; la otra, boquiabierta.

Sakura le tocó el brazo para captar su atención.

¿Está muy malherido?

Se golpeó la cabeza y se hizo un corte que necesitó varios puntos. Hasta donde he sido capaz de comprobar, no tiene huesos rotos.

El rostro de Sakura palideció visiblemente.

Dios mío. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás herida?

No. –Alargó el brazo y le tocó la frente a Eriol. Suspiró aliviada al constatar que no presentaba signos de fiebre.

Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sakura con expresión de ansiedad.

Sí. –Tomoyo le sonrió, intentando tranquilizarla-. Tu hermano tiene una cabeza excepcionalmente dura.

Y tanto. –Sakura la abrazó-. Dios mío, Tomoyo, has salvado la vida de Eriol. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo. ¿Puedo ayudar de alguna manera?

Para empezar podrías quitar la rodilla de mis dedos –dijo la voz áspera de Eriol-. Lo que menos necesito ahora es que me duela otra parte del cuerpo.

Sakura dio un gritito de sorpresa e inmediatamente se apartó.

Eriol, ¿estás bien? –Lo tomo de la mano y se la llevo a la mejilla.

Me duele casi todo, pero, por lo demás estoy bien. –Miró a Tomoyo.

Tiene mejor aspecto –aseguró ella con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Me siento mejor. Gracias a ti.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de apartar los ojos. Tomoyo deseaba estirar la mano y tocarlo, pero controló ese impulso ya que estaban delante de Sakura y las hermanas Digby. Había algo intenso e imperioso en los ojos de Eriol, pero ella no fue capaz de interpretar esa expresión. Despegó la vista de él, se puso en pie e intentó sacudirse las ramitas y la tierra del arrugado vestido.

¿Te encuentras en condiciones de hacer el trayecto de regreso a casa? –Preguntó Sakura-. ¿O voy a pedir ayuda?

Eriol se obligó a prestarle atención a Sakura. Cuando lo hizo, tomó conciencia de repente de las implicaciones de su pregunta.

¿Ayuda? Cielo santo, no. –Se incorporó con un gran esfuerzo y se quedó un rato sentado, con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que se le pasara el mareo. Después de unos segundos y de varias respiraciones cortas, se sintió considerablemente mejor-. Comprenderás, Sakura, que no puedes traer a nadie aquí. La reputación de Tomoyo quedaría gravemente perjudicada. Ella debe regresar a la casa antes de que alguien la eche en falta o la vea tan desarreglada. Ahora mismo. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sakura se tapó la boca para emitir una posecilla y luego hizo un gesto significativo con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

Eriol, horrorizado, se dio la vuelta. Dos mujeres jóvenes, una semejante a un bicho con un sombrerito, y otra parecida a una carpa boquiabierta, lo observaban atónitas.

Él cerró los ojos y soltó un gruñido. Además de sus otros defectos, las hermanas Digby eran de lo más inoportunas.

Iba a casarse.

Eriol, sentado en su estudio privado, vio cerrarse la puerta detrás de su madre y lady Penbroke. Ésta se encontraba en estado de euforia, y las plumas bailaban alegremente alrededor de su cabeza. La reacción de su madre al oír la noticia fue un poco más reservada pero Eriol sabía que ella comprendía su responsabilidad para con Tomoyo y respetaba su decisión. Naturalmente, habría preferido que su hijo contrajese matrimonio con una joven inglesa de alcurnia, pero a Eriol no le cabía la menor duda de que sabría sobrellevar la situación y haría todo cuanto estuviese en su mano para facilitar el ascenso de Tomoyo a su nueva posición social. Su madre se había puesto de acuerdo con lady Penbroke para encargarse entre las dos de los preparativos de la boda. La única petición de Eriol fue que no revelasen a nadie sus planes hasta que él hablase con Tomoyo y anunciase formalmente el compromiso.

Se pasó la mano por la cara y se reclinó en el asiento. Matrimonio. Desde el instante en que vio a las hermanas Digby en la torre supo que tendría que casarse con Tomoyo; ella le había salvado la vida y, con ello, había dañado su propia reputación. Por supuesto, ambas hermanas Digby habían jurado _ad nauseam_ que no saldría de sus labios una sola palabra sobre lo que habían visto, y Eriol creía que eso no era del todo imposible. Después de todo, a esas mocosas tontorronas no les interesaba que él desapareciera del mercado de solteros codiciados…, a menos que fuera para encadenarse a una de ellas, perspectiva que le causó un estremecimiento y lo impulsó a tomar un trago de brandy. Aun así, su promesa de guardar silencio no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

Matrimonio. Lo había evitado durante años y, sin embargo, por causas que no lograba discernir, la idea no le angustiaba demasiado. Sabía que algunos desaprobarían que eligiera a una japonesa para convertirla en duquesa, pero, como era sobrina de un conde, la tormenta pasaría rápidamente.

De hecho, sabía perfectamente que una vez que anunciara el compromiso, las mismas personas que menospreciaban a la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji, la oriental, intentarían ganarse el favor de la futura duquesa de Hiraguizawa. Aunque esa idea lo asqueaba, no podía reprimir la malsana satisfacción que le producía en el fondo. Nadie se atrevería a hacer un solo comentario hiriente sobre ella, so pena de incurrir en la ira del duque.

Una serie de imágenes de Tomoyo desfilaron por su mente: emergiendo de los arbustos, dando traspiés. Durmiendo bajo el gigantesco roble. Bosquejando un retrato de él. Cayéndose del caballo. Cubierta de lodo. Sonriente. Carcajeándose. Tomándole el pelo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Aunque no intentaba negar que se trataba de un matrimonio de conveniencia para salvar a Tomoyo de la deshonra, intuía que la vida de casado no le resultaría aburrida.

Y, por supuesto, el matrimonio le permitiría llevársela a la cama. El pulse se le aceleraba sólo con pensarlo. La imagen de ella en el lecho, con su hermosa cabellera desparramada alrededor, alargando los brazos hacia él. Esa parte de su matrimonio sería sumamente… placentera.

Ahora lo único que faltaba era proponerle matrimonio.

Cuando Tomoyo entró en el estudio al atardecer en respuesta a su llamada, a Eriol le hizo gracia la inspección visual a la que lo sometió.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó ella, con aire preocupado-. Deberías estar descansando.

-Estoy bien, gracias a ti. –Le sonrió y se vio recompensado por un delicado sonrojo.

-¿Te causa alguna incomodidad esa herida? Puedo prepararte un remedio si hace falta.

Eriol se acordó del repugnante mejunje que ella le había hecho beber y contuvo un escalofrió.

-Ya casi no me duele. Ese bálsamo tuyo obró de maravillas.

-Me alegro. –Le escrutó el rostro con la mirada y luego se fijó en la venda que le cubría la sien-. En realidad es una suerte que yo posea una constitución robusta. De lo contrario, me habrías dado un susto de muerte. –Mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos, añadió rápidamente-: Pero ya hemos discutido sobre eso. Tengo entendido que querías hablar conmigo.

Eriol titubeó, inseguro respecto a cómo debía abordar el tema. Por lo general nunca le faltaban palabras, sobre todo delante de una mujer, pero, por otro lado, nunca le había propuesto matrimonio a nadie. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Confío en que serás consciente de que, a causa de lo sucedido anoche y del hecho de que nos sorprendiesen juntos esta mañana, tu reputación esta por los suelos.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

-¿Han estado chismorreando por ahí las hermanas Digby a pesar de que han prometido no hacerlo? Sakura prácticamente me ha tenido prisionera en su habitación desde que hemos regresado a la casa esta mañana, y se ha negado a hablar del asunto conmigo hasta que tú y yo mantengamos una conversación al respecto. Si se está cociendo un escándalo, debe haber algo que podamos hacer para acallar los rumores. Después de todo, nada ocurrió entre nosotros.

-¿Ah, no? –Extendió el brazo y con la punta del dedo le acaricio la nariz cubierta de pálidas pecas-. Nos besamos. –Bajó la voz hasta hablar en un ronco susurro-. Pasamos la noche juntos a solas. Nos descubrieron al uno en brazos del otro.

Las mejillas de Tomoyo se pusieron coloradas.

-Estabas herido y yo te ayudé. Eso de que pasamos la noche juntos no viene a cuento en absoluto, y, además, era inevitable. Seguro que cualquiera lo comprendería.

-Nadie lo comprendería, Tomoyo. Y menos aún tu tía.

-Madre mía, ¿ha estallado un escándalo?

-No.

-Entonces, tía Johanna no…

-Ella lo sabe.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Porque se lo he dicho yo.

Tomoyo se puso en jarras y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Por lo visto no era la indiscreción de las Digby lo que teníamos que temer. ¿Qué le has dicho exactamente?

-La verdad. Que mis heridas, justo con la tormenta, nos obligaron a pasar la noche juntos y sin vigilancia.

-¿Se mostró muy disgustada tía Johanna?

-No cuando le hube asegurado que tú no saldrías perjudicada por ningún escándalo. En realidad, se ha mostrado bastante conforme con mi solución.

-¿Qué solución?

-Que tú y yo nos casemos.

Tomoyo se quedó inmóvil, el asombro personificado. Lo miró fijamente durante un minuto entero, en el silencio más absoluto que él hubiese oído jamás. Con cada segundo que pasaba el corazón de Eriol latía más despacio y más fuerte, hasta que sintió que tenía el pecho a punto de estallar. Finalmente, Tomoyo carraspeó y habló.

-Debes de estar bromeando.

Esta vez fue Eriol quien se quedó estupefacto. No sabía muy bien que reacción esperaba, pero no se le había ocurrido que ella pudiese tomárselo a broma.

-Te aseguro que hablo muy en serio –dijo con sequedad-. Cuando seas mi esposa, nadie se atreverá a decir una sola palabra contra ti. Cualquier desliz que hayamos cometido antes de los esponsales se nos perdonará, considerando que íbamos a casarnos en el futuro inmediato.

Ella entrelazó las manos y comenzó a retorcerse los dedos.

-Eriol, te agradezco mucho tu noble gesto, pero no creo que estas medidas tan drásticas sean tan necesarias.

-Estas medidas son absolutamente necesarias. Aunque tú decidieras cargar con una reputación dañada, el escándalo alcanzaría a lady Penbroke. No querrás verla relegada al ostracismo social, ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Tía Johanna ha sido de lo más amable conmigo.

-¿Y quieres corresponder a su amabilidad poniendo en peligro su posición en la alta sociedad?

Ella abrió los ojos, angustiada.

-¡No! Pero…

-Entonces el matrimonio es la única manera de protegerte y protegerla a ella –aseveró, asombrado (y, maldita sea, irritado) ante la evidente renuencia de Tomoyo a convertirse en su esposa.

Sus ojos lavandas con reflejos negros destilaban tanta preocupación que él se preguntó si le había puesto matrimonio o cubrirla de brea y plumas. Pese a la irritación que se había adueñado de él, sintió unas leves e inesperadas ganas de reírse. No de ella, sino de él mismo y su propio engreimiento. Nunca se había imaginado que algún día tendría que convencer a una mujer para que se casara con él.

Con sólo mirarla a la cara, supo que eso era justo que tendría que hacer.

-Infiero de tu expresión, que no puedo calificar sino de atribulada –le dijo en un tono ligeramente burlón-, que no has tenido en cuenta los beneficios que podría conllevar el casarte conmigo.

Su orgullo se llevó otro golpe al ver la expresión confundida que asomaba al rostro de Tomoyo.

-¿Ventajas?

-Sí, es una palabra que usamos en Inglaterra para referirnos a cosas buenas . Por ejemplo, serías una duquesa.

Ella palideció por completo.

-¡No quiero ser una duquesa!

Hasta ese momento, Eriol habría apostado la vida a que nunca oiría semejantes palabras de boca de una mujer. Antes de que pudiese discurrir una respuesta, ella echó a andar de un lado a otro de la estancia.

-¿No ves que soy un fracaso social y sería una duquesa pésima? –dijo ella-. La gente se reiría a mis espaldas. Soy torpe. No sé nada sobre la moda. Soy un desastre como bailarina. Y, por si no lo habías notado, mi estatura es grotesca.

Eriol apretó las mandíbulas.

-Nadie se reirá de la duquesa de Hiraguizawa. - No si quieren conservar todos sus dientes , pensó-. En cuanto a lo demás, no te costará aprender lo que haga falta sobre moda y baile. Entre tu tía, mi madre y Sakura te enseñaran todo lo que quieras y más.

Ella se detuvo de golpe y se encaró con él, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Veo que se te da bien lo de solucionar problemas. ¿Qué solución propones para la cuestión de mi estatura?

Él se acarició la barbilla, fingiendo meditar sobre el asunto.

-A mí personalmente me gusta la altura tan accesible a la que tienes la boca, y no sé si te has fijado, pero soy más alto que tú.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de ternura.

-Oh, Eriol, es maravilloso que estés dispuesto a sacrificarte de esté modo, pero no puedo permitirlo. Lo último que quisiera es causar bochorno o vergüenza a tu familia.

Eriol apenas pudo contener el impulso de sacudir la cabeza con estupor. Ella no estaba pensando en sí misma…, sino en él. Y que ironía que los rasgos de ella consideraba sus defectos –su torpeza, su escasa habilidad para bailar, su desconocimiento de la moda y su estatura- formasen parte de lo que la hacía tan refrescante, tan especial, tan fascinante. El mero hecho de que fuera capaz de rechazar una oferta de matrimonio por parte del hombre conocido como el soltero más codiciado de Inglaterra lo dejaba atónito.

Y lo reafirmaba en su deseo de salirse con la suya.

En cuanto a deslucir el nombre de los Hiraguizawa, nada de lo que ella pudiera hacer sería peor que los secretos que él conocía…, secretos que podían acarrear la perdición de toda su familia.

-No quieres avergonzarme, y sin embargo, si te niegas a aceptar mi propuesta, eso es justo lo que harás –dijo él-. Todos pensarán que soy un libertino despreciable que mancilló tu honra y que luego se negó a proponerte matrimonio. –Apartando a un lado su sentimiento de culpa por manipular el corazón sensible de Tomoyo, añadió-: Yo sería expulsado sumariamente de la sociedad, y sin duda me vería obligado a exiliarme al continente como Brummel.

-Oh, Eriol, yo…

Él le tapó los labios con un dedo.

-Cásate conmigo, Tomoyo. –para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración, aguardando se respuesta con ansia.

Tomoyo contempló su rostro increíblemente apuesto y serio, y se derritió por dentro. Su propuesta de matrimonio resonaba una y otra vez en su mente. Cásate conmigo. Cásate conmigo. Cásate conmigo .

Dios santo, ¿cómo podía rechazar a ese hombre? Incluso si no tuviese en cuenta el perjuicio social que podía causarles a él y a tía Johanna, no podía negar lo que sentía por Eriol. Muy a su pesar, lo amaba. Deseaba ayudarlo. Protegerlo. ¿Y si otros peligros pendían sobre él? Aunque él no fuera consciente de ello, la necesitaba.

Pero no la amaba. No debía engañarse. Simplemente estaba proponiéndole matrimonio para salvar la reputación de ella y su propio honor.

La tristeza la invadió, pero al mismo tiempo una vocecita en su interior le infundió esperanzas. Tal vez no me quiera todavía, pero si descubro alguna prueba de que William sigue vivo, o si averiguo algo sobre el francés… Si logro traerle algo de paz a Eriol, quizás entonces llegue a quererme. Tanto como le quiero yo a él .

¿Era eso posible? ¿Existía alguna posibilidad de que él se enamorase de ella? Era evidente que Eriol podía elegir a cualquiera de las mujeres hermosas y refinadas que se movían en su mundo de la alta sociedad. Ella era dolorosamente consciente de que no les llegaba a la suela del zapato en nada.

Pero al proponerle matrimonio, él se mostraba claramente dispuesto a hacer un enorme sacrificio por ella. La enormidad de dicho sacrificio la dejaba sin aliento. Dios, él estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Dudaba mucho que le hubiese hecho esta oferta a la ligera, de modo que obviamente ella le importaba, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

¿O no?

No era una situación ideal, pero era un punto de partida. Sería una tonta si rechazara la propuesta del hombre que amaba, y lo que le faltaba a ella era refinamiento, no inteligencia. Sólo había una respuesta posible. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca, él habló, en un tono inconfundiblemente seco.

-Debo decirte que tu prolongado silencia resulta un tanto… descorazonador. He esperado veintinueve años para pedir la mano de una mujer, Tomoyo. ¿Vas a negármela ahora?

Dios santo, parecía realmente… preocupado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Tomoyo. Intentó reprimirla, pero no lo logró del todo.

-Bueno, siempre he soñado con hacerle un desaire a un pretendiente apasionado.

Eriol vio asomar sus hoyuelos, oyó su tono travieso y obligó a sus músculos tensos relajarse. Se acercó a ella, hasta que sólo los separaban unos centímetros. Le recorrió los brazos con las manos hasta entrelazar los dedos con los de ella, luego le rozó la mejilla con los labios.

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué ocurriría si me volviese apasionado? –Aspiró la suave fragancia de lilas, y le apretó delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes.

-¡Oh! –El jadeo de placer de Tomoyo lo llenó de satisfacción masculina-. Bueno, pues en ese caso, yo… -La voz se le apagó mientras él bajaba la boca por su esbelto cuello, besándola. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle la tarea, y él le tocó con la punta de la lengua la base del cuello, donde le latía el pulso aceleradamente. Su piel era suave como la seda y sabía a flores y a luz del sol. Como ninguna otra mujer.

Eriol alzó la cabeza y estudió su rostro hermoso y arrebolado. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios húmedos y entreabiertos, y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-En ese caso, ¿tú…? –la animó a proseguir.

Ella abrió despacio los párpados y lo miró directamente a los ojos. La calidez y la ternura que irradiaban sus profundos y expresivos ojos de color amatista con destellos negros lo sobrecogió. Rebuscó entre sus recuerdos y se dio cuenta de que nadie lo había mirado de ese modo. Su cuerpo se encendió, lleno de vitalidad.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa trémula.

-Cedería y me casaría contigo.

Lo invadió una sensación que sólo podría calificarse como de alivio.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí.

Gracias a Dios. Este pensamiento lo golpeó con fuerza de un puñetazo. Negándose a analizarlo, estrechó a Tomoyo entre sus brazos. Bajó la boca hasta fundirla con la de ella en un beso abrasador que los dejó a ambos sin aliento. Sus labios la acariciaban con ansia, mientras su lengua se deslizaba en el cálido interior de su boca. Con un suave gemido, ella se apretó contra él y le devolvió el beso con un fervor que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el control sobre sí mismo. Dios, no puedo esperar a que esta mujer sea mía , pensó.

Susurró el nombre de Tomoyo al tiempo que le pasaba los dedos por el sedoso pelo y devoraba su boca, sumergiendo la lengua, saboreando su dulce calor, hasta que lo embargó un dolor enloquecedor. Maldita sea, la deseaba. Ahora. Quería tenerla debajo, encima, envuelta en torno a sí…

-¿Os interrumpo? –preguntó una voz alegre desde la puerta.

Eriol se quedó inmóvil y reprimió una palabrota que le brotaba de lo más hondo. Maldición, Robert llevaba dos meses fuera. ¿Qué le hubiera costado a su hermano permanecer fuera dos minutos más?

Eriol levantó la cabeza y contempló el rostro de Tomoyo, trastornado y colorado como un tomate. Miró sus labios, hinchados de tanto besarlo. Robert pagaría muy cara esa interrupción. Muy cara.

Tomoyo intentó liberarse de su abrazo, pero él la apretó con más fuerza.

-No pasa nada –le susurró-; es sólo mi hermano. –Rodeándole el talle firmemente con un brazo, se volvió y le echó a Robert una mirada asesina-. Veo que mientras estabas vagabundeando por el continente olvidaste lo que significa una puerta cerrada.

-En absoluto –replicó Robert, posando la vista en Tomoyo con ávida curiosidad-. De hecho, he llamado varias veces. Al parecer estabas demasiado, eh…, ocupado para oírme. Me disponía a regresar al salón cuando he oído claramente un quejido que venía del interior del estudio. Como es natural, he temido por tu seguridad, de modo que he entrado. –Le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa-. Ahora veo que no había motivo para alarmarse. –Carraspeó-. Bueno, ¿no vas a presentarme a esta preciosa joven?

Eriol habría preferido meterlo de cabeza en el seto de alheñas, pero dejó que prevaleciera la cordura.

-Tomoyo, te presento a mi hermano Robert, un joven que no se caracteriza por su tacto o don de la oportunidad. Robert, ésta es la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji…, mi prometida.

-Encantado de conocerla…-Robert se interrumpió súbitamente y arqueó las cejas-. ¿Has dicho prometida? ¿Te refieres a que es tu novia? ¿A que vais a casaros?

La rabia contenida de Eriol se templó considerablemente al ver la cómica expresión de estupor de Robert.

-Tu dominio del idioma y tu capacidad de deducción siempre han sido motivo de orgullo para toda la familia, Robert.

Sin una palabra, Robert cruzó la alfombra e hincó una rodilla ante Tomoyo.

-Mi querida dama –dijo poniéndose ambas manos sobre el corazón-. Es un honor para mí conocerla. Siempre contará con mi eterna gratitud por retiras a mi hermano de la lista de solteros. Ahora quizás otro pobre tipo desgraciado, es decir, yo, tenga alguna oportunidad de captar la atención de una mujer hermosa. No habrá otra como usted en su familia, ¿verdad? ¿Una hermana? ¿Una tía, una prima, una abuelita?

Con las mejillas encendidas, Tomoyo bajó la vista hacia el joven arrodillado ante ella. Unos ojos verdes y burlones la miraban desde un rostro que se asemejaba mucho al de Eriol. Sin embargo, el semblante de Eriol era firme, reservado y adusto, mientras que el de su hermano menor tenía facciones más suaves, era más abierto, y sonriente. A pesar del bochorno que estaba pasando, Tomoyo no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerle, lord Robert –dijo ella con una torpe reverencia que le costó más trabajo que de costumbre porque Eriol no despegaba su brazo de su cintura.

Robert se puso de pie e hizo una inclinación.

-Llámame Robert. Y el placer es mío. –Se volvió hacia Eriol, tendiéndole la mano-. Enhorabuena, hermano. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

Eriol aflojó ligeramente la presión de su brazo sobre el talle de Tomoyo y estrechó la mano de Robert.

-Gracias, Robert. Ya que llegas de un modo tan inesperado, quiero aprovechas la oportunidad para pedirte que seas mi padrino de boda.

-Acepto encantado. –Robert le dirigió a ella una sonrisa y un guiño-. Eriol sabe lo que hace, ahora tendrá un buen padrino. ¿Has dicho algo sobre que tenías una hermana?

-Me temo que no –respondió ella, divertida.

-Vaya suerte la mía. –Sacudiendo la cabeza con aire apesadumbrado, atravesó la habitación y se sirvió una copa de brandy-. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Tomoyo estaba a punto de contestar que no lo sabía cuando Eriol declaró:

-Pasado mañana.

Se quedo boquiabierta y se obligó a recuperar la compostura.

-¿Pasado mañana?

Robert le dirigió a Eriol una mirada maliciosa.

-Tu prometida parece un poquito, ejem, sorprendida por la noticia. No sé mucho de estas cosas, pero creo que la costumbre dicta que la novia sepa cuándo se celebrará el desposorio.

-Me disponía a hablar del asunto con ella cuando has irrumpido en el estudio.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Era eso lo que te disponías a hacer? Más bien parecía…

-Robert. –El tono en que Eriol pronunció esta única palabra era inconfundiblemente gélido.

Robert depositó la copa en el escritorio y alzó las manos.

-No se hable más. Aunque sé que te mueres de ganas de que me quede y os obsequie con anécdotas de mi viaje por el extranjero, debo marcharme. Apenas he hablado con madre desde que llegué hace una hora, y he prometido reunirme con ella en el salón antes de la cena.

-No he anunciado todavía la boda, Robert.

-Mis labios están sellados. –Cruzó la habitación, tomó la mano de Tomoyo y le plantó un beso en los dedos, y por un instante, fue como si vislumbrara su alma-. Estoy deseando verte a la hora de la cena –dijo él, con una mirada llena de afecto.

-Gracias.

Robert se dirigió a la puerta con un andar elegante que contrastaba mucho con las zancadas decididas características de Eriol. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, le dedicó a Tomoyo un guiño que la ruborizó.

Aguardó a que Eriol hablara, pero él se había quedado mirando la puerta cerrada como si quisiera prenderle fuego.

-Tu hermano es muy divertido –dijo ella finalmente.

-Es un maldito incordio.

-Te quiere.

-Él… -Eriol se volvió hacia ella-. ¿Cómo dices?

-Te quiere. Se muere de curiosidad y preocupación por tu decisión de casarte conmigo.

-¿Preocupación? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Me tocó –pensó Tomoyo-. Lo percibí .

-A pesar de sus bromas, salta a la vista que teme que puedas haber tomado una decisión equivocada. Ha sido esclarecedor veros juntos a los dos. Me pregunto se os habéis percatado de lo mucho que os parecéis.

Estas palabras lo sorprendieron.

-¿Parecernos? Robert y yo no nos parecemos en absoluto.

Y tanto que os parecéis. Por dentro. En el alma, que es lo que cuenta , se dijo Tomoyo, pero en vez de discutir inclinó la cabeza.

-Tal vez tengas razón –dijo-. Después de todo, tú eres un hombre serio, mientras que Robert es bastante animado.

-No estoy seguro de que animado sea la palabra con que lo describiría en estos momentos, pero da igual. Hay otras cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

-Así es, Eriol, ¿a qué diablos te referías cuando has dicho que la boda se celebraría pasado mañana?

-Pues a eso exactamente. He pasado casi todo el día poniéndome en contacto con mis abogados y tramitando una licencia especial, que espero recibir mañana por la tarde. Supongo que podríamos programas la ceremonia para la noche de mañana, pero he pensado que querrías disponer de un día para hacer los preparativos necesarios.

-¡Pero eso no es tiempo suficiente para planear una boda!

-Mi madre sería capaz de organizar una coronación en la mitad de tiempo. Si además contamos con tu tía y con Sakura, podríamos estar casados antes del desayuno. –Le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y la miró con el ceño fruncido-. No estarás cambiando de idea, ¿verdad?

A ella se le formó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cambiar de idea? Ni hablar.

-Por supuesto que no. –Le sonrió al ver que se suavizaba su expresión ceñuda-. Pero por deferencia hacia tu madre y tía Johanna, opino que es mejor dejarlo para pasado mañana. –Le puso las manos en los antebrazos y notó la tensión bajo sus dedos-. ¿Puedo preguntarte a qué viene tanta prisa?

Sus expectativas de que hubiese motivos románticos tras su decisión quedaron inmediatamente truncadas por las palabras de Eriol.

-Por una mera cuestión logística. Tengo que estar en Londres el día primero de julio, y he planeado quedarme allí durante un tiempo determinado. Si celebramos la ceremonia antes de mi marcha podrás acompañarme a Londres y me ahorraré el viaje de regreso hacia aquí o la finca de lady Penbroke para venir a recogerte.

Ella intentó disimular su desilusión con una sonrisa.

-¿Recogerme? Hablas de mí como si yo fuera un par de pantuflas.

-¿Unas pantuflas? Para nada. –Su mirada se clavó en la boca de Tomoyo, y a ella el corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar que él la besaría otra vez. De nuevo se llevó una decepción, pues él se apartó de ella y se dirigió hacia la mesita que sostenía las licoreras de brandy-. Hay varios asuntos de los que debo ocuparme antes de que hagamos público nuestro compromiso.

Al darse cuenta de que la estaba despidiendo, Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto. Si me disculpas, debo arreglarme para la cena.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de cerrarla a su espalda, volvió la vista atrás. Eriol la observaba con una expresión intensa y enigmática que por alguna razón la dejó helada y la encendió por dentro al mismo tiempo.

_Continuara…_

Notas de la Autora:

Hola a todos, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado, debido a algunas complicaciones, esta vez no podré agradecer personalmente los comentarios así que lo haré corto y preciso. Quiero darles las gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, de verdad muchas gracias.

Deseo aclarar un par de cosas, para algunas de las lectoras nuevas de este fic, la idea central de esta historia es de un libro, pero lo escrito es mío, el libro es uno muy antiguo que salió hace mucho tiempo, por lo cual ya no está a la venta. Otra cosa el lemon de este fic vendrá en el próximo capitulo, así que no desesperen.

Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo capitulo de "Una Boda Imprevista"

Nos vemos

TenshiTomoyo4-ever.


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

Tomoyo acababa de vestirse para bajar a cenar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su alcoba.

-Adelante.

Tía Johanna entró envuelta en un maremágnum de plumas oscilantes y en el frufrú de la seda morada de su vestido.

-Mi querida niña –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en medio del rechoncho rostro, y le dio un abrazo repleto de plumas-. ¿No te lo dije?

-¿No me dijiste qué?

Su tía se apartó y la contempló con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pues que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que un joven agradable se fijara en ti. –Abrió el abanico con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca y lo agitó, haciendo ondear sus plumas-. Sabía que te encontraríamos un marido, ¡pero ni siquiera yo habría predilecto que conseguiríamos un duque! Vamos, cuando Hiraguizawa me dijo que quería casarse contigo, por poco me desmayo. No porque me sorprendiese que quisiera casarse contigo, por supuesto. Cualquier hombre se sentiría afortunado con una chica hermosa como tú. Pero ¡un duque! Un duque joven y guapo, además. –Se inclinó hacia delante y le confió-: En su mayoría son viejos decrépitos, ¿sabes?

Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera contestarle, su tía añadió:

-Tus padres estarían tan orgullosos de ti… Como yo, querida. Muy orgullosos y muy contentos. –Sus ojos asumieron una expresión soñadora y exhaló un suspiro embelesado-. Vaya, creo que esto es aún más romántico que cuando tu madre se fugó con tu padre. Estaban tan enamorados… -Miró a Tomoyo y frunció el entrecejo-. ¿Qué te ocurre, criatura? Pareces afligida.

Tomoyo parpadeó para quitarse las lágrimas que comenzaban a escocerle los ojos.

-Estaba pensando en papá y mamá…, en lo mucho que se querían. En lo mucho que deseaban que yo tuviese un matrimonio feliz como el suyo.

-¡Y lo tendrás! ¡Fíjate nada más en el hombre con el que te casas! ¿Cómo puedes dudar un solo instante de que serás inmensamente feliz? –Su tía la observó un momento, y Tomoyo hizo lo posible por mostrarse inmensamente feliz, pero evidentemente fracasó, pues su tía dijo-: Sí, ya veo que lo dudas. –Cerró el abanico de golpe y condujo a Tomoyo al sofá tapizado de brocado que se encontraba junto al fuego. Una vez que se sentaron, tía Johanna dijo-: Cuéntame qué es lo que te preocupa, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo miró los ojos azules e inquietos de su tía, que tanto le recordaban a los de su querida madre. No tenía el menor deseo de aguar el entusiasmo de tía Johanna, pero no podía fingir que su inminente casamiento sería un matrimonio por amor.

-Sin duda sabes, tía Johanna, que la única razón por la que el duque quiere casarse conmigo es porque cree que es su deber.

Tía Johanna soltó un carraspeó estentóreo.

-Y sin duda tú sabes que nadie puede obligar a Hiraguizawa a hacer algo que no quiera hacer.

-Es un hombre honorable y desea preservar su reputación.

-Pamplinas. Si no le agradara la idea de casarse contigo, sencillamente se negaría a hacerlo y, dada su posición, saldría bien librado de todas maneras. Está claro que no eres consciente del rango elevado que tiene en la sociedad…, rango que te corresponderá también cuando seas su mujer. –Le dio un apretón en la mano-. Alégrate, querida. Nunca te faltará nada.

Una gran tristeza se adueño del corazón de Tomoyo.

-Excepto quizás el amor de mi marido.

Tía Johanna meneó un dedo enguantado en un gesto de represión.

-Cariño, no dudes ni por un momento de que Hiraguizawa está obsesionado por ti. De lo contrario, ni siquiera cien caballos salvajes podrían haberle arrancado una proposición de matrimonio. Una vez que un hombre está obsesionado por una mujer, se convierte en un pez que ha mordido un anzuelo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Has pescado el pez más grande de Inglaterra, querida. Ya se ha encaprichado de ti. Ahora sólo tienes que recoger el sedal para sacarlo del agua.

Tomoyo reprimió una risita ante la absurdidad de comparar a Eriol con un pez.

-¿Y eso cómo lo hago?

-Siendo la Tomoyo maravillosa y única que eres. Y captando su interés ya sabes dónde. –Su tía subió y bajó las cejas varias veces.

Cielo santo, esperaba que tía Johanna no se embarcase en una disertación sobre la anatomía de Eriol.

-Hum… Me temo que no sé exactamente a qué te refieres con ya sabes dónde .

Tía Johanna se inclinó hacia delante, obligando a Tomoyo a esquivar una pluma de pavo real.

-Me refiero a la alcoba –respondió en voz baja, y Tomoyo se relajó, aliviada-. Si mantienes a tu marido contento en la alcoba, su encaprichamiento se transformará en amor. A mí me funcionó con mi querido Penbroke. Tu tío me fue fiel hasta el último día de su vida. Un marido que tiene un lecho nupcial bien caliente no se busca una querida.

Tomoyo sintió que las mejillas se le ponían al rojo vivo, pero su tía prosiguió:

-Como tu madre, que en paz descanse, no está ya entre nosotros, te aleccionaré como creo que ella hubiese querido. Dime, querida, ¿sabes de dónde vienen los niños?

Tomoyo reprimió el súbito impulso de reír, pues su tía parecía tan seria y tan decidida a cumplir con su deber…

-Tía Johanna, soy la hija de un médico y me crié entre animales. Estoy familiarizada con las funciones corporales.

-Excelente. Entonces ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. –Extendió el brazo y le acarició la mejilla-. Sólo tienes que acordarte de todo lo que te he dicho y todo saldrá estupendamente.

Tomoyo se quedó mirándola, intentando recordar algo de lo que su tía le había dicho.

-Y si tienes alguna otra duda –añadió tía Johanna- no vaciles en consultarme. Estaré encantada de ayudarte. –Dicho esto, se puso en pie y se echó la boa al hombro-. Vamos, querida. Es hora de ir abajo. Quiero asegurarme de tener una buena vista de lady Digby y su caballuna prole cuando Hiraguizawa anuncie vuestro compromiso. Es un poco rastrero de mi parte, lo sé, pero no ocurre cada día que tu sobrina pesque al soltero más codiciado de Inglaterra .

Tomoyo nunca había visto tal variedad de expresiones faciales como esa tarde, durante el anuncio de su compromiso que hicieron en el salón. Sakura y tía Johanna estaban radiantes. La madre de Eriol sonreía majestuosamente mientras Robert también sonreía y a la vez guiñaba los ojos. La mayoría de los demás invitados mostraba una gama de emociones que iban desde la sorpresa al pasmo, mientras que lady Digby ponía la misma cara que si se hubiese tragado un insecto. Las hermanas Digby parecían haber comido un limón agrio. Sin embargo, después de la sorpresa inicial, los invitados se arremolinaron alrededor de Tomoyo y Eriol para darles la enhorabuena.

A continuación se celebró una cena de gala, en la que todos alzaron la copa para brindar por los novios. Varios comensales que tenían previsto marcharse a primera hora de la mañana cambiaron sus planes para quedarse en Hiraguizawa hall y asistir a la precipitada boda.

Tomoyo se percató de que las hermanas Digby ya estaban dirigiendo su atención a otros caballeros disponibles. Contuvo una sonrisa cuando vio a Robert sentado entre dos de ellas, las cuales pugnaban por captar su interés con fría determinación. Robert la sorprendió mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa y puso los ojos en blanco. Ella tuvo que toser tapándose la boca para disimular las carcajadas.

Su alegría fue menguando, no obstante, a medida que la cena avanzaba. Se dio cuenta, con creciente incomodidad, de que todas las personas sentadas a la mesa de caoba cubierta de manjares la observaban. Algunos de los invitados eran menos descarados que otros, pero ella sintió el peso de dos docenas de miradas clavadas en ella. Evaluándola.

Si antes era objeto de su desprecio, ahora notó que hacían conjeturas sobre ella, que despertaba su curiosidad. Y aunque percibió con toda claridad el escepticismo velado tras muchas de las sonrisas, nadie pronunció una sola palabra hiriente contra ella, como Eriol había predicho. De hecho, el caballero que estaba sentado a su lado, en lugar de hacer caso omiso de ella estaba pendiente de todo lo que decía, como si sus labios desgranaran perlas brillantes. Penélope y Prudence, ninguna de las cuales se había dignado intercambiar más de una docena de palabras con ella, se empeñaban en enredarla en una conversación sobre moda. Por suerte, ellas dos hablaron casi todo el tiempo.

Mientras el caballero que tenía a su vera parloteaba incesantemente sobre una cacería de zorros, ella echó un vistazo a la cabecera de la mesa, donde estaba sentado Eriol. Él se disponía a beber de su copa de vino cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Y ninguno de los dos la apartó.

La mano de él quedo detenida a medio camino entre la mesa y sus labios, y sus ojos permanecieron fijos en los de ella. Una oleada de calor la recorrió mientras luchaba contra el súbito impulso de abanicarse con la servilleta de lino. La mirada de Eriol, la oscura intensidad que parecía penetrar hasta su alma, la ponía nerviosa. Y la excitaba de un modo que no acertaba a describir.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró prestar atención de nuevo a sus compañeros de mesa, pero siguió notando el hormigueo en la piel a causa de la mirada de Eriol.

Cuando la cena finalizó, las damas se retiraron al salón para tomar café. Tomoyo no tardó en verse rodeada de media docena de mujeres parlanchinas.

-Por supuesto, debes hacernos una visita en cuanto te venga bien, querida. –dijo lady Digby, que se había abierto paso a codazos hasta llegar a ella. Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera abrir la boca para contestar, lady Digby prosiguió-: De hecho, me gustaría dar una cena en tu honor-. Se volvió hacia sus hijas-. ¿Verdad que sería estupendo, chicas?

-Estupendo, madre –respondieron a coro las hermanas Digby.

Con aire resuelto y posesivo, lady Digby tomó a Tomoyo por el brazo.

-Vamos, querida. Sentémonos y hagamos planes.

Una voz masculina profunda detuvo a lady Digby.

-Si no le importa, lady Digby –dijo Eriol con suavidad-, necesito hablar con mi prometida.

Lady Digby renunció de mala gana a acaparar a Tomoyo.

-Nos disponíamos a hablar de mis planes para la fiesta que quiero dar en su honor.

-¿De verdad? Tal vez deba usted hablar de los preparativos con mi madre y lady Penbroke. Ellas ayudarán a Tomoyo a organizar sus compromisos sociales para los próximos meses, hasta que se adapte a sus nuevas funciones.

-Desde luego. Vamos, chicas. –Lady Digby cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas, como un barco a toda vela, y su flota de hijas siguió su estela.

Eriol le sonrió a Tomoyo.

-Me ha parecido que necesitabas que te rescataran.

-Creo que lo necesitaba, aunque no estoy convencida de que tu madre o mi tía te lo agradezcan.

Él le quitó importancia con un gesto.

-A mi madre se le dan muy bien estas cosas. Manejará a lady Digby con una facilidad que me asustaría de no ser porque la admiro tanto. –Le escruto el rostro con la mirada-. Pareces alterada. ¿Ha dicho alguien algo que te molestara?

-No, pero me temo que me siento un poco… abrumada.

Él le ofreció su brazo.

-Ven conmigo.

A ella ni se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de negarse. Intentando no mostrarse demasiado ansiosa, lo tomó del brazo y dejó que él la guiara hacia la puerta de la sala.

-¿Adónde vamos?

Él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Importa mucho?

-En absoluto –respondió ella sin dudarlo-. Me alegro de escapar de los ojos de toda esta gente.

Eriol notó el estremecimiento de Tomoyo. Había estado observándola durante toda la cena y había comprobado lo bien que se desenvolvía frente a su reciente popularidad. Se había mostrado impecablemente cortés con las personas que antes se reían a sus espaldas, encantadora con quienes la habían rechazado y sonriente ante todos los que le habían hecho daño.

Diablos, estaba orgulloso de ella.

Cuando llegaron a su estudio privado, abrió la puerta. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, proyectando un brillo suave sobre toda la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyó la espalda contra ella y miró a Tomoyo. Estaba en medio del estudio, con las manos entrelazadas delante de sí, más hermosa que ninguna mujer que él hubiese visto jamás. Lo invadió una gran ternura, junto con el impulso irrefrenable (no, la necesidad) de besarla. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ceder a ese impulso, ella habló.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Por supuesto.

-Lo que me ha pasado a la hora de la cena… ¿te pasó a ti también? –preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Cuando heredaste el título y te convertiste en duque, ¿comenzó la gente a tratarte de manera distinta? Soy la misma que hace una semana, y sin embargo todos se comportan conmigo de otro modo.

-No te han tratado mal, espero.

-Al contrario, todo el mundo parece empeñado en ser amigo mío. ¿A ti te ocurrió lo mismo?

-Sí, aunque, antes de convertirme en duque, fui marqués, así que ya estaba bastante acostumbrado.

Ella lo observó durante un buen rato y luego sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

-Lo siento mucho. Debe ser muy duro para ti, no saber si la gente te aprecia a ti o a tu título.

Él respiro hondo. ¿Dejarían alguna vez de sorprenderlo sus palabras? Cruzó la alfombra de Axminster, que amortiguaba el sonido de sus pisadas y se detuvo frente a Tomoyo. Ella lo miró y el corazón le brincó en el pecho. En sus ojos incomparables brilló una ternura cálida, sincera, honesta e inconfundible.

Eriol tenía que tocarla. En ese mismo instante.

Tomó su rostro entre las manos y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

-Eriol –jadeó ella.

¿Por qué lo conmovía tanto oír su nombre pronunciado por esa boca? Sólo pretendía darle un beso breve. La había conducido al estudio por una razón totalmente distinta. Pero ahora que tenía tan cerca sus formas curvilíneas y tentadoras, y que la oía suspirar su nombre, olvidó por completo dicha razón. La atrajo hacia sí y le deslizó la punta de la lengua por el carnoso labio inferior. A ella no le hizo falta otra invitación para abrir la boca. Él pronuncio su nombre en una mezcla de susurro y jadeo, y la besó más apasionadamente.

Ladeó la cabeza para abarcar mejor sus labios y sus sentidos se inflamaron. El calor de aquel cuerpo, el dulce sabor a fresas de su boca, el delicado aroma a lilas, todo ello lo envolvía, encendiéndolo de pies a cabeza con un deseo incontrolable. Cuando finalmente hizo el esfuerzo de levantar la cabeza, respiraba agitadamente y el corazón le latía al doble de su velocidad normal. O quizás al triple.

-Cielo santo –resolló Tomoyo, aferrándose a sus solapas-. Esto se te da bastante bien.

Él se apartó ligeramente y contempló su expresión maravillada, henchido de satisfacción masculina.

-Y a ti también. –Increíble, indescriptiblemente bien.

-Mi madre me dijo una vez que los besos de papá hacían que se le derritiesen los huesos. En ese entonces yo no tenía idea de a qué se refería.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó a él, con una sonrisa.

El rubor tiñó sus mejillas de piel de melocotón.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Perfectamente. Se refería a que dejas de sentir las rodillas. Debo decir que es una experiencia de lo más agradable.

-En efecto, lo es. –Y pronto sería aún más agradable…, cuando estuvieran juntos en la cama, desnudos, haciendo el amor.

Decenas de imágenes eróticas se agolparon en su cabeza, pero él las alejó con firmeza. Si permitía que su mente se recrease en esos pensamientos, ella no saldría del estudio con la virtud intacta.

La soltó de mala gana y se dirigió a su escritorio.

-Quiero darte algo.

Aparecieron los hoyuelos a cada lado de la boca de Tomoyo.

-Creía que eso era justo lo que acababas de hacer.

-Me refiero a otra cosa. –Abrió con llave el cajón inferior, extrajo lo que quería y volvió a su lado-. Toma. Para ti –dijo, tendiéndole una pequeña caja recubierta de terciopelo.

Ella enarcó las cejas, sorprendida.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo y verás.

Tomoyo abrió la tapa con bisagras y soltó un grito ahogado. Allí, sobre una base de terciopelo blanco como la nieve, descansaba una amatista tallada en forma ovalada y rodeado de diamantes.

-Es un anillo –jadeó ella, contemplando con los ojos desorbitados la relumbrante joya-. Cielo santo, es extraordinario.

Como tú . El pensamiento acudió a la mente de Eriol, sobresaltándolo, pero no pudo negar que era cierto. Ella era extraordinaria, y no sólo por su belleza física, sino por razones que lo confundían e inquietaban.

Levantó el anillo de su lecho de terciopelo y lo deslizó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Tomoyo.

-Pertenece a una colección que obra poder de la familia desde hace cuatro generaciones. Lo he escogido porque el color me recuerda al de tus ojos. - Los ojos más bellos que jamás he visto , pensó.

Con la vista fija en el anillo, ella movió la mano lentamente, admirando los destellos que las llamas del hogar arrancaban a la piedra preciosa. Acto seguido, alzó esos ojos y los posó en él. Unas lágrimas le brillaban en las pestañas, y él temió que ella se echase a llorar. En lugar de ello, Tomoyo se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Eriol. Es el anillo más hermoso que he visto nunca. Siempre significará mucho para mí.

A Eriol se le encogió el corazón al percibir la emoción en su voz. Esa calidez que se había acostumbrado a sentir a su lado lo invadió de nuevo. Era una sensación que no podía describir más que como el efecto Tomoyo .

Dios. Ella irradiaba una dulzura, una inocencia que a él le parecía imposible en un ser del sexo femenino que tuviera más de diez años.

Tenía buen corazón. Era generosa y desinteresada.

Él no era así en absoluto. Su fracaso respecto a William lo demostraba.

Eriol la contempló durante largo rato, imaginándola como una novia. Su novia. Un pensamiento perturbador lo asaltó, haciéndole poner ceño. Ella estaba acomodándose a todos sus planes sin una pregunta ni una queja, y a él no le había pasado por la cabeza que quizás Tomoyo deseara una boda fastuosa como la que anhelaban las demás mujeres. Se sintió avergonzado de su propio egoísmo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Eriol?

-Se me acaba de ocurrir que quizás esta boda informal y precipitada no sea exactamente lo que siempre has soñado.

Una sonrisa dulce se dibujó en los labios de la joven.

-La boda de mis sueños siempre ha tenido más que ver con él novio que con el lujo y el boato de la ceremonia. Dos semanas después de que mis padres de conocieran frente a la tienda de sombreros, se fugaron y se casaron en un barco. El capitán ofició la ceremonia. Lo importante no es cómo te casas, sino con quién.

Eriol, sin saber muy bien cómo responder, la estrechó entre sus brazos y hundió el rostro en su fragante cabello, disfrutando su calor por unos instantes. Luego, tras darle un beso rápido en la frente, se apartó de ella.

-Deberíamos volver con los demás.

Mientras caminaban despacio hacia el salón, ella dijo:

-Supongo que eres conciente de que estoy un poco nerviosa ante la perspectiva de convertirme en duquesa.

-Me temo que eso es inevitable, considerando nuestra intención de casarnos.

-Las cosas habrían sido mejores, mucho más sencillas, si fueras sólo un jardinero –suspiró ella-. O quizás un comerciante.

Él se detuvo y se quedó mirándola.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Oh, no pretendía ofenderte. Es sólo que nuestras vidas serían mucho menos… complicadas si no tuvieras un título de tanta categoría.

-¿Preferirías casarte con un comerciante? ¿O con un jardinero?

-No. Preferiría casarme contigo. Pero eso resultaría más simple si fueras un jardinero.

Por primera vez Eriol cayó en la cuenta de que a lo mejor ella sería más feliz si se casara con un comerciante. Aunque Tomoyo se mostraba respetuosa con su título, su rango no la impresionaba en absoluto. Pero el mero hecho de imaginarla casada con otro, en brazos de otro hombre, lo hacía enloquecer en celos.

Con un tono forzado de despreocupación, preguntó:

-¿Y si yo fuera un comerciante? ¿Te casarías conmigo de todas maneras?

Ella le posó la mano en la mejilla, observándolo con ojos muy serios.

-Sí, Eriol. Me casaría contigo de todas maneras.

La confusión se apoderó de él. En cierto modo había esperado una respuesta burlona por parte de Tomoyo, pero ella lo había sorprendido, como hacía a menudo. Maldición, ¿cómo se las arreglaba para desconcertarlo siempre?

-Aunque tu madre, Sakura y tía Johanna han prometido ayudarme, no tengo nada claro qué es lo que hace exactamente una duquesa –declaró ella.

Eriol hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y le sonrió.

-Es un trabajo muy sencillo. Su única obligación consiste en mantener contento al duque.

-Qué bonito. Para ti. ¿Y cómo se las ingenia para mantener contento al duque?

La mirada de Eriol la recorrió de arriba abajo.

-No tendrás ninguna dificultad, te lo aseguro. –Él iba a enseñarle exactamente el modo de contentar al duque en la noche de bodas.

Se preguntó cómo demonios se las arreglaría para esperar hasta entonces.

Al día siguiente, mientras Tomoyo permanecía arrellanada o, según se imaginaba él, atrapada en la soleada biblioteca con su madre, Sakura, lady Penbroke y las costureras, Eriol repasaba las cuentas de su finca de Surrey.

Al atardecer, sus ojos cansados veían borrosas las hileras de números, y cuando oyó llamar a la puerta de su estudio, dejó la pluma de buen grado.

-Adelante.

Shaoran entró y cerró la puesta tras de sí.

-Bueno, debo decir, Eriol, que eres una caja de sorpresas.

-¿Ah, sí? –Preguntó él con fingida sorpresa-. Y yo que pensaba que era más bien aburrido y predecible.

-Todo lo contrario, muchacho. Primero me envías a Londres para recabar información sobre la señorita Daidouji. Luego me haces regresar para asistir a tu boda con dicha mujer. –Shaoran se acercó al escritorio y estudió a Eriol con exagerada atención-. Hum. Tienes buen aspecto. No presentas síntomas visibles de demencia, como el impulso de pegar saltos incontrolables o proferir obscenidades a voz en cuello. Por lo tanto, sólo puedo presumir que esta boda precipitada indica, o bien que estás perdida, apasionadamente enamorado… -Su voz se apagó y arqueó las cejas.

A su pesar, Eriol notó que se sonrojaba.

-El viaje en carruaje claramente te ha zarandeado el cerebro.

-O bien –prosiguió Shaoran como si Eriol no hubiese hablado-. Has deshonrado a la chica. –Hizo una pausa y luego asintió con la cabeza-. Entiendo. No has podido resistir la tentación, ¿eh?

-Ella me salvo la vida.

Shaoran se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Perdona?

Eriol lo puso al corriente de todo lo sucedido en los últimos días. Cuando hubo terminado, Shaoran sacudió la cabeza

-Dios santo, Eriol. Tienes suerte de estar sano y salvo. –Shaoran se inclinó sobre el escritorio y le posó la mano sobre el hombro-. Todos estamos en deuda con la señorita Daidouji.

-Yo desde luego que sí lo estoy.

Un destello perverso brilló en los ojos de Shaoran.

-Apuesto que das gracias al cielo porque no fuera una de las hermanas Digby quien te encontró herido.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Dios, tienes razón.

-Lo que me lleva a preguntarte… ¿cómo logró encontrarte la señorita Daidouji?

Antes de que Eriol pudiese discutir una explicación verosímil para algo que no la tenía, Shaoran extendió las manos.

-Da igual. Está claro que habíais concertado una cita. No hace falta que me des más detalles.

-Eh…, bueno. –Eriol carraspeó-. Y ahora, cuéntame, ¿qué has averiguado sobre la señorita Daidouji?

Shaoran se repantigó en el cómodo sillón de orejas situado junto al escritorio de Eriol. Extrajo de su bolsillo una libreta de piel y echó un vistazo a sus notas.

-Mis indagaciones confirmaron que llegó a Londres el 3 de enero de este año a bordo del _Starseeker. _La suerte quiso que ese navío estuviese en reparación en el puerto, de modo que pude entrevistarme con Harold Beacham, su capitán.

-Según el capitán Beacham, la señorita Daidouji era una pasajera encantadora. Nunca se quejaba, aunque hubiese mala mar. Ella y su acompañante solían reunirse con él en cubierta al anochecer para ver las estrellas. Ella tenía amplios conocimientos de astronomía, y él disfrutaba de su compañía. –Le guiñó el ojo a Eriol -. Me parece que abrigaba intenciones románticas hacia tu novia.

Eriol apretó los dientes, pero hizo caso omiso del comentario burlón.

-¿Sabía él si era la primera vez que ella viajaba a Inglaterra?

-Eso es lo que ella dijo. Según el capitán, aunque ella tenía muchas ganas de llegar a Inglaterra, tenía un aire melancólico. Él supone que se debía a que echaba de menos su hogar, pero nunca habló de ello. –Pasó varias páginas de la libreta-. También localicé a la señora Loretta Thomkins, su compañera de viaje.

Eriol se enderezó en la silla.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

Shaoran alzó la vista al techo.

-¿Qué no me dijo? Diantres, la mujer no cesó de parlotear desde el momento en que puso los ojos en mí. –Se tiró del lóbulo de las orejas-. Menos mal que las tengo pegadas a la cabeza, pues de lo contrario se me habrían caído de tanto oírla hablar. Sé más sobre esa mujer que sobre nadie.

-Confió en que sólo compartirás conmigo los detalles importantes.

-Como quieras –dijo Shaoran con expresión desanimada-, pero maldita la gracia que me hace ser el único que conoce la historia de su vida. –Exhaló un suspiro teatral y consultó de nuevo su libreta-. Según la señora Thomkins, la señorita Daidouji, a quien se refería como esa criatura tan dulce y querida para mí , se fue a vivir a con unos parientes lejanos por parte de su padre, apellidados Susuki, cuando su progenitor murió.

-¿No tenía dinero?

-No estaba en la indigencia, pero tampoco quedó muy boyante. La muerte repentina de su padre le rompió el corazón. La señorita Daidouji le dijo a la señora Thomkins que detestaba vivir sola, así que vendió la casita que compartía con su padre y se mudó a la residencia de sus parientes. Al parecer todo marchó sobre ruedas hasta hace nueve meses. Fue entonces cuando la señorita Daidouji hizo las maletas y se fue.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-La señora Thomkins no lo sabía a ciencia clara, pero sospechaba que la señorita Daidouji había discutido con sus parientes, pues nunca hablaba de ellos y cambiaba de tema cuando ella los mencionaba. Fuera lo que fuese lo ocurrido, causó una gran tristeza a la señorita Daidouji y la decidió a abandonar Japón desesperada, en opinión de la señora Thomkins.

-¿Desesperada?

-Desesperada por marcharse sin la menor intención de regresar. –Shaoran se encogió de hombros-. Si algo se puede decir de la señora Thomkins es que es amante del drama. También dijo que esa criatura tan dulce y querida parecía un alma en pena durante las primeras semanas de la travesía y que el verla tan apesadumbrada le partía el corazón. –Cerró la libreta con un gesto contundente y se la guardó en el bolsillo del chaleco-. Eso es lo que llegué a indagar antes de que me mandases a llamar.

Eriol meditó sobre esta sorprendente información. ¿Qué había movido a Tomoyo a marcharse de Japón tan repentinamente y con la intención de no volver? Evidentemente, había otros propósitos detrás de su viaje a Inglaterra además de visitar a su tía. ¿Se habría indispuesto con sus parientes? Le extrañaba que nunca los mencionase, pero quizás era un recuerdo demasiado doloroso para hablar de ello. Él entendía perfectamente lo que era esa situación.

-Gracias, Shaoran. Te agradezco tu ayuda.

-No hay de qué. ¿Necesitarás alguna cosa más de mí?

-No lo creo. ¿Por qué no te quedas en Hiraguizawa hall durante unos días después de la boda? Robert ha regresado del continente, y a mi madre le encantaría tenerte por aquí. También a Sakura.

Una expresión extraña asomó el rostro de Shaoran, y Eriol creyó que rechazaría la invitación. Pero Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría pasar unos días más aquí. Gracias. Y ahora, por favor satisface mi curiosidad. Todo el secretismo que rodea tu petición de información me tiene confundido. La señorita Daidouji no es adinerada ni mucho menos, pero a ti no te hace ninguna falta casarte con una rica heredera. Y aunque es japonesa, es la sobrina de un conde. Si albergabas sentimientos amorosos hacia ella, podrías habérmelo dicho. Yo habría comprendido perfectamente tu deseo de investigar con discreción a una novia en potencia.

Eriol puso ceño. Se disponía a decirle a Shaoran que sus indagaciones no tenían nada que ver con los sentimientos, amorosos o de otro tipo, pero resultaba más fácil dejarlo en el error. Eso desde luego le ahorraría explicaciones que no tenía ganas de dar.

-Lamento lo del secretismo –dijo aparentando indiferencia-, pero ya sabes cómo me habrían acosado si alguien se hubiera enterado de mis planes. Gracias por tu discreta ayuda.

-Me alegro de haberte sido de utilidad… -Una sonrisa maliciosa iluminó el rostro de Shaoran-. Me alegro por partida doble de no haber descubierto algo espantoso en el pasado de tu prometida.

-Yo también, aunque supongo que eso no habría cambiado gran cosa. Es mi deber casarme con ella.

Shaoran se puso de pie. Una sonrisa pícara jugueteó en las comisuras de su boca.

-Tu deber. Sí estoy seguro de que ésa es la única razón.

_Continuara…_

Notas de la Autora:

Hola a todos, miles de disculpas por la demora pero he tenido muchos problemas últimamente, se que no es excusa pero espero que logren comprenderme…

Ahora a lo que nos interesa, el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado aunque me quieran matar, pero en el próximo se viene la tan esperada boda, aclarando una duda que tienen varias; la edad de Tomoyo y Sakura es de 23 años, y la de Shaoran 29 al igual que Eriol.

Eso es todo por ahora, por problemas de tiempo no voy a poder agradecerle personalmente a cada una por sus comentarios, y por eso lo hago por aquí, muchas gracias a todas y de verdad lamento la demora, gracias por esperarme las quiero mucho.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "Una Boda Imprevista"

TenshiTomoyo4-ever


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

La boda se celebro en el salón.

Las superficies de todos los muebles estaban adornadas con flores frescas, que impregnaban el aire con su fragancia embriagadora. Los treinta y tantos invitados estaban sentados en hileras de sillas colocadas en medio de la estancia, de cara a la chimenea.

Eriol se hallaba de pie entre Robert y el párroco local, a quien habían pedido que oficiara la ceremonia. Cuando Tomoyo apareció en la puerta, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella y se levantó un murmullo entre los invitados. A Eriol se lo cortó la respiración. Tomoyo era el ser más exquisito que jamás hubiese visto. Su vestido de satén color marfil descendía desde un corpiño con escote en U hasta sus pies formando una columna estrecha y lisa. La suave tela se ensanchaba por abajo y terminaba en una breve cola por detrás. Unos guantes blancos y largos, bordados con hilo de oro y perlas, le cubrían los brazos hasta las mangas cortas abombadas del vestido.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño sencillo, con cientos de rizos sedosos que le caían por la espalda y le rozaban la cintura. No lucía otra joya que su anillo de pedida y las sartas de diamantes que le centelleaban en el pelo. Era un regalo de bodas de la madre de Eriol.

Avanzó lentamente hacia él, con sus luminosos ojos negros de tonos violeta fijos en los suyos. Le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y temblorosa, produciéndole el efecto Tomoyo .

-Dios mío, Eriol –susurró Robert con evidente admiración-. Es fabulosa.

Eriol, con la atención puesta en Tomoyo, no contestó.

Robert le dio un leve codazo en las costillas.

-¿Sabes? No es demasiado tarde para que cambies de opinión –musitó-. Estoy seguro de que podríamos encontrar a alguien dispuesto a ocupar tu lugar para librarte de los horrores del matrimonio y todo eso. Quizá yo mismo contemplaría la posibilidad de ofrecerme voluntario.

Eriol no despegó por un momento los ojos del rostro de Tomoyo.

-Otro comentario como ése, hermanito, y acabarás metido de cabeza en los rosales.

Robert soltó una risita y guardó silencio.

La ceremonia duró menos de quince minutos. Después de pronunciar los votos matrimoniales que los unían para toda la vida, Eriol rozó ligeramente la boca de Tomoyo con los labios, y el corazón estuvo a punto de estallarle en el pecho. Ella es mía . No acertaba a abarcar los límites de su euforia. Mientras todo el mundo les daba la enhorabuena y les deseaba lo mejor, él no pudo borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción de su cara.

Un opíparo banquete de boda siguió a la ceremonia, y Eriol se irritó por el retraso que eso suponía para su partida a Londres. Mientras cenaba unas finas rebanadas de cordero asado y rodaballo cocido a fuego lento, tuvo que repetirse varias veces que el motivo por el que estaba ansioso por llegar a Londres era porque esperaba recibir noticias del chantajista. El día siguiente sería el primero de julio y, como aún no sabía nada de James Kinney, se imponía una visita a Bow Street. Sí, ésos eran los motivos.

Pero entonces posaba la vista en su esposa…, su hermosa, enigmática, fascinante esposa, y todos sus pensamientos sobre investigaciones se escurrían de su mente como las gotas de lluvia de los árboles.

Cuando el largo banquete finalizó por fin, los recién casados se cambiaron los trajes nupciales por ropa de viaje y, entre gestos y palabras de despedida, se pusieron en camino hacía Londres.

Sentado en el carruaje ducal, Eriol observó a Tomoyo agitar la mano hasta que todos los familiares e invitados quedaron reducidos a puntos diminutos. Cuando ella se acomodó, al fin, en el lujoso asiento de terciopelo color burdeo, enfrente de él, le sonrió.

-Qué carruaje tan espléndido, Eriol. Es de lo más confortable. Vaya, casi no se sienten sacudidas.

-Me alegra que le des su aprobación.

-Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa, ¿no crees?

-Preciosa. –Reparó en un paquete envuelto que ella llevaba sobre el regazo-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un regalo.

-¿Un regalo?

-Sí, es una palabra que usamos en Japón para referirnos a algo con que una persona obsequia a otra. –Le tendió el paquete-. Es para ti.

-¿Para mí? ¿Me has comprado un regalo?

-No exactamente. Pero lo entenderás cuando lo abras.

Lleno de curiosidad, Eriol deshizo el lazo y retiró con todo cuidado el envoltorio. Descubrió el retrato de él que ella había bosquejado junto al arroyo, cuando le había pedido que rememorase su pasado. Aunque la familia de Eriol acostumbraba a intercambiar regalos en ocasiones especiales como los cumpleaños, Eriol había olvidado cuando por última vez alguien le había hecho un regalo sorpresa.

Tardó un minuto en recuperar la voz.

-No tengo palabras, Tomoyo.

-Oh, cielos. No tienes que decir nada –aseguró ella con hilillo de voz.

-Pero quiero hacerlo. –Levantó la vista del retrato hacia ella y se extrañó al ver su expresión inquieta-. Supongo que debería decir gracias , pero me parece de todo punto insuficiente para un regalo como éste. –Le sonrió-. Gracias.

-¡Ah! No hay de qué. Como no decías nada, pensaba que…

-¿Qué pensabas?

-Que era ridículo regalarle mi burdo bosquejo a un hombre que lo tiene todo, incluidas muchas obras de arte de valor incalculable.

-Mi silencio no se debía a nada parecido, te lo aseguro. Es sólo que no recuerdo haber recibido nunca un regalo tan bonito. Por unos instantes me he quedado sin palabras. –Su propia franqueza lo sorprendió-. ¿Dónde conseguiste el marco?

-Tu madre tuvo la gentileza de invitarme a rebuscar en el trastero de Hiraguizawa hall y fue allí donde lo encontré –Torció la boca en una sonrisa irónica-. No te creerías lo que me costó librarme de las garras de la costurera por unos minutos. A pesar del tiempo que pasé alejada del alfiletero, consiguió confeccionar un vestido de boda magnífico.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Volvió a envolver con delicadeza el dibujo y lo depositó al lado de ella, en el asiento-. ¿Te importaría sentarte junto a mí? – Le sugirió, dando unas palmaditas al almohadón que tenía junto al muslo.

Ella se instaló a su lado sin dudarlo. En cuanto se hubo acomodado, él se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-Gracias, Tomoyo.

-De nada. –Le dedicó una sonrisa y él tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de tumbarla sobre sus rodillas y besarla hasta que perdiese el sentido. Decidido a no ceder a tentaciones que pudieran dejarlo dolorido para el resto del trayecto, extrajo una baraja de su bolsillo.

-Tardaremos unas cinco horas en llegar a Londres –dijo, barajando las cartas-. ¿Juegas al piquet?

-No, pero me encantaría aprender.

Eriol descubrió enseguida que a su flamante esposa se le daban excepcionalmente bien los juegos de naipes. Apenas le había explicado las reglas y ya lo estaba derrotando. Estrepitosamente.

Aunque él había propuesto que jugasen a las cartas para mantener la mente y las manos apartadas de su esposa, las cosas no marchaban tal como las había planeado. Jugó bastante bien hasta que ella se quitó la chaqueta corta de su conjunto de viaje. Era imposible no fijarse en el modo en que sus generosos pechos se apretaban contra la suave muselina color melocotón de su vestido mientras estudiaba sus cartas, frunciendo el ceño con gran concentración.

Luego, para colmo, Tomoyo tuvo calor y se quitó la pañoleta dejando al descubierto su nívea piel y mostrándole ocasional y tentadoramente una parte de los pechos a través del escote. Él se quedo mirándolos, incapaz de concentrarse; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos perdió por dos puntos.

-¿Estás bien, Eriol? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Él alzó la mirada hasta posarla en su rostro.

-En realidad me siento un poco, eh, acalorado. –Descorrió la cortina y respiró con alivio el aire fresco-. Pararemos dentro de unos minutos para cambiar de caballos. - Gracias a Dios. Necesito aire .

Mientras el cochero reemplazaba el tiro, Eriol salió a estirar las piernas con placer. Pero no le quitó ojo a Tomoyo, que estaba a cierta distancia, inclinada sobre unas plantas.

Cuando ella volvió a su lado, la ayudo a subir al carruaje y prosiguieron su camino.

-Adivina lo que he encontrado –dijo su esposa, acomodándose la falda alrededor.

-A juzgar por tu sonrisa resplandeciente, supongo que has encontrado diamantes.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le tendió su sombrero. Estaba lleno de fresas de color rojo subido.

-Había docenas de ellas. El cochero me ha invitado a recoger todas las que quisiera. –Metió la mano en el sombrero, tomó una fresa y se la dio.

-¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del origen de las fresas? –preguntó ella, llevándose una a la boca y masticando con delectación.

-No. ¿Es una historia Oriental?

-En cierta forma, sí. Es un mito de los indios chamanes. Papá me lo contó ¿Te gustaría oírlo?

-Por supuesto –respondió él, recostándose sobre los almohadones de terciopelo.

-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, había una pareja que vivía muy feliz. Pero, después de un tiempo, empezaron a discutir. La mujer abandonó al marido y se dirigió a la tierra del Sol, situada muy lejos, al este. Él la siguió, pero la mujer nunca volvió la vista atrás.

El sol se compadeció del hombre y le preguntó si aún estaba enfadado con su esposa. El hombre contesto que no y que quería recuperarla. –Hizo una pausa para llevarse otra fresa a la boca.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces? –preguntó Eriol, fascinado por su insólito relato.

-El Sol hizo crecer un arbusto de arándanos suculentos justo delante de la mujer, pero ella no les prestó la menor atención. Más tarde hizo brotar zarzamoras, pero ella volvió a pasar de largo. El Sol interpuso otras frutas en su camino para tentarla, pero ella seguía adelante.

Entonces ella vio las fresas, fresas hermosas, maduras, jugosas. Las primeras del mundo. Después de comer una, volvió a desear a su esposo. Recogió las fresas y emprendió el regreso para dárselas a él. Se encontraron en el camino, se sonrieron y regresaron juntos a casa. –Le dirigió una sonrisa y le ofreció otra-. Ya conoces el origen de las fresas.

-Una historia muy interesante –comentó él, con los ojos clavados en sus labios, húmedos y teñidos de rosa por el jugo de las frutas. El recuerdo del sabor a fresas de su dulce boca se adueño de él, y de inmediato se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Maldita sea, ¿por qué resultaba tan difícil?

Mientras saboreaban las fresas que quedaban, se preguntó qué haría para mantener las manos apartadas de ella durante el resto del viaje. Sin embargo, su esposa resolvió el problema poco después de comerse la última fresa.

-Cielos –dijo, ahogando un bostezo-. Tengo mucho sueño.

Le pesaban los párpados, y él exhaló un suspiro de alivio. No le costaría resistir la tentación si ella se quedaba dormida. La atrajo hacia sí y dejó que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Ven aquí, señorita robusta –bromeó-, antes de que te caigas al suelo, inconsciente.

-Supongo que eso sería poco digno –dijo ella con voz soñolienta, acurrucándose contra él.

-Un comportamiento por demás impropio de una duquesa –convino él, pero ella ya no lo oyó. Se había quedado dormida.

Moviéndose con cuidado para no despertarla, Eriol se desperezó y la sostuvo contra su pecho. Embriagado por su aroma a lilas y la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo, todos sus sentidos se despertaron. Maldita sea, por lo visto resistir la tentación no resultaría tan sencillo como él creía.

Mientras a él le palpitaba la entrepierna, ella dormía. Se sentía excitado y ardoroso, pero ella estaba relajada y sumida en un lánguido sopor. Tomoyo suspiró entre sueños y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Demonios, iba a ser un viaje insoportablemente largo.

_Continuara…_

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todas, este capitulo es para decirles que muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad que me alegran mucho y que la otra semana se viene La Noche de Amor de Tomoyo y Eriol en "Una Boda Imprevista", donde la historia recién comienza…

Para la duda de Daria, por la expresión de Shaoran le has acertado después del capitulo de La Noche de Amor viene un capitulo especialmente dedicado a Sakura y Shaoran, espero que lo disfruten.

Nos vemos la próxima semana en el siguiente capitulo de "Una Boda Imprevista"

TenshiTomoyo4-ever.


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

Advertencia: este capitulo contiene lemon, si quieren pueden leerlo y si no, no importa porque no influye mucho en la historia (bueno en realidad sí), espero que les guste y que no este muy fuerte y si es así lo siento.

Tomoyo despertó poco a poco. Lo primero que notó fue que reinaba la oscuridad dentro del carruaje. Lo siguiente en lo que reparó fue en que estaba tendida cuan larga era sobre los suaves almohadones de terciopelo.

Después se dio cuenta de que Eriol yacía a su lado, rodeándola con los brazos. Ella estaba parcialmente encima de él y tenían las piernas entrelazadas. Intentó apartarse, pero él la abrazó con más fuerza, inmovilizándola donde estaba.

-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó él con un susurro ronco que le provocó una serie de escalofríos a Tomoyo.

-Debo estar aplastándote.

-En absoluto. De hecho, estoy muy cómodo.

Tranquilizada por estas palabras ella se recostó de nuevo, cerró los ojos y aspiró el maravilloso olor de él. Olía a… al paraíso. A sándalo y a límpida luz de sol. Olía a Eriol.

Respiró hondo de nuevo y suspiró.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos a Londres?

-Estaremos en casa en menos de una hora. De hecho, aunque me encanta estar aquí acostado, más vale que nos sentemos como es debido y nos recompongamos antes de llegar.

Ella se incorporó y se puso de nuevo su chaqueta corta.

-¿En qué parte de Londres esta tú casa?

-Nuestra casa –corrigió Eriol- está en Park Lane, la misma calle donde se encuentra la residencia de tu tía. Estamos al lado de Hyde Park, en una zona llamada Mayfair. También estaremos muy cerca de Bond Street, así que podrás ir de compras tan a menudo que quieras.

-Oh, ir de compras. No puedo esperar.

Su evidente falta de entusiasmo la delató.

-¿Ni siquiera te importan las tiendas? –preguntó él, ostensiblemente sorprendido.

-La verdad es que no. Para mí, ir de tienda en tienda mirando los artículos sin necesidad de comprar nada en concreto es una pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo, si se trata de uno de los deberes de una duquesa, me esforzaré por cumplir con él.

-Seguro que querrás comprar alguna fruslería o algún artículo personal. Después de todo, en algo tendrás que gastarte tu asignación.

-¿Asignación?

-Sí, es una palabra que usamos en Inglaterra para referirnos a sumas de dinero que se dan con regularidad. Recibirás una asignación trimestral que podrás gastar en lo que más te apetezca.

-¿De qué suma estamos hablando? –inquirió ella, preguntándose qué podría comprar que no tuviese ya. Él le dijo una cifra y ella se quedó boquiabierta-. No hablarás en serio, ¿verdad? –Era imposible que pretendiese darle tanto dinero.

Incluso en la penumbra, él advirtió que se ponía muy seria.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te parece insuficiente?

Ella lo miró, asombrada, parpadeando.

-¿Insuficiente? Dios santo, Eriol, ya me imaginaba que estabas lejos de ser pobre, pero no tenía la menor idea de que pudieras permitirte darme tanto dinero cada diez años, y menos aún cada trimestre. –Extendió el brazo y le tocó la manga-. Agradezco tu oferta, pero no hace falta. Ya tengo todo lo que necesito.

Esta vez fue Eriol quien se quedó boquiabierto. ¿No sabía que pudiera permitírselo? ¿De verdad acababa de decir que no era necesario que le concediera una asignación? ¿Qué ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba? Pensó en la legión de mujeres superficiales, avariciosas, intrigantes y maquinadoras que había en la alta sociedad e intentó imaginar a una sola de ellas pronunciando las palabras que acababa de oír de boca de Tomoyo. Sacudió la cabeza. Dios santo. ¿Era su esposa una persona real?

Continuó mirándola, escrutando sus ojos, y llegó a una conclusión clara: sí. Esa mujer, su esposa, era absolutamente real. Era bondadosa, amable y desinteresada. Aunque él no había estado buscando, de hecho había encontrado un auténtico tesoro. Y yo que creía que ella había reaccionado así porque la asignación le parecía irrisoria , se dijo. Hizo un gesto de contrariedad ante su propia estupidez.

La suave voz de Tomoyo interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-Te he disgustado. Lo siento.

-No estoy disgustado, Tomoyo. Estoy… asombrado.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Él le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-Porque tú eres asombrosa. –Mientras le besaba el centro de la palma, el carruaje se detuvo, señal de que habían llegado a su destino-. Continuara –prometió él en un tono lleno de sobreentendidos que encendió las mejillas de Tomoyo.

Se apearon y él la siguió a través de la elaborada verja de hierro forjado. En cada ventana de la elegante casa de ladrillo brillaban velas, inundando el edificio de una luz cálida, acogedora y matizada. Cuando se acercaron, las enormes puertas dobles se abrieron de par en par para recibirlos.

-Bienvenido a casa, excelencia –dijo el mayordomo, y los acompañó hasta el vestíbulo revestido de mármol.

-Gracias, Carters. Ésta es la señora de la casa, su excelencia la duquesa de Hiraguizawa.

El mayordomo hizo una profunda reverencia.

-La servidumbre os expresa su más sincera enhorabuena por vuestro desposorio, excelencia –le dijo a Tomoyo, con una expresión muy seria en el adusto semblante.

-Gracias, Carters –respondió ella sonriendo.

Eriol siguió su mirada hacia el grupo de criados colocados en fila detrás de Carters, esperando para saludarlos. No cabía en sí de orgullo cuando ella dio un paso al frente y les sonrió. Carters le presentó uno a uno a todos los componentes del servicio, y todos ellos quedaron encantados con esa nueva patrona que repetía sus nombres y dedicaba a cada uno de ellos una sonrisa amistosa. La esposa de Eriol compensaba con creces su falta de refinamiento y sofisticación con su forma de ser afectuosa y espontánea.

-Es tarde, Carters. Os sugiero a ti y al resto del servicio que os retiréis –le indicó Eriol una vez que acabaron las presentaciones-. Yo acompañare a la duquesa a sus aposentos.

-Por supuesto, excelencia. –Carters se inclinó de nuevo y se marchó con los demás, dejando a Eriol en el enorme vestíbulo a solas con su esposa.

-Carters me intimida un poco –susurró ella-. ¿No sonríe nunca?

-Nunca, al menos que yo recuerde.

-¿Dónde diablos encuentras a gente tan terriblemente seria?

Incapaz de resistirse a tocarla, Eriol retorció uno de sus rizos color negro violeta entre sus dedos.

-La familia de Carters ha estado al servicio del duque de Hiraguizawa desde hace tres generaciones. Nació serio.

La tomó del brazo y la condujo a la primera planta por la escalera curva. Ella volvía la cabeza de un lado a otro, inspeccionando su nuevo hogar.

-Cielos, esto es fabuloso. Como Hiraguizawa hall. ¿Son así de magnificas todas tus residencias? ¿No posees algo más… pequeño?

Eriol reflexionó unos instantes.

-Hay una casita modesta en Bath.

-¿Cómo de modesta?

-De unas veinte habitaciones, más o menos.

-Una casa de veinte habitaciones difícilmente puede calificarse de modesta –rió ella.

-Me temo que es lo más sencillo que tengo. Si quieres, puedes comprar una choza o una casucha con tu asignación. –Le dedicó un guiño travieso-. Algo de sólo diez habitaciones –Hizo una pausa y abrió la puerta-. Hemos llegado.

Ella cruzó el umbral y dio un grito ahogado. La alcoba estaba decorada con marfil y oro, desde los cortinajes de terciopelo color crema hasta la suntuosa alfombra persa bajo sus pies. Varias lámparas colocadas a baja altura bañaban la estancia entera en una luz suave y un fuego acogedor ardía en la chimenea de mármol.

-Qué habitación tan hermosa –exclamó ella, encantada. Deslizó los dedos sobre el brocado de oro del sofá y los sillones a juego. Abriendo los brazos comenzó a girar sobre la misma, haciendo ondear los pliegues de su falda-. ¿Qué hay ahí? –preguntó, señalando una puerta que se veía al fondo.

-Un cuarto de baño contiguo a mis aposentos. Forma parte de las reformas que he realizado hace poco y resulta bastante innovador. Tu doncella está preparándote un baño ahora. Te esperaré en mi habitación. –Le acarició la mejilla y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró con una joven tímida.

-Buenas tardes, excelencia. Me llamo Katie. Soy vuestra doncella.

Gracias a Dios no había nadie más en la habitación, pues de lo contrario Tomoyo habría torcido el cuello en una y otra dirección buscando a su excelencia , como había hecho en el vestíbulo cuando Carters le había presentado sus respetos. Sin duda tardaría un tiempo en acostumbrarse al tratamiento.

Katie la ayudó a desvestirse y a meterse en la bañera, que, para sorpresa de Tomoyo no sólo estaba empotrada en el suelo, sino que era lo bastante grande para dos o incluso tres personas. Exhaló un suspiro de felicidad mientras se sumergía en el agua con aroma a lilas. Cuando emergió, quince minutos más tarde, la piel le cosquilleaba de placer.

-Os he preparado vuestro bonito camisón, excelencia –le dijo Katie.

-Muchas gracias. Es un regalo de mi tía. Estoy deseando verlo.

-Es increíblemente bonito.

Tomoyo decidió que increíble era, desde luego, una palabra apropiada. La prenda era bonita, sin duda, un modelo diáfano en un tono muy pálido de azul, pero se le pegaba a cada una de sus curvas de un modo que sólo podría describirse como indecente.

-¡Cielos! ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando tía Johanna? –exclamó, consternada por la extensión de piel que el escote dejaba al descubierto. La tela apenas le cubría los pezones. Por detrás, la prenda no era más recatada: tenía toda la espalda hasta las caderas-. No puedo ponerme esto.

-Estáis impresionante, excelencia –le aseguró Katie.

-Tal vez la bata lo arregle un poco –murmuró Tomoyo.

Pero no lo arreglaba en absoluto. La bata a juego sólo consistía en unas mangas largas y una espalda hecha de metros de una tela que colgaba hasta el suelo. Estaba ribeteada con un encaje color crema que únicamente servía para resaltar su piel desnuda.

-Nunca había visto una bata como ésta –jadeó Tomoyo, intentando en vano juntar ambos lados para cubrirse-. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? Y, lo más importante, ¿qué va a decir mi marido?

-Por alguna razón, creo que su excelencia estará encantado.

Su excelencia, efectivamente, se mostró encantado cuando abrió la puerta de sus aposentos en respuesta a sus golpecitos. De hecho, se quedó sin aliento.

Ante él se alzaba una visión envuelta en seda de un color azul muy pálido. Una visión de cabello negro violeta cuya nívea piel brillaba bajo un tentador salto de cama que apenas la cubría. Su mirada comenzó a descender desde el rostro arrebolado de ella por su escote atrevido y la prenda se adhería provocativamente a su figura. Inmediatamente sintió una presión en la entrepierna.

-Estás deslumbrante –comentó en voz baja, llevándose una mano de Tomoyo a los labios.

Ella carraspeó.

-Me siento bastante… desnuda. No logro entender qué pretendía mi tía al regalarme semejante conjunto.

Eriol se esforzó por no reír y la condujo a su espaciosa alcoba. Sabía exactamente que pretendía lady Penbroke y se lo agradeció para sus adentros.

-Deslumbrante –le aseguró de nuevo.

-De modo que ¿está contento el duque?

-El duque está muy contento.

-Entonces supongo que estoy cumpliendo mi deber de duquesa.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que sería sencillo. –Le señaló una mesa pequeña y dispuesta con esmero junto a la chimenea-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No.

-¿Sed?

-No.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-Hum… -Una sonrisa compungida se dibujó en sus labios-. Sí. Pero estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por disimularlo.

-Me temo que la expresividad de tus ojos te delata…, como también el rubor que tiñe tus mejillas y el hecho de que estás retorciéndote los dedos.

Tomoyo bajó la vista hacia sus manos y desenlazó los dedos.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que va a ocurrir entre nosotros, Tomoyo? –preguntó él, deslizándole la punta del dedo por la tersa mejilla.

Ella alzó los ojos para mirarlo a la cara.

-Claro –respondió, sorprendiéndolo con su naturalidad-. Estoy familiarizada con el estudio de la cría de animales y la anatomía humana.

-Ah…, entiendo. –Se acercó a ella y le posó las manos sobre los hombros-. Bueno, no sé si te servirá de consuelo, pero yo también estoy nervioso.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Quieres decir que tampoco has hecho esto nunca?

Eriol ahogó una carcajada.

-No, no es eso lo que quiero decir.

-Mi aprensión deriva del miedo a lo desconocido. Si no es este tú caso, ¿por qué estás nervioso?

Porque quiero que esta noche sea perfecta para ti, en todos los sentidos. Nunca imaginé que sería tan importante para mí que tú quedaras satisfecha , pensó el. Además, se sentía inseguro ante la idea de seducir a una inocente. Siempre había evitado a las vírgenes como a la peste, pero ahora debía afrontar la inquietante tarea de desflorar a su esposa.

-La primera vez que dos personas hacen el amor siempre resulta un poco incómoda –dijo-. No quiero hacerte daño.

-Y yo no quiero decepcionarte.

La miro de arriba abajo. Eso no era muy probable. Ofrecía un aspecto maravilloso e increíblemente dulce. Y tan inocente… Y atractiva. Además, su atuendo era de lo más provocativo. Su mirada se perdió en su pronunciado escote y vio la rosada parte superior de sus pezones que asomaban por el borde. Su sexo se hinchó inmediatamente, y él tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntan para no soltar un quejido.

-Tienes el ceño fruncido –observó ella, apartándose intranquila-. ¿Te preocupa algo? Con gusto hablaré contigo de tus problemas.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Es obligación de una esposa aliviar las preocupaciones de su marido, ¿no es cierto?

Dios todopoderoso, se moría de ganas de que ella aliviase sus preocupaciones.

-En ese caso, te diré en qué estoy pensando. - Y te lo mostraré , dijo para sus adentros.

La atrajo delicadamente hacia sí hasta que sólo los separaban unos centímetros. Ella alzó la barbilla y lo miró con ojos inquisitivos.

-Estaba pensando –empezó a decir él- que me gustaría que te soltaras el pelo.

Alargó el brazo y le desabrochó el prendedor incrustado de perlas que le sujetaba el cabello en lo alto de la cabeza. Cientos de rizos largos y suaves se desparramaron cayéndole a Tomoyo por la espalda, hasta que las puntas le rozaron las caderas. Eriol hundió los dedos entre los sedosos mechones y se los llevó a la cara.

-Tienes un cabello increíble –susurró, aspirando la fragancia floral de sus bucles color negro violeta-. He deseado tocarlo, deslizar las manos por él, desde la primera vez que te vi.

Ella lo miraba fijamente inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-También estaba pensando en el aspecto tan suave que tiene tu piel –prosiguió él, siguiendo con los dedos la línea que descendía desde las mejillas hasta el cuello, y de ahí hasta el hoyuelo situado entre las clavículas. Un débil gemido escapó de los labios de ella cuando sus dedos descendieron aún más y rozaron la turgencia de sus senos casi desnudos.

Eriol colocó las manos sobre los hombros de ella y deslizó con suavidad la bata hacia abajo a lo largo de sus brazos caídos, hasta que la prenda se arrebujó a sus pies. Eriol se quedó sin palabras, incapaz de apartar la vista de su sobria belleza, del brillo de deseo que empezaba a asomar en sus ojos.

-¿En qué estas pensando ahora? –preguntó ella en un susurró al ver que él continuaba contemplándola en silencio.

-Prefiero enseñártelo. –Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y notó que a Tomoyo el pulso le latía a gran velocidad en la base de la garganta, casi tan deprisa como a él. Bajó la cabeza y la besó, moviendo los labios con delicadeza al principio, y después con presión creciente. Cuando su lengua buscó el camino al interior de su boca, ella la recibió con la suya. Él soltó un gemido y la abrazó con fuerza, deslizando las manos por la espalda que el atrevido camisón dejaba al descubierto.

Bajó las manos hasta sus nalgas y la levantó, apretando el muslo de ella con su miembro excitado. Ella emitió un jadeo que se convirtió en un gruñido gutural cuando él se frotó suavemente contra ella.

-Dios, tocarte es delicioso –le susurró Eriol al oído. Ella se estremeció entre sus brazos… Era un estremecimiento de placer que la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies-. Tan increíblemente delicioso…

Sus manos se apartaron de las tentadoras nalgas y subieron, explorando sus curvas, su tronco, hasta apretar entre sus palmas los lados de sus generosos pechos. Ella pronunció su nombre con un suspiro cuando él comenzó a mover lentamente los pulgares en círculo en torno a sus pezones cubiertos de seda.

Tomó los pechos en sus manos, acariciando suavemente sus puntas excitadas a través de la vaporosa tela de su vestido, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. A Tomoyo la sangre le subió a las mejillas y los ojos se le cerraron cuando él introdujo los dedos en el escote de su camisón y le tocó la sensible piel.

-Mírame, Tomoyo –le ordenó en voz baja mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con sus pezones-. Quiero verte los ojos.

Ella levantó despacio los párpados y clavó en él una mirada vidriosa y soñadora. Él deslizó los dedos bajo los tirantes de su camisón y lo hizo bajar muy despacio por su cuerpo.

Centímetro a centímetro, ella se reveló ante él, en una tortura lenta y sensual que aumentaba junto con su deseo. Sus pechos turgentes y voluptuosos, con los pezones erectos hacia delante, parecían suplicarle que los tocara. Su estrecha cintura daba paso a unas caderas sutilmente redondeadas. El camisón resbaló de entre los dedos de Eriol y cayó a los pies de Tomoyo, dejando al descubierto una tentadora mata de rizos negros entre sus muslos y unas piernas largas y esbeltas. De inmediato él se imaginó esas piernas alrededor de su cintura y sintió una explosión de deseo en su interior.

-Tomoyo…, eres preciosa…, perfecta. –Sabía que desnuda sería muy bella, pero literalmente lo dejaba sin aliento. Se agachó, la levantó en brazos, la llevó a la cama y la depositó con cuidado sobre la colcha. Se quitó la ropa tan rápidamente como se lo permitieron sus manos trémulas y se acostó a su lado.

Ella se acodó de inmediato sobre el lecho, recorriendo el cuerpo de Eriol ávidamente con la mirada. Él se obligó a permanecer quieto, dejando que ella lo contemplara hasta hartarse.

-Nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo –reconoció ella, posando la vista en todos los rincones de su cuerpo, abrasándole la piel.

-Me alegró de oírlo.

Tomoyo se quedó observando su miembro, tan erecto que incluso la mirada de ella le dolía.

-Dime, ¿son todos los hombres tan… impresionantes como tú?

-Me temo que no lo sé –soltó él, aunque no creía que ningún hombre hubiera estado tan excitado como él en ese momento. Y ella ni siquiera lo había tocado aún.

Necesitaba sentirla, saborearla. Entre sus brazos, en su boca, ahora mismo.

Empujándole suavemente la parte superior del cuerpo para que la apoyara de nuevo en la cama, bajó la cabeza y rodeó uno de sus pezones endurecidos con sus labios. Ella profirió un quejido y enredó sus dedos en su pelo, arqueando la espalda, ofreciéndose más todavía a su boca. Él atendió a su ruego silencioso, dedicando generosamente su atención a un pecho y luego al otro, con sus labios y su lengua.

-Madre mía –resopló ella-. Me siento tan… -Su voz se pedió en un suspiro etéreo.

Él alzó la cabeza.

-Tan… ¿qué? –La visión de ella, con su magnifica cabellera dispersa alrededor, los pezones húmedos y erectos por la acción de su lengua, sus ojos llenos de pasión, casi lo dejó sin sentido.

-Tan caliente. Tan temblorosa. Y… llena de deseo. –Comenzó a moverse sin parar, y Eriol apretó los dientes cuando su suave vientre rozó su virilidad.

Dios, sí, entendía perfectamente esas sensaciones, pero él estaba quemándose vivo. Estremecido. Desesperado. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer, hasta el extremo de que le temblasen las manos, de que no pudiese pensar con claridad.

Le acarició el abdomen y ella exhaló un suspiro largo.

-Abre las piernas para mí –le susurró Eriol al oído.

Ella obedeció, separando los muslos para darle acceso a la parte más íntima de su cuerpo.

En el instante en que la tocó, los dos gimieron. Con infinito cuidado, la estimuló con un movimiento suave y circular hasta que las caderas de ella empezaron a moverse en círculos bajo su mano. Eriol se sentía tan inflamado de deseo que estaba a punto de abandonar su determinación de avanzar poco a poco.

Le introdujo un dedo con suma delicadeza, y de inmediato sintió una presión cálida y aterciopelada. Estaba tan apretada…, tan caliente y tan húmeda… Su miembro excitado se tensó, y una fina capa de sudor apareció en su frente.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Ella alzó la mano y le tocó la cara con ternura.

-Eriol…

Él había imaginado que oírla pronunciar su nombre con una voz susurrante y llena de pasión aumentaría su deseo, pero la realidad le hizo perder el control por completo. Se colocó entre sus muslos y, despacio y con reverencia, la penetró hasta que llegó al himen. Intentó traspasar la barrera sin causarle dolor, pero era imposible. Consciente de lo que había que hacer e incapaz de esperar un segundo más, aferró sus caderas con las manos y empujó con ímpetu, hundiéndose en ella hasta lo más hondo.

El gemido de ella le atravesó el corazón.

-Lo siento mucho, cariño –musito él, reuniendo fuerzas suficientes para permanecer totalmente quieto-. ¿Te he hecho daño?

-Sólo por un instante. Más que nada, me has sorprendido. –Una sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios-. Me has sorprendido de un modo maravilloso. Por favor, no pares.

No hizo falta que se lo pidiera dos veces. Apoyando el peso de su tronco en las manos, se deslizó lentamente adentro y afuera de su sexo húmedo y caliente. Se retiraba hasta casi abandonarla, sólo para sumergirse profundamente en su calor. Tomoyo lo miraba fijamente, y él observó en la profundidad dorada de sus ojos violeta todos los matices del placer. Ambos movían las caderas rítmicamente y él apretó los dientes, pugnando por recuperar el control, decidido a darle placer antes de liberar el suyo propio. Pero por primera vez en su vida este propósito le pareció imposible de cumplir. El sudor le cubría la piel, y los hombros le dolían a causa del esfuerzo de retrasar su clímax.

Cuando el sexo de ella se apretó en torno al suyo él la miró, como hipnotizado. Tomoyo arqueó la espalda y se entregó por completo a la pasión. Su reacción desinhibida era una visión tan increíble, tan erótica, que él perdió todo control. Incapaz de contenerse más, la embistió y palpitó durante un momento interminable en el que casi perdió el sentido, derramándose en su cálido interior.

Cuando la hinchazón remitió por fin, la abrazó y rodó de manera que los dos quedaron de costado. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente el uno en el otro. Ella lo estrechó con fuerza y colocó la cabeza bajo su barbilla, con los labios pegados a su garganta.

Su dulce beso lo deleitó como una caricia, y el efecto Tomoyo se apoderó de él. Todavía respiraba de forma irregular, por lo que se apoderó de él. Todavía respiraba de forma irregular, por lo que se obligó a hacer inspiraciones profundas y pausadas. Ella posó la mano sobre su corazón desbocado y se acurrucó contra él, como para sentirse más segura.

Dios. Ella era tan deliciosa… Y era suya. Toda suya. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Acariciándole la espalda, esperó a que su pulso se normalizara.

Su ritmo cardíaco tardó un buen rato en volver a la normalidad, y como Tomoyo guardaba un silencio insólito en ella, Eriol pensó que se había quedado dormida. Se recostó ligeramente para contemplarla y se sorprendió al ver que alzaba la barbilla y lo miraba a los ojos, con expresión seria e inmutable.

-Debo decirte, Eriol, que mis estudios de anatomía no me habían preparado en absoluto para las maravillosas sensaciones que acabamos de compartir.

Mis experiencias previas tampoco me prepararon en absoluto , pensó Eriol. Le apartó con delicadeza un rizo rebelde de la frente, sin saber que decir. Lo cierto es que su esposa lo había dejado sin palabras.

Ella atrapó la mano, se la llevó a la mejilla y luego le dio un beso.

-Ha sido como si hubieras encendido una carilla y me hubieras prendido fuego. Como si cayese desde un precipicio y flotara suavemente hasta el suelo rodeada de nubes de algodón. Como si nuestras almas se fundiesen en una. –Sacudió la cabeza y arrugó la frente-. ¿Tiene algún sentido todo eso?

Él nunca había sentido nada remotamente parecido a lo que acababa de experimentar, al hacerle el amor a una mujer. Nunca antes lo había consumido un impulso tan posesivo, una increíble sensación de ternura.

-Tiene todo el sentido del mundo –aseguró-. Y es algo que mejora con el tiempo.

Tomoyo puso cara de pasmo al oír esas palabras.

-¿Mejora? Cielo santo, ¿Cuánto puede llegar a mejorar?

-Estaré encantado de mostrártelo.

Tomoyo soltó un gritito ahogado, sobresaltada, cuando él se colocó boca arriba y ella de pronto se encontró sentada a horcajadas sobre sus musculosos muslos. Al bajar la vista hacia él, el corazón le dejó de latir por unos instantes. Dios bendito, era el hombre más apuesto que hubiese visto jamás.

-Al parecer me tienes bajo tu poder, esposa –dijo él con una media sonrisa traviesa-. Me pregunto qué piensas hacer al respecto. –Entrelazó las manos bajo la cabeza y la observó con sus ojos negros y centelleantes.

Ella bajó la mirada lentamente, estudiando el fascinante cuerpo masculino. Los remolinos de vello negro que le cubrían el pecho se estrechaban en su abdomen hasta formar una delgada línea que volvía a ensancharse hacia la entrepierna.

Al contemplar esa parte de él, a Tomoyo se le cortó el aliento. La visión de su miembro erecto y excitado la cautivó y la intrigó a la vez. Ansiaba tocarlo…, tocar esa parte de su cuerpo…, tocarlo por todas partes. Poco a poco, volvió a fijar la vista en sus ojos ardientes.

-Tócame – la invitó él, con una voz semejante a una caricia suave y áspera a la vez-. Estoy totalmente a tu disposición. Explora todo lo que desees.

Sin esperar a que la incitase más, ella se inclinó hacia delante, le colocó las manos en los sobacos, bajo sus brazos, y deslizó los dedos muy despacio por su cuerpo. Fascinada, observó cómo se le estremecían los músculos a su contacto. Él gimió y la miró a través de los párpados entornados con sus ojos oscuros y tormentosos.

-¿Te gusta? –susurró ella.

-Hum…

Animada por su muestra de asentimiento, Tomoyo se dejó llevar por la curiosidad. Le pasó los dedos por el crespo vello del pecho maravillándose de la combinación de texturas: la flexibilidad del vello sobre la piel cálida que cubría sus duros músculos. Cada contracción de esos músculos y cada gemido que él emitía aumentaban la confianza de Tomoyo.

Deseosa de proporcionarle tanto placer como él le había dado, imitó las acciones previas de Eriol. Se inclinó hacia delante, le besó el pecho y como recompensa él profirió un sonido parecido a un quejido. Ella sacó la lengua y le acarició delicadamente con ella una de sus tetillas planas y marrones. Un gemido le indicó que eso le gustaba. Su lengua se movió con más atrevimiento, lamiéndole primero una tetilla y luego la otra, metiéndoselas en la boca y rodeándolas lentamente con la lengua. Conforme los gemidos de él se hacían más largos, la invadió una satisfacción femenina por el hecho de ser capaz de afectar a ese hombre poderoso de un modo tan intenso.

Eriol apretó las mandíbulas y rogó al cielo que le diera fuerzas. Cuando había invitado a Tomoyo a explorar su cuerpo, no era consciente de la dulce tortura a la que lo sometería. Su miembro, dolorosamente estimulado, ansiaba hundirse en ella, imploraba desahogo, pero si él sucumbía a su irrefrenable impulso, sin duda la asustaría. Además, interrumpiría la minuciosa exploración que ella llevaba a cabo, a todas luces una espada de doble filo. No sabía cuánto más podría soportar, pero de ninguna manera quería que su esposa se detuviese.

Se las arregló de algún modo para mantener las manos enlazadas tras la cabeza, pero se le habían entumecido los dedos de apretarlos tan fuerte. Hasta esa noche había creído poseer un gran control de sí mismo; su mente dominaba a su cuerpo y no viceversa. Siempre había sido capaz de aplazar su clímax tanto como quisiera.

Pero esa noche no.

No mientras las dulces manos de Tomoyo recorriesen su cuerpo, mientras su suave lengua lo acariciara, mientras su miembro se tensara, duro como una piedra y a punto de estallar. No mientras…

Ella le rozó el pene con las puntas de los dedos, y Eriol sintió una fulminante oleada de deseo.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras las manos de ella lo acariciaban, moviéndose arriba y abajo a lo largo de esa parte de él que ardía y palpitaba por ella. El deseo lo acometió en sucesivos embates, ahogándolo en un mar de sensaciones. Si ella no se detenía pronto, él explotaría en sus manos. Segundos después ella le rodeó el tallo con los dedos, apretó ligeramente y él supo que estaba perdido. Ningún hombre podía aguantar tanto.

No podía contenerse más.

Con un gemido de agonía, tendió a Tomoyo boca arriba y se hundió en ella con una acometida profunda y potente.

-¡Eriol!

-Dios, lo siento. –No podía creer que la hubiese embestido con la falta de delicadeza de un jovencito atolondrado. Y todo porque no pudo evitarlo, no logro controlarse. El dominio de sí mismo se le había escapado de las manos. Sin embargo, comprendió con irritación que si hubiera esperado un poco más antes de penetrarla, se habría escurrido como no lo había vuelto a hacer desde que era un muchacho. Una fuerza que no podía dominar ni entender lo tenía en su poder. Apoyó la frente en la de Tomoyo y luchó por controlar lo incontrolable.

Ella le tomó la cara entre sus delicadas manos.

-¿Te he… molestado de alguna manera? –Su tono denotaba confusión e inquietud, y Eriol se habría reído de su ridícula pregunta si hubiera tenido el aliento suficiente.

-No. Me has causado mucho placer. Demasiado –musitó con una voz ronca que no reconoció. Empezó a moverse con ella, con un vaivén largo y enérgico-. Tomoyo…, rodéame con las piernas.

Ella alzó sus largas piernas y, entrecruzando los tobillos tras la espalda de Eriol, se balanceó al compás de cada uno de sus movimientos al tiempo que él la acometía, cada vez más deprisa y con más ímpetu. Eriol, sumido en una vorágine de sensaciones, la oyó murmuras su nombre una y otra vez, la sintió latir alrededor de él, apretándolo con su sexo aterciopelado y caliente.

Abandonándose por completo, se hundió en ella repetidamente, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho. Su clímax lo asaltó con tanta fuerza que su última embestida estuvo a punto de lanzar a Tomoyo contra la cabecera. Se desplomó sobre ella, agotado, y dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro. Tenía la piel empapada en sudor, y su respiración entrecortada le quemaba los pulmones. No habría podido moverse aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

Al cabo de un rato ella se removió debajo de él y logró levantarle la cabeza. Él miró sus bellos ojos, que irradiaban una ternura que le llegó a lo más hondo.

Ella le pasó las puntas de los dedos por los labios.

-Eres maravilloso –susurró.

Sus palabras fluyeron sobre él, lo envolvieron, y el corazón le brincó en el pecho. Eres maravilloso . Había oído esas palabras antes, de boca de alguna amante satisfecha, pero esta vez sabía que era distinto. Porque la persona que las pronunciaba también era distinta. Y porque intuía que no se refería a sus dotes amatorias.

Eres maravilloso . Ninguna otra mujer se lo había dicho refiriéndose en realidad a él, a que él era maravilloso. Diablos, sabía que no lo era, pero el placer lo invadió de todas maneras.

Una sensación de… ¿de qué?... lo rodeaba. ¿De bienestar? Sí, pero había algo más. Otro sentimiento que no acertaba a identificar y que lo llenaba de satisfacción y calidez. Tardó un momento en descubrir de qué sentimiento se trataba. Hacía tanto que no lo experimentaba que al principio no lo había reconocido.

Era la felicidad.

Ella lo hacía feliz.

Pero se recordó que todavía había preguntas sin respuestas sobre su esposa. Tomoyo guardaba secretos de su pasado que no había compartido con él. Y su matrimonio era de conveniencia.

Aunque resultaría tan fácil persuadirse de lo contrario…

_Continuara…_

Notas de la autora:

Hola, como lo dije en una semana la noche de amor, jejeje nn, espero que haya sido de su agrado porque me costo mucho hacerla incluso tuve que pedir algo de ayuda… Así que espero que me haya salido bien.

Para la otra semana estará el capitulo de S&S que también es muy esperado por todos, así que no se preocupen que viene muy pronto.

Eso es todo me tengo que ir, no tengo mucho tiempo.

Nos vemos

TenshiTomoyo4-ever.


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

Robert se encontraba en el salón de Hiraguizawa Hall, y aún le resonaba en los oídos la estremecedora noticia que el magistrado acababa de comunicarles. Tenía la cara destrozada, imposible de identificar, pero resaltaba a la vista que era un alguacil. Llevaba la chaqueta roja de Bow Street. Parece tratarse de un robo, pero tendremos que llevar a cabo una investigación. El mozo de cuadra de ustedes se llevó un buen susto al encontrar el cadáver así. Tendremos que notificarlo a su excelencia de inmediato .

-No logro imaginar qué estaría haciendo un alguacil en las ruinas –le dijo Robert a Shaoran, que se hallaba junto a la repisa de la chimenea-. Pero fuera cual fuese la razón, esta historia me da mala espina.

-Tal vez Eriol conociese al hombre –aventuró Shaoran-. Lo averiguaremos mañana cuando lleguemos a Londres.

-Sí. He dispuesto que traigan el carruaje al alba. No le he dicho a mi madre ni a Sakura por qué nos vamos, pero siempre se mueren de ganas de viajar a la ciudad, gracias a Dios. –Robert se pasó las manos por el cabello-. No me ha parecido muy adecuado comunicarles que Mortlin había descubierto un cadáver entre los matorrales y que quizás haya un asesino suelto por aquí. Por supuesto, mi madre se ha mostrado reacia a interrumpir el viaje de novios de Eriol y Tomoyo, así que te agradezco que nos hayas invitado a alojarnos en tu casa de la ciudad.

-Es un placer para mí –respondió Shaoran, apurando su copa de brandy.

-Me tranquiliza que los últimos invitados, incluida lady Penbroke, se hayan marchado esta mañana –prosiguió Robert-, por lo que no ha sido necesario presentarles excusas.

-En efecto –dijo Shaoran, sirviéndose otro brandy y tomándoselo de un trago.

Robert se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque prácticamente has vaciado la licorera de brandy en los últimos cinco minutos.

-Es sólo que estoy un poco nervioso, supongo.

Robert asintió con la cabeza.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. –Consultó el reloj que descansaba sobre la repisa-. Es casi medianoche. Me retiro y te sugiero que hagas lo propio.

-No tardaré. Buenas noches.

En cuanto Robert hubo salido de la habitación, Shaoran se sirvió otro brandy. Apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea contempló las llamas, intentando deducir qué estaba haciendo un alguacil en Hiraguizawa Hall y por qué lo mataron. Nada estaba claro salvo el hecho de que Robert, su madre y Sakura debían marcharse de allí hasta que el misterio se resolviese. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Si algo le ocurriese a Sakura…

Se bebió media copa y cerró los ojos. No. Sakura no sufriría ningún daño; él se aseguraría de ello. Pero primero tendría que sobrevivir al viaje de cinco horas que lo esperaba al día siguiente.

Cinco horas en un carruaje con Sakura. Cinco horas teniéndola al alcance de la mano, cinco horas aspirando su delicada fragancia.

Cinco horas de tortura inhumana.

Se le revolvieron las tripas sólo con pensarlo. Una cosa era evitarla en medio de una multitud y otra muy distinta intentar fingir indiferencia en un carruaje. Y delante de su hermano y su madre, por si fuera poco.

Maldición, ¿Cuándo demonios se había desarrollado Sakura? La había visto miles de veces y nunca se había fijado en ella. Siempre había sido la pequeña Sakura hasta esa noche, hacía dos meses, en que había bailado un vals con ella. Desde entonces le parecía que no podía dejar de mirarla. La joven había encajado entre sus brazos como si estuviera hecha sólo para él, y por más que Shaoran se esforzaba, no lograba borrar de su memoria su olor y su tacto.

Cerró los ojos, visualizándola en su mente. ¿Qué se sentiría al tocar esos labios? ¿A qué sabrían?

Abrió los parpados de golpe y se tomó el resto del brandy de un trago. ¡Un momento! –se dijo-. ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? Si Eriol llegara a sospechar si quiera que tenía pensamientos carnales sobre Sakura, con un chasquido de los dedos ordenaría que le cortasen la cabeza.

Tenía que apartar de su ánimo esos impulsos descabellados. Sakura no era una mujer con la que se pudiera jugar, una mujer como las que le gustaban a él. Sakura deseaba un marido, y como él no abrigaba la menor intención de convertirse en uno, tenía que olvidarse de esa locura. No buscaba una esposa, en absoluto. Se negaba a dejarse encadenar, como su padre a su segunda mujer, una arpía fastidiosa que le había hecho la vida imposible hasta el final.

Soportaría el viaje en coche de caballos al día siguiente y la presencia de Sakura en su casa durante un tiempo, y después ya no tendría que volver a verla hasta la siguiente temporada, gracias a Dios. Para entonces, no le costaría mucho evitarla.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Sakura entró y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Shaoran sintió como si la habitación se hubiese quedado sin aire.

-Muy buenas noches –dijo ella, colocándose a su lado frente a la chimenea y dedicándole una sonrisa vacilante-. Buscaba a Robert.

-Se ha ido a acostar.

Trató de apartar la vista de ella, pero fracasó por completo. El resplandor del fuego resaltaba sus rasgos delicados y su brillante cabello dorado. El recuerdo de que la había tenido entre sus brazos lo asaltó de pronto, despertando el deseo en su interior.

-Si tienes sueño, no te entretengas por mí, Sakura –continuó él, señalando la puerta con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-¿Estás enfadado por algo, Shaoran?

Él desvió la mirada hacia el fuego. Sí estaba enfadado. Enfadado por no haber logrado desterrar de su mente ese deseo insensato hacia ella. En efecto, estaba sumamente enfadado.

-No, Sakura, no estoy enfadado.

-No te creo.

Clavó la mirada en ella, lo cual resultó ser un grave error. Los verdes ojos de Sakura lo escrutaban con ternura y preocupación. Sus pechos se abombaban sobre el corpiño y unas hebras rizadas de cabello dorado le enmarcaban el rostro de un modo muy favorecedor. Shaoran sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y notó una presión en la entrepierna. Ella era tan bonita… Y la deseaba. Dios, cuánto la deseaba.

-¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?

-No, por supuesto que no. Sólo me preocupaba haber hecho algo que te sentara mal.

-No lo has hecho. –Apuró lo que quedaba del brandy y continuó mirándola, incapaz de evitarlo. Sabía que debía dejar de beber con tanta avidez. Empezaba a marearse.

Sakura lo observó, con el corazón acelerado. Intentaba mostrarse tranquila, pero por dentro estaba nerviosa, tensa e insegura. Ya sabía que Robert se había ido a dormir. Había estado esperando una ocasión para estas a solas con Shaoran, con la esperanza de que él se le insinuase de alguna manera, pero la expresión airada y ceñuda del joven dio al traste con esa esperanza.

Bueno, estaba preparada para tomar las riendas de la situación. Lo había querido toda su vida. Había llegado el momento de enseñarle que ya no era una niñita. No tenía nada que perder salvo el orgullo, y eso era algo que estaba más que dispuesta a sacrificar por el amor de Shaoran.

-Me alegro de que no estés enfadado conmigo –comentó echándose a reír para intentar fingir despreocupación-, porque quería pedirte tu opinión sobre una cosa, si no te importa.

Él no respondió.

-Se trata de un asunto bastante delicado –prosiguió ella, sin cesar en su empeño.

-Consúltalo con tu madre –sugirió él en un tono muy poco amistoso.

-Oh, no puedo consultar a mi madre sobre un tema como éste.

-Entonces háblalo con Eriol. O con Robert.

-Imposible –aseveró ella agitando la mano. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dijo, confidencialmente-: Son hombres, ¿sabes?

Él se volvió hacia ella y se quedó mirándola.

-¿Y qué diablos soy yo?

-¡Oh! Bueno, eres un hombre, por supuesto –respondió sin inmutarse al oírlo maldecir-. Pero tú eres diferente. No eres mi hermano, ¿entiendes?

Shaoran no entendía. En absoluto. Ya sabía que no era su hermano, maldita sea. Lo sabía demasiado bien.

-¿Sobre qué querías que te aconsejara, Sakura? –preguntó en tono cansino. Tal vez si le seguía la corriente se marcharía y lo dejaría en paz. Entonces podría concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

-Necesito preguntarte algo sobre besos.

Él la miró boquiabierto.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-He dicho que necesito preguntarte algo sobre besos. Como bien sabes, lord Tsukishiro era uno de nuestros invitados esta semana. Tengo motivos para creer que me profesa cierto afecto y que quizá se me declare.

-¿Tsukishiro? ¿Yukito Tsukishiro?

-Él mismo.

-¿Ha hablado él de esto con Eriol?

-No. Al menos, no lo creo.

-Entonces ¿qué te hace pensar que planea declararse?

-Me besó.

-¿Qué?

-Me besó.

-¿Dónde?

Sakura pestañeó.

-En la biblioteca.

Shaoran apenas podía contener su mal humor.

-Me refiero a en qué parte… ¿En la mano o en la mejilla?

-Ah. En ninguna de las dos. Me besó en los labios.

-¿Qué?

-Por lo visto te cuesta mucho entenderme. ¿Tienes alguna lesión en los oídos?

-Desde luego que no –contestó Shaoran, indignado-. Sencillamente no puedo creer que le permitieras besarte de esa manera.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué? Lord Tsukishiro tiene un título, es rico, amable y apuesto.

-¿No es un poco viejo para ti?

-Sólo tiene un par de años más que tú. Pero no era de eso de lo que quería hablar contigo.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Lo que necesito saber es por qué no sentí nada cuando Yukito me besó. Excepto aburrimiento, tal vez.

Muy a su pesar, un gran alivio invadió a Shaoran.

-¿Aburrimiento? ¿De veras? Qué pena.

-Por las conversaciones que he mantenido con varios amigos, he llegado a la conclusión de que no es necesario sentir aburrimiento cuando un caballero te besa. Al parecer, los besos de algunos caballeros no son aburridos en absoluto. –Lo miró directamente a los ojos-. ¿Es eso cierto?

-¿Cómo diablos quieres que lo sepa? –Luchó contra el impulso de aflojarse el fular, que cada vez lo ahogaba más. Su condenado ayuda de cámara obviamente lo había apretado demasiado. Y, diantres, ¿desde cuándo hacia tanto calor ahí dentro?

-¿Son aburridos tus besos, Shaoran? –preguntó ella, dando un paso hacia él.

-No tengo la menor idea. Nunca me he besado. –Retrocedió un poco, con cautela. Sus hombros chocaron contra la repisa, impidiendo que continuara reculando.

Ella avanzó otro paso, luego otro, y se detuvo a escasa distancia de él. Lo contempló con ojos luminosos y dijo:

-Bueno, pues ¿por qué no me besas para que pueda darte mi opinión?

-Ésa es una proposición indecorosa, Sakura –murmuró él, dolorosamente consciente de que no deseaba más que complacerla.

Ella le puso las manos en la pechera de la camisa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Shaoran? ¿Temes descubrir que tus besos producen aburrimiento?

Él pugnó valientemente por conservar el control. El tacto de sus manos empezaba a distraer su atención.

-Mírame –susurró Sakura.

Él mantuvo la vista fija en un punto situado detrás de ella, en silencio y con los labios apretados.

-Bésame –jadeó ella.

-No.

-Abrázame.

-Ni hablar. –Apretó las mandíbulas mientras rezaba para no perder la entereza. Tenía que alejarse de ella. Alzó las manos y la sujetó por las muñecas, con la intención de apartarla de sí por la fuera. Pero entonces la miró.

Eso fue su perdición.

Ella tenía los ojos llorosos, y el vulnerable anhelo que denotaba su hermoso rostro le partió el corazón. La aferró por los hombros, decidido a apartarla, a actuar con nobleza, pero ella se puso de puntillas y se apretó contra él.

-Por favor, Shaoran. Por favor… -Le colocó los suaves labios contra la mandíbula, la única parte de su cara a la que podía llegar sin su cooperación.

Su súplica y sus lágrimas traspasaron el corazón de Shaoran como flechas. Esto venció definitivamente su resistencia, y, con un gemido doliente, bajó la boca para unirla a la de ella.

Que Dios lo asistiese. ¿Había tenido alguna otra mujer un sabor tan dulce? Ella musitó su nombre y le echó los brazos al cuello. Oír su nombre pronunciado por sus labios con un suspiro le provocó un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Con pausada languidez la inició en el arte de besar. A Sakura le faltaba experiencia, pero no avidez, y aprendía deprisa. Cuando Shaoran deslizó la punta de la lengua sobre su labio inferior ella le hizo lo mismo. La joven soltó un grito ahogado cuando la lengua de él invadió la aterciopelada calidez de su boca, pero pocos segundos después ella frotaba su lengua contra la de él, haciendo que la estrechara entre sus brazos con más fuerza.

Él inclinó la boca sobre la de ella una y otra vez, alternando entre un roce lento y engatusador y una fusión apasionada y vehemente de sus bocas y lenguas.

Cuando por fin alzó la cabeza, ella siguió aferrada a él y hundió el rostro en la pechera de su camisa.

-Cielo santo –susurró-. Eso ha sido…

-Un error, Sakura. Un grave error.

La voz le temblaba y el corazón le latía al triple de su velocidad normal. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y de nuevo rezó por conservar la entereza. Todavía la estrechaba entre sus brazos, y sabía que ella debía de notar su erección contra su cuerpo, pero Sakura no hizo el menor intento de apartarse de él. Por el contrario, lo abrazó aún más fuerte. Shaoran deseaba poder culpar al alcohol de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero sabía que no sería cierto.

Había deseado besar a Sakura más que cualquier otra cosa en su vida. Dio gracias a Dios por haber logrado controlarse y detenerse antes de que tomase más libertades con ella. Se estremeció al pensar lo que haría Eriol si llegara a enterarse del modo en que el amigo en quien más confiaba acababa de besar a su inocente hermana. Un duelo con pistolas al amanecer no era una posibilidad demasiado descabellada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que ha sido un error? –Preguntó ella levantado la cabeza-. Ha sido maravilloso.

Shaoran se obligó a apartarse de ella.

-No debería haber ocurrido. Si no hubiese bebido tanto, esto nunca habría pasado –mintió.

-¿No te ha gustado? –Preguntó ella, con los ojos empañados de pesadumbre y perplejidad-. ¿Cómo es posible? Ha sido el momento más maravilloso de toda mi vida. ¿Es que no has sentido lo mismo que yo?

Dios santo, ¿cómo negarlo? Ese beso casi lo había hecho caer de rodillas, pero ella no podía, no debía bajo ningún concepto enterarse.

-Ha sido un beso sin importancia, nada más. –Se forzó a pronunciar esa mentira, y algo se le rompió por dentro al ver que los ojos de Sakura se arrasaban de lágrimas.

-¿Sin importancia? –musitó ella con la voz entrecortada. Luego le dio la espalda, pugnando por recuperar la compostura.

Él ansiaba abrazarla y retractarse, pero obligó a sus brazos a permanecer caídos a sus costados y mantuvo la boca cerrada. Tenía que permanecer firme. Ella era demasiado joven, demasiado inocente. Definitivamente no era la mujer ideal para él. La única manera en que podría poseer a Sakura era casándose con ella, y no estaba dispuesto a contraer matrimonio sólo por lujuria. No, gracias, ya desahogaría esa lujuria con una amante y permanecería soltero y despreocupado.

-Bueno, ¿estás satisfecha con mi respuesta sobre los besos? –preguntó en un tono alegra, intentando quitar hierro a los recientes y cataclísmicos momentos.

Sakura respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta. Se encaró con él directamente, con los ojos todavía húmedos, pero fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Sí. Te alegrará saber que tus besos no resultan aburridos en absoluto –le informó con una voz que lo conmovió-. Pero decir que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros carece de importancia es una gran falsedad. –Alzó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante-. Una falsedad de primera magnitud.

Él achicó los ojos, mirando su rostro enrojecido.

-¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? –preguntó por segunda vez esa tarde.

-Sí, Shaoran, te estoy llamando mentiroso. –Avanzó hacia la puerta dando grandes zancadas y luego clavó una mirada severa en su virilidad, todavía hinchada-. Y además, lo disimulas muy mal. –Salió apresuradamente de la habitación, y él se quedó contemplando el umbral vacío con la boca abierta.

Dios santo, qué desaire tan demoledor.

Qué mujer más increíble.

¿Y qué diablos iba a hacer al respecto?

_Continuara…_

Notas de la Autora:

Hola a todas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Siento enormemente haberme retrasado una semana pero se me fue la inspiración y no se me ocurría como arreglar este capitulo, así que si quedó mal pues lo siento mucho. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo dedicado a S&S y espero que les siga gustando la historia. Me alegra mucho saber, que les gustó el lemon.

Me tengo que ir.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "Una Boda Imprevista"

Atte.

TenshiTomoyo4-ever.


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

Eriol despertó poco a poco y en su duermevela se percató de que unas manos le acariciaban el pecho. Abrió un ojo soñoliento y se vio recompensado con la visión de un seno perfectamente redondeado coronado por un pezón rosado y turgente. Decidió que aquello requería una investigación más a fondo, de modo que abrió el otro ojo y se deleitó con la imagen y el tacto de su esposa desnuda que, sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura, le deslizaba las manos por el torso.

Su magnifica cabellera la rodeaba como una nube color negro violeta, cayéndole en cascada sobre los hombros hasta tocarle los generosos pechos y acariciarle las caderas. Las rizadas puntas descendían por su espalda hasta descansar sobre las piernas de Eriol.

El hecho de estar excitado no lo sorprendió en absoluto, considerando que había pasado los últimos tres días en un estado de excitación constante.

Pero hoy todo cambiaría. Había enviado un mensaje a Bow Street y le habían informado que al menos hasta la víspera nadie había recibido noticias de James Kinney.

Y ya bien entrada la noche había recibido otra carta de chantaje que le exigía que reuniese la desorbitada suma de cinco mil libras y esperara nuevas instrucciones. Al interrogar al muchacho que le había dado la misiva, había averiguado que él gabacho frecuentaba varios establecimientos del barrio de la ribera. La descripción que el chico había hecho del hombre no le había dejado lugar a dudas de que se trataba de Gaspard. Eriol planeaba visitar esos lugares esa tarde con la esperanza de encontrarse cara a cara con aquel bastardo.

Así pues, pese a que ese breve interludio con su mujer le había resultado de lo más placentero, había llegado la hora de centrar su atención en otros asuntos.

-Buenos días, excelencia –lo saludó ella. Se inclinó y lo besó en los labios-. ¿O debería decir buenas tardes ? –Sus dedos se deslizaron por su pecho y le hicieron cosquillas en el ombligo.

Él contraía los músculos con espasmos de placer allí donde ella lo tocaba. Sí, sería una pena que ese interludio tuviese que terminar.

Ella le rodeó la erección con los dedos y lo acarició suavemente.

-¿Vas a volver a dormirte?

Por toda respuesta, él la aferró por la cintura, la levantó y la sentó sobre su erección.

-Estoy totalmente despierto y tienes toda mi atención –le aseguró con una voz que se convirtió en un gemido ronco cuando ella lo apretó dentro de su conducto sedoso y húmedo.

Eriol alzó el brazo, enredó los dedos en su cabello y atrajo hacia sí su cabeza para besarla. Le introdujo la lengua en la boca mientras le ponía la otra mano entre los muslos. Cuando sus dedos la acariciaron, ella emitió un gemido profundo. Su clímax llegó rápidamente, consumiéndola por completo. Con la cara contra el hombro de Eriol, gritó su nombre una y otra vez mientras se contraía espasmódicamente en torno a él y se derretía en sus brazos.

En cuanto su mujer se relajó, él rodó con ella sobre la cama hasta que la tuvo debajo. Se acomodó dentro de ella, saliendo casi por completo sólo para sumergirse hasta el fondo.

Apoyándose sobre las manos, admiró su bello rostro mientras la acariciaba por dentro, lenta y rítmicamente, hasta que ella empezó a retorcerse debajo de él. Las reacciones de Tomoyo no eran en absoluto contenidas. Esa mujer no tenía nada de tímida ni retraída en la cama. La visión de Tomoyo poseída por la pasión, con su larga cabellera desparramada alrededor, era una de las más eróticas que Eriol había tenido delante de los ojos. Un quejido le salió de lo más hondo cuando ella lo rodeó con sus largas piernas y aferró sus tensos bíceps con los dedos.

-Eriol –gimió ella, arqueándose debajo de él. Cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, apretó con fuerza a Eriol, que la penetró una última vez, derramando su simiente en lo más profundo.

Estrechándola en sus brazos, rodó con ella hasta que quedaron de costado, y hundió la cara en su fragante cabello.

-Ha sido un despertar muy bonito –murmuró cuando recuperó el habla. Le acarició la región baja de la espalda y las redondas nalgas con un movimiento suave y circular.

-Para mí ha sido muy bonito también –dijo ella con un guiño descarado que lo hizo sonreí.

En efecto, los tres últimos días habían sido los más felices que Eriol había vivido. Habían salido de la casa sólo una vez, para dar un paseo en carruaje por Hyde Park, y después para curiosear por las tiendas de Bond Street. Eriol se había prendado de unos pendientes de diamantes y perlas en una joyería de moda y se los había comprado a su esposa a pesar de sus protestas. Después Tomoyo descubrió una librería en una pequeña callejuela adoquinada y lo había arrastrado al interior.

-Creí que habías dicho que no te gustaba ir de compras –había bromeado él mientras ella examinaba los volúmenes de las estanterías.

-No me interesa ir a comprar cosas, pero esto son libros.

Él no estaba muy seguro de haber entendido la distinción. Pero le encantó poder complacerla. Le compró más de una docena de libros y se percató, divertido, de que ella se mostraba mucho más entusiasmada con ellos que con los pendientes de precio exorbitante que acababa de regalarle.

Aparte de esa salida, hecha el día anterior, habían pasado casi todo el tiempo en la alcoba de Eriol, desnudos, tocándose, aprendiendo, disfrutando el uno del otro, compartiendo sus cuerpos. Incluso les servían la mayor parte de las comidas allí, y sólo salían de la habitación para cenar en el comedor formal. Pero en cuanto terminaban huían de nuevo a su mundo íntimo, donde él le enseñaba a su esposa el significado de la pasión, descubriendo de paso que, aunque había tenido muchas amantes, nunca había experimentado la honda ternura que Tomoyo le hacía sentir.

En su segunda noche juntos habían hecho una escapada de media noche al estudio privado de Eriol. Él le había asegurado que tenía una sorpresa para ella y le había pedido que cerrase los ojos y se dejase conducir de la mano al estudio. El fuego de la chimenea bañaba la habitación en un brillo cálido y tenue. Ella paseó la mirada por todo el estudio y avistó el bosquejo que le había regalado, colgado en un lugar destacado de la pared situada frente al escritorio.

Él se acercó a ella por detrás y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-Cada vez que alzo la vista hacia ese retrato, pienso en ti –le dijo en voz baja.

Después había dedicado una hora a enseñarle los pases del vals y descubrió que ese baile era mucho más sensual de lo que nunca había imaginado. Quizás Tomoyo no fuese la pareja de baile más diestra que había tenido, pero nunca lo había pasado tan bien.

Acabaron haciendo el amor muy despacio y sin prisas sobre la gruesa alfombra al calor del fuego, y Eriol supo que nunca volvería a entrar en su estudio sin ver en su mente a Tomoyo acostada sobre el tapiz, con los ojos brillantes de deseo y los brazos extendidos hacia él.

Ahora, ella le rozó el cuello con los labios. Dios, esa mujer lo hacía feliz, cosa que lo inquietaba, lo desconcertaba y lo ponía eufórico al mismo tiempo. Aunque los últimos días ambos habían pasado muchos momentos románticos juntos, riendo y charlando, ella no le había revelado los motivos secretos que la habían impulsado a marcharse de Japón. Él había tocado el tema una vez, pero ella había desviado inmediatamente la conversación. Para su sorpresa, la renuencia de Tomoyo a contarle cosas de su pasado le molestó, pues él deseaba que ella le hablara de eso.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy? –le preguntó Eriol, acariciándole con delicadeza su tersa piel.

-Mmmm… Lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es?

-Abrazarte. Sentirte cerca de mí. Sentirte dentro de mí. –Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró con ojos sombríos y cargados de emoción. Le posó con ternura la mano en la cara-. Tocarte. Amarte.

¿Estaba diciendo que lo quería? ¿O se refería sólo a hacer el amor con él? Eriol no lo sabía, y aunque nunca antes había solicitado el amor de una mujer, de pronto deseaba oír palabras amorosas de boca de Tomoyo.

No podía negar que ese matrimonio de conveniencia estaba dando un vuelco inesperado. Además, la sensación de vulnerabilidad y confusión que lo embargaba era algo que no le gustaba demasiado.

Ella le pasó la punta de los dedos por las cejas.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

-Me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo y hacer el amor durante toda la tarde, pero hay unos asuntos que reclaman mi atención.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

Él sonrió al percibir el ansia en su voz.

-Me temo que no. Tengo que hacer varias diligencias y ocuparme de un enorme montón de correspondencia aburrida.

-¿Podría acompañarte mientras haces tus diligencias?

-Me temo que debo encargarme de ellas solo. –No le hacía gracia llevarla consigo al barrio de la ribera-. Me distraerías demasiado. Estaría concentrado en ti, no en el trabajo.

Ella se quedó quieta y le puso las manos a los lados de la cara.

-Me ocultas algo. Vas a algún sitio adonde no quieres que yo vaya. –Soltó un suspiro-. Deja que te ayude, Eriol.

Maldición, ¿es que esa mujer podía leerle el alma? Era, cuando menos una pregunta perturbadora. ¿Podía ella ver el afecto creciente que le estaba tomando?

¿Afecto? Casi hizo un gesto de disgusto ante la insulsez de esa palabra, que no describía ni remotamente lo que sentía por ella. La idea de que ella pudiera ver o percibir cosas que él aún no estaba preparado para compartir lo desconcertaba, aunque Tomoyo no había vuelto a mencionar sus visiones ni a afirmar que le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

Deslizó el dedo por el tabique nasal de ella. En cuanto a llevarla consigo a los sitios a los que tenía que ir, eso quedaba terminantemente descartado. No estaba dispuesto a exponerla al peligro o a…

-No quieres exponerme al peligro. Lo entiendo. Pero estaré contigo. Estaré perfectamente a salvo.

-No puedo llevarte a esos lugares, Tomoyo. Son sórdidos, en el mejor de los casos. No son la clase de sitios que frecuentas las damas.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos exactamente?

Contempló la posibilidad de no decírselo, pero descubrió que no tenía las menores ganas de mentirle.

-¿Recuerdas que en las ruinas te dije que había contratado a un alguacil de Bow Street para que investigase a un francés que vi con William antes de su muerte?

-Sí. Habías quedado en encontrarte con ese alguacil esa noche.

-Exacto. Bueno, pues he recibido informes de que el francés que busco, al que conozco por el nombre de Gaspard, ha sido visto hace poco en una taberna y antro de juego situado cerca del barrio ribereño. Iré a ver si lo encuentro.

-¿Por qué?

Porque ese bastardo amenaza con destruir todo lo que me importa –pensó-. Podría acarrear la ruina a mi familia…, de la que ahora formas parte . Pese a su renuencia a mentir, sabía que tendría que hacerlo.

-Tengo motivos para creer que le robó varias cosas a William, y quiero recuperarlas.

-¿Por qué no dejas que tu investigador lo encuentre?

-Deseo seguir su rastro mientras aún esté caliente.

Ella clavó la mirada en sus ojos, que estaban muy serios.

-Quiero acompañarte.

-De eso ni hablar.

-¿No entiendes que podría ayudarte? ¿Por qué no intentar al menos creer en esa posibilidad? Podría percibir algo que te facilitase esa búsqueda. Si toco algo que él haya tocado o alguna persona con quien haya hablado, tal vez podría adivinar su paradero.

-Diablos, ya sé que quieres ayudarme, y aunque no puedo negar que posees una intuición muy aguda, no eres maga. Sencillamente no hay manera de que puedas ayudarme en esto. Además, por nada del mundo voy a llevarte a los barrios bajos de Londres. Agradezco tu interés, pero…

-Pero no permitirás que vaya contigo.

-No. El barrio de la ribera es peligroso. Si sufrieras algún daño nunca me lo permitiría.

-Y sin embargo pones tu propia vida en peligro.

-El riesgo es mucho menos para un hombre.

Una expresión de frustración se asomó a los ojos de Tomoyo.

-¿Qué debo hacer para probarte que puedo ayudarte?

¿Probar que sus supuestas visiones podrían conducirlo hasta Gaspard, un hombre a quien el mejor alguacil de Bow Street no había sido capaz de localizar? Deseaba con toda su alma poder creer eso, pero había dejado de creer en cuentos de hadas hacia mucho tiempo.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer –respondió en voz baja, y se sintió mal al ver el dolor que denotaba en la mirada de ella, pero no tenía alternativa.

Tomoyo no iba a ayudarlo.

De eso estaba seguro.

Tomoyo bajó las escaleras con un ejemplar de _Sentido y sensibilidad _en la mano, uno de los numerosos libros que Eriol le había comprado la víspera. No tenía ganas de leer, pero anhelaba distraerse para librarse del nudo que se le había formado en el estómago de tanto preocuparse por él.

En medio del vestíbulo recubierto de mármol, miró con indecisión a derecha e izquierda. Tal vez intentaría encontrar la cocina para hurtar un vaso de sidra.

-¿Puedo ayudaros, excelencia? –preguntó una voz profunda.

-¡Ah! –Se llevó la mano al pecho-. ¡Carters! Menudo susto que me ha dado.

-Os ruego que me perdonéis, excelencia. –Hizo una reverencia y luego se irguió con la espalda tan recta que ella se preguntó si alguien le habría metido una tabla por la parte de atrás de los pantalones.

-No se preocupe, Carters –dijo con una sonrisa que no fue correspondida-. ¿Podría indicarme por dónde quedan las cocinas?

Carters se quedó mirándola con el rostro desprovisto de toda expresión.

-¿Las cocinas, excelencia?

El desaliento se apoderó de ella al oír el tono intimidatorio del mayordomo. Ella se puso recta también y le sonrió de nuevo.

-Sí. Quisiera un poco de sidra.

-No hay necesidad de que entréis jamás en las cocinas, excelencia. Me encargaré enseguida de que un criado os traiga algo de sidra. –Giró sobre sus talones y echó a andar, presumiblemente para llamar a un criado.

Ella reparó de inmediato en su cojera. Estaba segura de que no lo había visto cojear cuando Eriol se lo presentó. Durante un momento lo observó alejarse con su andar irregular.

-Carters.

El mayordomo se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Sí, excelencia?

-No quiero que me tome por grosera, pero no he podido evitar fijarme en su cojera.

Por un segundo él se quedó estupefacto. Después recuperó su máscara inexpresiva.

-No es nada, excelencia.

-Tonterías. Obviamente sí es algo. –Se acercó a él y, cuando se encontraba justo enfrente, tuvo que contener la risa. La parte superior de la calva apenas le llegaba a la nariz-. ¿Ha sufrido un accidente de algún tipo?

-No, excelencia. Se trata sólo de mi calzado. El cuero está demasiado rígido y no he conseguido domarlo todavía.

-Entiendo. –Bajó la vista hacia sus lustrosos zapatos negros y asintió con la cabeza, comprensiva-. ¿Se le han levantado ampollas?

-Sí, excelencia. Varias. –Alzó la barbilla-. Pero no impedirán que cumpla con mis obligaciones.

-Cielo santo, esa posibilidad ni siquiera me ha pasado por la cabeza. Salta a la vista que es usted la eficiencia personificada. Sólo me preocupa que esté sufriendo. –Le sonrió a aquel hombre de semblante adusto-. ¿Le ha examinado alguien esas ampollas? ¿Un médico, quizá?

-Desde luego que no, excelencia –replicó enfurruñado, echando los hombros hacia atrás de tal manera que Tomoyo se maravilló de que no se cayera de espaldas.

-Ya veo. ¿Dónde está la biblioteca, Carters?

-Es la tercera puerta a la izquierda por este pasillo, excelencia –señaló el mayordomo.

-Muy bien. Quiero verlo ahí dentro de cinco minutos, por favor. –Se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a las escaleras.

-¿En la biblioteca, excelencia?

-Sí. Dentro de cinco minutos. –Dicho eso, subió a toda prisa.

-¿Sabes qué ha sido de la duquesa? –preguntó Eriol al ayudante del mayordomo cuando salió al vestíbulo dando grandes zancadas. Había regresado del barrio ribereño y llevaba un cuarto de hora buscando a Tomoyo, sin éxito.

-Está en la biblioteca, excelencia.

Eriol recorrió con la mirada el recibidor, que estaba vacío salvo por ellos dos.

-¿Dónde está Carters?

-Creo que en la biblioteca con la duquesa, excelencia.

Poco después Eriol irrumpió en la biblioteca y se detuvo en seco. Su esposa estaba arrodillada frente al mayordomo, que se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito. Estaba descalzo, y tenía las perneras enrolladas y las pantorrillas delgadas y velludas al descubierto.

Eriol, estupefacto, observó con incredulidad desde la puerta cómo Tomoyo se ponía hábilmente el pie descalzo de Carters sobre el regazo y le friccionaba el talón y la planta con una especie de crema. Justo cuando Eriol creía que había llegado al límite de su asombro, ocurrió algo que lo dejó boquiabierto.

Vio a Carters sonreír. ¡Sonreír!

No había en toda Inglaterra un mayordomo más retraído, adusto y glacialmente correcto que Carters. Durante todos los años en que Carters había servido a su familia, Eriol nunca había visto al hombre esbozar una media sonrisa. Jamás le habían temblado siquiera los labios. Hasta ahora.

Pero lo que sucedió a continuación dejó a Eriol aún más pasmado. Una carcajada brotó de la garganta de Carters. El hombre se estaba riendo, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Eriol sacudió la cabeza para despejársela. De no ser porque no había bebido, habría jurado que la escena que tenía ante sí era producto de un exceso de brandy. Pero estaba totalmente sobrio, de modo que debía ser real. ¿O no? Intentando poner sus confusas ideas en orden, atravesó la habitación.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó, acercándose a su mujer, que no dejaba de sorprenderlo, y a su mayordomo, a quien al parecer no conocía en absoluto.

Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Carters parecía terriblemente apurado. Eriol saludó con la cabeza a Tomoyo y la miró con una expresión tranquilizadora que alivió la tensión de su rostro.

-¡Excelencia! –exclamó el mayordomo, sonrojado.

Intentó ponerse en pie, pero Tomoyo se lo impidió con un gesto.

-Quédese sentado, Carters –le ordenó con firmeza-. Ya casi he terminado.

Carters tosió y se hundió de nuevo en el sillón. Ella le puso el pie en el suelo y le levantó el otro para aplicarle con delicadeza una ligera capa de bálsamo que sacaba de un cuenco de madera. Tenía la bolsa de medicinas en el suelo, abierta, a su lado.

¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo a Carters, Tomoyo? –preguntó Eriol, con los ojos clavados en el extraordinario espectáculo que ofrecía su esposa al curar con ternura los pies de su temible mayordomo.

-El pobre Carters tiene unas ampollas espantosas que le han producido sus zapatos nuevos –explicó ella-. Le sangraban y era muy probable que se le infectaran, así que le he limpiado y preparado un ungüento para aliviar su incomodidad. –Acabó de colocar la venda y le desenrolló a Carters las perneras del pantalón-. ¡Listo! Ya está. Ya puede volver a ponerse los calcetines y zapatos, Carters.

El mayordomo obedeció con presteza.

-¿Cómo siente los pies? –le preguntó Tomoyo.

Carters se puso de pie, botó varias veces sobre los talones y dio unos pasos de ensayo. El asombro se dibujó en su enjuta cara.

-Caramba, no me duelen nada, excelencia. –caminó adelante y atrás varias veces delante de ella.

-Estupendo. –Tomoyo le alargó el cuenco a Carters-. Llévese esto a su habitación y tápelo con un pañuelo mojado para mantenerlo húmedo. Aplíquese la crema antes de irse a dormir y luego otra vez por la mañana. Sus ampollas desaparecerán enseguida.

Carters tomó el cuenco de manos de Tomoyo y miró de reojo a Eriol, vacilante.

-Gracias, excelencia. Habéis sido en extremo amable.

-Ha sido un placer, Carters. Si necesita ayuda para ponerse la venda, no dude en pedírmela. Y mañana tendré preparado ese cataplasma para su madre. –Tomoyo le dedicó una sonrisa angelical y Carters le sonrió como un colegial enamoradizo.

-Eso será todo, Carters –lo despidió Eriol, señalando la puerta con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Al oír la voz de su patrón, Carters recordó de pronto cuál era su sitio. Se irguió, se alisó la levita de un tirón y borró toda expresión de su semblante. Giró elegantemente sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación con la cojera apenas perceptible.

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él, Tomoyo se levantó de un salto.

-¿Has descubierto algo? –preguntó.

-No. He podido confirmar que Gaspard ha estado en esa zona, en efecto, pero no lo he encontrado.

-Lo siento. –Lo observó detenidamente-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Frustrado, pero bien. –Sintió la necesidad de tocarla, deslizó las manos en torno a su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Era de lo más agradable tenerla entre los brazos, de modo que desterró de su mente los recuerdos de toda la inmundicia que había visto esa tarde-. Estoy asombrado. Nunca había visto a Carters sonreír, y tú has logrado que se riera. –Le plantó un beso rápido en la nariz-. Increíble.

-No es ni de lejos tan temible como lo imaginaba –comentó ella, posándole las manos sobre las solapas-. De hecho, en un hombre bastante afable.

-¿Carters afable? Dios santo, lo que me faltaba por oír. –Volvió los ojos al cielo y ella se rió-. Debo decir que verte arrodillada ante mi mayordomo, curándole los pies, me ha sorprendido.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No es algo que suelan hacer las duquesas, Tomoyo. No deberías tratar a los sirvientes con tanta familiaridad. Y, desde luego, no deberías ponerte sus pies descalzos sobre el regazo. –Sonrió para quitar algo de hierro a su reprimenda, pero ella se ofendió de inmediato.

-Carters estaba sufriendo, Eriol. No puedes esperar que deje que alguien lo pase mal sólo porque soy una duquesa y resulta inapropiado que le ayude. –Alzó la barbilla, desafiante, con los ojos echando chispas-. Me temo que estoy profundamente convencida de esto.

Eriol sintió una mezcla de respeto e irritación. No estaba acostumbrado a la derrota, pero era evidente que desde el momento en que se conocieron, a Tomoyo no le había importado un pimiento su rango elevado ni su posición social. El hecho de que se encarase a él con ojos centelleantes, sin pestañear ni amedrentarse ante su posible ira, lo llenó de orgullo y respeto hacia ella. Su esposa sabía curar a la gente y estaba decidida a hacerlo, con o sin su aprobación.

¿Y quién diablos se creía él que era para tachar de indecoroso el comportamiento de ella? Dios sabía que él había vulnerado las conveniencias sociales en muchas ocasiones, últimamente al convertir a una japonesa en duquesa. Maldita sea, tenía ganas de abrazarla, aunque por supuesto no era preciso que ella lo supiese. Por el contrario, adoptó una expresión seria, que era lo adecuado.

-Bueno, supongo que si ayudar a los que sufren es tan importante para ti…

-Te aseguro que lo es.

-¿Y te gustaría contar con mi aprobación y mi bendición?

-Sí, mucho.

-¿Y si me niego a dártelas?

Ella no vaciló ni por un instante.

-Entonces me veré obligada a ayudar a la gente sin tu aprobación ni tu bendición.

-Entiendo. –Le parecía tan generosa que quería aplaudirle por su valor y su temple a pesar de su actitud desafiante.

-Por favor, compréndeme, Eriol –dijo ella, poniéndole la mano en el rostro con suavidad-. No tengo el menor deseo de desafiarte o hacerte enfadar, pero no soporto ver sufrir a la gente. Tú tampoco, ¿sabés? Eres demasiado bondadoso y noble para permitir que otros sufran.

Eriol la estrechó con más fuerza, tremendamente complacido de que su esposa lo considerase bondadoso y noble.

-Me alegro tanto de que estés en casa –le susurró ella al oído. Su aliento cálido le hizo cosquillas y una oleada de escalofríos deliciosos le recorrió la espalda-. Estaba tan preocupada…

El efecto Tomoyo lo inundó como si alguien hubiese abierto las compuertas. Ella se preocupaba por él. Y si esa mujer tan extraordinaria se preocupaba por él, quizá no fuese tan malo después de todo.

La emoción le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se inclinó hacia atrás, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y le acarició las tersas mejillas con los pulgares.

-Estoy bien, Tomoyo. –Una sonrisa traviesa le curvó los labios-. Quizá no sea tan robusto como tú, pero estoy bien. Y te doy mi aprobación y mi bendición para que cures a quien te plazca. Con una sola condición.

-¿A saber?

Eriol bajó la cara hasta que su boca se encontró justo encima de la de ella.

-Quiero ser el principal objeto de tus atenciones.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello.

-Por supuesto, excelencia. –Se arrimó más a él, apretándose contra su evidente erección-. Oh, cielos –musitó-. Al parecer necesitas eras atenciones ahora mismo. Creo que deberíamos empezar. En el acto.

-Excelente sugerencia –convino él con voz ronca mientras fundía sus labios con los de ella.

Tomoyo pronunció su nombre en un suspiro, y el sentimiento de culpa lo estrujó como una soga anudada.

Sabía que ella no se pondría muy contenta cuando le dijese que se veía obligado a regresar al barrio de la ribera esa noche.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todas. Mil disculpas por la demora… es que mi falta de inspiración no ha cesado, ahora vienen los exámenes y más encima me he enfermado… muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios… aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste…

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "Una Boda Imprevista"

TenshiTomoyo4-ever


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15

Robert, Sakura, Shaoran y la duquesa viuda se encontraban en el vestíbulo de la casa de Eriol en Londres, entregando sus chales, abrigos y sombreros a Carters.

-¿Dónde están el duque y la duquesa? –le preguntó Sakura una vez que él se hizo cargo de sus prendas exteriores.

-En la biblioteca, lady Sakura. Os anunciaré ahora mismo.

Robert miró a Carters alejarse a paso rápido por el pasillo. Éste se detuvo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca y llamó discretamente. Casi un minuto después volvió a llamar.

Cuando otro minuto entero hubo transcurrido sin que le contestaran, a Robert se le encogió el estomago a causa de la inquietud. Primero aparecía muerto un alguacil de Bow Street, y ahora Eriol no abría la puerta… ¡Maldición! Se volvió hacia Shaoran y le preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Crees que algo va mal?

-No lo sé –respondió Shaoran arrugando el entrecejo con preocupación-, pero a juzgar por los sucesos recientes, diría que es posible.

-Bueno, no pienso quedarme en el vestíbulo con los brazos cruzados –susurró Robert.

Avanzó por el pasillo, seguido de cerca por Shaoran. Oían pisadas a sus espaldas, lo que significaba que las mujeres los seguían también.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Carters? –preguntó Robert.

Carters se irguió, recto como un palo.

-Desde luego que no. Sólo espero a que su excelencia me de permiso para entrar.

-¿Y estás seguro de que está en la biblioteca? –preguntó Shaoran.

-Completamente seguro. –Carters golpeó una vez más con los nudillos y no recibió respuesta.

Robert y Shaoran intercambiaron una mirada.

-Al diablo –farfulló Robert, alargando el brazo por detrás de Carters para abrir la puerta, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas indignadas del mayordomo.

Robert cruzó el umbral y se detuvo tan bruscamente que Shaoran chocó contra su espalda y casi lo tumbó al suelo.

Robert exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Saltaba a la vista que su preocupación por el bienestar de su hermano carecía de fundamento, pues Eriol estaba a todas luces en plena forma e indudablemente… sano.

Estaba abrazando con fuerza a Tomoyo, besándola apasionadamente. Robert sospechaba que la ancha espalda de Eriol ocultaba de la vista otros detalles de lo que estaba haciendo. Aun así, todos oyeron el inconfundible gemido de placer de Tomoyo.

-Ejem- carraspeó Robert.

Eriol y Tomoyo no dieron señales de haberlo oído.

-¡Ejem! –lo intentó de nuevo Robert, más alto.

Eriol alzó la cabeza.

-Ahora no, Carters –gruñó sin molestarse en volverse.

-Siento mucho decepcionarte, muchacho, pero no soy Carters –anunció Robert.

Eriol se quedó petrificado. La inoportuna voz de su hermano estuvo a punto de arrancarle una palabrota, pero logró ahogarla a tiempo. Con un gritito de sorpresa, Tomoyo trató de soltarse de sus brazos, pero él la sujetó con firmeza sacando de mala gana las manos de su corpiño. Al mirarla reprimió un gemido de deseo: sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, sus labios húmedos e hinchados de tanto besarlos y su peinado, bastante menos ordenado de como lo llevaba diez minutos antes, le daban un aspecto arrebatador.

Eriol soltó entre dientes una maldición soez. Tenía que hacer algo respecto a su hermano. Le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de arrojarlo al Támesis. Sí, era una idea que definitivamente tenía sus ventajas. Se volvió para recibir a su invitado inesperado y descubrió que Robert no estaba solo. Shaoran, Sakura, su madre y Carters se aglomeraban en la puerta.

Carters entró en la habitación, con una expresión de angustia en su semblante habitualmente inexpresivo.

-Perdonadme, excelencia, he llamado varias veces, pero…

Eriol lo interrumpió con un gesto.

-No tiene importancia, Carters. –Diablos, lo cierto era que el hombre hubiera podido aporrear la puerta con un mazo sin que Eriol lo oyese-. Puedes volver a tus quehaceres.

-Sí, excelencia. –Carters se recompuso la levita, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la biblioteca, no sin antes manifestar su desaprobación a Robert con un resoplido.

La madre de Eriol dio unos pasos al frente tendiéndole las manos.

-Hola, cariño; hola Tomoyo. ¿Cómo estáis?

Parecía tan contenta que parte de la irritación de Eriol se evaporó. Mientras Tomoyo saludaba a los demás, él se inclinó y le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

-Estoy muy bien, madre.

-Sí, ya lo veo –respondió ella arqueando una ceja, divertida. Se inclinó hacia delante y añadió en voz baja-: No te preocupes, querido. Nos quedaremos en casa de Shaoran.

Eriol esperaba que su alivio no se notara demasiado. Después de saludar a Sakura, le dirigió una breve cabezada a Shaoran y luego fulminó a Robert con la mirada.

-¿Qué os trae a todos por aquí?

-Robert y Shaoran iban a venir a la ciudad –explicó su madre- y nos invitaron a Sakura y a mí a acompañarlos.

-Qué maravillosa sorpresa –dijo Tomoyo-. Estamos encantados de veros.

Robert tuvo la clara impresión de que Tomoyo sólo hablaba por ella, pues Eriol no parecía encantado en absoluto. Pero al constatar que Eriol y Tomoyo estaban bien. Robert respiró aliviado y la tensión que le atenazaba los hombros se relajó.

Había asuntos muy serios que tratar, pero Robert no podía abordarlos delante de las mujeres, y si le pedía a Eriol de inmediato que se reuniese con él fuera de la habitación sabía que su madre, Sakura y seguramente Tomoyo se morirían de curiosidad y querrían saber de qué se trataba. No tenía ningunas ganas de explicarles la auténtica razón de esa visita.

Mientras Tomoyo ofrecía asiento a sus invitados y mandaba a preparar té y un refrigerio para ellos, Robert se acercó a su hermano que no se había movido de su sitio al otro lado de la estancia. Eriol lo acogió con una mirada gélida.

-Estoy recién casado, Robert. ¿Lo has olvidado, tal vez?

-Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado.

-Entonces ¿cómo diablos se te ha ocurrido venir aquí sin que te invitara, trayéndolos a ellos contigo? –Eriol señaló a los demás con un movimiento de cabeza, sin apartar los ojos acerados del rostro de Robert. Antes de que éste pudiera contestar, Eriol prosiguió-: Bueno, y ¿cuándo os marcháis?

-¿Marcharnos? Pero si acabamos de llegar. –Un impulso perverso le hizo preguntar-: ¿Es que no te alegras de vernos?

-No

-Qué pena. Y yo que pensaba que vendría a salvarte del aburrimiento que sin duda empezabas a sentir después de tres interminables días de matrimonio. Es evidente que la gratitud te ha dejado sin habla.

-¡Largo de aquí!

Robert hizo chascar la lengua.

-Qué descortés te has vuelto desde que te has casado.

Eriol apoyó la cadera en el enorme escritorio de caoba, dobló los brazos sobre el pecho y cruzó los tobillos.

-Te doy exactamente dos minutos para que me digas todo lo que quieras, y después, lamentablemente, tendrás que marcharte. Madre dice que te alojarás en casa de Shaoran. Sin duda necesitas tiempo para instalarte en tu habitación.

Robert echó un vistazo subrepticio en torno a sí y comprobó que las mujeres estaban ocupadas charlando. Enarcó las cejas mirando a Shaoran, quien de inmediato se disculpó ante ellas y se reunió con Eriol y Robert al otro lado de la biblioteca.

-De hecho, Shaoran y yo estamos aquí por una razón muy concreta –dijo Robert en voz baja, acercándose a Eriol.

-¿Te refieres a otra razón aparte de la de incordiarme?

-Sí, pero es algo que debemos tratar en privado.

Eriol observó a su hermano con los ojos entornados. A veces le costaba distinguir si Robert estaba tomándole o no el pelo, pero su expresión grave parecía autentica. Eriol advirtió que Shaoran también estaba muy serio.

-¿Podríamos ir a tu estudio? –sugirió éste.

Eriol miró alternativamente sus semblantes circunspectos.

-De acuerdo.

Lo asaltó la sospecha de que lo que Robert y Shaoran iban a contarle no le gustaría un pelo.

Definitivamente, no le gustó lo que Robert y Shaoran le contaron.

Un cadáver en su finca. El cadáver de un alguacil de Bow Street.

Una vez que se hubo quedado a solas en su estudio, Eriol caminó de un lado a otro de la alfombra de Axminster. Mil pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, y se lo contraía el estómago a causa de la tensión. No le cabía la menor duda de que el muerto era James Kinney.

Maldita sea, con razón Kinney no se había presentado a su cita. El pobre estaba tumbado boca abajo entre los arbustos, con media cabeza destrozada.

Las palabras de Robert resonaron en sus oídos: Juzgamos conveniente alejar a Sakura y a madre de la finca, por si acaso hay un lunático rondando por ahí, aunque según el magistrado el móvil fue el robo. 

¿El robo? Eriol sacudió la cabeza. No, Kinney iba a darle información sobre Gaspard. Y ahora estaba muerto.

¿Qué había descubierto? Fuera lo que fuese, era lo bastante importante para que lo mataran. Y él no tenía ninguna duda de quién lo había matado.

Se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo. Estaba claro que Gaspard no sólo era un chantajista, sino también un asesino. Un asesino que aseguraba estar en posesión de la prueba de que William era un traidor. Un asesino que, en cualquier momento, podía sacar a la luz esa información y deshonrar a la familia de Eriol.

No permitiré que eso ocurra , se dijo. ¿Qué sería de su madre y de Sakura? ¿Y de Robert? ¿Y de Tomoyo?

¡Maldición! Qué lío. Seguramente Kinney murió la noche en que debían reunirse… de un disparo en la cabeza, pobre diablo. Probablemente había sido el disparo lo que había asustado a _Myst_…

Se quedó paralizado.

Las palabras de Tomoyo le vinieron a la mente y le martillearon el cerebro: En mi visión oí claramente un disparo. Percibí la cercanía de la muerte. La percibí con mucha intensidad. Me alegro mucho de que no te hayan herido de un balazo. 

Dios santo. Se aferró al brazo del sofá para no perder el equilibrio y dobló las rodillas lentamente para sentarse, estupefacto al comprender todo lo que aquella advertencia implicaba.

Sólo había una explicación posible para las palabras de Tomoyo, una sola manera de que supiese lo que iba a ocurrir.

Había adivinado que alguien corría peligro en las ruinas. Había previsto que habría un disparo… y una muerte. Pero en lugar de Eriol, como ella creía, la víctima fue James Kinney.

Tomoyo no sólo poseía una intuición extraordinaria, sino que de hecho podía ver sucesos del pasado y del futuro. ¿Cómo era posible?

Estaba atónito. No había una explicación científica ni lógica para su desconcertante don, pero él ya no podía negar lo que poseía.

Las visiones de Tomoyo eran reales.

Y si sus visiones eran reales…

Su corazón dejó de latir por unos instantes y se quedó sin aliento. La noche que la conoció… en el jardín…, ella le dijo que había visto a William.

Y le aseguró que estaba vivo.

Dios. ¿Era posible que su hermano siguiese con vida?

Tomoyo fue a abrir la puerta de su alcoba ante los golpes insistentes. Eril irrumpió en la habitación.

-¿Estamos solos? –preguntó

-Sí. –Ella cerró la puerta y lo observó. Su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato-. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

Se acercó a su mujer y se detuvo a dos palmos de distancia.

-Tócame –susurró. Al ver que ella vacilaba, alargó los brazos y la asió por las muñecas-. Ponme las manos encima-. ¿Qué ves?

Confundida por su petición, pero conmovida por el apremio que percibía en su voz, abrió los dedos sobre la fina batista. Sintió los latidos de Eriol contra sus palmas. Una miríada de imágenes desfiló por su mente y ella cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar algún sentido en ellas. Y de pronto lo consiguió.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Has descubierto algo sobre el disparo que oí. Alguien recibió un tiro.

-Sí. –Dijo él, asintiendo despacio con la cabeza-. Se llamaba James Kinney, y era el alguacil de Bow Street que yo había contratado para que localizara a Gaspard. Tenía información para mí.

-Y alguien lo mató.

-Sí.

-¿Gaspard?

-Eso creo. –Respiró hondo-. Tomoyo, la noche en que nos conocimos me dijiste que William estaba vivo. –Apretó con más fuerza las manos de ella contra su pecho-. ¿Estás segura? ¿Puedes verlo? ¿Puedes decirme dónde está?

Ella se quedó muy quieta. Por unos instantes dejó de respirar y unas lágrimas calientes asomaron a sus ojos.

-Dios mío, ahora me crees. Ahora crees que tengo visiones.

-Sí, te creo –dijo él, clavando en ella una ardiente mirada-. No puede haber otra explicación para todo lo que sabes. ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar a William?

-Me… me gustaría, pero no sé si puedo. Tengo muy poco control sobre las visiones. Son impredecibles. A veces, cuando más anhelo ver alguna cosa las visiones no se presentan.

-¿Lo intentaras?

-Sí, sí, desde luego. –La desesperación que transmitía la voz de Eriol la impulsó a actuar. Le agarró las manos, las sujetó con firmeza entre las suyas y cerró los ojos. Rezó porque le viniesen a la mente las respuestas que él buscaba, pero las respuestas no acudieron. Decidida, se concentró más, hasta que sintió que tenía la cabeza a punto de estallarle. Y entonces lo vio.

Al abrir los ojos miró su rostro severo, deseando tener mejores noticias que comunicarle.

-¿Has visto algo?

-Está vivo, Eriol. Pero… está en peligro.

La cara de Eriol palideció.

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé.

-¿Lo tienen cautivo?

-Lo siento… No lo sé con certeza.

Él extrajo una carta doblada de su bolsillo y se la entregó.

-¿Sacas en claro algo de esto?

Ella apretó el papel de vitela entre sus manos y cerró los parpados.

-Percibo el mal. Una amenaza. Percibo un vínculo con William. Quienquiera que haya escrito esto tiene alguna relación con tu hermano. –Abrió los ojos y le devolvió la carta, que él se guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo.

-¿Ves alguna otra cosa?

-Sólo tengo la vaga impresión de que pronto habremos de viajar a algún sitio. –Ella escrutó su rostro, que parecía esculpido en piedra, y se le cortó la respiración-. Dios santo, estás pensando en volver al barrio de la ribera.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Ahora es más importante que nunca que encuentre a Gaspard.

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-Muy bien. Pero esta vez iré contigo.

-De ninguna manera. Gaspard es aún más peligroso de lo que creía. No puedo permitir…

-Yo no puedo permitir que vayas sin mí. Quizá logre percibir su presencia. Me niego terminantemente a discutir contigo. En cuanto al problema que supone llevar a una dama al barrio ribereño, hay una solución muy sencilla.

-Desde luego que la hay: dejarte en casa.

-Me disfrazaré de hombre –prosiguió ella como si no lo hubiera oído. Aprovechando su silencio atónito, se apresuró a añadir-: ¿No ves que es un plan perfecto? Soy lo bastante alta para pasar por un hombre. Lo único que tengo que hacer es vestirme del modo conveniente y taparme el pelo con un sombrero.

-Esa idea no tiene nada de conveniente, Tomoyo.

-Sólo sería inconveniente si se lo dijésemos a alguien. No tengo ninguna intención de hablar de esto con nadie, ¿tú sí?

-¿Y si alguien se diera cuenta de que vas disfrazada? –Sacudió la cabeza-. Demonios, no puedo creer que te haya preguntado eso, como si estuviese considerando siquiera esa locura…

-¿Están bien iluminados esos lugares?

-No, pero…

-¿Están muy concurridos?

-Por lo general sí, pero…

-Entonces no creo que debamos preocuparnos. No seré más que otro hombre en un local atestado y en penumbra. –Alzó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante-. Bueno, y ahora ¿qué te parece si vamos a buscar un atuendo de caballero para mi?

-No recuerdo haber dado mi aprobación a este plan descabellado.

-Tal vez no, pero estoy segura de que te disponías a hacerlo. –Le apretó las manos-. Esto saldrá bien, Eriol, lo sé. Te ayudaré a encontrar a Gaspard. Y a William.

Eriol fijó la vista en su cara, que estaba muy seria. Ahora la creía sin el menor asomo de duda. Podía ayudarlo. Pero él no quería que con este fin pusiese en peligro su propia seguridad.

-Deja que haga esto por ti –le pidió ella en voz baja-. Al menos deja que lo intente. Sólo una vez.

Él exhaló un suspiro, disgustado consigo mismo por tener en cuenta su proposición, pero incapaz de pasarla por alto. ¿Cómo iba a rechazar una oportunidad de encontrar a William con vida y frustrar los planes de Gaspard?

La miró fijamente.

-Supongo que podríamos intentarlo…

-Por supuesto que podemos.

-Permanecerás a mi lado…

-En todo momento. Te lo juro.

-Creo que no me has dejado terminar una sola frase en los últimos cinco minutos.

-Mmm. Tal vez tengas razón. Por otro lado, fíjate en el tiempo que con ello nos hemos ahorrado.

Eriol retiró las manos de las de ella y le enmarcó el rostro.

-No permitiré que te pase nada. Lo juro.

Una sonrisa que irradiaba ternura se dibujo en los labios de ella.

-Lo sé, Eriol. Me siento totalmente a salvo contigo.

El corazón se le lleno de afecto hacia ella al oír esa frase sencilla. Su fe y su confianza en él le daban una lección de humildad. Y le producían un sentimiento de culpa. Maldición, la estaba utilizando, aprovechándose de su don para sus propios fines, pero tenía que encontrar a Gaspard. Y a William. Dios bendito, a William.

-¿A qué hora quieres que nos marchemos esta noche? –preguntó ella, devolviendo la atención de Eriol al asunto que los ocupaba.

-Mi familia y Shaoran vendrán a cenar, aunque no sé muy bien cómo se decidió eso, y después se irán todos al teatro. Saldremos para realizar nuestra misión cuando se hayan marchado.

-¿No se preguntarán por qué no vamos con ellos al teatro?

-Lo dudo. Estamos recién casados. Estoy seguro de que darán por sentado que preferimos quedarnos en casa a solas.

-Quieres decir que pensarán que estamos… -dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas, y su voz se extinguió para dar lugar a un silencio incomodo.

Él se le acercó, la estrechó entre sus brazos y le posó los labios en la zona de piel sensible situada debajo de la oreja.

-Sí, pensarán que estamos haciendo el amor.

-Qué escándalo. ¿Qué demonios pensara tu madre de mí?

-Estará encantada de que nos llevemos tan bien. –Él observó su rostro sonrojado-. ¿Estás segura de que quieres venir conmigo esta noche?

-Por supuesto. Ya sabes que soy muy robusta.

-En efecto. –Le plantó un beso en la frente y se apartó-. Ahora debo ir a Bow Street para notificarles todo lo que sé sobre James Kinney. Nos veremos en el salón a las siete.

Eriol pasó toda la cena deseando que su familia se retirase. Tenía mucho en qué pensar, en especial acerca del hecho de que William probablemente estaba vivo. Y acerca del peligro.

¿Cómo diablos habían podido equivocarse las autoridades militares respecto a la muerte de su hermano? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría implicado todavía en actividades desleales? Ah, William…-pensó-. ¿En qué te fallé?

Pero le resultaba imposible poner en orden sus pensamientos delante de su familia. Su madre, por lo general moderada, casi estaba dando botes en su silla en el otro extremo de la mesa mientras conversaba con Tomoyo, llena de entusiasmo.

Sakura y Robert discutían animadamente haciendo gestos y cuando su madre no los miraba, se sacaban la lengua, como les gustaba hacer desde pequeños. Eriol se percató de que Shaoran era el único comensal callado, sin duda porque los demás no le dejaban decir palabra.

En cuanto hubo finalizado la cena, Eriol se puso en pie y se dirigió a la otra punta de la mesa, donde se encontraba Tomoyo.

-Si nos disculpáis, creo que Tomoyo y yo nos retiramos. Disfrutad del resto de la velada. –Tendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Os retiráis? –exclamó Sakura con los ojos desorbitados-. ¿A esta hora?

-Sí –respondió Eriol con serenidad, haciendo caso omiso de las sonrisitas que Shaoran y Robert no se molestaron en disimular.

-¡Pero si es muy temprano! ¿No queréis…? –Sakura se interrumpió bruscamente y fulminó con la mirada a Robert, que estaba sentado enfrente de ella-. ¿Has sido tú quien acaba de darme una patada?

-Sí. Pero sólo porque estoy demasiado lejos para meterte la servilleta en la boca. –Agitó los dedos para despedir a Eriol y guiñó un ojo a Tomoyo-. Buenas noches, Eriol. Dulces sueños, Tomoyo.

Sin más preámbulos, Eriol condujo a Tomoyo hacia la puerta del comedor y subió con ella las escaleras. No se detuvo hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta de su alcoba tras sí. Apoyado en ella, estudió el rostro sonrojado de su esposa.

-Por todos los cielos, ya nunca seré capaz de mirarlos a la cara –se lamentó ella, caminando impaciente sobre la alfombra-. Todos piensan que estamos haciendo eso.

El deseo irresistible de hacer eso lo golpeó con la fuerza de un puñetazo. Estaba nervioso, tenso y sólo con pensar en tocarla se inflamó por dentro. La agarró por el brazo para detener sus idas y venidas y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Bueno, pues ya que todos lo piensan, no deberíamos decepcionarlos –dijo fijando los ojos en los de ella, que lo miraban con sorpresa.

-Pensaba que querías que nos marcháramos en cuanto ellos salieran para el teatro –dijo Tomoyo.

Él llevó las manos a la espalda de su mujer y empezó a desabotonarle el corpiño.

-Eso quiero, pero tardarán una media hora en estar listos. Además, tienes que ponerte tu disfraz, y puesto que para ello debes quitarte este vestido, te sugiero que aprovechemos la oportunidad. –Le desabrochó el último botón, le deslizó el vestido hacia abajo y lo soltó. La prenda cayó arrugada a sus pies.

-Cielos. Sin duda debería sufrir un desvanecimiento ante una proposición tan escandalosa.

Él le pasó los dedos por los pechos.

-¿Un desvanecimiento? ¿Debo pedir que te traigan amoniaco?

-No será necesario. Por fortuna, poseo una…

-Una complexión de lo más robusta. Sí, es una suerte.

-Vaya, por tu tono deduzco que necesitas algo de ejercicio. ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Una carrera?

-Bueno, me gustaría que nos marcháramos dentro de media hora.

La camisa interior de Tomoyo se desplomó alrededor de sus tobillos, junto con su vestido. Al verla desnuda, increíblemente bella, con una sonrisa tímida y traviesa a la vez que le iluminaba el rostro, a Eriol se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Maldita sea, ninguna otra mujer producía en él un efecto semejante. Era algo más que deseo. Era una necesidad. Una necesidad desgarradora de tocarla, de sentirla.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y la beso profunda y largamente, con los músculos tensos por el esfuerzo de apretarla contra sí, de abrazarla más estrechamente. La inmovilizó contra la pared para devorar su boca y deslizar las manos por los costados.

Ella respondió a sus movimientos echándole los brazos al cuello, pegado al suyo.

-Eriol…, por favor…

Su súplica le toca la fibra sensible. Por favor . Dios, sí, por favor. Estaba a punto de reventar. La necesitaba, en ese preciso instante.

Bajó las manos y prácticamente se desgarró los pantalones. Luego la levantó en vilo.

-Rodéame con las piernas –gimió, con una voz que ella no reconoció.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, ella obedeció y él la penetró. Su calidez lo envolvió, apretándolo como un puño aterciopelado. Él la sujetó por las caderas y se movió dentro de ella, con acometidas bruscas y rápidas. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor, y su respiración entrecortada le quemaba los pulmones. Con una última embestida llegó a su clímax demoledor. Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de ella, le apretó las caderas con los dedos y, por un momento interminable, palpitó en su interior, derramando su simiente y parte de su alma en su intimidad.

Tardó un rato en recuperar la cordura. Después levantó la cabeza y la miró. Tomoyo tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro pálido. De pronto Eriol se sintió culpable.

¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza? Acababa de poseer a su esposa contra la pared, como a una prostituta del puerto. Sin pensar por un instante en sus sentimientos o su placer. Probablemente le había hecho daño. Bajó la mirada y vio las marcas rojas que le había dejado en las caderas. Su esposa debía pensar que él era un monstruo.

Con la máxima delicadeza, se apartó de Tomoyo, que habría resbalado hasta el suelo si él no la hubiese sujetado. ¡Maldición! ¡Ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie! ¿Tanto daño le había hecho?

Sosteniéndola con un brazo por el talle, le apartó un rizo negro violeta de la frente.

-Tomoyo, Dios mío, lo siento. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella agitó los parpados y los abrió muy despacio. Él se dispuso a encajar el reproche que sabía que iba a ver en sus ojos, las palabras de recriminación que merecía.

Los ojos de color amatista de Tomoyo se posaron en los suyos.

-Estoy de maravilla. ¿Quién ha ganado?

-¿Ganado?

Una sonrisa jugueteó en los labios de ella.

-La carrera. Creo que he ganado yo, pero estoy dispuesta a reconocer mi derrota.

-¿No te… te he hecho daño?

-Por supuesto que no. Claro que siento las rodillas como si fueran gelatina, pero ésa es una afección que sufro siempre que me tocas. –Lo miró con expresión preocupada-. ¿No te habré hecho daño yo a ti?

A Eriol lo invadió tal sensación de alivio que sus propias rodillas estuvieron a punto de ceder. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para articular la respuesta a pesar del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-No.

Tenía que darle explicaciones y pedirle disculpas, pero ¿cómo explicar lo que él mismo era incapaz de entender? Nunca había perdido el control de ese modo. Le faltaban palabras, pero desde luego le debía a ella un intento de explicación.

Sin embargo, ante de que pudiera abrir la boca, ella le rozó los labios con los suyos.

-Creo que aún nos quedan diez minutos –susurró junto a su boca-. No querrás desperdiciarlos hablando, ¿verdad?

Eriol emitió un sonido, en parte carcajada, en parte gruñido. Tendría que haber esperado una reacción inesperada por parte de ella. Se agachó, la levantó en vilo y se encamino al lecho.

Siempre y cuando ella diese su consentimiento, había por lo menos media docena de cosas que él quería hacer en esos diez minutos.

Y, desde luego, hablar no era una de ellas.

_Continuara…_

**Notas de la autora:** Miles de disculpas, de verdad, perdónenme por la demora… creo que nunca me había demorado tanto… pero tengo una buena explicación y la primera es que he estado preparando mi viaje, ya que en marzo me voy por un año a Japón de intercambio, así que aquí estoy tratando de aprender japonés… lo otro es que mi animo últimamente ha decaído bastante, por algunos problemas que he tenido, y lo otro es que estuve un mes fuera de mi casa y por consecuencia sin Internet. Así que espero que me disculpen…

Les tengo una buena noticia…, ahora voy a publicar mi historia los jueves y los domingos, ya que quiero terminarla antes de irme.

Muchas gracias a:

**Marina , Mina, Gaby-2, Marina Shami, ****Daulaci****Basileia Daudojiu****Sailor Alluminem Siren****rosazul****, thinia Milondra, ****Luna310****, Yuzu, ****Mibbi-Chan****Mia T.****, SachielitaX, ****Isis Temptation****2Miru****Zashi H.****nena05000****, sakuyita, ****Kerube-Chan****, ….** De verdad muchas pero muchas gracias Arigatöu gozaimasu xD (tengo que ir practicando) jeje

Eso es todo

Nos vemos el miércoles en "Una Boda Imprevista"

Tenshitomoyo4-ever


	16. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16

Treinta minutos después Tomoyo contemplaba su imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Ni sus propios padres la habrían reconocido.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados. Iba calzada con botas gastadas que le venían un poco grandes. Una holgada camisa blanca de hombre le ocultaba el busto, que se había ceñido con una faja. Llevaba el pelo recogido y tapado con una gorra de marinero encasquetada hasta los ojos. Podía pasar fácilmente por un hombre joven, alto y esbelto. Una vez que se pusiera el abrigo negro que colgaba de un poste de la cama, nadie se daría cuenta de que era una mujer, y menos aún una duquesa.

La puerta de la alcoba se abrió y apareció Eriol.

-Muy bien. Ya todos se han marchado al teatro. ¿Estas… -al verla se detuvo en seco- lista?

Ella se volvió hacia él.

-Sí. ¿Qué opinas?

La miró de arriba abajo, y luego de los pies a la cabeza. Acto seguido se le acercó, muy serio, y se detuvo justo enfrente de ella.

-Tú no vas a salir de esta casa vestida así –barbotó con los dientes apretados.

Ella puso los brazos en jarras.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué no? Es un disfraz perfecto. Nadie sospechará que no soy hombre.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees. El modo en que esos pantalones marcan tú figura… -Agitó la mano, con los labios reducidos a una línea muy fina-. ¡Es indecente!

-¿Indecente? ¡Eres tú quien me los ha dado!

-No sabía que tendrías ese aspecto con ellos puestos.

Ella empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

-¿Qué aspecto?

-El aspecto de… -De nuevo agitó la mano, como intentando hacer aparecer la palabra que buscaba por arte de magia-. Ese aspecto –concluyó señalándola.

Ella exhaló un suspiro. Por lo visto él iba a dejar que su sentido de posesión diese al traste con el plan. Tomoyo tomó el abrigo del pilar de la cama, se lo puso y se lo abrochó.

-Mira –dijo, girando lentamente ante él-. Estoy tapada desde la barbilla hasta las rodillas.

Él continuó echando fuego por los ojos. Después de que ella diese dos vueltas delante de él, soltó algo parecido a un gruñido.

-No te quitarás ese abrigo ni por un segundo. Y lo llevarás siempre abrochado. Los parroquianos de la taberna que al parecer frecuenta Gaspard son gente muy ruda. Si alguien llegase a sospechar que eres una mujer podría haber consecuencias desastrosas.

-Entiendo.

Eriol posó la vista en su gorra.

-¿Está bien sujeta?

-Como si me la hubiese fijado a la cabeza con clavos.

La expresión de Eriol no se relajó un ápice y por un momento ella temió que se negara rotundamente a llevarla consigo. Hizo lo que pudo por mantener el rostro impasible y esperó en silencio. Al fin, el habló.

-Vámonos.

Salió de la habitación y ella lo siguió, cuidándose de disimular el alivio que sentía. Y la aprensión. Desde luego, no quería que la dejase en casa.

Porque sabía que algo importante ocurriría esa noche.

Media hora después, cuando el coche de alquiler se detuvo frente a un edificio destartalado, Tomoyo descorrió ligeramente la cortina y escrutó la oscuridad. Aunque no sabía exactamente dónde estaban, el hedor a pescado podrido indicaba la proximidad del río. Le entraron ganas de taparse la nariz.

-¿Estas lista, Tomoyo?

Ella apartó su atención de la ventana y miró a Eriol, sentado delante de ella. Incluso en la penumbra alcanzaba a ver su ceño fruncido. Su marido parecía irradiar tensión en ondas oscuras. Ella sonrió forzadamente. Con la esperanza de desterrar su evidente inquietud.

-Sí, estoy lista.

-¿Has entendido exactamente qué es lo que quiero que hagas? –preguntó él sin devolverle la sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. Si tengo alguna premonición, te avisaré de inmediato.

-Gracias, pero no me refería a eso.

Entonces fue Tomoyo la que frunció el entrecejo.

-No lo entiendo. Creía que querías que te avisara si tenía alguna premonición.

-Y es verdad. Pero no debes apartarte de mi lado.

-No lo haré. Yo…

Él extendió los brazos y la tomó de las manos, interrumpiendo sus palabras. La intensidad de su mirada le puso a Tomoyo la carne de gallina.

-Prométemelo –le dijo Eriol en un susurro apremiante.

-Te lo prometo, pero…

-No hay pero que valga. Este lugar es extremadamente peligroso. No podré protegerte si te alejas de mí. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

-Con claridad meridiana. Me pegaré a ti como una lapa.

Él soltó un suspiro.

-Maldición, no había sido buena idea. Hay mil cosas que podrían salir mal.

-Hay mil cosas que pueden salir bien.

-Estoy poniéndote en peligro.

-No correré más peligro que tú mismo.

La soltó y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-Cuanto más lo pienso más me convenzo de que no es buena idea. Voy a pedirle al cochero que te lleve a casa. –Hizo ademán de abrir la puerta.

-No –replicó ella dándole un manotazo en la muñeca.

Él arqueó una de sus cejas color ébano, sorprendido.

-Si me obligas a irme a casa, alquilaré otro coche y regresaré aquí –declaró su mujer.

Él le clavo una mirada acerada. Tomoyo nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, y aunque sabía que no le haría daño, sintió escalofríos al ver la furia que despedían sus ojos.

-No harás nada por el estilo –dijo él pronunciando las palabras muy despacio y articuladamente.

-Lo haré si es necesario. –Antes de que él pudiese formular otra objeción, ella le sujetó la cara entre las manos-. ¿Crees que puedo ayudarte?

Él la miró durante un buen rato mientras Tomoyo se preguntaba si tenía la menor idea de lo mucho que le dolían las sombras de su mirada. Intuía que él le ocultaba algo, algún secreto oscuro y terrible que lo atormentaba, y sospechaba que evitaba deliberadamente pensar es sus sentimientos y sus ideas para que ella no pudiese verlos .

Dios santo, resultaba doloroso presenciar su sufrimiento. Si al menos él le confiase sus secretos…, si se diese cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba, que necesitaba ayudarlo…

De lo mucho que lo amaba.

Nunca se lo había dicho, pues no estaba preparada para expresar sus sentimientos más íntimos en voz alta, ni estaba segura de que él quisiera oírlos, pero ¿es que acaso no lo veía en sus ojos, por Dios?

-Si no creyera que William sigue vivo –dijo él al fin- y que puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo, nunca te habría traído.

-Entonces permite que te ayude, por favor. No quiero que sufras más. Deja que te ayude a encontrar las respuestas que buscas. Permaneceré tan cerca de ti que incluso sentirás latir mi corazón.

Ella esperaba arrancarle una sonrisa, pero la seriedad no desapareció de la mirada de Eriol. Él levantó las manos, le acarició las mejillas y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, apretándoselos con tanta fuerza que ella sintió un cosquilleo en las yemas. No alcanzaba a leer sus pensamientos con claridad, pero era evidente que estaba confundido.

Justo cuando empezaba a creer que él la enviaría de vuelta a casa, Eriol se llevó su mano a los labios y le estampó un beso calido en los dedos.

-Entremos –dijo.

El letrero colgado en la fachada del establecimiento rezaba EL CERDO ROÑOSO.

En el momento en que Tomoyo entró en el establecimiento concluyó que el nombre era de lo más apropiado. La peste a licor agrio y cuerpos sin lavar la envolvió como una nube tóxica. Tuvo que reprimir una arcada al percibir la mezcla de ese hedor y del humo acre y denso que flotaba en el aire.

La mortecina luz interior le permitió distinguir las figuras de unos hombres de aspecto tosco, sentados a unas mesas pequeñas de madera, inclinados sobre unos vasos mugrientos. Cuando ella y Eriol aparecieron en la puerta, el rumor de la conversación se interrumpió y todos miraron a los recién llegados con ojos hostiles y suspicaces.

A pesar de sus bravatas de hacía unos momentos, Tomoyo sintió que la invadía el miedo y se arrimó a Eriol. Daba la impresión de que esa panda no dudaría en clavarles una navaja a la menor provocación, pero la mirada claramente intimidatoria de Eriol no les daba opción a acercarse.

-Mantén la vista baja y no hables –musitó Eriol. La guió a una mesa cubierta de marcas de vasos situada al fondo.

Ella notó las miradas de los clientes en su espalda, pero en cuanto se sentaron el murmullo de la conversación se reanudó.

Una mujer con un vestido sucio y manchado de grasa se acercó a su mesa.

-¿Qué va a ser, caballeros?

Tomoyo echó un vistazo por debajo del ala de la gorra y la embargó una gran compasión. La mujer era alarmantemente delgada y tenía varias magulladuras en la piel. Al mirarla con más detenimiento, descubrió que tenía los labios hinchados y un moretón amarillento en la mejilla, y que sus ojos eran los más mortecinos que Tomoyo hubiese visto jamás.

-Whisky –pidió Eriol-. Dos.

La mujer se irguió e hizo un gesto de dolor, llevándose una mano a la parte baja de la espalda.

-Marchando dos whiskys. Si desean ustedes algo aparte de licor, me llamo Molly.

Tomoyo respiró hondo. Dios santo, qué terrible que alguien se viese obligado a vivir en un entorno tan sórdido. Se le encogió el corazón de lástima por Molly, y se preguntó si la pobre mujer había conocido alguna vez la felicidad.

-¿Estás bien? –susurró Eriol.

-Esa mujer. Es… -Sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio, incapaz de describir su desesperación.

-Una prostituta. –Se inclinó hacia delante -. ¿Has percibido algo a través de ella?

A Tomoyo se le humedecieron los ojos. Al echar una ojeada subrepticia al otro extremo del bar, vio a Molly abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre de hombres. Casi todos la manoseaban al pasar, le toqueteaban los pechos o le apretaban las nalgas, pero ella apenas rechistaba y seguía adelante con la mirada perdida.

-No he percibido más que abatimiento –musitó Tomoyo-. Nunca había visto una desesperanza semejante.

-Seguro que no dudaría en robarte si se le presentase la ocasión. De hecho, apuesto a que antes de que nos vayamos intentará vaciarte el bolsillo.

-Si llevara monedas en el bolsillo, con gusto se las daría a la pobre mujer. Dios santo, Eriol, le han pegado y tiene aspecto de no haber tomado una comida decente en semanas.

Justo entonces apareció Molly con dos vamos pringosos que contenían Whisky. Eriol se llevó la mano al bolsillo, extrajo varias monedas y las colocó sobre la mesa. En la mirada de Molly no se apreció la menor reacción.

-Muy bien –dijo en una voz carente de toda emoción-. ¿Cuál de los dos será el primero? –Sus ojos amoratados se achicaron hasta quedar reducidos a rendijas-. No se les ocurra pensar que voy a atenderlos a los dos a la vez, porque yo no hago esas cosas.

Tomoyo apretó los labios, esperando que no se notase que esa insinuación la había escandalizado. No se atrevía a imaginar los hombres a los que tenía que enfrentarse esa mujer a diario. Sintió tanta compasión que tuvo que pestañear para contener las lágrimas.

-Sólo quiero información –dijo Eriol en voz baja-, sobre un hombre llamado Gaspard. –Describió al francés-. ¿Lo has visto?

Molly reflexionó un momento y luego sacudió despacio la cabeza.

-No estoy segura. Muchos hombres entran y salen cada día de esta pocilga, y para ser sincera, trato de no mirarlos a la cara. Sólo sé que huelen mal y todos tienen manos grandes y malas. –Desvió la vista hacia las monedas que descansaban sobre la mesa-. ¿Necesitan algo más?

-No, Molly, gracias. –Eriol recogió las monedas y se las dio. A continuación metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo varias monedas de oro que le entregó también.

Molly abrió los ojos como platos y dirigió a Eriol una mirada atónita e inquisitiva.

-¿Todo esto? –preguntó -. ¿Sólo por hablar un poco?

Eriol asintió con la cabeza.

Molly guardó las monedas en el corpiño y se alejó a toda prisa, como si temiera que él le exigiese que se las devolviera.

-¿Cuánto dinero le has dado? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Lo suficiente para que se alimente.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

Él titubeó por un instante, como si le incomodara responder, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

-Durante al menos seis meses. ¿Has tenido ya alguna visión?

-No. Suele ser difícil en medio de una multitud. Percibo demasiadas sensaciones a la vez, y todas se mezclan y se confunden. Necesito cerrar los ojos y relajarme.

-Muy bien. Hazlo mientras tanto echaré un vistazo alrededor a ver si reconozco a alguien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Eriol se fijó con cuidado en cada uno de los clientes, pero ninguno le resultaba familiar.

Al cabo de un rato, Tomoyo abrió los ojos.

-Lo siento, Eriol, pero no logro discernir nada que pueda ayudarnos.

-Entonces vámonos –dijo él, poniéndose de pie-. Hay otros establecimientos donde investigar.

Salieron del tugurio sin percances y subieron al carruaje que los esperaba. Eriol dio una dirección al cochero y se acomodó enfrente de Tomoyo. En realidad, en aquella luz tenue, con su atuendo masculino, podía pasar por un hombre joven, cosa que le pareció extrañamente turbadora a Eriol, que tantas pruebas tenía de su feminidad.

-Siento no haber podido percibir nada en esa taberna –se disculpó ella-, pero tal vez tendremos más suerte en el siguiente local. ¿Adónde vamos ahora?

-A un antro de juego. Según mis informes, Gaspard fue visto ahí hace poco.

-De acuerdo. –Vaciló, y él notó que estaba retorciéndose los dedos-. Quiero agradecerte el gesto que has tenido con Molly.

La conciencia de Eriol lo impulsó a decirle que ni siquiera se habría fijado en esa prostituta de no ser por ella, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, su esposa alargó el brazo y le posó la mano sobre la manga.

-Eres un hombre extraordinario, Eriol. Un hombre extraordinario y fuera de lo común.

A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Maldición, ya volvía a las andadas, convirtiéndolo en un cuenco de gelatina con sólo tocarlo y dedicarle unas palabras amables y una mirada afectuosa. Los sentimientos inquietantes que despertaba en él.

La tomó de la mano enguantada y se la besó con vehemencia, casi con desesperación.

-Tomoyo, yo…

El coche se detuvo de golpe, interrumpiendo sus palabras. Al mirar por la ventanilla, vio que habían llegado a su destino. Ayudó a Tomoyo a apearse y la condujo a un callejón estrecho que discurría entre dos edificios de ladrillos ruinosos y abandonados. Bajaron por una escalera cubierta de desperdicios y entraron en la casa de juegos.

El interior era ruidoso, mal iluminado y lúgubre. Hombres de todas las condiciones sociales estaban sentados a las mesas jugando a las cartas o a los dados. Marineros bravucones, un grupo de dandis de Londres con espíritu aventurero, miembros de los bajos fondos; se permitía la entrada a todo aquel que tuviese dinero que apostar.

Después de indicarle de nuevo que se bajase el ala de la gorra y mantuviese la vista baja, Eriol la guió despacio en torno a la habitación. Ella se detuvo cerca del extremo de la rayada barra de madera.

Tapándola de la vista de los demás con la espalda, Eriol susurró:

-¿Qué ocurre?

Ella arrugó el entrecejo y sacudió la cabeza. Sin una palabra, se quitó los guantes y se los guardó en el bolsillo. A continuación, colocó las manos sobre la barra y cerró los ojos.

Eriol la observaba atentamente, ocultándola de los clientes del antro. Ella empezó a respirar más profundamente y justo cuando él creía que no soportaría más su silencio, abrió los ojos.

-Gaspard ha estado aquí –dijo.

Eriol se puso tenso.

-¿Cuándo?

La mirada de Tomoyo se tornó sombría.

-Esta noche, Eriol. Ha estado aquí esta noche.

_Continuara…_

Notas de la autora: Hola a todos, se que debería haber publicado el jueves pero no pude estuve ocupada, pero publiqué hoy… debo decirles que desde el próximo capitulo las cosas darán un gran giro, muchas gracias a todas por lo comentarios…

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "Una Boda Imprevista"

TenshiTomoyo4-ever.


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17

Con los párpados bien apretados Tomoyo se aferraba a la barra, intentando asimilar el aluvión de imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente. El hombre que Eriol buscaba había estado en ese preciso lugar, unas horas antes. Estaba convencida de ello.

Una escena nítida apareció en su imaginación.

-Lleva una pistola. –Sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas-. Está acostumbrado a matar. Lo ha hecho más de una vez.

Él la tomó de la mano y de inmediato tras los ojos cerrados de Tomoyo se materializaron más imágenes, que destellaron como relámpagos. El corazón se le aceleró y el pulso le latió con fuerza mientras las impresiones inconexas cobraban forma poco a poco. Una visión bien definida acudió a su cerebro, y aparecieron gotas de sudor en su frente. Notó que se mareaba y que le entraba una gran debilidad.

-Tomoyo, ¿qué ocurre?

A ella le pareció que el susurro angustiado de Eriol le llegaba de muy lejos. Se esforzó por abrir los ojos, pero las imágenes que la asaltaban absorbían toda su energía. Se percató vagamente de un alboroto, de que alguien la levantaba en brazos y se la llevaba, pero estaba demasiado débil para protestar. La negrura la envolvió y se sumió en la inconsciencia.

Eriol nunca había estado tan asustado. Maldita sea, ella había perdido el conocimiento. Tenía el rostro pálido como la cera y la piel húmeda, y respiraba trabajosamente. Sin hacer caso de las miradas de curiosidad que le dirigían varios clientes del garito, la levantó en vilo y salió a toda prisa del edificio. Una vez fuera, le gritó al cochero que los llevara a casa a toda velocidad. Subió con ella al coche, cerró la portezuela y la acostó con toda delicadeza en el asiento, con la cabeza sobre su regazo.

-Tomoyo –le dijo ansioso, con el cuerpo tenso de miedo-. Háblame, cariño. Por favor, dime algo.

Le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas y se alarmó al notar que tenía la piel fría y sudada. Sin duda la atmósfera inquietante y los vapores tóxicos la habían afectado, pero, demonios, ¿por qué no se despertaba ahora que ya habían salido? No debería haberla traído. Si le ocurría algo…

La joven entreabrió los parpados y lo miró directamente a los ojos. El alivio que sintió Eriol fue inmenso. Acariciándole la pálida mejilla, intentó sonreírle, pero sus músculos faciales se negaron a cooperar. Maldita sea, se sentía tan débil como un recién nacido.

Ella trató de incorporarse, pero él se lo impidió posándole con suavidad una mano sobre el hombro.

-Relájate –logró decirle.

Ella miró en torno a sí.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En el coche, camino de casa.

-¿Camino de casa? –Frunció el entrecejo-. ¿Por qué?

-Me temo que has sufrido un vahído.

-¿Un vahído? Tonterías. –De nuevo intentó incorporarse, y de nuevo él la sujetó.

-Un vahído –repitió, deslizando los dedos por su mejilla, incapaz de contener sus ganas de tocarla-. Para ser una chica tan robusta, has caído redonda.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no ha sido un vahído. He tenido una visión. Lo he visto, Eriol. Lo he visto todo. A William, a Gaspard el francés…

El recuerdo de aquella espantosa noche, aquella escena obsesionante que había quedado grabada a fuego en la mente de Eriol, irrumpió con ímpetu en su memoria dejándolo trastornado. Ella le apretó la mano y abrió mucho los ojos.

Antes de que él pudiese pronunciar palabra, Tomoyo susurró:

-Dios santo, tú estabas allí. Los viste juntos, cargando cajas llenas de armas en un barco. –Eriol intentó en vano apartar sus pensamientos de lo sucedido aquella noche. Apretándole la mano con más fuerza, ella añadió-: William te vio en las sombras. Se te acercó y discutisteis acaloradamente. Intentaste detenerlo, pero tu hermano no te hizo caso. Entonces le viste partir en ese barco… junto con un enemigo de tu país.

Un gran dolor y un sentimiento de culpa embargaron a Eriol.

-Él les estaba entregando las armas –musitó, apenas consciente de lo que decía-. Al verme desembarcó. Me llevó a un callejón, donde Gaspard no pudiese vernos. Le pregunté cómo era capaz de hacer eso, pero se negó a contestarme. Me dijo que me ocupara de mis asuntos y que me fuera. Discutimos. Lo amenacé con entregarlo… Le dije que ya no era mi hermano.

-¿Se lo has contado a alguien?

-No. –Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos-. Si alguna vez saliese a la luz la traición de William, esa ignomia destrozaría a mi familia. Tenía que proteger a Sakura y a Robert. A mi madre. Aunque no puedo creer que William traicionase a Inglaterra, estoy seguro de lo que vi, y él no lo negó. La pregunta es ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Sabía que debía mirarla, observar su reacción, pero temía levantar la vista hacia sus ojos. ¿Qué haría si viese en ellos una expresión condenatoria? Había muchas probabilidades de que ella lo rechazara, a él y a su familia, ahora que sabía la verdad. Y, puesto que era su esposa, ella también estaría expuesta a la deshonra.

Preparándose para lo peor, abrió los ojos y la miró. Se le cortó la respiración. La mirada de Tomoyo expresaba una mezcla de emociones, pero no condena. Sólo afecto, cariño y preocupación.

Tomoyo alzó las manos para sujetarle la cara con suavidad.

-Dios santo, Eriol, cuanto debes de haber sufrido al guardar este secreto para intentar proteger a tu familia. Me apena mucho tu dolor. Pero ya no estás solo.

La compasión sincera que irradiaban sus ojos, el suave y balsámico tacto de sus manos, y sus palabras pronunciadas a media voz se combinaron con la avalancha de emociones que lo asaltaba para hacer pedazos la desolación en que estaba sumido. Ya no estás solo .

La atrajo hacia sí y apoyo la cara en la cálida curva de su hombro. Un largo escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, y la abrazó con más fuerza, tanta que a su esposa debieron dolerle los huesos, pero ni una queja salió de sus labios. Ella lo estrechó contra sí, acariciándole el pelo y la espalda para calmarlo, mientras el sentimiento de culpa que llevaba tiempo pudriéndose en la conciencia de Eriol estallaba en un torrente incontenible.

Transcurrió un largo rato antes de que sus temblores cesaran. Después permaneció entre los brazos de Tomoyo e intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Los últimos momentos que pasó con William siempre pesarían sobre su conciencia, pero ahora existía la esperanza de que surgiese una segunda oportunidad. William estaba vivo. Tenía que encontrarlo, hablar con él y descubrir los motivos de lo que había hecho.

Tomoyo aseguraba que William corría peligro. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso alguien pretendía tomar represalias contra él por las actividades que había desarrollado durante la guerra? ¿O alguna otra amenaza se cernía sobre su hermano y lo mantenía cautivo? ¿Estaría William intentando escapar del mal que lo había impulsado a traicionar a su país? Si William necesitaba su ayuda, él se la daría sin importarle el pasado.

Eriol tomó una resolución firme. Encontraría a William. Y a Gaspard. Costara lo que costase.

Por primera vez desde aquella horrible noche de hacía más de un año, respiró con tranquilidad. El alivio que experimentó al liberar su alma de aquella pesada carga lo dejó casi aturdido. Había pasado tanto tiempo solo, encerrado con su secreto… Pero ya no lo estaba. Ahora tenía a alguien con quien compartirlo. Tomoyo. Ella conocía su secreto más oscuro.

Esa hermosa mujer que ahora lo abrazaba contra su corazón, absorbiendo su dolor y reemplazándolo por su propia bondad, lo había liberado y le había devuelto la vida. Además, le había dado esperanza en el futuro.

Dios, cuánto la necesitaba.

Alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, que quería que supiese, pero la emoción le impedía emitir sonido alguno.

El coche se detuvo con una sacudida. Eriol se obligó a apartar la mirada de ella y vio que había llegado a su casa. Sin una palabra, la ayudó a apearse y pagó al cochero.

Sujetándola firmemente del brazo abrió la puerta de roble. El vestíbulo estaba vacío, pues Carters se había retirado hacía varias horas. Sin siquiera detenerse a quitarse el abrigo, la condujo escaleras arriba y a continuación a sus aposentos. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta.

Sentía una necesidad tan intensa como nunca antes había experimentado. Tenía que tocarla, abrazarla. Piel con piel. Corazón con corazón. Una afirmación de la vida, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sintiéndose muerto por dentro.

Anhelaba expresarle sus sentimientos, pero no sabía de que modo, ya que esa clase de palabras estaba fuera de su alcance. Necesitaba sentirla pegada a él, alrededor de él, debajo de él. Mostrarle de otra manera lo que las palabras no alcanzaban a expresar.

Sin despegar la vista de su rostro, empezó a desvestirse. Dejo caer descuidadamente el abrigo y después la chaqueta. El fular, el chaleco y la camisa se añadieron al montón de ropa en el suelo. Con el torso desnudo, se acercó a ella, incapaz de esperar un instante más para sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Ella hizo un ademán de quitarse el abrigo, pero le sujetó las manos y se encargó el mismo de hacerlo. Capa a capa, fue desvistiéndola y después acabó de despojarse de las últimas prendas que le quedaban, hasta que por fin estuvieron ambos frente a frente, desnudos.

Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan necesitado, tan vulnerable.

Alargó los brazos y tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos, rozándole las mejillas con los pulgares. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que contarle, pero le faltaba la voz.

-Tomoyo –susurró en tono bajo.

Fue la única palabra que consiguió pronunciar. Pero le mostraría lo que no lograba decirle. La estrechó entre sus brazos y posó los labios sobre los de ella, lleno de una ternura que contrastaba con la fiebre que ardía en su interior.

Ella suspiró su nombre y lo rodeó con los brazos.

Y el duque estalló.

Eriol la apretó contra su cuerpo, poseído por la necesidad de tocarla por todas partes al mismo tiempo. Sus labios se fundieron con los de Tomoyo, en un beso cada vez más ardiente y apasionado. Su lengua exploraba el suave interior de su boca, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez.

Pero no le bastaba con besarla. Se apartó ligeramente y estudió su rostro. El corazón, que ya le latía a un ritmo frenético, se aceleró todavía más al ver la pasión y el deseo que brillaban en sus ojos.

-Tomoyo, Dios mío, no sé qué es lo que me haces… -gimió con voz ronca e irregular.

Se puso de rodillas y aplicó la boca a la nívea piel de su vientre.

-Tan suave… -murmuró, deslizando los labios por su abdomen-, tan hermosa…

Le introdujo la lengua en el ombligo antes de proseguir su recorrido hacía abajo. Le lamió y besó una de sus largas piernas de arriba abajo y luego subió por la otra, mientras deslizaba los dedos por la parte posterior de las nalgas, alzó la cabeza.

-Mírame, Tomoyo.

Ella abrió los ojos y bajó la vista hacia él, mostrándole sus iris violetas encendidos de pasión.

-Abre las piernas para mí –le ordenó él en tono dominante con la boca pegada a la tersa piel de su vientre.

Cuando ella obedeció, él le deslizó una mano por el cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta los rizos color negro violeta que cubrían su feminidad, y luego la acarició entre los muslos. Ella apretó los párpados, y un largo gemido se formó en su garganta.

-Eres tan hermosa… Y estás tan húmeda…, tan caliente –gimió él, hundiendo sus labios en su ombligo. Después comenzó a descender, cada vez más, hasta que su lengua la acarició del mismo modo en que la habían acariciado sus dedos. Ella le aferró los hombros y jadeó.

Sosteniéndole las nalgas con las manos, la veneró con los labios y la lengua, aspirando su almizcle femenino, su delicada esencia, amándola hasta que ella se desbordó junto a él, y hundiéndole los dedos en los hombros, profirió un grito mientras el éxtasis le recorría todo el cuerpo. Cuando los espasmos remitieron, él la levantó en brazos, la llevó a su lecho y la depositó cuidadosamente sobre el cubrecama. Se colocó entre sus muslos y contempló su bello rostro, sonrojado de pasión.

-Mírame.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos y él la penetró con una acometida larga y enérgica, incrustándose en su húmedo calor. Ella soltó un gemido gutural, deslizando las manos por la espalda de Eriol. Sin dejar de moverse muy despacio en su interior, él observó toda la gama de emociones que desfilaron por su expresivo rostro, mientras sus embestidas se volvían más largas, vigorosas y rápidas. Ella respondió moviendo las caderas al mismo ritmo que él, hasta que Eriol notó que el placer se apoderaba de su mujer una vez más.

En el instante en que ella lo apretó en su interior, el perdió todo asomo de control. Todo su mundo quedó reducido al punto en que su cuerpo se unía al de Tomoyo. Nada le importaba excepto ella. Estar dentro de ella. Tenerla alrededor de él. La acometió una y otra vez, incapaz de detenerse, ciego de pasión. Con una última embestida, se derramó dentro de ella y, por un momento interminable, susurró su nombre una y otra vez, como una oración.

Cuando la tierra se enderezó, él se desplomó y rodó hasta quedar de costado, arrastrando a Tomoyo consigo. Quería acariciarle la espalda, pero no podía moverse. Ni siquiera podía cerrar los puños. A decir verdad, apenas podía respirar. Nunca había hecho el amor de un modo tan intenso, y un calor interior, más maravilloso que cualquier sensación que hubiese tenido nunca, se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

La amaba.

Por Dios, la amaba.

La amaba tanto que le dolía.

Se quedó inmóvil. Pero ¿y si ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos? ¿Y si…?

Desechó esta idea sin contemplaciones. Tomoyo sencillamente tenía que amarlo, y no había que darle más vueltas. Y si no lo amaba ahora él encontraría el modo de conseguir que acabase amándolo. Tanto como él la amaba a ella.

Las palabras que nunca le había dicho a nadie pugnaron por salir. Tenía que decírselas. Se preguntó si ella ya lo sabría. ¿Le habría leído el pensamiento y captado sus sentimientos? Quizá, pero en todo caso no se lo había comentado. De todos modos, aunque hubiese adivinado lo que sentía por ella, Tomoyo, merecía oír esas palabras.

Volvió la cabeza y le rozó la sien con los labios. Después se echó hacia atrás, decidido a mirarla a los ojos al tiempo que le decía que la amaba.

Con el corazón desbocado, abrió la boca para hablar, y acto seguido la cerró.

Su esposa, su robusta esposa, siempre llena de energía, se había quedado dormida.

-¿Tomoyo?

Por toda respuesta, ella soltó un suave ronquido.

Vaya, maldita sea.

Enseguida se sintió muy avergonzado. Qué egoísta de su parte, atender a sus propias necesidades cuando ella había pasado un día agotador. Por todos los diablos, se había desmayado en sus brazos hacía una hora. Si quería ganarse el amor de una mujer tenía que mandar al infierno su egoísmo. No podría comprar a su Tomoyo con baratijas, títulos ni joyas. Pero podía ganársela con cariño. Y amor.

Amor. Su boca se torció en una sonrisa.

Por fin había encontrado un nombre para el efecto Tomoyo .

Procurando no despertarla, tiró del cubrecama para taparse los dos y la acurrucó cómodamente junto a él. Después de escuchar su respiración regular durante varios minutos, le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero –susurró-. Te quiero.

_Continuara…_

**Notas de la autora: **Hola ¿que tal? Espero que les guste el capitulo, como verán Eriol ya descubrió lo que siente por Tomoyo, pero cuidado no todo en la vida es color de rosa…

Gracias por los comentarios.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "Una Boda Imprevista"

TenshiTomoyo4-ever


	18. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18

La visión se coló en el sueño de Tomoyo con el sigilo de un ladrón experimentado.

Las imágenes serpenteaban a través de los oscuros recovecos de su mente, ondulándose como volutas de humo, para luego ponerse fuera de su alcance.

Una criatura. Una hermosa niñita con brillantes rizos color ébano y ojos grises y vivarachos. Corría, riendo y gritando mamá .

Entonces la visión cambió. La risa cedió el paso al miedo. Los chillidos de terror de la niña resonaron en la mente de Tomoyo, llenándola de aprensión.

El rostro angelical de la niñita se convirtió en una máscara pálida y aterrorizada. Unas manos femeninas se alargaron hacia ella, pero la niña parecía flotar cada vez más lejos de su alcance, hasta que se perdió de vista por completo, dejando sólo el eco de sus sollozos.

Entonces vio a Eriol, transido de dolor, desolación y culpabilidad, hasta tal punto que Tomoyo apenas lo reconoció. Oyó su voz, un susurro entrecortado: No puedo vivir sin ella… Por favor, Dios, no me digas que la he matado trayéndola aquí .

Tomoyo despertó sobresaltada, con un grito ahogado. El corazón le martilleaba el pecho y los pulmones le ardían como si hubiese corrido varios kilómetros. Y, sin embargo, se le había helado la sangre.

Buscó con los ojos a Eriol, que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Menos mal, pues ella no hubiera podido hablar en ese momento.

Pero, Dios santo, tendría que decírselo.

Él debía saber que ella había visto la muerte de una niña.

Una niña de cuya muerte él se culparía.

Una niña de cabello negro azabache y ojos grises, como los suyos.

Su hija.

La hija de los dos.

Eriol abrió un ojo. Al ver el fino haz de luz tenue que se filtraba a través de las cortinas de terciopelo color burdeo, dedujo que estaba amaneciendo… y que por tanto ya era una hora perfectamente razonable para despertar a su esposa besándola dulcemente, haciéndole el amor con suavidad y confesándole su amor con ternura.

Al volver la cabeza, descubrió que su esposa yacía en el otro extremo de la gran cama, encogida y de costado, dándole la espalda. Demasiado lejos para tocarla.

Eriol sintió una honda de desilusión y estuvo a punto de reírse en voz alta de sí mismo. Maldita sea, en que individuo tan embobado y perdidamente enamorado se había convertido. Y en un lapso de tiempo asombrosamente corto. Seguro que para la hora de la cena estaré componiendo versos. Y sonetos al anochecer . Estuvo a punto de soltar una risita. Sí, podía imaginarse con una rodilla en la tierra, recitando apasionadamente la _Oda a Tomoyo. _

Le bastaría con acercarse un poco a ella para rodearla con los brazos y sentir su calor, pero sabía que, en cuanto lo hiciera, ya no la dejaría dormir más. No seas egoísta –pensó-, deja que descanse . Entrelazando las manos en la nuca apoyó en ellas la cabeza y se obligó a permanecer donde estaba para no interrumpir el sueño de Tomoyo, al menos durante unos minutos. Sí, simplemente se quedaría ahí acostado, maravillándose del cambio tan drástico que esa mujer había obrado en su vida. Un cambio para bien.

Imaginó cómo le tomarían el pelo Shaoran y Robert cuando se dieran cuenta de que el célebre duque de Hiraguizawa había sucumbido al embrujo de su propia esposa. Y no habría manera de que no se diesen cuenta, pues le resultaría imposible ocultar su amor por Tomoyo.

Aunque tampoco tenía ganas de intentarlo. Por supuesto, no estaba muy bien visto enamorarse de la propia mujer, pero eso le importaba un pepino.

Una sonrisa que fue incapaz de contener se desplegó en su rostro. Sí, Robert y Shaoran se meterían con él sin piedad. Pero ya me vengaré –se dijo- cuando el amor les pique en sus traseros desprevenidos. Y lo hará. Si puede ocurrirme a mí, puede ocurrirle a cualquiera .

No podía esperar un segundo más para tocarla.

Pero no quería despertarla… Se limitaría a abrazarla. Moviéndose con todo sigilo, se deslizó por la cama hasta colocarse justo detrás de ella y le posó suavemente el brazo sobre el talle.

En cuanto la tocó, ella dio un respingo.

-Buenos días, cariño –le dijo Eriol, dándole un beso en el hombro-. No era mi intención despertarte.

-Yo… pensaba que estabas dormido.

-Y lo estaba. Pero ahora estoy despierto. Y tú también. Mmm. –Hundió la cara en su cabello y aspiró su aroma a lilas. Le ciñó la cintura con el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, con la espalda de ella contra su pecho.

Se quedó quieto al notar que ella se ponía rígida.

-No lo hagas –susurró Tomoyo.

Antes de que él pudiese preguntarle si algo no iba bien, ella se soltó de sus brazos y se sentó, tapándose con el cubrecama.

-¿Tomoyo? –Eriol se incorporó rápidamente-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Como ella no respondía, la tomó de la barbilla con delicadeza y la hizo volver hacia él.

Estaba llorando. Sus ojos parecían pozos violetas de aflicción. La calidez que solía brillar en su mirada había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por una expresión sombría que le rompió el corazón.

Le soltó la barbilla y le asió los brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?

Por toda respuesta, ella lo miró con esos ojos llenos de dolor. Un estremecimiento afín al pánico se deslizó por la espalda de Eriol.

-Dime qué sucede –pidió, sacudiéndola suavemente.

-Tengo… Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Sobre William?

-No. Sobre mí.

Ah. De modo que era eso. Por fin iba a desvelarle sus secretos… a explicarle por qué se había marchado de Japón tan de repente.

Experimentó cierto alivio que mitigó su intranquilidad, y aflojó la presión sobre los brazos de Tomoyo. Por lo visto su esposa confiaba en él lo suficiente para abrirle su corazón. Y después de la confianza… ¿no era lógico que viniese el amor?

Dios, ¿iba ella a decirle que lo amaba? En ese caso no debía de resultarle fácil hacer esta declaración, pues no sabía lo que él sentía por ella. Porque nunca se lo había oído decir. Probablemente Tomoyo tenía miedo de que él rechazase su amor.

Pero él iba a desterrar ese temor con sólo dos palabras.

-Tomoyo, te qui…

-Te mentí.

Definitivamente no era la frase que esperaba oír.

-¿Cómo dices?

En lugar de contestarle, ella se soltó de sus manos y recogió su camisón del suelo. Se lo puso, juntó los bordes del escote para cubrirse el pecho y le pasó a Eriol su bata de seda. Él se la endosó y anudó el cordón, observando a Tomoyo, que se apartaba lentamente de él. Sólo cuando se halló a varios pasos de distancia su esposa volvió a hablar:

-Te mentí sobre los motivos por los que estoy en Inglaterra.

-¿En serio? ¿No viniste a ver a tu tía?

-No. Vine a vivir con ella.

-Cariño, yo no llamaría a eso una mentira. –Extendió los brazos hacia Tomoyo, pero ella sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió un paso.

-No lo entiendes. Tenía que venir aquí. No quería, pero no tenía otro sitio adonde ir.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ella respiró hondo antes de responder:

-Después de la muerte de mi padre, no soportaba vivir sola en nuestra casa. Además de que se consideraba casi indecoroso que una mujer soltera viviese sola, echaba mucho de menos la compañía de otras personas. Los Sasaki, primos lejanos por parte de mi padre, residían en la misma población que yo y me invitaron a vivir con ellos. Parecía una solución perfecta ya que yo los quería mucho y su hija Rika era mi mejor amiga, así que vendí mi casa y me mudé con ellos.

Eriol reconoció el apellido Sasaki como uno de los que había mencionado Shaoran.

-Continúa.

-Me encantaba formar parte de su familia, y los hijos más jóvenes, unos diablillos los tres, eran una delicia. Durante casi dos años todo marchó de maravilla. –Se retorció los dedos, mirando la alfombra-. Y entonces Rika conoció a Terada.

Él la contempló, obligándose a guardar silencio, para dejar que ella terminase su historia.

-Terada llegó al pueblo desde Osaka, donde trabajaba en una caballeriza. Se le daban muy bien los caballos y era un magnífico herrador, de modo que el señor Sasaki lo contrató de inmediato en su cuadra. Terada era un joven muy atractivo, y todas las damas se quedaron prendadas de él.

Eriol apretó los puños.

-¿Tú también?

-Debo reconocer que, cuando lo conocí, me pareció apuesto y encantador. –Hizo una pausa y luego añadió en voz baja-: Pero entonces lo toqué.

-¿Y qué viste?

-Mentiras. Engaños. Nada concreto, pero sabía que no era como todos creíamos. Me obligué a borrar esa impresión de mi mente. Después de todo, mientras trabajase de firme para es señor Sasaki, no era asunto mío que hubiese sido mentiroso en el pasado. Me persuadí de que estaba emprendiendo una nueva vida y merecía una segunda oportunidad. Pero varias semanas después Rika me contó que estaba enamorada de Terada. –Empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación-. Me quedé muy preocupada. Le advertí con tacto que no lo conocía muy bien, pero ella no me escuchó. Nadie en el pueblo, incluida Rika, sabía lo de mis visiones. No las tenía muy a menudo, y, como tú bien sabes, no resultan fáciles de creer ni de aceptar, así que dudé en decírselo, sobre todo porque el peligro que había percibido era muy vago. Además, por nada del mundo quería correr el riesgo de equivocarme y destrozar la felicidad de Rika inútilmente.

Tenía que saber más, averiguar si, en efecto, él era una persona poco honorable. Para eso debía volver a tocarlo, o por lo menos tocar alguna de sus pertenencias. –Tomó una estremecida bocanada de aire y prosiguió, con voz agitada-: Al día siguiente visité la caballeriza para hablar con Terada. Palpé sus herramientas en incluso logré tomarlo de la mano con el pretexto de examinar un corte que se había hecho en el dedo. Y mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas.

-¿Qué había hecho?

-No lo supe exactamente, pero intuí que se había marchado de Osaka a causa de un escándalo. Sabía que era un embustero y un tramposo. Sabía que necesitaba dinero y que los Sasaki eran una familia acomodada. Pero lo peor de todo era que sabía que iba a romperle el corazón a Rika. Rogué por que sus sentimientos hacia él cambiaran, pero dos semanas después ella y Terada anunciaron que pensaban casarse al cabo de un mes. –Su voz descendió hasta convertirse en un susurro-. No sabía que hacer. Ella estaba muy enamorada de él, pero iba a cometer un terrible error. De nuevo intenté avisarla con indirectas, pero fue inútil. Finalmente, el día anterior a la boda, le dijo no que había tenido una visión, sino que tenía motivos para creer que Terada era un hombre deshonesto y que no le convenía. Que no le causaría más que dolor.

La angustia en su voz le partió el alma a Eriol.

-¿Y qué dijo ella?

Tomoyo soltó un resoplido.

-Se negó en redondo a escucharme. Después me acusó de estar celosa, de querer quitarle a Terada. Él le había hablado de mi visita a la cuadra y al parecer la había convencido de que yo tenía la intención de conquistarlo. No podía creer que ella me considerase capaz de eso.

-¿Y le contaste de tus visiones?

-Lo intenté, pero ella no quiso escuchar una palabra más. Estaba muy enfadada conmigo por intentar arrebatarle su felicidad y al hombre que amaba. Me dijo que no quería verme en su boda. Que no quería verme nunca más. –Se detuvo justo enfrente de él, que al ver sus ojos empañados en lágrimas sintió una gran compasión-. Me dijo que hiciera las maletas y me marchara de la casa de su familia.

-Tomoyo. –Intentó tocarla, pero ella se apartó.

-Tal vez si le hubiese contado antes mi capacidad de ver el pasado y el futuro ella me habría creído. No lo sé. Pero juré en ese momento y en ese lugar que nunca volvería a callarme cuando tuviese una premonición, sobre todo si estuviera relacionada con la felicidad de alguien. –Abrió los brazos en un gesto de impotencia-. No volví a tener visiones hasta la noche en que te conocí. Por eso te dije que había visto a William. –Después de cerrar los ojos un momento, continuó-: El señor y la señora Sasaki se sorprendieron en que me fuera, pero estaban de parte de Rika, y ella insistía en que me fuera. Sabía que en el fondo ella estaba pasándolo mal. Me quería, pero quería más a Terada. Junté mis cosas y me fui esa misma tarde. Dejé a _Parche_ con ellos. Era demasiado viejo para viajar, y los niños lo querían tanto como yo.

Se le quebró la voz, y él la imagino marchándose de su hogar sola, llena de desesperación. Maldita sea, oírla lo estaba desgarrando por dentro.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Caminé hasta el pueblo y retiré mis ahorros del banco. No tenía adónde ir, y quería marcharme lo más lejos posible. Conseguí transporte para la costa. Una vez allí, adquirí un pasaje en el _Starseeker _y contraté a una acompañante. Le mandé una carta a tía Johanna anunciándole mi llegada. Me siento afortunada y muy agradecida por su acogida.

-¿Sabes qué ocurrió con Rika y Terada?

-No. Todos los días rezo por su felicidad, pero sé que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que Rika acabe con el corazón roto.

A Eriol le faltaban las palabras. No sabía cómo consolarla, pero sabía que debía intentarlo. La mirada atormentada de Tomoyo lo estaba destrozando.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, cariño –dijo-, pero por muy triste que fuera para ti abandonar tu hogar, gracias a eso estamos juntos.-Le tendió la mano.

Ella se quedó mirándola inexpresivamente por un momento y luego alzó la vista hacia sus ojos. La expresión de su esposa alarmó a Eriol. Era como si se hubiese quedado sin energía, sin vitalidad, y en cambio se hubiese llenado de angustia y un sentimiento de culpa inenarrables.

-Hay algo más, Eriol. Tuve otra visión. Anoche.

Él bajó la mano lentamente.

-¿Qué viste?

-Vi morir a alguien. –Su sufrimiento era tan palpable que Eriol prácticamente podía verlo.

-¿A quién?

-A nuestra hija, Eriol.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-¿Nuestra hija? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Era una niñita. Se parecía a ti, con sus rizos negros y unos hermosos ojos grises. –Con pasos vacilantes, se acercó a él y le agarró los brazos, hincándole los dedos en la piel-. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? He visto el futuro. Teníamos una niña, de unos dos años. Y ella se moría.

La mente de Eriol quedó en blanco al oír esas palabras.

-Seguro que te has equivocado…

-No. Lo vi todo. Y no puedo permitir que eso suceda. No puedo permitir que nuestra hija muera.

Eriol respiró a fondo e intentó pensar con claridad, pero ni por un momento dudó en la veracidad de la premonición.

-De acuerdo. No permitiremos que ocurra. Ya estamos sobre aviso así que estaremos preparados. La vigilaremos en todo momento, todos los días. Nada malo le ocurrirá.

-¿Es que no lo ves? No puedo correr ese riesgo. Ya he perdido a mis padres, a los Sasaki y a Rika. No soportaría perder a otro de mis seres queridos… a nuestra hija. Tampoco soportaría verte sufrir por su muerte. –Lo miró por unos instantes-. Sólo hay una manera de asegurarnos de que nuestra hija no muera: no teniéndola.

¿No tener a su hija? Por supuesto que tendrían hijos. Muchos hijos, varones con la aguda inteligencia de ella, niñas con el cabello de su madre.

-Pero ¿qué estas diciendo?

Tomoyo se soltó de sus brazos y se volvió hacia la ventana. Él se quedó contemplando su perfil y escuchó sus rotundas palabras:

-No puedo tener hijos contigo. Me niego a tener hijos contigo. Y la única forma de asegurarme de ello es renunciar a mis deberes conyugales. Por supuesto, no espero de ti que sobrelleves una situación tan insostenible. Soy consciente de lo importante que es para un hombre de tu posición tener un heredero. –Alzó la barbilla, resuelta, pero su voz quedó reducida a un susurro lúgubre-. Por tanto, quiero que anulemos nuestro matrimonio.

Él se quedó paralizado durante todo un minuto, incapaz de comprender sus palabras. Al fin recuperó el habla.

-No es necesario que tomemos medidas tan drásticas, Tomoyo.

-Me temo que sí lo es. No puedo pedirte que aceptes a una esposa que se niega a compartir el lecho contigo.

Eriol cerró los puños, pero consiguió mantener un tono sereno.

-No tengo por qué aceptar a una esposa que se niega a compartir el lecho conmigo. Hay medio de prevenir el embarazo…, si es lo que decidimos hacer al final.

-No estas escuchándome, Eriol. Ya lo he decidido. No correré el riesgo de quedarme embarazada.

-Te prometo que podemos encontrar una manera…

-No puedes prometer eso para toda la vida, Eriol. –Se volvió hacia él y la fría determinación de su mirada le heló la sangre.-. ¿Por qué te resistes a aceptar mi decisión?

Eriol soltó una carcajada de incredulidad.

-¿Quieres que acepte sin más tu capricho de deshacer nuestro matrimonio? Me asombra que la posibilidad de darte por vencida de ese modo te haya pasado por la cabeza siquiera. Creía que nuestro matrimonio significaba algo más para ti.

-Los dos sabemos que te casaste conmigo sólo porque te sentías obligado.

-Y los dos sabemos que nada me habría obligado a casarme contigo si yo no hubiese querido. –Redujo la distancia que los separaba y la tomó con suavidad por los hombros-. Tomoyo, da igual el motivo por el que nos casáramos. Lo que importa es lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y la vida que queremos llevar juntos. Podemos hacer que nuestro matrimonio sea tan fuerte que sobreviva a todo.

-Pero seguro que tú quieres tener hijos.

-Sí, quiero tenerlos. Con toda el alma. –La miró fijamente-. Contigo.

Ella respiró hondo.

-Lo siento. No puedo. No lo haré.

El silencio se impuso entre ambos. Él intentó conciliar a esa mujer fría, resuelta y distante con su Tomoyo afable y cariñosa, pero no lo logró. Pronunciando con esfuerzo las palabras, dijo:

-Comprendo que esa visión te haya afectado, pero no puedes dejar que destruya lo nuestro. No lo permitiré. –Le sujetó el rostro entre las manos-. Te quiero, Tomoyo. Te quiero. Y no te dejare marchar.

Ella se puso blanca como la cera. Eriol escrutó sus ojos y, por un instante, vio en ellos un dolor intenso y descarnado. Ella desvió la mirada, y a él le dio la impresión de que estaba conteniendo el llanto. Pero cuando se volvió hacia él de nuevo Tomoyo tenía una expresión más severa. El dolor había cedido el paso a la firme determinación, y ella se apartó de él.

-Lo siento, Eriol. Tu amor no es suficiente.

Estas palabras le traspasaron el corazón causándole una herida sangrante. Dios todopoderoso, si hubiese tenido fuerzas para aspirar suficiente aire se habría reído de la irónica que resultaba la situación. Después de esperar toda una vida a entregar su amor a una mujer; ella lo despreciaba como si fuera una vil baratija. Tu amor no es suficiente .

-Aunque tú estés dispuesto a soportar semejante situación –prosiguió ella en un tono monocorde-, yo no lo estoy. Quiero tener hijos algún día.

-Acabas de decir que no –protestó él cuando consiguió recuperar la voz.

-No. He dicho que no puedo tener hijos contigo… Pero podría tenerlos con otro. La niña que moría en mi visión era mía… y tuya.

Eriol se quedó petrificado. No daba crédito a sus oídos.

-Tomoyo, creo que no sabes lo que dices. No es posible que pienses que…

-sé exactamente lo que te digo. .Alzó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante y le dirigió una mirada inusitadamente gélida-. Cuando fantaseaba con la idea de ser duquesa, no imaginé que el precio del titulo fuera renunciar a tener hijos. No estoy dispuesta a pagar ese precio.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –soltó él-. No tenías ningunas ganas de convertirte en duquesa.

-No soy tonta, Eriol –dijo ella, arqueando las cejas-. ¿Qué mujer no sueña con ser duquesa?

Sus palabras lo envolvieron como una manta glacial, helándolo hasta los huesos. Se negaba a creer esas declaraciones, pero estaba claro que hablaba en serio.

Estaba atónito. Estupefacto. Se llevó la mano al pecho y se frotó el lugar donde debía estar su corazón. No sintió nada. Todos los sueños y esperanzas que acababan de nacer en él se dispersaron, como ceniza al viento. Ella no lo amaba. No quería tener hijos con él. Ni seguir adelante con su matrimonio. Quería compartir su vida con otro…, con cualquier otro. Pero no con él.

Su estupefacción se evaporó de pronto y lo invadieron sentimientos encontrados: desilusión, ira y un dolor tan profundo que se sentía partido en dos. Dios, qué idiota he sido .

Hizo un esfuerzo para rechazar el dolor y concentrarse en la ira, dejando que este sentimiento le corriese por las venas y calentase su sangre helada.

-Me parece que empiezo a entenderlo –dijo en una voz tan amarga que le costó reconocerla-. Por más que asegurabas lo contrario, tenías el ojo puesto en el título. Ahora quieres deshacer nuestro matrimonio con el pretexto de que te preocupas por mí, cuando lo cierto es que quieres ser libre para casarte con otro para poder tener hijos. Sus hijos.

Ella empalideció al oír su tono, pero no apartó la mirada de sus ojos,

-Sí. Quiero pedir la anulación de nuestro matrimonio.

La furia y un dolor lacerante lo estremecieron hasta lo más hondo. ¡Maldición, que magnífica actriz había resultado ser su esposa! Su preocupación, su afecto… era toda fachada. Durante todo ese tiempo él la había creído sincera y digna de confianza, inocente y sin malicia y, lo que era aún más gracioso, desinteresada. Pero Tomoyo no era mejor que las féminas que desde hacia años iban en pos de él en busca de fortuna. No podía creer que tuviese la desfachatez, la desvergüenza de encararse con él y decirle que quería anular su matrimonio porque deseaba que él fuese feliz, cuando lo que quería en realidad era conseguir otro marido.

Pero lo que lo sacó por completo de sus casillas fue imaginarla con otro hombre. Esa imagen le provocó tal rabia que casi se ahogó. Y sin embargo estaba agradecido por esa irritación, pues de no ser por ella el dolor lo habría abrumado.

-Mírame –le ordenó en un tono agrio. Al ver que ella no apartaba la vista de la ventana, la agarró por la barbilla y le hizo volver la cabeza por la fuerza-. Mírame, maldita sea.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada con una fría indiferencia que lo enfureció aún más. Nada en su expresión indicaba que fuese la misma mujer con quien había hecho el amor hacía sólo unas horas. ¿Cómo había logrado ocultarle esa faceta de sí misma? ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido engañarlo de ese modo? Tuvo que recurrir a todo el dominio de sí mismo para no zarandearla.

- Erraste tu vocación, querida. Habrías arrasado en los escenarios. Te aseguró que me tenías convencido de que eras un dechado de virtudes y de decencia. Pero obviamente no eras más que una maquinadora corriente y embustera consumada. Tu negativa a asumir debidamente tus obligaciones de esposa me parece una justificación más que suficiente para deshacerme de ti.

Tomoyo se puso lívida.

-Entonces, ¿aceptarás la anulación?

-No, Tomoyo, exigiré la anulación, tan pronto como me haya asegurado de que no te he dejado embarazada ya. Durante los próximos dos meses vivirás en mi finca de las afueras de Londres. Ese tiempo nos bastará para cerciorarnos de que no estás encinta.

El pánico se reflejó en el semblante de su esposa. Obviamente no había contemplado la posibilidad de que el daño ya estuviera hecho.

-¿Y si no lo estoy?

-Entonces daremos por terminado nuestro matrimonio.

-¿Y si estoy… en estado?

-Entonces tendremos que sobrellevar esta farsa de matrimonio. Después de que nazca el niño, si quieres marcharte…

-Jamás abandonaría a un hijo mío.

Eriol soltó una carcajada llena de amargura.

-¿En serio? Pues no has dudado en quebrantar tus votos matrimoniales, así que ya no sé de qué eres capaz.

Los ojos de Tomoyo centellearon y, por un instante, a Eriol le pareció que ella se disponía a replicarle, pero se limitó a apresar los labios.

-Ah, y una cosa más –añadió él-. Confió en que te comportarás con la máxima corrección los dos próximos meses. No comentaras esto con nadie ni harás nada que pueda suponer un deshonor para mi o para mi familia. ¿Lo entiendes? No toleraré que mi esposa se quede embarazada de otro hombre.

De nuevo tuvo la impresión de que un destello de dolor brillaba en los ojos de Tomoyo, pero lejos de amilanarse, está repuso:

-No te seré infiel.

-Por supuesto que no. Y ahora, si me disculpas, quisiera vestirme. Tomaré las disposiciones para que te instales en la casa de las afueras.

-¿Ya no quieres que te ayude a encontrar a William?

-Si tienes alguna otra visión, mándame un mensaje. Yo investigaré por mi cuenta desde aquí. Sin ti.

Cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas y abrió la puerta que da a la alcoba de Tomoyo. Ella se quedó inmóvil por un momento y miró en otra dirección con expresión inescrutable. Después atravesó la habitación con presteza y entró en su dormitorio. Eriol cerró la puerta tras ella y echó el cerrojo con toda deliberación. El chasquido metálico retumbó en el súbito silencio.

A solas en su alcoba, Eriol apoyó los puños contra la puerta y cerró los ojos, consumido por las emociones que se agitaban en su interior, hiriéndolo, abrumándolo hasta tal punto que quería gritar. Una parte de su ser estaba poseída por la furia. Una furia oscura y fría. Pero otra parte de él estaba tan transida de dolor que casi cayó de rodillas. Sentía un hueco en el pecho donde hacía unos minutos latía su corazón… Antes de que Tomoyo se lo arrancara y se lo partiese en dos.

Cuando aún no la conocía, él era un hombre incompleto que, más que vivir, vegetaba. Ella lo había convertido en un hombre completo con su dulzura y su inocencia, sus risas, su amor… Pero todo eso nunca existió en realidad. Nunca antes imaginó que una mujer pudiese quererlo por él mismo, aunque había llegado a creer que Tomoyo sí. Pensaba que él jamás se enamoraría, pero había sucumbido ante ella, con toda el alma y el corazón, con un amor que no creía ser capaz de sentir.

Se acercó a la ventana, descorrió la cortina y paseó vagamente la mirada por un mundo que de repente de había vuelto inhóspito.

Ella había conseguido ganarse su amor.

Pero todo era una ilusión.

Antes de que Tomoyo apareciese en su vida, él nunca había hecho grandes planes para el futuro. Lo atormentaban los secretos que guardaba, y había pasado el tiempo de aventura en aventura, de club en club, de una fiesta aburrida a otra.

Pero ella lo había hecho cambiar. Había convertido al hombre solitario, indiferente y cínico que era en una persona con ilusión en el futuro…, un futuro lleno de felicidad, con una esposa cariñosa y unos hijos sanos y alegres.

Y ahora todas esas nuevas esperanzas se habían truncado. Se habían venido abajo. Se habían hecho trizas. Ella había dicho que no soportaría perder a otro ser querido, y sin embargo estaba dispuesta a perderlo a él. Y eso aclaraba sin ninguna duda lo que sentía por él.

Dios santo, de no ser porque estaba tan afligido, transido de dolor, se habría reído. El incomparable e invulnerable duque de Hiraguizawa derrotado por una mujer, la que había considerado que encarnaba todos sus sueños. Sueños que ni siquiera sabía que alentaba.

En cambio, esa mujer había resultado ser su peor pesadilla.

Tomoyo contemplaba la puerta, atontada. Eriol acababa de cerrarla y ella había oído correrse el cerrojo con un chasquido que resonó en su mente como una sentencia de muerte.

Justo cuando se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a sentir algo la invadió un dolor desgarrador que se extendió por todo su cuerpo y le abrasó la piel. Se tapó la boca con las manos para reprimir un alarido de agonía y se hincó de rodillas en el suelo.

Nunca, nunca olvidaría la expresión de Eriol mientras la escuchaba hablar: el cariño se había transformado en amargura, la calidez se había convertido en fría indiferencia, y la ternura había cedido paso al odio.

Dios, lo amaba con toda su alma. Tanto que no soportaría darle una niña destinada a morir. Jamás conseguiría hacerle entender que él se culparía a sí mismo de la muerte de su hija, y que los remordimientos y la angustia lo destrozarían. Que nunca se recuperaría.

Tomoyo había renunciado a su alma para darle a él la libertad. Pero ese precio no le importaba. Un hombre honorable como Eriol habría rehusado a disolver su matrimonio y se habría resignado a la abstinencia. Merecía la felicidad, una esposa más adecuada para él, hijos a los que prodigar su amor, de modo que ella le había dicho cualquier cosa para convencerlo.

Y lo había hecho.

Una carcajada de amargura brotó de su garganta al recordar sus propias palabras: Fantaseaba con la idea de ser duquesa… No puedo tener hijos contigo…, pero podría tenerlos con otro. La niña que moría en mi visión era mía… y tuya .

Esas mentiras le habían costado todo lo que le importaba en el mundo. El hombre al que amaba. Hijos. Nunca, nunca volvería a estar con un hombre. Casi se había atragantado al pronunciar la frase fantaseaba con la idea de ser duquesa . La había soltado como último recurso, cuando se hizo patente que él no aceptaría su decisión a menos que ella extinguiese la llama del cariño que él sentía por ella. Y ahora no la consideraba más que una cazafortunas intrigante y mentirosa. El esfuerzo de ocultar su sufrimiento para hacerle creer que lo que quería era un título, una vida sin él, había estado a punto de matarla.

Pero luego él había empeorado las cosas con su declaración de amor: Te quiero, Tomoyo . No pudo contener el sollozo que le nació en el pecho. ¿Cuánto dolor tendría que soportar antes de venirse abajo? Había anhelado el precioso don del amor de Eriol, lo había obtenido… y después había tenido que destruirlo, había visto como se desvanecía ante sus ojos y daba paso al dolor, la rabia y el desprecio… Dios santo, ¿cómo sobreviviría a eso?

¿Y si todo había sido en vano?

Tal vez ya estuviese embarazada.

_Continuara…_

Notas de la Autora: Hola, se que me deben querer matar por dos cosas, la primera por haberme demorado tanto y la segunda por este capitulo.

Y ahora les voy a dar otra razón, como ya saben me voy de intercambio, pero lo que no saben es que me voy el próximo martes, así que este sería el último capitulo que publicaría hasta el próximo año, si es que no convenzo a mi prima para que los publique, aunque creo que puedo publicar este jueves.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "Una Boda Imprevista"

Tenshitomoyo4ever


End file.
